Almas acorrentadas
by Alicia Darcy
Summary: Uma mulher à procura do filho perdido. Dois irmãos e entre eles, o segredo de um amor proibido. Em meio a batalhas, conflitos e lágrimas, ambos encontraram o que mais procuram e descobrirão que para o amor, as barreiras se quebram. Wincest
1. Chapter 1

Trata-se de uma obra fictícia. Todos os seus personagens e seus direitos autorais não me pertencem. Eu não ganho dinheiro escrevendo isso. É apenas para o entretenimento meu e dos leitores.

Caso você não curta Wincest, vá procurar outra coisa para ler, mas não me venha com desaforos.

* * *

Capítulo 1 – O declínio de uma família

_**17 de Abril de 1982...**_

- Vamos senhorita! Só mais um pouco de força, vamos! – Pedia o doutor Maison, com nítida preocupação em suas palavras.

- Doutor, a criança deve estar presa no cordão umbilical! – Embora houvesse sussurrado as palavras, a jovem mãe as ouviu.

- Não! Por favor! Salvem a vida do meu filho! Salvem o meu bebê.

A jovem falava enquanto chorava compulsivamente. Temia pela vida do filho antes mesmo da sua. Já havia perdido, para a morte, alguém que amava. Não suportaria outra perda.

Na tentativa de acalmá-la, o médico falou que ela precisava relaxar. Isso evitaria a rigidez dos seus músculos e consequentemente ajudaria no trabalho de parto.

Diante das palavras confiantes do doutor, ela começou a respirar e inspirar profundamente, fazendo mais força para que seu rebento finalmente viesse ao mundo.

- Joe... Joe...

Desde o início do trabalho de parto, a futura mãe chamava pelo homem que amava em meio às dores que sentia. Com certeza ele estaria ao seu lado lhe protegendo, mas infelizmente não podia contar com sua presença. Precisava ser forte por ela mesma, por Joe, por seu filho.

- Vamos! Só mais um pouco, aguente firme!

Doutor Maison estava esperançoso que mãe e filho sobrevivessem. Duas almas que lutavam pela vida. Um buscava o ar de um mundo desconhecido, enquanto a outra buscava a força para sobreviver e cuidar do único amor que lhe restou.

- Joe!

A mulher gritou alto o nome do amado e relaxou o corpo, antes inclinado pela força que exercia. Ela respirava com dificuldade e em meio a sua fraqueza, sentiu quando a criança foi colocada ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos devagar e olhou para o seu pequeno anjo agora mais calmo, sem a choradeira de minutos atrás. Alisou com carinho o seu pequeno rostinho e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Oi, meu pequeno! Eu sou a sua mamãe, sabia? Não esqueça que eu te amo. Falou a frase sorrindo, antes das suas forças se esvaírem e desfalecer sob o olhar curioso do pequeno ser.

Atrás da janela de vidro da sala de parto, um homem observava a cena. Dez minutos depois do seu neto vir ao mundo, ele o recebeu das mãos do mesmo médico que havia ajudado mãe e filho a lutar por suas vidas. O homem olhou para o bebê com o rosto impassível. O pequenino dormia tranquilamente sem imaginar o que estava acontecendo.

- Obrigado pela sua ajuda doutor Maison. Tem certeza que não quer a quantia em dinheiro que lhe ofereci?

- Não é necessário. Quando o senhor me falou sobre o seu problema, apenas tomei as dores de um pai desesperado. Por isso lhe ofereci a minha ajuda. Agora saia rápido pela porta dos fundos! Ela está aberta e sem seguranças.

- Não tenho como agradecer a sua ajuda, doutor! Fique em paz.

E dizendo isso, o homem deixou o hospital carregando o recém-nascido, enquanto sua filha dormia profundamente sob efeito do sedativo lhe aplicado após o desmaio. Não notara o cordão preto, com pingente de metal fosco que o médico usava, pertencente antes a sua filha. Muito menos viu quando a cor dos seus olhos deixaram de ser azuis e se tornaram brancos, enquanto suas palavras eram proferidas em baixo tom, mas com escárnio:

- Daqui há dez anos eu cobrarei o meu preço, não se preocupe.

_**17 de Abril de 1992**_

- Doutor Ariston, eu posso vê-lo agora? – Perguntou Enya com o semblante preocupado.

- Sim, mas não sei se conseguirá conversar com seu pai. Ele acordou a menos de dez minutos e seu corpo ainda está sob o efeito dos sedativos.

- Tudo bem doutor. Agradeço pelo aviso.

Ela tocou a maçaneta da porta e a girou devagar. Há dez anos não via e não falava com o pai, depois do dia fatídico que foi o sequestrou o seu filho. Adentrou a sala e o viu inerte, respirando com a ajuda de um tubo de oxigênio e envolto a remédios injetados em sua veia, em uma tentativa inútil de não deixar que sua vida se fosse.

Leo Ó Bhraonáin, um empresário bem sucedido. Dono das redes de restaurantes Millennium na Irlanda, na região sul, veio de uma família de origem Celta, adepta a agricultura. Há dez anos, um inesperado câncer maligno deu sinal de vida em seu abdômen. Apesar do seu dinheiro, nenhum tratamento surtiu efeito. E então, no limiar entre a vida e a morte, mandara chamar Enya, a única filha que tinha e que roubara dela o seu filho querido, seu próprio neto.

- O senhor quer falar comigo? A mulher perguntou próxima a cama, mas mantendo distância do doente.

Ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade e virou a cabeça em sua direção. Ao rever a filha a quem fizera tanto mal, as lágrimas caíram livres de seus olhos azuis.

- Aproxime-se, querida! Por favor! – Sua voz era apenas um sussurro.

Ao se aproximar do pai, ele esticou a mão em sua direção. Enya a olhou e pensou alguns segundos antes de tocá-la e segurá-las entre as suas.

- Há dez anos, eu retirei seu bebê dos seus braços e o dei para que ele fosse levado para longe de você. – Tossiu um pouco. Mesmo sua voz saindo aos sussurros, era difícil falar.

- Papai, não precisa continuar. Eu lembro bem o que o senhor fez, mas eu nunca desisti de encontrá-lo. – Ela era uma mulher forte e determinada. Apesar das dores que trazia em sua alma, não desistia de lutar pelos seus objetivos.

- Filha, eu posso ajudá-la a encontrar o seu filho!

O som daquelas palavras ecoou com força em sua mente. Finalmente uma luz no fim do túnel vinda daquele que lhe mostrou as trevas. No dia em que seu pai sequestrou o seu bebê, tentou várias maneiras de sensibilizá-lo, na esperança de que ele se arrependesse, mas o homem se mantinha firme em sua posição. Então ela o deixou para trás e partiu tornando uma meta daquele dia em diante, encontrar o seu filho querido.

- Papai! Por Deus! Fale bem devagar e me diga onde ele está!

- Eu não sei... – Mais uma crise de tosse. Ela se desesperava. Finalmente em dez anos, teria uma pista concreta sobre o paradeiro da criança.

- Respire devagar e sussurre mais baixo! Eu conseguirei ouvir.

Ela apertava mais forte as mãos do pai entre as suas e com o olhar tentava lhe passar confiança para que continuasse o desabafo.

- Não sei onde ele está morando... mas... – Mais uma pausa – Naquela noite, depois que e-eu o recebi do doutor Maison, o meu melhor amigo James Óregon, levou o menino... – Veio a crise de tosse novamente e com isso o doutor Ariston que passava pelo corredor, ouviu-o e resolveu entrar, pedindo a jovem que deixasse seu pai descansar.

- Só mais dois minutos doutor, eu imploro! – As lágrimas molhavam sua bela face.

- Deixe-a! Eu preciso falar... – Sussurrou mais alto o doente, chamando a atenção do médico e de Enya.

- Filha... seu filho passou uma semana na pensão Teaghlaigh, a um quilômetro da maternidade em que você deu a luz. Depois – Respirou com dificuldade – Ele foi levado para outro país.

- Que país papai? Por favor, fale! – Ela pressentia que a morte estava próxima àquele que lhe fizera tanto mal. De caçador, ele seria a caça e não sabia que o pequeno favor recebido, teria seu preço cobrado nesse momento.

- Ele foi levado para os Estados Unidos. Foi deixado em uma maternidade no estado do Kansas. Na cidade de... – Sussurrou em um só fôlego, mas seu tempo de vida havia se esgotado.

Os aparelhos conectados ao senhor Bhraonáin, apitaram e piscaram em vermelho. O doutor deu sinal pelo pequeno controle sobre o criado mudo e três enfermeiras adentraram rapidamente o pequeno quarto, retirando a jovem de lá. As massagens cardíacas foram iniciadas e o aparelho ressuscitador ligado.

Do lado de fora, a jovem ainda chorava e observava pela janela de vidro, toda a movimentação entre médico e enfermeiras. Como uma reversão ao passado, assistiu seu pai lentamente fechar os olhos, mas ele não estava desfalecendo. A morte viera buscá-lo para que pagasse a dívida contraída há dez anos ao receber ajuda para separar uma mãe de seu filho.

A hora do óbito foi registrada às três e trinta da manhã.

Apesar daquele cenário de morte, daquele dia em diante, Enya teria um ponto de referência e um novo caminho a trilhar a procura de seu rebento.

- Meu filho, eu vou te encontrar, eu prometo! Joe, meu amor! Ajude-me...

_**17 de Abril de 2004...**_

Ela olhava atentamente para o céu. Mergulhada em sua tristeza, contemplava a noite escura, enfeitada por pequenas estrelas. Há vinte e dois anos, nesse mesmo dia, tiraram-lhe uma parte de si. Eithne Patricia Ní Bhraonáin, conhecida como Enya perante a mídia mundial, era uma mulher de gestos simples, apesar de ostentar uma vida de fama e riqueza. Orfã de mãe desde os três anos de idade, deixara de falar com o pai desde o sequestro do seu bebê. Há vinte e cinco anos, iniciara a carreira de cantora. Deixou a administração dos negócios da família e foi morar com o namorado, o empresário musical Joe Ferguson. Ele administrava sua carreira como cantora, mas acima disso, ele a amara da forma como muitos sonhavam em ser amados.

Aos quarenta e três anos de idade, morava no castelo Manderley, na cidade de Killiney, na Irlanda. Comprara-o há oito anos, quando decidira recomeçar a vida longe de sua cidade natal.

Apesar de ter herdado a fortuna do pai e ter feito a sua própria por méritos do seu talento musical, apenas algo lhe traria paz e a faria realmente feliz: encontrar o seu filho perdido.

Olhou mais uma vez para o céu. Respirou fundo e permitiu que uma lágrima solitária deslizasse de seus olhos. Enxugou-as. E com a esperança de que o vento frio daquela noite, levasse consigo a mensagem de uma mãe aflita, sorriu mesmo triste, pronunciando para si mesma, palavras de carinho para o seu unigênito:

- Boa noite, meu filho. Que Deus te proteja.

_**Cidade de Chicago, Illin**__**óis, vinte e duas e quarenta e cinco da noite...**_

Sam observava a noite estrelada da janela de mais um quarto de motel. Junto com Dean, às vezes gostava de adimirar as belezas do céu, na tentativa de esquecer um pouco a loucura que era a vida de um caçador.

Haviam chegado de mais uma caçada. O caçula resolveu ficar um pouco em contemplação, enquanto seu irmão tomava um banho. Não ia pesquisar. Não essa noite. Estava triste. Em partes sabia o motivo, mas por outro lado sentia uma angústia alheia a sua personalidade, como se algo mais o incomodasse.

Resolveu afugentar tais pensamentos. Aos vinte e dois anos, tinha problemas demais para um garoto de sua idade. Não criaria mais um. Porém, antes de fechar a janela do quarto, olhou mais uma vez para o céu e mesmo sem saber o porquê, desejou em voz alta e com todo o seu coração:

- Boa noite!

* * *

Olá, pessoal! Aqui estou eu com uma nova fic. Espero que gostem e já sabem: rewies tornam a vida dos escritores mais feliz e se você for anônimo, clique no balãozinho no fim da história que eu responderei no próximo capítulo.

Beijos!


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2 – Sonhos ou premonições?

Após fechar a janela do quarto de motel, Sam deitou em sua cama e apesar dela não ser macia, relaxou o seu corpo cansado. O quarto estava na penumbra iluminado apenas pela luz do abajur sobre o pequeno criado mudo. Virou sua cabeça para o lado direito e viu que Dean dormia tranquilo envolto ao lençol. Sorriu com a imagem. Apagou a luz e voltou seu campo de visão para o teto. A sensação de tristeza ainda se fazendo presente em seu coração. Adormeceu minutos depois vencido por esses pensamentos.

"_Ela era bonita, tinha pele branca e olhos azuis-esverdeados semelhante aos seus. Trajando um elegante vestido vermelho-vinho, a mulher saiu de uma limusine negra e acenava para a multidão que clamava o seu nome. Havia outras limusines e ambas aguardavam a vez para que outros famosos fossem recepcionados às portas da Universal American Academy._

_De repente ela corria por um beco escuro pedindo socorro. Segurava com a mão direita o vestido para não tropeçar e com a mão esquerda segurava seus sapatos de salto. Antes que conseguisse ajuda, uma escura mancha negra a envolvia a levando a um lugar de dor e desespero"._

- Não! Deixem-na em paz!

Sam acordou assustado, suava frio e seus batimentos cardíacos estavam descompassados. Sentia que aquele não era um sonho, mas outra de suas premonições. Dean que estava na cama ao lado, sobressaltou-se ao ouvir o grito do irmão.

- Sammy! O que aconteceu? O que você tem? – Perguntou assustado, segurando o caçula pelos ombros.

- Dean, ela vai morrer se não a ajudarmos! - Sua cabeça doía com as lembranças do sonho.

- De quem você está falando? Só estamos nós dois aqui, cara!

- Não! Você não entende! Ela precisa de nossa ajuda!

O jovem se desvencilhou das mãos do irmão e foi até janela do quarto. Mesmo não conhecendo a mulher do seu sonho, sentia que ela deveria ser salva e uma forte tristeza tomava conta de si quando a imaginava morta. Como a encontraria? Quem era ela? Acordou de seus pensamentos, quando sentiu braços fortes o envolverem pela cintura e virá-lo com carinho. Dean o olhava e cariciava o seu rosto.

O Winchester mais velho estava preocupado com o caçula. Apesar dele está de costas, sentia a sua tristeza e sabia que seus olhos estavam marejados. Entendeu a dimensão de seus medos, quando a instantes atrás ele se desvencilhou de suas mãos. Precisava ajudá-lo. Levantou calmamente da cama e foi ao encontro dele. Abraçou-o e o virou de encontro a si. Quando seus olhos se encontraram, acariciou o seu rosto triste, pronunciando palavras de conforto:

- Vamos salvá-la, Sammy! Eu prometo!

- Dean, ela vai estar em algum grande evento. Não é em Illinóis, eu tenho certeza! – Uma lágrima rolou de seus olhos tristes.

- Não fique assim! Eu estou aqui.

Passou o polegar em seu rosto para enxugar a lágrima, enquanto o olhava com sua expressão cheia de significados.

O loiro apertou mais os braços na cintura do moreno e o trouxe para mais perto, colando os seus corpos. Seus lábios estavam próximos e ambos viram em seus olhos, as amarras de um amor que gritava para ser libertado.

- Dean... Não podemos!

Sussurrou o moreno com os olhos fechados para sentir o contato tão próximo com o dono dos seus sentimentos.

- Você precisa falar com mais convicção, Sammy! – Falou baixo em seu ouvido.

As mãos do mais velho circulavam pelas costas de Sam enquanto seus lábios sensuais beijavam-lhe o pescoço lentamente, em uma tortura silenciosa, levando o outro a ofegos e gemidos rasteiros, abafados por selinhos durante as carícias.

- Você lembra da nossa primeira vez, em uma noite de Natal? Você tinha apenas quinze anos... – Suas palavras eram sussurros luxuriosos.

- Sim... Eu lembro! Como poderia esquecer! – Sussurrava completamente rendido ao mais velho.

- Seu corpo era completamente virgem e... Eu fui o primeiro a te tocar, antes mesmo daquela sua namoradinha que eu tanto odiava. Lembra, meu Sammy? – Conversavam aos sussurros.

Sem esperar a resposta, Dean deslizou seus lábios aos do irmão e iniciou um beijo intenso, molhado, apaixonado... Enquanto uma de suas mãos apertava o jovem contra o seu corpo, a outra segurava firme em sua nuca como se temesse a separação de ambos. Beijava e se esfregava nele com ardor, sua ereção já formada ansiava por alívio. Seu corpo clamava pelo de Sam.

Rendido e entregue às vontades do outro, o moreno permitira os avanços do irmão antes da sua mente gritar o alerta vermelho e ele afastar-se repentinamente do loiro, o deixando confuso, espantado e excitado.

- Nós não podemos! Por favor! – Falou com o rosto baixo sem conseguir encará-lo.

- Por que? Por que você tem tanto medo? – A voz do mais velho era puro desespero.

- Isso é errado Dean! Nós somos irmãos!

- Eu te amo, droga! – Você sempre foi tudo para mim. O que pode haver de errado, nisso? – Gritou sem se importar com a hora avançada.

- Eu também te amo, mas eu não quero te prejudicar, eu não quero nos prejudicar.

E ao dizer tais palavras correu para o banheiro, trancando-se lá. Chorava alto. Era como se a dor que sentia fosse incrustada em sua alma, sugando-lhe o ar e arrancando-lhe o chão. No entanto, Dean não sabia que Sam não temia o fato deles serem irmãos, mas as duras palavras que ouvira do próprio pai dias após eles terem se amado pela primeira vez.

"_A paisagem entorpecia. Pontinhos brancos caiam do céu enfeitando a imensidão daquele lugar. A grama antes verde, coberta por neve maciça, emprestava glamour ás árvores naturalmente enfileiradas._

_Ao longe, a figura dele se fazia presente e ao avistá-la, mesmo distante, ele correu em sua direção. Estava feliz. Mesmo vendo seu rosto apenas como um borrão, sentia a felicidade do garoto e sabia que era seu filho. Ele acenava com as mãos e gritava por ela sem se importar com que os outros pensassem a seu respeito:_

_- Mamãe!"_

Abriu os olhos devagar e reconhecendo o seu quarto, chegou a uma triste conclusão: novamente era apenas um sonho.

Há dois anos, Enya sonhava com seu filho perdido. Tinha sempre o mesmo sonho, sempre o mesmo local e quando acordava era como se as sensações e a alegria que sentia fossem reais esquecendo da ilusão daquela realidade alternativa. E mais uma vez, as lágrimas teimosas banhavam o seu belo rosto materno, até o choro ser vencido pelo cansaço e ela adormecer.

**SeD**

Quase meia hora depois Sam saiu do banheiro. O quarto estava em total escuridão, pois o mais velho apagara a luz do abajur. O jovem estava mais calmo, já não chorava e sentia o sono novamente adentrar os seus sentidos. A única coisa que ainda permanecia era aquela dor insuportável unido ao sentimento de vazio. Ele não tinha ao seu lado o amor de sua vida. A pessoa mais importante para si. Tinha-o como amigo, conselheiro e irmão, mas não o tinha como homem.

Sentou-se devagar em sua cama e ficou olhando Dean. Ele estava com os olhos fechados e provavelmente dormia. Enganou-se.

- Por que não se deita e dorme? Amanhã pegaremos cedo a estrada.

A voz do loiro irrompeu a escuridão fazendo o caçula baixar a cabeça e sentir o nó em sua garganta diante da frieza de tais palavras. Arrependido, tratou de desfazer a sua atitude. Era de seu feitio sofrer em prol da felicidade do outro.

- Desculpe-me! Eu não quis te magoar.

- Tudo bem! Eu mereci isso! – Retrucou com um sorriso triste.

- Não, Sammy! Não são essas lágrimas em seus olhos que você merece.

Abriu espaço em sua cama e esticou a mão em um convite mudo ao irmão. Sam aceitou sem exitar sorrindo com alegria por saber que o mais velho não estava chateado com ele. Deitou dando-lhe as costas. Dean o abraçou por trás abrindo um pequeno espaço entre os seus corpos, mas passando segurança suficiente ao outro. Amava-o, mas não havia malícia naquele gesto. Desde criança dormiam naquela posição quando os medos de seu protegido vinham em seu encalço. Adormeceram envolvidos pelo calor um do outro.

Antes das sete da manhã, os Winchesters estavam acordados. Esperavam e aguardavam a ligação de Bob. O homem já estava ciente da mediunidade do caçula e sempre que ele tinha uma premonição o velho caçador os auxiliava em suas pesquisas. Tentavam conectar os acontecimentos do sonho de Sam para chegar a uma pista da mulher misteriosa.

- Sam, tente lembrar algum detalhe que denuncie o lugar em que ela estava! – Pediu preocupado.

Estavam sentados em suas camas, um em frente ao outro. O jovem não lembrava com nitidez o sonho que tivera. Em sua mente havia apenas flashes que lhe causavam dor de cabeça ao serem acionados.

- Dean, tinha um letreiro em um grande prédio, mas não consigo me lembrar o que dizia. – Olhava preocupado para o irmão.

- Vamos, Sammy! Esforce-se!

- Mas como eu posso... – Não completou a frase.

Flashes a todo momento acionavam suas lembranças. Era como se elas voltassem mostrando somente as ações mais importantes. Então, ele a viu novamente: Primeiramente sorrindo para as pessoas, em frente ao imponente prédio com letreiros luminosos, depois correndo em direção ao vazio, observou suas lágrima e o pânico em sua expressão até o mal se sobrepor e levá-la para sempre.

- Não! Por favor. – Gritou Sam, ajoelhado no chão devido a insuportável dor em sua cabeça.

- Calma, meu amor! Eu estou aqui! – Abraçou o caçula em uma tentativa de conter o seu mal estar.

Mais calmo, o moreno ergue-se dos seus braços, falando exasperado pela lembrança do sonho:

- Eu lembrei Dean, Universal American Academy é o nome do lugar.

Após sentar novamente o irmão na cama, o mais velho foi em direção à mesa do quarto e trouxe o notebook para pesquisar ao lado do outro sobre o local. Esperava que as lembranças do caçula fossem o suficiente para descobrirem dia e hora que haveria o suposto evento.

Fazia frio em sua cidade. O dia nublado era um convite a mais para a tristeza de um triste coração materno. Em seu espaçoso escritório acústico, Enya compunha mais uma música para o repertório musical de seu novo CD, quando o senhor James, seu mordomo, adentrou a sala antes de conferir a disponibilidade da mulher por batidas sutis na porta.

- Senhora Bharaonaim, chegou um telegrama de Los Angeles.

Ela o olhou simpática e com um sorriso miúdo, estendeu a mão pedindo o papel. O mordomo se retirou para que ela tivesse privacidade.

"_Cara senhora Bhraranaim,_

_A sua ilustre presença foi solicita à entrega do prêmio Wanners deste corrente ano de 2004. Seu nome foi cotado entre os quatro finalistas na categoria de melhor músico internacional do ano de 2003. Contamos com a sua presença. Atenciosamente,_

_Universal american Academy"._

Sorriu após ler o telegrama. O prêmio Wanners era o prêmio mundial que reconhecia os valores da música moderna. Almejado por todos, dedicado a alguns. No entanto, em seus quase vinte anos de carreira, ganhara três deles, esperava ter sorte e ganhar o quarto este ano, pois o dedicaria a seu filho. Sorriu com o pensamento.

- Daqui a duas semanas, eu estarei em Los Angeles. – Falou com um sorriso no rosto.

**SeD**

- Achei Sammy! Veja só:

"The Universal American Academi_, em Los Angeles realizará mais um evento com o intuito de homenagear os mais renomados artistas da música mundial. O Evento acontecerá no dia dois de abril, às dez horas"._

- Dean, porque você parou de ler? – Perguntou o caçula sem entender.

- Sam, você disse que a viu fugindo de alguém. Então a tal mulher foi ameaçada.

O jovem olhava para o mais velho ainda sem entender o sentido de suas palavras.

- Então, teremos que entrar no local devidamente trajados e nos misturarmos àqueles ricaços sem graça. – Concluiu diante do olhar perdido do outro.

- Quanto a isso não se preocupe. Eu tenho um plano irmão e se o seguirmos a risca, encontraremos a mulher antes que o mal a encontre.

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Sol Padackles: **Sim, Sol. Que maldade desse pai, não é? Esperamos que no fim tudo se resolva. Calma que com o decorrer da história, as coisas serão esclarecidas. Beijos, amiga!

**Malukita: **Oi, amada! Sim, eles se amam e nada vai separá-los. Tenha certeza. Fico feliz que tenha gostado do segundo capítulo. Beijos!

* * *

**Rewies são preciosos e fazem bem a auto-estima dos autores. Após ler essa história, clique no balão abaixo e comente sobre ela, ok?**

**Muitos beijos e obrigada pela atenção.**


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3 – Decisões

Ela caminhava de um lado para outro em sua grande sala de estar. Desde que o pai lhe deu uma indicação do paradeiro de seu filho, Enya contratara o melhor detetive da Europa: Jesuel Stailys Fargor que junto com sua equipe, faziam o possível para chegar a uma pista concreta que levasse ao bebê sequestrado, mas a falta de informações mais precisas atrasava o encontro entre mãe e filho. Era o que o homem sempre dizia.

De repente, ela ouviu batidas na porta. Anunciou que entrasse e ao ver o senhor Fargor ao lado de seu mordomo, sorriu, pois tinha esperanças que melhores notícias a confortassem, sem ser preciso que recorresse ao seu plano B.

- Sente-se senhor Fargor! James, traga chá e torradas para nós, por favor! – Pediu ao mordomo.

- Não será preciso Senhora _Bhraranaim._

- Tem certeza?

O homem confirmou com a cabeça.

Deu ordens para que James se retirasse e após a porta se fechar, bombardeou o detetive com perguntas sobre o seu filho.

- Encontrou alguma indicação que me leve ao meu unigênito? Finalmente conseguiu alguma foto atual dele? Descobriu o nome da família que o criou?

Antes que ela continuasse, o homem calmamente a interrompeu:

- Acalme-se senhora! Infelizmente as notícias não são animadoras. Seguimos o rastro de dois jovens que atualmente moram em Cleveland e Centreville no Mississipi. Ambos adotados e com vinte e dois anos de idade. Infiltramos-nos entre os familiares e conseguimos suas amostras sanguíneas, mas os resultados foram negativos. Nenhum deles é o seu filho sequestrado.

Ela o olhou com os olhos marejados e em sua expressão, marcas visíveis de uma mãe desesperada.

- Não fique triste, senhora. Essa semana iremos ao texas. Descobrimos um jovem na cidade de Dallas que se encaixa no perfil de seu...

- CHEGA!

Impaciente e desconsolada, seu grito assustou o detetive e chamou a atenção do mordomo e da governanta. Ambos vieram à porta se certificarem de que estava tudo bem com a mulher. Sendo acalmados pela mesma.

- Desculpe-me senhor Fargor, mas eu não aguento mais isso. Então vou agir de acordo com o meu plano B. Não dispensarei os seus serviços porque toda ajuda é bem vinda, mas hoje mesmo tomarei medidas drásticas na procura do meu filho.

O homem a olhou preocupado, antes de perguntar:

- O que a senhora pretende fazer?

Tenho pessoas de confiança para administrar os meus negócios. Voltarei para a minha cidade Natal: Gweedore, no condado de Donegal. Vou ao presídio em que está o doutor Maison. Qualquer coisa que ele revelar sobre a noite do sequestro, será o começo para minha busca pessoal ao meu rebento.

**SeD**

Há uma semana os irmãos Winchester permaneciam na cidade de Chicago em Illinóis. Resolviam os casos que apareciam por ali ou distritos visinhos, porque decidiram montar naquela cidade, o plano de resgate a Enya, a mulher que o caçula vira em perigo. Bob também os apoiava junto com Ruffus. As caçadoras Hellen e Jô Harvelle também eram aguardadas pelos irmãos, um dia antes do evento em Los Angeles.

Atualmente analisavam as plantas do The Universal American Academy, conseguidas por Dean, pois fazia parte do plano vasculhar o local no dia do evento desde que um deles estivesse infiltrado entre os indicados na categoria de melhor música. Não seria um feito fácil, mas contavam com a ajuda do caçador mais velho para o sequestro momentâneo de uma das celebridades indicadas. Dean assumiria o seu lugar, junto com Bob, Sam, Hellen como seguranças e Jô no posto de motorista da limusine.

O celular do mais velho tocou. A ligação já era esperada pelos irmãos.

- Por favor, Bob! Diga-me que conseguiu. – Falou ansioso.

- Ei, garoto! Você ainda estava na barriga de sua mãe quando eu já resolvia grandes casos. – Sorriu ao falar.

- Olhe, consegui o convite do pianista francês Richard Clayderman e as informações sobre hotel, e a hora de sua chegada à cidade de Los Angeles.

- Você conseguiu se infiltrar entre a equipe de segurança desse tal Richard? – Olhou sorridente para Sam.

- Nesse momento estou chegando da casa de uma amiga da senhora Clayderman. Fui deixá-la em uma reunião de caridade entre as damas da alta sociedade francesa.

- Bob, devemos mais essa a você. Valeu mesmo, cara!

- O que eu não faço por meus filhos do coração?

- Agora preciso desligar garoto. Estou chegando à mansão do senhor Clayderman.

Ao desligar o celular, Dean olhou para o irmão ainda sorridente e antes que o caçula o abordasse com perguntas, ele se antecipou e falou:

- O bob viajou para a França Sammy e está em Paris trabalhando para um músico ricaço. Ele conseguiu o emprego de motorista em sua mansão.

Os olhos do jovem brilharam com a notícia e em seus lábios seu sorriso com covinhas se abriu espontaneamente para o mais velho. Sentia-se bem com a notícia e mesmo não compreendendo, seu coração se encheu de esperança novamente, inclusive de um dia estar nos braços de Dean e ser amado como sempre desejou. Não entendia o que acontecia, mas julgava ser apenas a alegria de poder salvar mais uma vida.

- Dean! Eu não tenho palavras para agradecer o que está fazendo. Você mobilizou mais três caçadores e tudo isso para me ajudar!

- Quatro. Não se esqueça que Ruffus se encontrará conosco na hora em que eu assumir o lugar do ricaço sem graça. – Falou com seu típico sorriso de lado.

Desde o sonho de Sam, Dean se comprometera a fazer de tudo para salvar a tal de Enya. Não entendia o porquê dessa angústia de seu irmão, mas quando ele sofria os motivos não eram desprezados, mas as soluções é que tinham importância.

Primeiro entrou em contato com bob, no dia posterior a premonição e ele por sua vez buscou ajuda com Ruffus, um amigo e caçador de longa data. Depois procurou pelas caçadoras Hellen e Jô, recebendo delas total apoio e comprometimento. Baixou as informações sobre a mulher e descobriu um pouco de sua vida, esquematizando por último um plano de resgate estreitamente elaborado, no qual mandara Bob a Paris, na esperança que se infiltrasse na vida de um dos participantes do evento. Tudo isso por Sam. Sem perguntar, sem questionar.

- Você é o meu herói Dean! Sempre foi! – Estava feliz e como sempre Dean era o motivo.

O mais velho diminuiu o sorriso, ficando sério de repente. Aproximou-se mais do irmão e falou olhando em seus olhos:

- Eu quero ser tudo o que você disser que eu sou principalmente o amor de sua vida.

- Sam ficou estático.

O mais velho não era de declarações, mas quando as fazia sabia como acertar em cheio o seu alvo e ele era sempre o seu irmão caçula.

- Dean, nós não...

- Shhh! Não fala nada... Eu já sei o que você vai dizer!

Estavam próximos. Dean tocou os lábios do irmão com os seus e Sam permitiu. Queria esse beijo. Amava tanto esse homem...

Percebendo que o jovem não se afastaria, aprofundou o beijo despejando nele todo o seu carinho, seu querer, seu amor...

- A senhora não pode fazer isso! É perigoso, principalmente por ser uma personalidade famosa, por...

- CHEGA SENHOR FARGOR!

Gritou novamente com o detetive que nesses últimos dez anos em que assumira o caso do seu filho, nunca a viu tão determinada, confiante e irritada.

- Olhe, estou muito nervosa. Essa é a segunda vez que grito com o senhor e eu não sou assim, mas me entenda. Eu não quero mais saber de desculpas e não vou mais aceitar entregar o meu tesouro nas mãos de terceiros.

- Mas a senhora quer falar com um criminoso! Um homem perigoso que em uma atitude fria, sequestrou um ser indefeso. Preocupo-me com o seu bem estar, acredite! – Falou com sinceridade.

- Acredito e agradeço detetive, mas quem sabe o que é melhor para mim sou eu. E nesse momento, sei que o melhor não é mais esperar pela ajuda daqueles a quem posso pagar, mas agir e correr atrás daquele que amo.

- Mas...

- Sem mais discussões aqui, detetive! Essa decisão já está tomada e se o senhor me permite, tenho que organizar os preparativos para a minha viagem. Manteremos contato.

Dizendo isso, ela levantou e estendeu a mão ao homem para cumprimentá-lo, sendo retribuído o mesmo gesto por ele. Em seguida, guiou-o a porta e pediu a James que o acompanhasse a saída do castelo.

Ao entrar em seu carro, deu partida e saiu dos domínios da senhora _Bhraranai_. Mais a frente, desceu do automóvel e embaixo de uma clareira, fechou os olhos sendo adornado por uma luz branca e cintilante.

- O plano não está saindo como projetado. Ela decidiu ir atrás de provas e isso pode levá-la ao garoto. Senhor, precisa fazer alguma coisa.

**SeD**

Sentado sobre o colo de Dean, com as pernas para cada lado, Sam o beijava com fervor à medida que suas mãos alisavam os músculos ds costas do primogênito. E este, consumido por seu amor reprimido e o latente desejo de possuí-lo, ergueu-se da cadeira cruzando as pernas do jovem em sua cintura, guiando-o a sua cama de solteiro.

**Continua...**

Notas finais do capítulo

1- Desculpem-me pela demora na postagem e pelos rewies que ainda não respondi, mas o trabalho tem consumido o meu tempo. O feriado de carnaval vem ai e eu vou me organizar, mas os rewies responderei entre hoje e amanhã, prometo! Espero que não deixem de enviar rewies para esse capítulo por isso.

2 Sexta-feira postarei o capítulo 4 de Almas acorrentadas, ok? Mas não vão se acostumando a rapidez. Beijos!


	4. Chapter 4

4 – A força do verdadeiro amor

Beijava-o com ardor enquanto suas mãos passeavam livres pelo corpo jovem e forte dele.

Dean guiara Sam a sua cama e o mantinha em seu domínio. Sabia como tocá-lo, como causar prazer àquele corpo tão desejado, mas a tempos o jovem era relutante em deixá-lo se aproximar e durante sua longa espera, depois da primeira vez, apenas rápidos selinhos ou beijos forçados conseguiu roubar do caçula. Isso até dar a ele o que tanto ansiava: a oportunidade de salvar mais uma vida.

Antes que o caçula se arrependesse, o mais velho adentrou com sua mão dentro da calça dele arrancando um gemido alto e estridente.

- Eu posso parar se você quiser. – Falou com a voz rouca, impondo mais pressão em sua mão.

- Dean!... Ah!

O jovem gemia cada vez mais alto e respirava com dificuldade. Mantinha os olhos fechados, incapaz de abri-los diante das sensações que sentia.

- Diz amor! O que você quer? Hum? – Deslizou seus lábios pelo pescoço dele, ainda mantendo a pressão em seu membro.

- DEAN, EU AMO VOCÊ. EU QUERO VOCÊ! – Gritou de uma vez. Mal conseguindo falar diante da tortura lhe imposta.

Ao ouvir a declaração, o loiro o beijou. Retirou a mão que o massageava, desabotoando lentamente a sua camisa. O jovem por sua vez, completamente entregue, envolveu suas mãos nos curtos cabelos loiros. Ora puxando, ora afagando.

- Você será meu de novo...

Cessou o beijo e sussurrou próximo ao ouvido do moreno, tirando a blusa que acabara de desabotoar. Sugando com avidez o mamilo esquerdo enquanto pressionava o outro com a mão o direita, revezando a ação.

Sam gemia descontrolado. Há anos ninguém o tocava assim. Segurava firme o cabelo do irmão, movimentando para cima o seu quadril, roçando-o contra o membro rijo dele.

Dean ouvia os sons luxuriosos com êxtase e se empenhava no que fazia, mas apenas o peito desnudo do irmão, não era suficiente e enquanto o corpo abaixo do seu se contorcia de prazer, deslizou suas mãos ao sinto dele desafivelando e desabotoando também as calças, sem deixar de mordiscar seus mamilos.

- Por favor! Dean!

- Não seja apressadinho, Sammy! Eu estou apenas começando.

Sam sentia seus mamilos rígidos e doloridos de tanto serem sugados. Sentiu também quando suas calças foram arrancadas com força, junto com sua box e de repente, a pressão exercida em seu peito, cedeu. Abriu os olhos devagar. Queria entender o que estava acontecendo.

Os olhos do Winchester mais velho brilhavam como duas esmeraldas. Ajoelhado sobre a cama, ele observava cada detalhe daquele corpo forte e macio. Traçava mentalmente as diferenças entre o garoto que possuira ainda adolescente e o rapaz robusto que possuiria sete anos depois. Enquanto pensava, seus olhos corriam pelas longas pernas do irmão subindo em direção ao quadril observando o membro ereto, a barriga definida, o peito musculoso cujos mamilos estavam inchados e por último, fitou o seu rosto e percebeu que apesar de crescido, ele ainda era o mesmo menino que protegeria com a própria vida. O menino que ele amava. Sua vida.

Observou nesse mesmo menino, o semblante relaxado e os olhos brilhantes e com toda a sua alma desejou se perder dentro desse brilho, pois sabia que ao lado de seu Sammy, não existiam monstros, bruxas ou demônios. Nenhum mal seria capaz de lhes arrancar a felicidade. Juntos, completavam-se formando uma unidade. Para sempre.

Sam sentia-se indefeso diante do olhar luxurioso do irmão. Aquele olhar transmitia calor, afeto, querer e amor. Ainda tinha medo. Sentia as duras palavras de Jonh latejarem em sua mente, mas não poderia fugir e sinceramente, naquele momento não fugiria. Precisava sentir Dean novamente, mais que cravado em seu corpo, ansiava senti-lo cravado em sua alma.

O mais velho deitou-se lentamente sobre o irmão. Ambos mantinham o contato visual.

Sentiu as mãos do caçula erguer lentamente a sua camisa de malha. Inclinou o corpo para ajudá-lo a retirar. Os olhares não se desgrudavam. Desceu as mãos pelo cós de sua calça e com a ajuda de Dean, ambos a retiraram. Não havia mais a pressa do início. A vontade era latente em seus corpos, mas o amor que sentiam gritava mais forte que o desejo ardente da consumação do ato.

Completamente desnudos, o loiro voltou a beijar o caçula com fervor e apesar de suas ereções se roçarem causando com o atrito ondas quentes de prazer, sentiam uma sensação de paz emanando em torno de suas mentes. Tempo e espaço perderam-se além dos limites daquele quarto quando os irmãos iniciaram o ritual de amor.

- Sem pressa Dean! Por favor! – Sam falou constrangido.

- E eu que pensei que você queria logo que eu desse conta do recado, Sammy. – Brincou deixando o caçula vermelho.

- Dean! – Virou o rosto para o lado visivelmente envergonhado.

- Ei! Estou apenas brincando, amor! Sério! Não entendi o que você quis dizer.

- Bem, é que desde a nossa primeira vez... – Parou de falar quando percebeu o olhar espantado de Dean.

- Sammy! Com nenhum outro cara? Jura? – O irmão confirmou com a cabeça.

- Por que o espanto? Você por caso esteve com outros? – Seu semblante envergonhado deu lugar a um rosto raivoso e cheio de ciúmes.

O loiro quebrou o contato visual com o irmão, abaixou-se mais encostando seus lábios em seu ouvido direito e sussurrou:

- Eu sempre fui somente seu, Sammy. Nunca me permiti estar com outros. Eu sempre quis só você.

Ao ouvir essas palavras, Sam fechou os olhos com força. Sentia os lábios macios que passeavam livres por seu pescoço e um dedo intruso que havia penetrado lentamente a sua entrada.

O jovem apertava os ombros do irmão e um segundo dedo unira-se ao primeiro na tarefa de alargá-lo. Quando sentiu o terceiro dedo unindo-se aos outros dois, gritou, inclinando a cabeça para trás e respirando com dificuldade.

- Calma! Eu não vou machucá-lo, mas é inevitável um pouco de dor no início. – Falou o loiro, próximo ao seu ouvido, depositando em seguida um beijo em sua bochecha.

Passado alguns minutos entre carinhos, carícias e afagos, Dean retirou seus dedos de dentro do irmão, pôs a camisinha em seu membro e então ergueu as pernas dele. Segurando-o pelas coxas e mantendo-as afastadas, penetrou-o lentamente, observando as expressões faciais do caçula que gemia alto e segurava forte na cabeceira da cama.

Quando penetrou todo o seu membro, inclinou-se sobre o moreno, envolveu as longas pernas em sua cintura, entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele mantendo seus braços ao lado de sua cabeça e iniciou estocadas lentas e continuas.

Sam gritava a cada movimento do corpo sob o seu. Seu irmão era forte e seu corpo másculo apesar de menor. O mais velho sabia como tocá-lo. Como enlouquecê-lo.

Os movimentos aceleraram e o calor entre as quatro paredes daquele minúsculo quarto de motel, só incentivava aquele insano amor, consumido pela união entre corpos. Dean observava com luxúria o rosto suado do moreno e ouvia como uma doce melodia, seus gritos e gemidos altos. Possuía-o com força, com desejo, mas acima disso, possuía-o com amor e esse sentimento explodia dentro de si, ele demonstrava-o em gestos a cada estocada incessante.

- Dean, eu não aguento mais! Eu vou...

Antes de completar a frase, o jovem jorrou de seu interior o líquido quente e viscoso. O outro, no entanto, ao sentir o irmão se derramando sob si, também não se aguentou e gozou, desabando sobre ele, mas não permaneceu deitado. Depois de retirar a camisinha, ajoelhou-se ao lado do corpo adormecido e o pegou lentamente nos braços, encostando a cabeça dele em seu ombro. Sam abriu os olhos e sorriu para o irmão envolvendo seus braços em torno do seu pescoço. Fora carregado para o banheiro.

Sentada na varanda de seu palácio, observando o vasto jardim ao redor da piscina, pensava em como seria feliz no dia em que o seu filho compartilhasse desse luxo e esplendor que era a sua vida financeira. Daria-o conforto, uma boa faculdade, mas principalmente, o amor maternal que guardara por tanto tempo e que seria dado ao verdadeiro dono: seu unigênito.

Imaginava como ele era, com quem se parecia ou se passara por privações e quando esse último pensamento lhe vinha, afastava-os porque doía pensar que tinha tudo que o dinheiro podesse comprar e que sabe o seu filho não tivesse o mínimo sequer.

Mas, quando tais pensamentos teimosos assombrava-a, ela lembrava do amor que a vida lhe dera, Joe, o pai de seu filho. Ele era um homem forte e capaz de vencer as piores adversidades. Certamente o filho proveniente desse amor imortal, seria especial e teria qualidades semelhantes ao seu amado e falecido namorado.

Tão aturdida em seus pensamentos, não percebeu quando uma estranha sombra negra, prostou-se atrás de si, desaparecendo quando na varanda, surgiu James, trazendo-lhe notícias de sua repentina viagem a sua terra natal, lugar em que as lembranças a machucava.

- Senhora, seu jatinho particular foi providenciado e a reserva no hotel foi feita.

- Obrigada, James. Pode se retirar.

E como um remédio para a sua tristeza, sorriu diante da notícia motivadora, pensando sonhadoramente:

- Hoje, às duas da manhã, voltarei a Gweedore.

**S&D**

Com as mãos espalmadas no azulejo, Sam sentia seu corpo pressionado cada vez mais a cada estocada forte que Dean impunha. Gemia, arfava e apertava os olhos e apesar da água gelada do chuveiro escorrer por seu corpo, sentia um forte calor adornando ainda mais aquele momento de nova entrega ao seu amado.

Quando o Winchester mais velho o carregou para o banheiro, intencionada apenas que tomassem banho juntos, mas diante dos beijos e carícias trocadas, o loiro já estava pronto para o sexo. Então, virou seu irmão contra o azulejo frio e sem mesmo recorrer a camisinha ou lubrificante, penetrou-o novamente. O possuindo tão ferozmente quanto há minutos atrás.

Mas, apesar da intensidade das estocadas, dos gritos e gemidos de ambos e do calor emanado dos seus corpos, existia amor no ato. Dean nem de longe machucava o seu caçula, não mesmo. O jovem só estava sentindo todo o prazer do mundo, reprimido por sete anos, motivado pelas palavras de alguém que em vida, nunca soube de verdade o que era amar verdadeiramente alguém.

Passado o momento do "banho", enxugaram-se e deitaram juntos na grande cama de solteiro. Sobre o peito de Dean Sam adormecia profundamente, embalado pelos carinhos em seus cabelos. Juntos, dormiram como a tempos não dormiam.

Não imaginavam os caminhos tortuosos que ainda seguiriam.

**No dia seguinte, na Prisão Estadual de Gweedore, Irlanda do Sul.**

Dlí agus Cirt dhéanamh, era uma prisão de segurança máxima. Localizada ao sul da Irlanda, os detentos da mais alta periculosidade eram julgados e mandados para lá. Seu regime oscilava em trinta, cinquenta anos ou perpétua.

Enya aguardava ansiosa na sala de espera pelo doutor Maison, sob o olhar atento dos quatro policiais fortemente armados que se encontravam em cada uma das laterais da sala comprida.

De repente, seu olhar o avistou. Doutor Maison tinha pulsos e tornozelos algemados. Dava curtos passos, escoltado por dois policiais altos e armados.

- Temos muito o que conversar doutor Maison!

Foram as palavras dela, diante do olhar assustado do homem quando se aproximou e a reconheceu depois de dez anos preso.

**Continua...**

**

* * *

**

**Primeiramente, quero pedir desculpas aos leitores, principalmente aos meus leitores fiéis que sempre deixam um comentário em minhas histórias, incentivando-me assim cada vez mais. Não foi possível postar essa fic ontem, nem o capítulo 15 de Sweet August. Mas, prometo que sexta-feira, 18/03, postarei o capítulo 15. Desculpem-me, por favor, pois eu adoro e respeito muito o carinho de vocês.**

**

* * *

**

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Casammy**: I am a fan of Enya and why she chose to join the plot. Do not take it personally loved. The boys will continue loving each other and together, we fight for what they feel. Hope you keep watching. Kisses.

**Malukita:** Olá, amiga querida! Calma que a Enya é uma lutadora e todos que lutam por seus sonhos merecem vencer. E sim, Dean é mesmo um maroto. Pegou o Sam quando ele inda tinha quatorze anos. Espero que continue acompanhando. Beijos.

**Patrícia Rodrigues:** Obrigada por estar acompanhando mais essa. E eu também adoro o Sam ou o Jared frágil e indefeso para serem cuidados pelo Dean ou o Jensen. Obrigada sempre pelo seu apoio. Beijos.

**E já sabem: rewies fazem maravilhas a auto-estima de um escritor. Beijos carinhosos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 – A esperança dos que amam

**Prisão Estadual de Gweedore, Irlanda do Sul.**

A sala de visita aos presos era ampla, formando um quadrado perfeito. Em cada extremidade, um policial fortemente armado e com colete de proteção à prova de balas vigiava as conversas entre detentos e familiares, tendo ambos passados por uma rigorosa inspeção para verificação de armas de metal ou não, antes de adentrarem o recinto.

As paredes altas e fortes davam a sensação de uma estrada sem saída, devido a cor chumbo e sua estrutura sólida.

Duas portas em metal reforçado e nas laterais das paredes complementavam o ambiente rústico. Eram saídas para os policiais das extremidades em caso de uma rebelião. Toda a estrutura do lugar fora manualmente trabalhada, reforçada e remodelada tecnologicamente para manter os detentos presos. Sem sombra de dúvidas, pagariam à justiça o mal feito a inocentes.

No entanto, naquela mesma sala, em uma ensolarada manhã de sexta-feira, uma mulher olhava fixamente para o homem a sua frente disposta a arrancar de qualquer maneira informações verdadeiras que levasse a encontrar o seu filho querido.

Antes mesmo do horário de visitas, Enya conseguira autorização para uma hora de conversa com o homem que ajudou seu pai a sequestrar o seu rebento: o doutor Andrew Eliot Maison.

– E então, doutor Maison. Eu vim buscar a verdade sobre como posso encontrar o meu filho e não me venha com a mesma mentira contada há dez anos. – Estava séria e falava firme.

– Senhora, por favor! Tudo o que eu me lembro eu contei para o delegado quando fui capturado e...

– MENTIRA!... – Cortou-o com um grito feroz erguendo-se da cadeira para encará-lo.

– Por favor, senhora... Acalme-se! – Temia a ação dos policiais contra ele.

– DIGA ONDE ESTÁ MEU FILHO SEU COVARDE OU EU JURO QUE...

Parou de gritar quando o homem ergueu suas duas mãos algemadas em sinal de redenção, completando com uma fala sutil e compassada:

– Tudo bem! Eu conto. Mas, acalme-se! Sim? – Falou receoso.

Ela o olhou desconfiada, porém ouviria primeiro suas palavras antes de pensar em algo mais drástico. Voltou a sentar, dando-lhe atenção.

Andrew baixou a cabeça e respirou fundo criando coragem, afinal, quando capturado, tentou apenas uma vez contar a verdade para o delegado a frente do caso. O homem o repreendeu com violência, dizendo que não ia admitir ele sair impune do crime que cometera tentando alegar insanidade mental. Desde aquele dia calou para si a verdade e aceitou pagar por um crime que não cometeu.

– Tudo aconteceu um mês antes da senhora dar a luz, em sua última consulta mensal para fazer o pré-natal...

Flash Back on...

Era noite de sexta-feira e o Doutor Maison havia ficado até mais tarde em sua sala. Como médico-chefe do hospital em que trabalhava, assinava diariamente autorizações para liberação de pacientes recuperados ou infelizmente, os atestados de óbitos dos falecidos. Naquela noite, desempenhava ambas as funções antes de ir para casa e descansar.

Estava concentrado em sua papelada quando ouviu um barulho no fim do corredor. Levantou e abriu a porta para se certificar de era um dos seguranças do hospital fazendo a ronda.

– Olá! Tem alguém ai? – Perguntou cauteloso.

Silêncio!

Fechou a porta. Ao sentar o mesmo barulho se fez ouvir. Apagou a luz de sua sala e pegou um bisturi em tamanho grande, seguindo em pisadas leves pelo extenso corredor.

Cruzou-o entrando em uma das alas dos leitos para os enfermos. Ouviu novamente o barulho à frente, dessa vez, mais forte. Continuou caminhando.

De repente, um baque o assustou e ele se perguntava onde estava as outras pessoas do lugar e o porquê daquele silêncio sepulcral.

Suas indagações cessaram quando a sua frente, a porta do necrotério abriu com violência. Então, viu as três pessoas que morreram naquela noite, de pé, encarando-o com escárnio no olhar.

Gritou, expondo todo o seu medo e desalento diante de algo humanamente impossível. Tentou correr, mas seu corpo prostara-se no lugar. Temeu a morte como nunca havia temido em sua vida.

Os cadáveres de uma mulher jovem que morrera de câncer em fase terminal e um homem que quebrara o pescoço em um acidente de carro, foram em sua direção. Mas pararam quando a criança a frente deles ergueu a mão esquerda. Certamente ela os liderava. Chamava-se Brigit Jones e havia morrido de tuberculose. Tinha apenas dez anos de idade.

"_Essa noite é o começo do fim, a ressurreição em meio a morte e a conquista para aquele que nos rege. Em breve sua face será contemplada e haverá pesar para os que se opuserem a ele"._

Os olhos da menina eram brancos como nuvens, enquanto dos outros zumbis, negros como a noite.

– Por favor, Deus! Meu Deus! Pai! Ajude-me senhor... – Sussurrava o homem de olhos fechados.

– O SEU DEUS NADA PODERÁ FAZER CONTRA ELE. O PODER DELE TRUNFARÁ! – Esbravejou a criança.

– E adivinhe só: o honesto e competente doutor Andrew Eliot Maison, ajudará em nosso plano para trazê-lo a este mundo. – Indagou debochda, sorrindo no final.

O homem abriu os olhos apavorado com o que ouviu e no mesmo instante sentiu uma fumaça negra e densa abandonar a criança, forçando passagem por sua boca e descer por sua garganta. Gritava e tentava fugir do estranho domínio. Sucumbiu, ficando a mercê do que estava por vir. Suas lembranças apagaram por algum tempo.

Flash back off...

Ela o observava atônita e boquiaberta decidindo se o julgava louco ou um completo mentiroso. Eliot a olhou com desânimo e comentou:

– Está vendo porque preferi me calar e engolir a culpa pelo que não fiz?

– Há dez anos, quando conseguiram me capturar, foi a mesma história que contei para o delegado à frente do caso do sequestro de seu filho. Ele chegou a me jurar de morte, julgando que eu estava zombando de sua patente.

– Você é um sujeito muito cínico! Um maníaco. Claro que ninguém acreditaria nessa sua história! – Cuspiu as palavras.

– Como eu gostaria de fazer a pessoa certa acreditar em mim... Como eu gostaria que a senhora me escutasse. – Falou contendo as lágrimas.

Enya sentia "dor" e solidão motivada pela falta do filho. Mas, não se tornou uma mulher amarga. Por isso, quando viu os olhos úmidos do homem a sua frente, deu-lhe o benefício da dúvida e disse de maneira calma e compassada:

– Caso fosse verdade isso que você me contou, foi um mês antes de eu dar a luz. E, inocentes não fogem e se escondem por doze anos da polícia.

– Senhora, Bhraonáin! Olhe só para quem a senhora é... Comparado a sua fama e reconhecimento, não sou ninguém. Acha mesmo que se eu não estivesse escondido em meio a traficantes colombianos, fingindo ser um deles, não teria sido pego a mais tempo? Mesmo no meio em que estava a senhora me encontrou, não foi?

Ela fez um meneio de cabeça concordando. Conhecera muitas pessoas mentirosas e vis em sua vida, seu pai entre elas. Sabia reconhecer um mentiroso pelo olhar e sua expressão facial. No entanto, o que via naquele homem era o desânimo e a derrota de quem aceitou o que lhe foi imposto.

– Olhe! Senhor Maison! Caso seu relato seja verdadeiro e eu não estou dizendo que é, devido a julgar isso impossível, o senhor não lembra de nada sobre a noite em que entregou meu bebê ao meu pai?

O preso pôs as duas mãos sobre a mesa falando exasperado:

Pequenos flashes daquela noite, pois o que estava em mim, apagou meus sentidos e me deixou preso em meu próprio cérebro. Devido a lutar para assumir o comando, lembro-me apenas de retirar um cordão preto com pingente de metal fosco de seu pescoço e colocá-lo no meu, antes de pegar o bebê e levá-lo para uma sala reservada onde o seu pai me aguardava.

– Cordão? Um em modelo simples com o desenho de um anjo em relevo?

– Sim. Esse mesmo.

– Aquela, doutor, era uma herança de família, passada de geração em geração. Meu avô antes de morrer deu-o para mim. Qual o seu interesse em roubar algo que não tinha valor material?

– Mas não fui eu senhora Bhraonáin! Foi o que me possuiu! Eu imploro! Acredite!

O homem viu no semblante dela um pequeno brilho de esperança. Ela talvez acreditasse em suas palavras. Talvez... Mas, isso bastava para alguém que antes se julgava esquecido pela verdade.

– Consegue lembrar de algo mais? Por mais irrelevante que pareça, tente!

Enya estava disposta a saber até onde daria essa conversa.

– Bem, quando a criança estava nos braços do avô, houve um pequeno diálogo entre nós dois.

– O senhor lembra o conteúdo dessa conversa?

– Quando ele saiu, ouvi apenas que em dez anos seria cobrado a ele o preço pelo sequestro do pequeno.

– O quê? Então o senhor chegou a ser pago? Mais como omitiu isso da polícia? Suas contas e depósitos não foram confiscados? – Exaltou-se novamente.

– É claro que não recebi dinheiro nenhum... Não tenho ideia do que isso quer dizer. Seu pai impediu-me de vê-lo depois do ocorrido. Mas, caso a senhora realmente acredite em mim, quem invadiu meu corpo e minha mente, cobraria o favor em dinheiro?

Enya estava cada vez mais assustada com o que ouvia. E se o relato do doutor fosse verdadeiro? E se algo sobrenatural realmente dominou-o para que roubasse a criança... Mas, por quê? Para quê? Perguntas sem respostas, caminhos sem saídas, encontrava-se em um túnel escuro, mas agora, a diferença é que estava disposta a encontrar a saída. E ela a levaria ao seu filho.

– Doutor Maison, essa conversa se encerra agora. Por enquanto. Manterei contato. Vou averiguar a fundo o que me falou, pois cansei de deixar a busca por algo meu nas mãos de terceiros.

– Eu a compreendo. – O homem falou triste com a cabeça baixa. Era visível seu sentimento de derrota.

– No entanto, caso sua história fantástica seja verdadeira, farei de tudo para tirá-lo da cadeia. Não permitirei que um inocente pague pelo que não cometeu.

Ao dizer as palavras saiu, sendo conduzida por um guarda que estava do outro lado da porta.

E enquanto afastava-se daquela sala deixava para trás alguém com a esperança de liberdade guardada em seu peito.

– _Deus! Por favor, ajude-a a encontrar o filho! Ajude-me a ser livre novamente._

Pensava doutor Maison enquanto era conduzido para sua cela.

**SeD**

Eram nove da manhã. Sobre a cama de motel Dean despertava lentamente sorrindo com as lembranças do que aconteceu na madrugada.

Girou o corpo e abraçou o vazio ao lado. Assustou-se, pois esperava encontrar o corpo forte de Sam. Abriu os olhos, levantando bruscamente e sentando na cama. Observou os cômodos, mas nenhum sinal do seu irmão.

– Sam?

– Sammy?

Não obteve resposta.

– Sam! Onde você está?

Um pequeno barulho foi ouvido do lado de fora do quarto, próximo a porta. Dean voltou seu campo de visão para ela, vendo o trinco girar. Samuel adentrava o cômodo e fitava os seus olhos. Percebeu que ele estava chorando.

– Sammy... Não faz isso comigo... Não me diga que se arrependeu...

O jovem apenas baixou a cabeça como resposta.

**SeD**

Samuel observava o céu, contemplando a beleza daquela nova manhã.

As lágrimas molhavam seu rosto e em um lamento silencioso, chorava a dor da perda, antes mesmo que ela acontecesse.

Quando acordou logo cedo, estava abraçado ao corpo forte do seu irmão. Sentia seu carinho e sua proteção pelo simples fato daquele abraço lhe reter mandando embora toda a solidão de uma vida de caçadas.

Porém, ao lembrar das duras palavras do seu pai há sete anos atrás, a tristeza se fez presente e o medo o dominou.

– _Deus! Por que não resisti?_

Falou em um sussurro observando o rosto adormecido daquele que amava.

Então, sem fazer barulho, levantou e depois de um bom banho e vestir roupas limpas, saiu do quarto e foi dar uma volta pelo bairro. Precisava arejar as ideias.

Após quase uma hora de caminhada, sentara em um balanço de madeira em frente ao quarto alugado e deixou que mais lágrimas banhassem seu jovem rosto. Sofria em silêncio.

Algum tempo depois ouviu a voz dele o chamando. Respirou fundo, enxugou as lágrimas com um lenço e ajeitou a longa franja. Esconderia de Dean o seu estado de espírito, mas sabia que precisavam ter uma conversa. E séria.

Levantou do balanço fazendo um pouco de barulho, girou a maçaneta da porta com firmeza e entrou no quarto, percebendo a expressão assustada de Dean, antes dele dizer:

– Sammy... Não faz isso comigo... Não me diga que se arrependeu...

Apenas baixou a cabeça como resposta.

– Quando você vai entender o quanto eu te amo? Quando vai vencer esse medo que nos persegue e se entregar a mim sem barreiras?

– Dean, eu não quero falar sobre isso ago...

– E QUANDO IREMOS CONVERSAR? NUNCA? – Cortou a fala do caçula com seu grito, assustando-o.

– Eu não vou brigar com você.

Sam tentou sair do quarto, mas o Winchester mais velho foi mais rápido e o agarrou pelo pulso. Jogou-o na cama e apoiou seu peso sobre o corpo dele, segurando os pulsos ao lado de sua cabeça.

– Solte-me! O que pensa que está fazendo? – Sam falou desesperado chacoalhando a cabeça.

– Somente quando você me disser por que foge tanto de mim e se arrepende sempre que eu o tenho em meus braços!

– Não quero perder você, Dean. – Olhou no fundo dos olhos do irmão.

– Tem certeza? Porque suas atitudes provam o contrário.

– Por favor... Solte-me. Não há nada para contar. Apenas eu me sinto mal quando fazemos isso porque somos irmãos. – Mentiu.

– Sinto muito, maninho! Mas, eu conheço você e sei que está mentindo. Vamos! Conte-me a verdade!

– Dean! Solte-me, por favor!

Inclinou a cabeça para o lado esquerdo. As lágrimas novamente molhavam seu rosto e a dor crescia em sua alma. Contar para o irmão o levaria a perdê-lo, mas não contar o faria perdê-lo do mesmo jeito.

Entre a cruz e a espada, Sam clamava desesperado por uma saída para os dois. Viver ao lado de Dean amando e sendo amado, era tudo o que queria. No entanto, isso não seria justo sem dizer a ele o que ouvira há sete anos atrás.

Estava disposto a contar tudo e deixar que as consequências se mostrassem, fosse elas qual fosse, quando ambos escutaram batidas violentas na porta e uma voz feminina ordenando em alto e bom som:

– Abram essa porta agora!

**Continua...**

* * *

**Perdoe-me pela demora na postagem também dessa fic. Espero que gostem do novo capítulo e me deixem seus comentários. Eles animam, sabiam?**

**A semana que vem, sem falta, postarei o capítulo 19 de Sweet August e capítulo 6 de Almas acorrentadas. Só não sei o dia.**

**Amanhã postarei o capítulo 8 de O amor venceu a dor.**

**Beijos e um excelente início de semana a todos.**

**Patrícia Rodrigues, Malukita e Casammy, obrigada pelos rewies no último capítulo e espero que gostem desse novo e me deixem saber. Beijos meninas.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6 – Verdades ou mentiras?

Sam e Dean olhavam assustados para a porta. O mais velho ainda segurava os pulsos do irmão ao lado de sua cabeça.

– O que está acontecendo ai? Respondam? – A voz feminina se fez ouvir novamente.

– Vou abrir a porta. Só um instante! – O loiro respondeu compassado disfarçando o nervosismo em sua voz.

– Sammy, vai para o banheiro e se tranca lá, agora!

O mais novo o olhou sem entender o que o irmão planejava.

– Anda garoto! Liga o chuveiro e finge estar tomando banho!

Falou Dean exasperado. Ele havia soltado o irmão e rapidamente ligado à televisão. Estava em pé próximo a porta do quarto. Esperou Sammy trancar-se no banheiro para então atender a tal mulher, era a dona do motel.

– Bom dia! Algum problema? – Perguntou com descaso depois de abrir um pouco a porta.

– Eu ouvi vozes exaltadas e alguém pedindo para parar. Achei que estivesse havendo uma briga aqui. Meu filho está aguardando na recepção para que possamos chamar a polícia.

O loiro estava assustado, mas não demonstrou. Com seu típico sorriso de lado, falou brincalhão para a mulher:

– Bem, só se assistir a filmes de terror em alto volume for proibido por lei. – Abriu mais a porta do quarto deixando que a senhora visse a televisão ligada.

– E onde está o seu irmão? Não está assistindo com você? – Havia malícia na pergunta da mulher ao referir-se a eles como irmãos.

– Ora, acabamos de acordar e ele está tomando banho! Então resolvi assistir um pouco. Sabe como é, tenho que esperar ele sair para poder entrar.

– Claro! Eu entendo. Caso precisem de alguma coisa, eu estarei na recepção. Com licença. – E dizendo isso saiu, arrancando do jovem um suspiro de alívio. Mas, agora teriam que procurar outro motel. Quando os outros caçadores se juntassem a eles, não queria que percebessem o clima que se instalou com a proprietária do lugar.

– _Droga, Sam! Por que você faz isso comigo?_ – Pensou enquanto deitava novamente na cama aguardando a saída do irmão.

**S&D**

Sam chorava compulsivamente encostado a cerâmica fria do banheiro desde que se trancara nele. Estava inconsolável. Amava o seu irmão, mas temia sua reação quando ele descobrisse a verdade sobre si.

Enquanto ouvia vagamente o diálogo entre Dean e a dona do motel, pôs sua toalha de rosto na boca, abafando assim os sons dos soluços que escapavam de seus lábios motivados pelo pranto que derramava. Permaneceu assim até ouvir o barulho da porta do quarto fechar-se novamente e alguém se deitando pesadamente sobre a cama.

Resolveu sair. Queria saber como estavam os ânimos do irmão.

– Dean, olha! Você não sabe... – O mais velho o cortou.

– Agora não, Sam. Preciso de um banho. Temos que tomar o café da manhã e procurar outro motel antes de nos reunirmos aos outros caçadores. – Falou secamente enquanto juntava de sua mochila toalha e roupas limpas.

– Desculpe-me! Por favor! – O caçula demonstrava em sua voz toda tristeza que sentia. No entanto, o mais velho permaneceu de costas e sem olhar para ele, trancou-se no banheiro para cuidar de sua higiene pessoal. Evitou o olhar triste daquele que amava. Não resistiria se olhasse para aqueles olhinhos de filhotinho abandonado. Nunca resistiu.

**xxx**

Há quase duas horas, Enya chegara de sua viagem à Prisão Estadualde Gweedore, Irlanda do Sul, decidida a averiguar a história dosenhor Maison. Tinha suas dúvidas quanto à veracidade do que ouvira, mas não descartaria qualquer possibilidade, pois em seu íntimo, algo dizia para levar adiante o que foi ouvido. Assim ela faria.

Ligou para o detetive Jesuel Stailys Fargor sendo informada da presença dele em meia hora. Apesar de ainda ser cedo, planejava começar pelo melhor amigo do seu falecido pai. Levaria consigo o senhor Fargor. Tinha esperanças que passaria a história a limpo antes de viajar para a cidade de Los Angeles no qual se realizaria o evento de entrega do prêmio _Wanners._

Vinte minutos após a ligação, o detetive chegou à residência da mulher, sendo recebido por ela com grande expectativa. Mandou-o sentar e foi direto ao assunto:

– Falei com o doutor Maison na prisão. Ele me disse algo que o senhor talvez ache loucura, porém estou disposta a investigar. Mas, preciso de sua ajuda. – O homem nada respondeu e permaneceu olhando-a com seriedade.

– O melhor amigo do meu pai, James Óregonparticipou também do sequestro do meu bebê, como o senhor já sabe. Ele morava no interior da Irlanda quando dei a luz. – O homem se mantinha estático.

– Enquanto conversava com o doutor Maison, recebi umas instruções... Bem, nenhum pouco convencionais. – Fez uma pausa esperando que o detetive dissesse algo. Vendo seu silêncio, continuou:

– E por meio dessas informações, minha ideia é que possamos ir até onde o senhor Óregon mora atualmente, com um pequeno grupo policial, posso providenciar isso. Afinal, caso as informações que colhi procedam, existe a possibilidade de encontrarmos meu filho em poucos dias. – Falou decidida.

– O que o senhor me diz? Não parece acreditar em minhas palavras. Por acaso é ceticismo ou pura falta de interesse em continuar com um caso no qual julga perdido? **– **Foi direta em sua pergunta.

– Perdoe-me a indiferença, apenas não entendo como pode ouvir as palavras de tamanho farsante. – Disse com desdém.

– Escute aqui senhor! – O homem estendeu suas duas mãos em um sinal de rendição.

– Diga-me, o seu pai antes de morrer falou que seu filho havia saído da Irlanda e seguido para os Estados Unidos no estado do Kansas, não foi isso? – Enya confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

– Mas, ele morreu antes de revelar que a cidade ao qual levara o bebê foi Lawrence, correto?

Ela o olhou com olhos estupefatos e apreensivos. Será que tinha escutado direto? Finalmente se reencontraria com seu filho após vinte e dois anos de espera? Seria possível?

O homem lendo a expressão facial dela decidiu falar novamente e dessa vez sem jogar as palavras:

– É isso mesmo senhora Bhraonáin. Eu encontrei o seu filho.

**S&D**

Os Winchesters saíram do motel meia hora após o ocorrido com a proprietária, parando apenas em uma lanchonete para fazer o desjejum.

Seguiram vinte quilômetros de viagem até encontrar outro motel de beira de estrada. Registraram-se. E, enquanto Sam organizava a bolsa com armas, o loiro discou o número de Bob. Precisava avisar o mais velho onde estavam para que ele pudesse localizar Ruffus, Jô e Hellen, preparando um novo ponto de encontro antes de se juntarem aos irmãos nessa missão de salvamento.

Conversar com Bob passando o novo endereço e coordenadas do lugar seria fácil. O difícil seria estar ao lado de seu irmão em meio a tristeza que o inundou devido a atitude do caçula logo cedo.

– _É, Dean Winchester! Você parece que não nasceu para o amor... _– Pensava, enquanto discava o número do amigo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Patrícia Rodrigues: **Calma, Patty! Aproxima-se o dia do encontro entre mãe e filho. Espero que esteja gostando da história. Beijos!

**Tsuka Miyuco: **Primeiramente muito obrigada por comentar essa história e a one shot Eu também te amo. Adorei seus comentários e fico feliz que esteja gostando dessa. Espero que continue acompanhando e comentando. Beijos!

**Casammy:** I agree with you, Casamy! Dean Sam loves unconditionally. The kid has to trust this love so beautiful and tell the truth, for the pain he carries is doing both suffer.  
Kisses!

* * *

Olá!

Ai está mais um capítulo de Almas acorrentadas. Espero que gostem e que comentem. Vocês já sabem a importância dos rewies, não é mesmo?

Segunda-feira postarei O amor venceu a dor e mais um capítulo de Sweet August.

Beijos a todos e um excelente fim de semana.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7 – O primeiro encontro com o passado

"_Eis que descerá sobre a terra um bebê cujo sangue será maldito pelas mãos do primeiro demônio. Mas, ele nascerá de uma mulher receptáculo da luz." _

Há uma semana, os irmãos Winchester saíram do motel Elegance e seguiram pela interestadual. Vinte e dois quilômetros depois se hospedaram no The Flowers passando em seguida a localização de onde estavam para os caçadores que os ajudariam.

No dia seguinte, saíram da cidade de Chicago, Illinóis, acompanhados por Hellen e Jô Harvelle. Tinham o esquema montado para se infiltrarem no grande evento em Los Angeles. Salvariam a mulher que há duas semanas, povoava as visões de Sam.

Rúffus os aguardava em uma casa abandonada na zona rural da cidade de Los Angeles. Não podiam levantar suspeitas sobre o sequestro do músico no qual Dean tomaria o seu lugar.

**Los Angeles, quinta-feira, cinco e quarenta e cinco da tarde.**

– Bob, você tem certeza que não fomos seguidos? - Dean perguntou preocupado.

– Garoto! Você quer se acalmar? É a quinta vez que você me pergunta isso desde que saímos do aeroporto!

Há mais de duas horas, Dean, Ruffus e Jô aguardaram no Millenio International airport a chegada de Bob. O velho caçador e mais três homens, foram encarregados de cuidar da segurança do Pianista Francês Richard Clayderman. Quando o jatinho particular do músico pousou em um local de acesso privado e a porta se abriu, avistaram a figura do mais velho. Ele dopara a todos durante o voo.

Vinte minutos depois, Dean dirigia uma van velha e desbotada, cortesia do felho velho de Bob. Pretendiam não chamar atenção enquanto transitavam entre a zona urbana e rural de Los Angeles.

Ao chegarem, acomodaram os homens na velha casa tendo antes o cuidado de perceber se não eram observados ou não foram seguidos. O músico e seus seguranças seriam mantidos dopados até o resgate da mulher. Hellen e Jo cuidariam dos hóspedes até o momento do plano de resgate enquanto Sam, Dean, Bob e Rúffus seguiriam para o luxuoso hotel cinco estrelas The stars, onde se hospedaria o verdadeiro pianista Francês Richard Clayderman.

**Universal American Academy, vinte uma e quarenta e cinco da noite de sexta-feira, dia do evento****.**

O imponente prédio da Universal american Academy se destacava entre outros prédios não tão glamorosos da Avenue Independence, a principal avenida de Manhrattan.

Suas paredes erguidas milimetricamente em colunas laterais de sustentação ostentavam a sutileza e delicadeza do branco gelo, cuja coloração era possível graças ao requinte das cerâmicas moldadas de forma rústica.

As quatro portas que davam acesso ao seu interior eram de um vidro resistente e ultratransparente, contornadas por molduras finas em ferro e trancadas por feixes reversos em aço puro.

Os letreiros luminosos fixados em frente ao prédio ofuscavam o vermelho vivo e à noite brilhavam como chamas em neon, caracterizando sua importância para "os escolhidos", pois todos os anos, sempre na primeira semana de abril, O prêmio Warnner era um show a parte, emprestando sofisticação e requinte à noite que se seguia com um ensejo comemorativo.

Eram os pensamentos de Sammuel Winchester enquanto a limusine em que estava avançava lentamente atrás de outras, esperando pela vez do suposto Richard Clayderman ser recepcionado até a porta de entrada. Sam olhava fixamente pela escura janela do veículo, ainda perdido em sua contemplação.

– Terra para Sammy! Ainda existe alguém nesse corpo? – Dean ao seu lado perguntou irônico. Era a primeira vez que brincava com o irmão após a discursão que tiveram há uma semana.

– Eu estou bem, Dean. Apenas maravilhado pela beleza desse lugar. – Respondeu tentando disfarçar sua tristeza.

– Nós vamos salvá-la, Sammy! Eu não lhe prometi! – Sua voz soava arrogante. Arrependeu-se de ter puxado conversa com o irmão.

– Não é só por isso que estou triste, Dean! – Seus olhos encontraram o do mais velho aproveitando o momento em que os outros caçadores estavam distraídos conversando sobre o resgate da cantora.

– Olhe, Sam, desculpe-me! Eu não quis me afastar de você, apenas dá um tempo para...

– DEAN! É ELA!

– O grito do jovem assustou o loiro e chamou a atenção de seus amigos.

- Aquela é a mulher das suas visões, Sam? – Bob perguntou voltando seu campo de visão para a janela esquerda ao lado do banco da frente.

– Sim, Bob! Aquela é a mulher das minhas visões. Enya... – Havia um estranho fascínio em seu tom de voz ao pronunciar o nome da mulher que não passou despercebido por Dean.

Ela era bonita. Tinha a pele branca e olhos azul-esverdeado semelhante aos seus. Trajando um elegante vestido vermelho-vinho a mulher saiu de uma limusine negra e acenava para a multidão que clamava o seu nome. Havia outras limusines. A dos Winchesters após a dela. Ambas aguardavam a vez para que outros famosos fossem recepcionados às portas da Universal American Academy.

– Mantenha o foco, caçador! Seremos os próximos. – A voz de Rúffus soou preocupada.

– Você tem razão, Rúffus! Desculpe-me pessoal. – Sam falava visivelmente envergonhado.

Quando a limusine foi aberta, Bob desceu primeiro, seguido por Sam que segurou a porta de trás para Dean descer. O loiro usava um elegante traje de gala na cor preta e o cabelo penteado para frente acentuando uma curta franja. Sentia-se como idiota.

Rúffus desceu em seguida cobrindo a retaguarda do loiro junto com Hellen, enquanto Sam e Bob se posicionaram ao lado dele. Entraram e apesar dos acenos de Dean para a multidão, evitava olhar para os flashes das câmaras que o fotografava a todo o momento.

Após todos desembarcarem do veículo, Jô seguiu para o estacionamento. Esperaria a ligação de sua mãe para seguir pela ala dos empregados a leste do prédio levando os armamentos necessários para o resgate.

**Universal American Academy, salão Imperium ao lado do auditório do evento.**

Mais de duas horas depois da cerimônia de entrega, todos os cantores e instrumentistas convidados, acompanhados por seus seguranças, celebravam mais uma cerimônia de entrega. Dean ficou em um lugar reservado e evitou o contato com as outras celebridades. Os seus "seguranças" barravam qualquer um que tentasse cumprimentá-lo. Agia como um ricaço esnobe e prepotente. Era parte do disfarce para evitar reconhecimento.

Ao longe, Sam a avistou ao lado de uma grande janela em vidro trabalhado. Seu rosto estava voltado para frente em direção ao jovem. Ela conversava animadamente com o Instrumentista Kenny G. Ambos vencedores do prêmio Warnner.

Apesar do seu sorriso, seus belos olhos azuis não tinham brilho e guardavam uma tristeza incontida. Desejou saber o que a fazia sofrer e se pudesse extinguir os possíveis motivos para seu sofrimento.

Sentia um crescente carinho e tal qual sentia por Dean, um desejo de buscar proteção e paz nos braços dela. Talvez ela fosse mãe de alguém e talvez esse alguém fosse uma das pessoas mais sortudas do mundo. Pensou e um sentimento de nostalgia o envolveu mesmo sem ter sentido antes o carinho de uma mãe.

"_Mantenha o foco, Sammuel Winchester." – _Repreendeu-se.

Absorto em seus pensamentos, não percebeu quando Enya se aproximou e o cumprimentou. Olhou-a visivelmente assustado.

– Você está bem meu jovem? – Ela sorria animada em meio a pergunta.

**S&E**

Enya conversava animadamente com seu companheiro de profissão e amigo. Kenny G e ela tinham ganhado mais um prêmio Warnner, cada um em sua categoria.

Enquanto conversava, observou o jovem segurança a menos de cinco metros a sua frente. Apesar do jovem olhar em sua direção concluiu que algum pensamento o distraia, pois ele se mantinha inerte enquanto os outros seguranças conversavam próximos. Observou também os traços finos de seu belo rosto e apesar da altura concluiu que ainda se tratava de um garoto.

"_Ele deve ter a idade do meu filho!"_ – Pensou com tristeza.

Olhava-o e um sentimento de carinho a inundava. Não imaginava como um jovem com feições doces e olhar infantil podia agir como um bruto quando necessário, pois para ela os seguranças eram pessoas brutas e sem emoção. Pensava assim, mas os respeitava. Ela mesma precisava dos serviços dos seus.

Pediu licença a seu amigo e foi cumprimentar o outro colega de trabalho guardado por aquele garoto intrigante. Usaria esse pretexto para se aproximar dele. Esse pensamento não a assustava apesar de não entender a necessidade de se aproximar do garoto.

– Você está bem meu jovem? – Ela sorriu animada em meio a pergunta.

Quando Sam percebeu Enya a sua frente, sentiu-se corar e amaldiçoou-se por olhá-la por tanto tempo perdendo-se em seus pensamentos. Buscou com o olhar a ajuda dos seus amigos. Eles estavam distraídos conversando com Dean.

– Bem, obrigado! Posso ajudá-la, senhora? – Com muito esforço, falou engolindo o nervosismo.

– Bem, Richard é um colega de trabalho. Gostaria de cumprimentá-lo pelo prêmio de melhor instrumentista estrangeiro. – Ela também estava nervosa principalmente quando ouviu o timbre grosso da voz do garoto a sua frente. Será que era apenas mais um segurança que usava a força como ofício? Por Deus! Estava idealizando qualidades nele pela proximidade com a idade atual do seu filho?

– Perdoe-me, mas não será possível. O senhor Clayderman não quer ser incomodado. – Falou de modo frio. Não podia demonstrar que estava preocupado com ela.

Olhava-o sem conseguir entender o que acontecia consigo. As palavras frias daquele menino a desnorteou. Sentiu-se triste e não entendia porque, mas no momento tudo o que queria era conquistar sua amizade, sua afeição. Estava vendo seu filho nele? Pensava em meio aos pensamentos tortuosos e seus sentimentos bagunçados.

– Claro! Eu entendo! Com licença. – E saiu, sem entender porque a dor da solidão preenchia o seu peito e ela era igual a que sempre sentiu desde o sequestro do seu unigênito.

"_Sua idiota! Ele não é seu filho! Ele não é"!_ – E saiu correndo para o banheiro depois de atravessar o salão de festas.

– Sammy! Você está bem! – A voz de Dean o chamou de volta. Sam acompanhava a saída da mulher com os pela maneira que a tratara.

– Dean! Eu fui frio com ela!

– Calma, meu amor! Era preciso. Mantenha o foco. Sei como se sente. Você acha que é responsável pela vida dela por causa de suas visões. Mas, não é! Além do mais eu prometi que a salvaríamos, esqueceu?

– Dean! Como eu queria te abraçar agora... – Falou com carinho encarando o verde límpido que eram os olhos do irmão.

Apesar de ambos conversarem baixo, Bob notou algo estranho e se aproximou dos dois jovens.

– algum problema, garotos?

– Não senhor! Apenas...

Sua cabeça doeu. Segurava-a e sentia uma dor aguda perfurando o cérebro. De repente, tudo escureceu. Ele viu o perigo que a espreitava.

"_Ela corria por um beco escuro pedindo socorro. Segurava com a mão direita o vestido para não tropeçar e com a mão esquerda segurava seus sapatos de salto. Antes que conseguisse ajuda uma escura mancha negra a envolvia a levando a um lugar de dor e desespero"._

– Sammy! Sammy! Acorda!

Ouviu ao longe a voz preocupada do irmão. Ele o trouxe de volta. Toda vez que essa visão se repetia era como se ele entrasse em um abismo sem saída, um mundo alternativo onde o mal predominava. Até ouvir a voz de Dean. Ele era sua saída, sua entrada, seu mundo realizado.

– De-Dean... O demônio, ele está aqui... Va-vai matá-la! – Sussurrava enquanto era retirado do local, amparado por Bob e Dean sob o olhar dos curiosos que balbuciavam e gesticulavam provavelmente se perguntando o que havia acontecido com aquele segurança.

– Hellen, por favor, ligue para a Jô. Temos um salvamento a fazer. – lutava para recuperava as forças. Estava decidido a salvar aquela mulher.

**xxx**

Depois de sua ligeira conversa com Sam, Enya seguiu para o banheiro, trancando-o por dentro. Sabia não ter direito, mas ele permaneceria assim até se acalmar e voltar para a festa.

Não entendia porque fazia questão da gentileza daquele rapaz. Seu jeito, sua meiguice, sua juventude, contrastes perfeitos com a arrogância que ele demonstrou.

Era uma mulher centrada, POR DEUS! O que estava acontecendo agora?

Nunca fora de ver seu filho no rosto de estranhos. Também não delirava ou achava que supostamente qualquer família que conhecia criava seu menino. No entanto, aquele jovem misterioso a deixou desnorteada. E aqueles olhos... Só agora percebeu que eram semelhantes aos seus.

Seria inteiramente sincera consigo mesma e por mais louca que pudesse parecer a ideia, escolheria aquele jovem para ser seu filho perdido se assim fosse possível.

Pensava sobre isso abaixada sobre uma das lustrosas pias de cerâmica lavando copiosamente seu rosto em busca de alívio, tampouco se preocupando com a maquiagem que se esvaia com o ato.

– Prazer em revê-la, senhora Bhraonáin!

Olhou para a porta fechada de onde vinha a voz. Assustou-se com a figura feminina em pé, próxima a ela. Era uma mulher loira com cabelos longos e ondulados. Aparentemente tinha a mesma estatura que a sua e a firmeza de seus ombros demonstrava toda sua arrogância. A leveza do longo vestido branco que usava contrastava com a frieza de seu rosto e a rudez em sua voz. Parecia um ser sem alma.

– Quem é você? – Perguntou exasperada, apesar do medo que sentia.

**Continua...**

* * *

Boa noite!

Perdoem-me pela demora na postagem dessa fic, mas eu prometo que agora ela irá seguir seu curso. O capítulo 8 sairá na próxima sexta-feira e Sweet august nessa próxima segunda-feira.

Eu estava sem net e com alguns problemas que não vem ao caso e isso interrompeu minha criatividade. Mas, ela voltou e a partir desse capítulo as coisas vão esquentar nas duas fics que escrevo. Aguardem a nova fic que vem por ai. (Essa é sua Victorinha!)

Espero que não a tenham abandonado e que possam deixar rewies. Sabe, receber notificações que sua fic é destacada entre as favoritas de alguém é o máximo, mas por que nunca deixaram rewie ou se deixaram por que não continuam? Não dói, não faz mal a saúde e ainda motiva o autor a escrever mais, pois rewies fazem a criatividade aumentar. Pensem nisso!

Um grande beijo a todos e um excelente fim de semana.

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Patrícia Rodrigues - **Um sentimento de nostalgia se apossou de mim e sem querer eu lembrei de quando respondia aos rewies de sua história. Mas estamos nós aqui para mais uma fic, não é amiga! Apartir desse capítulo deu para sentir que os acontecimentos vão se desenrolar. Vamos ver se Sam vai salvar Enya. Beijos!

** -** Olá! Espero te ver mais vezes entre os rewies! Eu também adoro quando o Dean cede a sua muralha de proteção em prol do seu doce Sammy e cá entre nós, mesmo na série ele faz isso, né? No próximo capítulo saberemos se a Enya será salva pelos caçadores. Beijos!

**Victoria Winchester** - Oi, Victorinha! Eu também estava com saudades de Almas acorrentadas. Não se preocupe que é contra os meus princípios algo separar os meninos. Quanto ao segredo, vamos ver como o Sam vai resolver essa situação. Beijos!

**Pérola Fics -** Primeiramente, meus parabéns pelo sucesso de suas fics. Logo, logo voltarei a lê-las novamente. Está próximo o dia da tão famosa revelação sobre o que foi dito ao Sam e quanto a Enya, bem, vamos ver se ela é mesmo mãe do Sam. Beijos, querida!

**Casammy -** Hello, Casammy! Long time, huh?  
Truth! Sammy is really sweet and gentle, but his indecision is the lack of trust in the love between them, because I think Dean loves above everything and everyone. This has been proven even in the series. Calm that they will still get right.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8 – Enfrentando o mal

A mulher a sua frente sorria. Seu sorriso se alargava ao passo que se aproximava cada vez mais de Enya que involuntariamente recuou ficando entre ela e a pia do banheiro.

– Quem é você? - Repetiu a pergunta.

– Sabe, Enya! Estou decepcionada que não me reconheça. – Falou sarcástica.

– Nunca me esqueço de um amigo, colega de trabalho ou um fan e você não é nenhum deles! Fale! QUEM É VOCÊ? – Gritou, arrancando um fecho pontudo ao lado da tampa de metal da torneira e expondo a ponta afiada contra a invasora.

– Calma! Olhe a pressão! – Falou recuando alguns passos com as mãos estendidas em um falso sinal de rendição.

– Eu posso ter muitos nomes se você quer saber. Brigit Jones, Andrew Eliot Maison, James Óregon e atualmente estou no corpo de Celina Braitmai.

A cantora a olhou assustada! Dois dos nomes que ela falou eram de pessoas ligadas ao seu passado, ligadas a uma parte dolorosa que jamais podia esquece e a pequena Brigit Jones era a criança que o doutor Maison viu "despertar" dos mortos.

– Não! Não pode ser! Isso não existe! Você não pode ser um...

– Espírito? - A loira gargalhou antes de olhá-la com repúdio. – Tem razão. Eu não sou! Sou muito mais do que isso. Sou um demônio e me chamo Lilith.

Seu coração falhou em uma batida e sem perceber soltou o fecho afiado que segurava. Demônio? Mas por quê? O que queria? Ouviu muitas histórias sobre eles contadas por sua avó paterna em seu tempo de criança, porém nunca acreditou que eles fossem reais. E enquanto os seus amiguinhos pediam aos pais que ficassem com eles até dormir por medo das mesmas histórias que ouviam, ela sempre fora destemida.

– Minha Nossa! – Tentava entender a confusão de pensamentos que a assolava.

– Sabe querida! Você nunca se perguntou por que o seu filho foi sequestrado?

Enya a olhou não contendo as lágrimas que correram livres de seus belos olhos.

– O que você sabe sob o sequestro de meu filho? Foi você? Você mandou alguém tirá-lo de mim?

A estranha sorriu e em seu rosto brincava a mesma expressão de repúdio misturada a uma expressão perturbadora.

– Não! Claro que não! Eu mesma o tirei de seus braços a vinte e dois anos. E sinta-se honrada, pois desde tempos imemoriáveis eu não saia do lugar ao qual pertenço, lugar esse para onde pretendo levá-la para atormentar sua pobre alma para todo sempre! – E dizendo isso se aproximou determinada a cumprir com o prometido.

– MEU DEUS! AJUDE-ME! – Gritou encolheu-se contra seu próprio corpo aguardando o fim. No entanto, ao notar que nada aconteceu, levantou lentamente e observou a estranha. Ela estava paralisada e algo brilhava e esfumaçava em seu pescoço. Então Enya percebeu. Era o seu colar roubado.

– Esse colar! Ele é meu!

– Maldita! – O demônio havia esquecido que a mulher a sua frente não era exatamente frágil. Embora ela não soubesse disso.

– DEUS! SOMENTE A TI PERTENÇO!

Ao gritar as palavras o estranho colar brilhou mais forte no pescoço de Lilith escurecendo a fumaça que emanava de sua pele.

– Você recua perante o nome de Deus! Irá me responder algumas perguntas Lilith ou eu vou evocar o Senhor até você virar pó!

Ela a olhou com seus olhos brancos e esbravejou:

– Quando eu me libertar, vou matá-la lentamente como se fosse um inseto, mas o pior vai ser o que te espera após a morte. – Falou lentamente, grunhindo e se retorcendo. Enya a ignorou.

– Diga-me por quê? Por que você sequestrou o meu filho?

Uma risada alta ecoou pelo banheiro e de repente uma rajada de vento entrou por uma das janelas próxima a última pia. A cantora foi jogada com força contra o chão e o colar rompeu do pescoço do demônio caindo a seus pés. Ela se abaixou e segurou a outra pelo pescoço.

– Minha querida! Nunca vai encontrar o seu precioso filho! Precisamos dele, sabia? Ele nos pertence, por isso foi escolhido.

– Escolhido para quê? O que querem com ele? – Falou agoniada em meio a pressão em seu pescoço.

– O retorno do mestre depende dele. Por isso, infiltrei-me em sua vida e matei quem foi preciso: primeiro sua doce mamãe quando você tinha apenas três aninhos, depois o seu papai, mas... Você não imagina o quanto me diverti quando matei o seu precioso, Joe!

Ao ouvir aquilo parou de se debater e olhou horrorizada para o ser a sua frente.

– Nã-Não! É mentira! Não acredito em você!

– Não! Não é mentira, não! E eu sabia o quanto ele a amava, o quanto ele queria estar ao seu lado para cuidar de você e do seu filho.

– MENTIRA! DEUS ME...

Lilith a interrompeu jogando-a contra a parede às suas costas. Atordoada, Enya não tinha forças para levantar. Via as imagens borradas. Temia desmaiar.

– Desculpe-me. Mas, eu não estou mais usando o colar. – Falava aos risos, ainda abaixada olhando sua oponente. Acabaria com a vida dela depois de lhe torturar com a cruel verdade.

– Você precisava ver! Tive tanta dó dele! E olha que sou um demônio, hein! Mas... O jeito como ele se engasgava no próprio sangue quando o carro despencou do abismo, o pensamento dele voltado para você, o seu nome sendo pronunciado como um mantra... Ai, ai... O amor! Seu amado Joe desejou tanto te ver uma última vez, desejou tanto estar ao seu lado quando o filho de vocês nascesse... Saiba que ele faria qualquer coisa pelo seu amor e eu te tirei isso, querida! Que delícia!

– DESGRAÇADA! AMALDIÇOADA! Volte para o buraco imundo de onde saiu! VOLTE PARA O INFERNO! – Buscava as poucas forças que tinha. Precisava sobreviver agora mais do que nunca.

– Ah! Mais eu vou voltar! E vou levar você junto comigo. Eu teria te matado antes se você não fosse protegida por "uns certos intrometidos". Mas, felizmente, consegui despistar seu rastro e eles não vão poder fazer nada para me impedir.

Então, em um lance rápido, pegou o colar aos pés de Lilith e o encostando na região do coração, gritou com toda a força que conseguiu:

– MEU DEUS! LIVRE-ME DESSE DEMÔNIO!

Um feixe de luz branca jorrou pelo ambiente fazendo o demônio gritar e se retorcer em agonia, caindo para trás com um baque. Ainda fraca, Enya se levantou e mesmo tremendo destrancou a porta de entrada correndo pelo corredor, tropeçando nos próprios pés, apoiando-se nas paredes e ao chegar na porta dos fundos, abriu-a. Desceu o mais rápido que conseguiu os vinte degraus seguindo para a saída do prédio.

**SED**

– Sammy! Espera! – Dean gritava tentando chamar a atenção do seu irmão. Inútil. O Winchester caçula disparara na frente empunhando a arma com sal grosso.

– Não se preocupe, Dean! Nós vamos alcançá-lo. – Bob tentava alcançar o Winchester mais velho enquanto corria ao seu lado.

Quando saíram do salão de festas do Universal American Academy, Jô já os aguardava no estacionamento. As armas preparadas e os amuletos contra possessão separados. Pegaram tudo que conseguiram carregar e com os pingentes no pescoço, seguiram a leste do estacionamento em direção ao beco escuro ao qual a cantora seria atacada de acordo com as visões de Sam.

**Cinco minutos depois...**

De repente ela corria por um beco escuro pedindo socorro. Segurava com a mão direita o vestido para não tropeçar e com a mão esquerda segurava seus sapatos de salto. Antes que conseguisse ajuda uma escura mancha negra a envolveu e no momento em que seria tragada para um lugar de dor e desespero, uma figura jovem e esguia apareceu para socorrê-la.

– Não! Deixe-a em paz!

Ao gritar, Sam Disparou dois tiros contra Lilith que segurava fortemente a mulher. A arma estava carregada com sal grosso e bento. Enya foi ao chão e o véu escuro que a cobria se esvaiu. O demônio o olhou com ódio e tentou jogá-lo contra a parede oposta não obtendo sucesso.

– Ora, ora… Se não é o pequeno Sam Winchester! Você me atrapalhou, garoto! Ela estava quase do outro lado. – Sua voz era firme e raivosa.

– Sinto muito! Demônio maldito! Você não vai levá-la a nenhum lugar.

Lilith fechou o senho e olhou para a mulher no chão. Ela ainda respirava com dificuldade e tinha os olhos fechados.

– Ah!

Um grito se fez ouvir no beco escuro. O demônio usara as unhas para cortar a lateral esquerda do corpo da mulher subindo lentamente, intencionando atingir-lhe o coração.

– Morra, senhora Bhraonáin! Finalmente eu...

Seis tiros foram disparados. Dean que chegara no momento em que ela feria a cantora, disparou os tiros junto com o caçula enquanto Bob, Ruffus, Helen e Jô se posicionaram ao lado dela, cada um carregando um garrafão com água benta, molhando-a, ferindo-a com o líquido sagrado.

– NÃO! – Lilith gritou e então saiu do corpo que habitava mergulhando em um esgoto próximo a parede direita do beco. – Sam, cuide da senhora! Pessoal, mantenham a atenção. – Foram as ordens de Dean!

Silêncio! Sim, de repente o lugar mergulhara em um silêncio sepulcral e enquanto Sam rasgava as mangas de seu terno escuro e usava como faixa compressora no abdômen da cantora, os outros cinco caçadores formaram uma espécie de pentagrama humano, no qual o jovem estava no centro com Enya desfalecida e apoiada em seus braços.

– Vou acabar com todos vocês! – Um homem aparentando sessenta anos e vestindo trapos, surgiu do nada em meio a escuridão. Provavelmente era um morador de rua e o demônio se apropriara de seu corpo.

– Eu acho que não, vadia! – Vociferou Dean.

Quando Lilith avançou sobre eles, Sam usou de seu poder psíquico a prendendo por questão de segundos onde estava. Tempo suficiente para que ele recitasse o exorcismo.

"_Spiritus Immundi qui habitat in terra. __Back to foramen atrae quae pertinent. Sit animas famularum Christi in pace. Adiuro vos, et vos repudiare et qui maledicti in ignem serpere back to your home. __Nemo magis quam Dei. Nullo modo tibi damnationem evadere."_

– NÃO PODEM ME MANDAR DE VOLTAAAAAAAAAAAA!

O demônio gritou e em seguida saiu do corpo que possuía sendo tragado por um buraco escuro que se abriu no meio da rua. A jovem antes possuída e o morador de rua levantaram cambaleando e sem lembrar de nada que tinha acontecido.

– Senhora Bhraonáin! Por favor! Acorde! Bhraonáin! – Temia ter falhado em sua missão de salvar mais uma vida.

**Continua...**

**Obs:** O ritual descrito foi criado por mim com base no da série de TV. Portanto não tem nada haver com a realidade.

* * *

Boa noite!

Aqui está mais um capítulo de Almas acorrentadas. Hoje a noite mesmo eu respondo os rewies do capítulo anterior, ok? a fic não vai mais demorar a ser postada. O capítulo 9 sairá na próxima segunda-feira e o capítulo 24 de Sweet August nessa sexta-feira.

E já sabem! Seus rewies me animam muito e são os responsáveis pela melhora em minha inspiração. Conto com eles.

Beijos e uma excelente noite para todos os meus leitores.

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Pat****rícia Rodrigues - **Patty, também adoro quando o Sam fica fragilizado e o Dean demonstra todo o seu lado "manteiga derretida" pelo irmão. Também adoro isso na série. Também senti saudades suas, amiga! Afinal só nos falamos por rewies. Beijos!

**Elisete -** Fico feliz que esteja acompanhando. E, a tal mulher parece que quer fazer mal a Enya. Esperamos que os nossos meninos a salvem. E cá entre nós: os irmãos certamente ficaram lindos em suas roupas de festa. Ai, ai... Beijos!

**Casammy -** Dear Casammy! I promise you that nothing will hinder the love of the Winchesters.  
Thank you for your vote of confidence and ask that you continue going strong with my fic. I question your rewie.  
Wait for the chapters, because I assure you: love is one of the Winchesters. They are soulmates.  
Kisses, sweetheart!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9 – Salvando uma vida

O barulho dos gritos da jovem e do morador de rua depois que Lilith saiu de seus corpos, chamou a atenção de alguns dos policiais que faziam a segurança do Universal American Academy.

Sam, ainda estava de joelhos no chão, apoiando Enya em seus braços e pressionando o torniquete improvisado que fizera para impedir que o sangue jorrasse do ferimento dela. Jô, Hellen, Ruffus e bob recolhiam as armas atentos a uma nova aparição do demônio Lilith.

– O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? - Gritou do início do beco um dos seguranças acompanhado por três policiais.

– Aqui não é seguro ficar, senhores! Voltem... – Ao atravessar a escuridão do lugar pondo-se abaixo do feixe de luz do poste, o homem paralisou diante da cena. Sam, que erguera Enya do chão, segurava-a, inconsciente, em seus braços, enquanto os outros seguravam armas pesadas. Dean ficou atrás de Bob para não ser reconhecido.

– Senhor, nós podemos explicar! Fique calmo! – Falou nervoso o Winchester caçula.

– O que fizeram com a senhora Bhraonáin? Seus covardes!

De repente quatro disparos foram ouvidos e os homens caíram gemendo.

– Vocês ficaram loucos? – O jovem perguntou incrédulo quando viu que os amigos dispararam munição de sal grosso nos policiais e seu irmão não fez nada para impedir.

– Não temos tempo para isso, Sammy!

Dean falou exasperado enquanto junto com Ruffus e Bob dopava os policiais. Hellen fora buscar o Impala estacionado a dois quarteirões em uma rua por trás do Universal American Academy enquanto Jo pegava a limusine estacionada fora dos limites do prédio após a ligação de Hellen para a garota.

Hellen estacionou o Impala em um local não iluminado há quase três metros da entrada do beco enquanto a limusine fora estacionada na saída do local para acomodar os policiais desacordados. Planejavam deixá-los na casa abandonada junto com o verdadeiro Richard Clayderman e os outros seguranças. Assim, ao acordarem, não teriam pistas ou vestígios que os incriminassem. Não poderiam ser denunciados. No entanto, as coisas não aconteceram como esperado e ao colocar o último homem no automóvel, dois policiais com armas em punho que se aproximaram para saber o porquê da demora de seus amigos e viram a cena. Correram para seus postos: um gritava por ajuda e o outro usava um radiocomunicador para pedir reforços.

– PESSOAl, PROBLEMAS! SIGAM O PLANO DE EMERGÊNCIA. – Gritou Bob.

Os Winchesters entraram no Impala com Enya que foi acomodada no banco de trás. Os outros caçadores entraram na limusine. Os irmãos aproveitaram o fato do carro não ter sido visto. Dean engatou a ré para depois pegar a rua por trás avançando na escuridão da noite.

Bob, que assumira a direção da limusine, pegou a rua ao lado sendo seguido por três viaturas da polícia. Ele e os outros despistaram os policiais e seguiriam para a zona rural. Ao acomodarem os policiais na pequena casa fizeram uma ligação anônima para a polícia com um celular roubado indicando onde estariam o músico, seus seguranças e os quatro policiais. Deixaram a limusine no local livre de impressões digitais. Seguiram pela interestadual no carro velho de Bob em direção a Illinois. Encontrariam os winchesters no dia seguinte.

Sam e Dean que seguiram por um caminho contrário também queriam sair o mais rápido possível daquela cidade. O problema era a mulher que necessitava de atendimento urgente. Ela estava ferida e inconsciente. Temiam que o pior acontecesse a ela.

– Dean, por favor! Temos que fazer alguma coisa! Não podemos deixá-la assim. – Sam comentou preocupado. Mantinha-se sentado no banco do carona e segurava o braço esquerdo dela olhando constantemente a pulsação e verificando a temperatura do corpo.

– Calma Sammy! Uma coisa de cada vez.

Tentava passar calma ao caçula. No entanto, ele mesmo estava preocupado com a saúde daquela senhora e o fato de Lilith ainda está por ai.

– Aguente firme senhora! Vamos tirá-la daqui! – Sam falou enquanto a observava.

Estava preocupado. Sentia-se responsável pela mulher. Desde que suas visões começaram, julgava-se no dever de ajudar as pessoas que via em perigo. Porém, com ela era diferente. Não conseguia imaginá-la morta, não podia. E, pela primeira vez temia perder alguém quase o quanto temia perder Dean. Não sabia o porquê.

Finalmente, depois de quase dez quilômetros rodados, Dean parou no estacionamento de um motel de beira de estrada chamado Bulevar. Rapidamente, retirou a parte escura do traje de gala junto com a gravata borboleta, abriu os primeiros botões da camisa branca, dobrou as mangas e despenteou o cabelo.

– Agora sim! Estou puro charme! – Olhou para o caçula e piscou com seu típico sorriso de lado.

– Dean! Por favor! Não é hora para brincadeiras. – Sam o repreendeu. Não estava com ânimo para brincar.

– Vou nos registrar, Sammy! Fique aqui! Quando eu voltar daremos um jeito de levá-la sem que alguém nos veja.

Vendo a preocupação estampada no semblante do irmão, acariciou o rosto dele e o olhando nos olhos completou antes de sair do carro:

– Não se preocupe, meu amor! Ela vai ficar bem. Eu prometo! – Seu tom de voz era puro carinho. Não conseguia ficar muito tempo chateado com Sam.

O caçula inclinou-se e o beijou levemente. Em seguida, Dean retirou-se do carro sob o olhar apaixonado do irmão.

– Você não sabe o quanto te amo, Dean! – Falou ainda observando o mais velho.

Dean abriu o porta-malas do carro e enquanto pegava as armas necessárias, Sam pôs a parte superior de seu terno sobre Enya evitando assim que se alguém os visse reconhecesse a cantora.

Atravessaram a passos rápidos o pequeno pátio antes do acesso ao quarto de número 13.

Rapidamente, ao passarem pela porta e a trancarem, acenderam a luz e puseram Enya na cama. A janela permaneceu fechada para evitar olhares curiosos.

Dean foi ao banheiro molhar a toalha limpa que recebera na recepção enquanto Sam retirou seu casaco do corpo de Enya, abrindo cuidadosamente o torniquete para verificar o machucado. O sangue estancara, mas o longo corte dava sinais de infecção. Ela ardia em febre e balbuciava coisas incompreensíveis. Estava delirando.

– Calma, senhora! Preciso que seja forte!

Dean ajudava o caçula na tarefa de cuidar da moribunda. Passou a toalha encharcada com água limpando o ferimento. Depois, Sam o lavou com álcool. Separou uma agulha descartável e ultrafina, fios de náilon, esparadrapos e gases. Ambos acessórios guardados no kit de primeiros socorros.

– Dean, enquanto eu estiver ponteando o ferimento preciso que você molhe-o a cada dois pontos dados. Tudo bem? – O mais velho assentiu. – E esse lenço é para você embeber em água gelada e fazer compressas. Precisamos Baixar a febre dela. – O mais velho foi a pequena geladeira pegando duas garrafas pequenas de água mineral.

E assim foi feito. Com empenho, o mais novo traçava os pontos com a agulha e fechava lentamente o corte na lateral das costelas da cantora. Ela gemia baixo e suava frio ainda inconsciente.

– Seja forte, Senhora Bhraonáin! – Falou o mais velho que friccionava no rosto de Enya o lenço embebido em água gelada.

"_Joe... Meu filho... Não! Não!" – _Os irmãos olharam-se confusos.

"_Amo vocês... Amo!_

– Sammy! Você sabe algo sobre a família dela?

– Que eu saiba ela não é casada e não tem filho!

"_Maldita! Maldita"_

Sam continuava concentrado em seu trabalho, porém atento ao delírio da mulher. Embora falasse baixo era perceptível as palavras que saiam de sua boca.

– Pronto! Acabei! Dean! O analgésico que está...

"_NÃO! – _O grito de Enya assustou os irmãos.

– Dean, rápido! O analgésico em minha mochila.

– Acalme-se, senhora Bhraonái! O que a faz sofre tanto? – Sentara ao lado dela na cama friccionando o lenço molhado.

– Vamos Sammy! Eu a seguro enquanto você a faz beber o remédio!

Enya fora medicada. Os irmãos velavam seu descanso, atentos a qualquer sinal de melhora ou não. Passara-se mais de meia hora. A febre e os calafrios só pioravam.

– Meu Deus! Por que ela não melhora? – Sam caminhava de um lado para outro no quarto. Dean sentado na outra cama o observava preocupado.

– Acalme-se Sam. Isso leva tempo!

– Dean! Há meia hora fizemos o curativo e a medicamos! Fizemos o que sempre fazemos quando nos ferimos. POR QUE ELA NÃO MELHORA?

Gritou! Não com o irmão, mas por está desesperado com a situação, por sentir que se ela morresse falhara com uma vida, com aqueles que deviam esperá-la regressar ao lar, mas principalmente, falhara consigo mesmo.

– Vamos ter fé, amor! No momento é só o que podemos fazer.

Sussurrou as palavras de conforto depois que levantou da cama e aproximou-se sorrateiramente do irmão. Ele estava de cabeça baixa e quando viu a atitude do mais velho tentou se esquivar, porém, Dean foi mais rápido.

– Vai ficar tudo bem! Eu vou cuidar de você. Vou cuidar dela, por você. – sussurrava agora com o moreno abraçado pela cintura e com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro. O garoto estava cansado espiritualmente.

– Dean...

– Shhh! Eu te amo! – Apertou-o mais em seus braços.

– Eu também te amo! – Falou próximo ao ouvido do loiro.

"_LILITH! NÃO!"_

O grito de Enya fez os irmãos se afastarem abruptamente. O moreno foi até ela. Verificou a febre e a pressão arterial.

"_Meu Deus" – _sussurrou assustado ao verificar a pulsação fraca e a febre a mais de quarenta e dois graus. Seu coração encheu-se de desespero.

– DEAN! ELA VAI MORRER! EU FALHEI DEAN! EU FALHEI. – Olhava nos olhos do mais velho enquanto grossas lágrimas banhavam seu rosto.

Dean que ficara parado no meio do quarto observando a cena sentiu seu peito doer e o "leão" adormecido em si mais uma vez rugiu como sempre rugia quando seu Sammy estava em perigo ou sofria. Observou os belos olhos azuis daquele que amava e vira toda a gama de sofrimento estampada neles.

Seu amor sofrera muito quando soube sobre seus poderes e o fato de ter sangue de demônio correndo em suas veias. E agora, sofreria e se culparia pela morte de alguém que ele lutou para salvar. Sabia o quanto era importante para Sam salvar o máximo de pessoas possíveis como se assim deixasse cada vez mais o lado demoníaco e fosse apenas humano. Mas, esse era o pensamento de Sam, pois para ele, aquele garoto "gigante" e com olhos de filhotinho perdido era o amor que a vida lhe dera em meio a tantas desgraças presenciadas e sofridas. Era o bem mais precioso que lhe fora confiado e se existia um Deus que realmente amava seus filhos, ele o amava imensamente porque lhe deu Sam de presente.

Era Sam que estava sofrendo. Quando isso acontecia, Dean "atirava" na causa do seu sofrimento primeiro. Perguntava depois.

– Não, minha vida! Eu prometi que o ajudaria a salvá-la. É isso que vou fazer.

Andou apressado pelo quarto guardando as poucas coisas retiradas da mochila. O moreno apenas o olhava sem entender.

– O que você está fazendo?

O mais velho não respondeu. Pôs sua mochila nas costas e segurando a de Sam em suas mãos abriu a porta do quarto olhando para os dois lados. O pátio estava silencioso e deserto. Em seguida, falou decidido:

– Sammy, cubra a senhora Bhraonáin! E leve-a para o carro. Eu já sei como vamos ajudá-la.

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Casammy - **Truth! Their love is beautiful and infinite. Dean always forgives and Sam falls despite sometimes be stubborn. But Sam is very sentimental and sensitive and each day it opens more to the love of his brother.  
Kisses, my friend!

**Patrícia Rodrigues -** Tudo bem, Patty! Infelizmente você não gosta das redes sociais na net e eu respeito. Quanto a Sam e Enya, muitas emoções os aguardam, com o Dean envolvido. kkkkkkk Beijos, amiga!

**Elisete -** Sim, a coitada da Enya sofreu muito e ainda descubrir que o homem amado morreu desse jeito! Que demônia maldita! E ela realmente foi salva pelos irmãos mais lindos do mundo. Aproxima-se o dia do reencontro entre mãe e filho. Que soem as trombetas! kkkkkkkkkkkkkkk Beijos, querida!

* * *

**Boa noite!**

Aqui está mais um capítulo e sinceramente, espero que gostem e comentem. seus rewies são minha motivação assim como meu carinho pelos Js.

Segunda-feira sairá mais um capítulo de Sweet august.

Um excelente fim de semana!

Beijos a todos!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10 – A vitória sobre a morte

**General Hospital of Independence, uma e cinquenta e cinco da manhã.**

— Boa noite, doutor Jonh! Tente dormir um pouco. — Falou a enfermeira do plantão.

— Boa noite, Elise! Qualquer coisa ligue para meu celular!

— Sim senhor! Pode deixar.

Ao se despedir da enfermeira responsável pelo plantão daquele dia, o doutor Eithan Jonh Hernant atravessou as grandes portas de vidro da entrada do General Hospital of Independence indo direto ao estacionamento ao lado ainda dentro dos limites cercados do lugar.

Parou ao lado de sua pick-up prata e ao girar a chave e abrir a porta sentiu o cano frio de uma arma em sua nuca. Deixou cair a pasta que segurava e ergueu as mãos lentamente.

— Por favor! Leve o carro e tenho dinheiro no meu bolso. Só não faça nada comigo. Eu tenho família. — Temia deixar desamparado os seus caso algo lhe acontecesse.

— Fique com o seu carro e eu não quero o seu dinheiro. — Dean falou firme. — Apenas, acompanhe-me à parte de trás do hospital. Subiremos pela escada de incêndio direto para a sala de cirurgia.

O homem estava intrigado. Aquele jovem não era um assaltante? O que queria dele? Operar um comparsa ferido? Assaltar o hospital?

— Meu jovem, o que você... — Dean o cortou abruptamente.

— Acho que o senhor quer voltar a ver sua família, não quer? — O homem gelou diante da ameaça naquele tom de voz.

— Tu... Tudo... Bem. Só não me machuque, por favor! — Os dois saíram do estacionamento adentrando a escuridão do lugar.

**General Hospital of independence, dez minutos antes.**

Ao saírem do motel avançaram a noite escura a procura do hospital mais próximo. Enquanto Dean dirigia, Sam encontrou em suas pesquisas a localização do General Hospital of Independence a dois quilômetros do motel que estavam e a Leste da cidade de Los Angeles.

No entanto, havia um problema: a polícia local dera o aviso em todas as rádios e sistemas de televisão de que a cantora irlandesa Enya Bhraonáin e o Pianista Francês Richard Clayderman tinham sido sequestrados. Suspeitavam que os criminosos pertencessem ao grupo terrorista As farc**. **O consulado colombiano fora contatado pelos consulados da Irlanda e França. Ambos exigiam o resgate de seus cidadãos.

Sam e Dean estavam preocupados com um incidente internacional. No entanto, isso não tinha muita importância no momento. A vida da cantora era prioridade.

Então, próximos à entrada do hospital, Dean ajudou Sam a entrar no local pelo refeitório depois que o arrombaram, mas foi impedido de adentrar o local junto com o irmão porque um segurança o viu depois que Sam cruzou o corredor do lugar escondendo-se na sala de cirurgia. Dean correu para o refeitório e cruzou rapidamente a porta, escondendo-se no estacionamento. O segurança voltou a trancar a porta e cinco minutos depois, uma viatura com quatro policiais armados, revistaram o estacionamento e depois montaram guarda em frente ao hospital impossibilitando o acesso do loiro ao lugar.

**Sala de cirurgia, duas e quinze da manhã.**

— Entre! — Dean empurrou o médico para o interior da sala.

— Meu Deus! Essa é... É... — O médico gaguejou assustado quando viu o estado em que Enya se encontrava.

— Essa é a cantora irlandesa Enya Bhraonáin. Quero que você cuide do ferimento dela. Acho que infeccionou. — Enquanto falava, Dean trancava a porta por dentro e puxava as cortinas azul-escuro cobrindo as grandes portas em vidro.

O homem olhava assustado para a mulher inerte sobre a mesa de cirurgia. Ela balbuciava coisas aleatórias e gemia baixo.

— Sã... São sequestradores! Vocês a machucaram! Como puderam?

— Fique calmo, doutor! Não é o que está pensando.

— Covardes! Se... Seus covardes! — Enquanto falava, recuava os passos cada vez mais. Estava em estado de choque.

— Escute aqui, seu doutorzinho de merda! — Dean jogou o homem contra a parede e apontou o revólver para a sua testa. — Não o trouxe aqui para ter chilique como uma perua velha. Trate de fazer o que sabe ou vai ficar pior do que ela.

— Dean! Não o assuste! Ele vai nos ajudar. Não vai, senhor?

O homem, mesmo assustado, virou o rosto lentamente em direção ao garoto. Observou sua fisionomia jovial e seu semblante doce. O que um garoto como ele fazia envolvido com um bandido? Pensava enquanto era empurrado por Dean em direção a Enya.

— E não se esqueça: estou com seu celular e chaves do carro. Cuide dela e eu irei libertá-lo no momento certo. Tente gritar e vai levar chumbo grosso. — _Eu fui claro? — _Falou um pouco mais alto.

O homem assentiu.

— Tudo bem! Mas, eu preciso de ajuda. Geralmente minhas enfermeiras...

— NÃO! Meu irmão entende de procedimentos cirúrgicos. Ele irá auxiliá-lo enquanto eu o vigio.

— Como queira. Meu jovem está vendo aquela estante próxima à porta?

— Sam confirmou. — Pegue duas batas plásticas, duas toucas e a caixa com luvas descartáveis enquanto eu separo e esterilizo os instrumentos cirúrgicos. Temos muito que fazer se quisermos salvá-la.

Dizendo isso, o doutor Eithan pegou uma seringa descartável e comprimiu contra um vidro com um líquido transparente sugando toda a quantidade de vacina antitetânica.

— O que é isso? — Dean perguntou após se afastar da entrada da sala. Aproximou-se do médico.

— Vacina Antitetânica. O instrumento que a feriu podia estar enferrujado, por isso a causa da infecção. — Comentou continuando o seu trabalho.

— Meu jovem! Como se chama? — Perguntou olhando para Sam que estava ao seu lado.

— Pode me chamar de Sam e aquele é o meu irmão Dean. — Apontou para o mais velho que se afastara novamente para vigiar.

— Eu me chamo Eithan, ok? Vamos trabalhar juntos, então precisamos quebrar a pressão que foi estabelecida quando seu irmão me abordou. Tudo bem? — O garoto concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Ótimo! Agora, vamos ter que substituir as roupas dela por algo mais confortável. Vou cobri-la com um lençol esterilizado enquanto você e eu abrimos pequenas fendas no vestido para retirá-lo. Ajude-me aqui!

E assim foi feito. Após retirarem o vestido, vestiram-na com uma bata na altura do joelho com amarras duplas deixando exposta a área do curativo que Sam fizera.

— Você fez isso? — apontou para os pontos na lateral da costela da cantora.

— Sim, doutor! Ela sangrava muito e tive medo de que o sangramento a levasse a morte! — Justificava-se com medo de que tivesse feito algo errado.

Muito bem, Sam! Graças ao seu procedimento ela tem grandes chances de se curar. Embora seja preciso remover o seu curativo devido à infecção. Limparemos novamente o ferimento e após desinfetá-lo, vamos pontear novamente.

— Tudo bem, doutor! Podemos começar? — O doutor confirmou pedindo que ele pegasse o kit médico em uma caixa térmica próxima a mesa de cirurgia.

— E assim fizeram. Doutor Eithan sempre instruindo Sam e buscando conversar informalmente com ele. Perguntava e ouvia atentamente suas perguntas e apesar de conversarem apenas sobre os cuidados relacionados a Enya, o médico tinha em mente conquistar a confiança daqueles dois jovens, pois pelo comportamento de ambos, concluiu que não se tratavam de bandidos. Estavam apenas no local e hora certa quando a cantora fora atacada. Mas, o que fizeram com quem a agrediu? Quem eram os agressores? Continuava a conversar com o garoto e vez ou outra buscava algum diálogo com Dean sendo que com este não havia a menor possibilidade de uma amizade ser estabelecida.

Quase duas horas após Enya ser cuidada, Hernant colheu o sangue da cantora e o examinava avaliando-o completamente em um laboratório dentro da própria sala de cirurgia enquanto Sam e Dean a acomodavam em uma cama de colchão fino, um pouco mais macio que a mesa de cirurgia. Puseram um travesseiro sobre a nuca dela e a cobriram. Esperariam que ela recobrasse os sentidos, o que não demoraria já que a temperatura de seucorpo voltara ao normal e ela dormia tranquilamente sobre o efeito do sedativo aplicado antes do procedimento médico.

O moreno a olhava gentilmente e er observado por Dean que estava ao seu lado. Como sempre.

— Graças a você, ela foi salva e agora está se recuperando. — Falou desviando o olhar para os olhos do mais velho.

— Eu promete para você que a salvaria, não foi? Então? Sam... O que é que eu não faço por você?

O jovem pela primeira vez em uma semana sorriu expondo as lindas covinhas na bochecha que o mais velho tanto amava.

— Ela deve ter pessoas que a esperam, que a amam, que só querem o seu bem, assim como eu tenho você. Eu te amo, Dean winchester! — Estava mais do que feliz porque toda vez que salvava uma vida sentia-se mais humano, principalmente, depois que salvou a vida daquela mulher.

O loiro nada respondeu. Abraçou o caçula pela cintura e o beijou. Lentamente. Gradativamente. Deixava transparecer toda a nuance de emoções que guardava para aquele garoto com olhos pidões e esperava que algum dia pudesse ser feliz tendo ele ao seu lado, em seus braços.

Um grunhido chamou a atenção dos irmãos que quebraram o contato. Enya estava acordando.

* * *

Boa noite!

Aqui está mais um capítulo de Almas acorrentadas. Espero que gostem e mandem rewies. Adoooooooooro!

Desculpem-me, mas não será possível postar hoje o segundo e último capítulo de "A vida renasceu". Mas,segunda-feira postarei, combinado? E aqueles que não leram é só procurar em meu perfil. Não esqueçam de comentar, ok?

Sweet August também será postada segunda-feira.

Beijos e um excelente fim de semana.

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Patrícia Rodrigues - **Tudo bem, Patty! O importante é que apareceu. Ei, o Dean é mesmo um amor! O que ele não faz pelo seu Sammy? Beijos, amiga.

** Elisete - **Sim! Realmente o capítulo foi pura emoção. Gostou? Acho que os meninos vão salvar a Enya, até porque o Dean não quer seu Sammy sofrendo. Beijos, linda!

**Casammy -** Hello, friend! Yes, Sammy always sweet and helpless. Dean really does everything for him.  
I have not seen the seventh season, but intend to do soon. After all, I love the Winchesters.  
Kisses, beautiful!


	11. Chapter 11

**Ofereço esse capítulo a Patrícia Rodrigues porque mesmo estando cansada e chegar tarde do trabalho sempre arruma um tempo para ler e comentar minhas fics. Obrigada, Patty! Beijos!**

* * *

Capítulo 11 — Revelações I

_Ap__ós a guerra no céu, Lúcifer foi__ jogado nos confins do inferno para que seu poder de persuasão não interferisse no livre arbítrio dos recém-criados humanos. Miguel__,__ ajudado pela deusa Atena — um dos deuses menores enviados a Terra para cuidar dela — lutaram contra a anarquia estabelecida pelo ex-arcanjo e juntos o trancafiaram no inferno, restabelecendo a ordem por tempo determinado._

_Porém__,__ antes de ser aprisionado, Lúcifer conseguiu ludibriar o anjo cuja dádiva divina lhe concedia o poder da cura. Seu nome__,__ Lilith._

_No entanto, evitou que ela fosse aprisionada consigo fazendo uso de seu poder de arcanjo, libertando-a antes de ser selado na cela contornada pelo fogo do abismo infernal, fazendo um juramento e com isso levando a vibrar no universo a força de uma profecia__._

_"Eis que descerá sobre a terra um bebê cujo sangue será maldito pelas mãos do primeiro demônio. Mesmo que ele nasça de uma mulher receptáculo da luz."_

_Em contrapartida, seu irmão gêmeo, o arcanjo Miguel, no momento em que o outro proferiu as palavras cósmicas, também elevou sua voz ao universo sobrepondo a força da profecia à de seu irmão irmão._

"_Haverá redenção para o bebê escolhido, pois __como todas as almas criadas pelo Senhor da vida que também serão separadas, ele será metade de sua outra metade perdida e quando ambos se reencontrarem selaram o destino da humanidade. O bem ou o mal triunfarão a partir de suas escolhas.__"_

_Assim nasceram as almas gêmeas. Metade de outra metade, separados no momento de seus nascimentos, unidos quando suas almas enxergassem a luz. Então, entre todos os seres mortais ou etéreos, aquele que nascesse sob a prote__ção da estrela Àtila, disseminadora da proteção divina e Origon, libertadora__ dos abismos infernais__,__ cumpririam as profecias, mas o resultado final como profetizado, dependeria de suas escolhas._

**02 de maio de 1982**

— E então? Como está minha esposa? Meu filho nasceu? Posso vê-los? Vamos doutor, responda! — Jonh winchester atropelava as perguntas, visivelmente ansioso.

— Senhor winchester, eu sinto muito, mas...

— Mas o quê? Fale doutor Aniston! Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Desesperou-se. Há mais de duas horas Mary Winchester entrara em trabalho de parto, mas o bebê insistia em não vir ao mundo preocupando o homem e o garotinho loiro que também se encontrava na sala de espera ao lado do amigo e colega de trabalho do pai; o senhor Bob Singer.

— Por favor, acalme-se. Pelo seu filho.

Olhou para trás encontrando o rosto contente do garotinho loirinho e inquieto, sentado no colo de seu amigo, brincando com um carrinho que ganhara de presente há quase quatro meses, quando completou quatro anos. Voltou a atenção para o médico sussurrando as palavras:

— O que aconteceu?

— A sua esposa passa bem e está dormindo sob efeito de um calmante. Ela fez muito esforço para que o bebê viesse ao mundo.

— Graças a Deus! — Suspirou um pouco mais aliviado. — E quanto ao nosso filho, doutor? Nasceu doente? É algo grave?

— Eu sinto muito senhor winchester! Infelizmente o seu filho nasceu sem vida.

— O QUÊ? COMO ASSIM SEM VIDA? — Gritou assustando Bob e despertando curiosidade no pequeno Dean.

— Senhor winchester! Pense no seu outro filho!

— Papai! Tudo bem com o meu irmãozinho?

O pequeno pulou do colo que o retinha, Bob não conseguiu segurá-lo. Correu em direção ao pai segurando em sua calça pouco depois das palavras repreensivas do doutor Aniston.

— Querido! Fique com o tio Bob, ok? O papai vai buscar seu irmãozinho para que você possa vê-lo.

— Deixe-me ir com o senhor! Por favor! — Insistia segurando as pernas do pai.

Bob abaixou-se. Conversava sorridente com Dean.

— Ei, campeão! Acho que seu irmãozinho vai ficar assustado em ver tanta gente no quarto. Você quer vê-lo chorar?

O garotinho olhou para aquele que chamava de tio e balançou a cabeça negando.

— Então venha comigo e deixe seu pai ver se ele está calminho. Depois todos nós o veremos e como prêmio, levarei você para tomar aquele Sundae de chocolate que tanto gosta. O que me diz?

A criança sorriu e voltou correndo para o mais velho que sabia exatamente o que estava acontecendo, pois ao ouvir os gritos do amigo deduziu que algo ruim acontecera ao caçula winchester.

— Acompanhe-me, senhor Winchester. Eu mostrarei o seu filho morto.

Após afastar-se do amigo e do filho, permitiu que as lágrimas jorrassem de seus olhos. Chorava copiosamente. Pensava em Mary e no quanto ela queria essa criança. Ele estava feliz ao lado dela e do seu pequeno loirinho mais Mary insistira que Dean precisava de alguém para cuidar, para dedicar seu tempo e não crescer mimado. E agora? Como seria quando ela acordasse e recebesse a notícia de que o caçula deles nasceu sem vida?

— Aqui está, senhor! Seu filho.

— Ao descobrir o pequeno corpo no necrotério do hospital, Jonh reconheceu a semelhança do bebê com o seu Dean. A pele branquinha com bochechas rosadas, os pequeninos lábios delineados e um pequeno amontoado de cabelos em uma cabecinha pequenina. Nossa! Como doía!

— Nem tudo está perdido, Jonh winchester. Sua esposa e filho ainda podem sorrir com a alegria de receberem um lindo bebezinho.

Sua cabeça, antes baixa para observar o filho morto, voltou-se para o médico que de repente falou com uma voz diferente, de tom maligno, assustador.

Sobressaltou-se ao ver o branco reluzente de seus olhos e a risada desdenhosa quando o olhou.

— Um demônio!

Como era caçador, retirou rapidamente um vidro com água benta e jogou no ser. No entanto, nada aconteceu.

— Não me faça rir, Jonh! Acha mesmo que isso vai me deter? Sério? Não me confunda com os demônios de terceira que você matou que por sinal trabalhavam para mim. — O ser não recuou. Não se intimidara com o caçador a sua frente.

— Quem é você e o que quer demônio maldito?

— Acalme-se, senhor caçador! Cuidado com a pressão! Quero apenas lhe dá uma pequena lembrancinha.

— MEU FILHO ESTÁ MORTO, DESGRAÇADO! E VOCÊ DESDENHA DISSO?

Pouco se importava com o grau de evolução maléfica do demônio a sua frente. O filho que a família Winchester tanto esperava estava morto e isso com certeza abalaria profundamente sua mulher e seu filho.

— Claro que não, Jonh! Posso ser um demônio, mas isso não quer dizer que não posso conceder desejos.

Estalou os dedos e de repente a porta de madeira aos fundos da sala do necrotério abriu passando por ela uma enfermeira alta, de pele branca e cabelos escuros. Caminhando em direção a eles trazendo um bebê em seu colo e ao se aproximar, Jonh viu o vermelho puro dos seus olhos.

— Vocês por um acaso tomaram esse hospital? Possuíram todas as pessoas?

O demônio no corpo do doutor riu com gosto antes de responder a pergunta do homem.

— Apenas a recepcionista, a senhorita Isis aqui e o doutor Aniston. Viemos especialmente para diminuir seu sofrimento, sabia?

Aproximou-se mais da enfermeira e levantou o paninho fino que cobria o ser nos braços dela. Era outro bebezinho e ele estava vivo.

— Meu Deus! Como ele é lindo! — Jonh olhava radiante para o pequeno ser adormecido.

— Deus? Ha, Ha, Ha. Não me faça rir, Jonh winchester! O que o seu Deus fez por você e sua família? Tirou a vida do seu caçula antes mesmo que ele viesse ao mundo?

Jonh cessou o riso e olhou mais uma vez para o corpo descoberto do seu caçula. E, naquele momento de luto e dor, as palavras de um demônio nunca lhe pareceram tão verdadeiras.

— Suponho que você queira fazer um pacto comigo. Então me dará essa criança, eu a entrego a minha esposa e filho e todos viverão felizes até o dia de você vir buscar minha alma, ou seja, daqui a dez anos.

— Não quero a sua alma ou de qualquer um da sua família. Mas, você tem razão em uma coisa: daqui a dez anos eu retornarei a sua casa, mas quero apenas uma coisinha. Nada demais.

— Jonh o olhou desconfiado, afinal, demônios não são bons e muito menos fazem caridade. Encarava-o, enquanto pensava em uma maneira de fugir levando consigo aquele inocente nos braços da enfermeira-demônio.

— Não gaste seus pensamentos tentando me deter, Jonh. Qual o problema? Vai me dizer que não se encantou por essa criança?

Olhou novamente para o bebê adormecido. Nossa! Era mesmo um anjinho. Tinha a pele macia, levemente morena, a pequena cabecinha contornada por fios ralos e escuros. Os lábios rosados, definidos e pequeninos pontuando o rosto cujas faces se destacavam em um vermelho natural.

— Sabia que os olhos dele são azul-esverdeado?

O homem acordou de sua contemplação e olhou novamente para o demônio.

— Vamos Jonh! Sei que você o quer! Ele é tão lindo! Tão fofinho! E está indefeso, completamente sozinho no mundo. Caso o recuse terei que deixá-lo na porta de um orfanato.

— Não! Por favor!

— Então, pegue-o! Fique com ele e faça feliz a sua família. Qual é o problema, senhor caçador! Vai deixá-lo desamparado por não ter seu sangue?

Não tinha mais o que pensar. Afinal, também queria aquele bebê. Cuidaria secretamente para que seu filho sanguíneo fosse devidamente sepultado e visitá-lo-ia sempre que possível em sua nova morada. Mas, cuidaria daquele a quem julgava órfão, até que toda a família estivesse preparada para saber a verdade.

— E então, Jonh Winchester! Qual vai ser sua resposta?

* * *

**Boa noite!**

** Espero que o feriado de vocês tenha sido bem descansado. Eu o adorei.**  
** Bem, aqui está mais um capítulo de Almas acorrentadas. Espero que gostem de Revelações I. Ela explica o que aconteceu até chegar no segredo que Sam guarda. Então, o próximo será revelações II e depois voltarmos ao encontro entre Sam e Enya no hospital. Acreditem! É preciso que seja assim para que entendem melhor no decorrer dos fatos.**  
** Hoje a noite vou responder aos seus rewies, ok? Espero que não deixem de comentar por isso. Seus rewies são muito importantes.**  
**Beijos e uma ótima noite.**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Patrícia Rodrigues -** É verdade! Embora Dean não seja um bandido ele faz qualquer coisa pelo seu Sammy. afinal, ele o ama. quanto a enya, calma! Vai ter muitos momentos entre os irmãos. Beijos!

******Casammy - **Hello, friend! How are you?  
yes! Dean does everything for this kid! He loves you and that love is unconditional. Your Sammy is a priority and always will be. I love these two together. Not given to understand, right? kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
Kisses, my pretty!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12 — Revelações ll

_John levou o bebê ao berçário ajudado pela enfermeira-demônio que abriu caminho para que ninguém descobrisse o que faziam. _

_Sabia que o pequeno tinha duas semanas de vida e que nascera na Irlanda. No entanto, não fazia ideia de que o ser tinha mãe e o quanto ela sofreria nos anos seguintes à procura dele._

_Quando Mary acordou a primeira coisa que perguntou foi pelo filho. O pequeno viera minutos depois, com outra enfermeira e fora entregue ela. A mulher não se aguentava de emoção. Suas lágrimas eram sinceras e tudo o que queria a partir daquele momento era seguir em paz com sua vida ao lado do marido e dos dois filhos. John e ela desistiriam da vida de caçador pelo bem da família. Foi isso o que propôs antes do esposo lhe contar a verdade sobre o acontecido com o verdadeiro caçula Winchester enquanto Dean aguardava com Bob do lado de fora do leito. O homem não aguentou esconder a verdade dela. A mentira era um preço alto demais a ser pago._

— _O que você está me dizendo? Quer dizer que esse bebê não é nosso filho? __—__ Olhava espantada para o marido enquanto segurava o pequeno ser._

— _Querida! Eu sinto muito! Não queria mentir para você, mas também não queria te dá a má notícia que sobre o que aconteceu ao nosso filho. Perdoe-me Mary, por favor! _

_O homem vertia um pranto dolorido dividido entre o arrependimento e a tristeza pela morte do caçula. Mary olhou para o pequeno ser em seus braços que lentamente acordava e dava sinais de irritação. Sabia que em alguns segundos a choradeira começaria._

— _Não chora, anjinho! Shhh, não chora!_

_Ela mesma chorava com o que ouvira do marido e o fato de saber que um demônio havia lhes trazido aquele ser inocente não lhe confortava nem um pouco. Pelo contrário; era sinal de que algo estava errado._

— _Onde está o nosso filho, John? Aquele que nasceu morto. __—__ Alternava entre a ação de acalentar o bebezinho e conter as próprias lágrimas._

— _Eu o levei para o Impala, querida! Ele está envolto a um cobertor guardado no porta malas do carro._

_Aquelas simples palavras lhe partiu os fragmentos que restavam de sua alma machucada. Seu pequeno anjo resumia-se a um amontoado de carne que se não fosse enterrado em pouco tempo, exalaria o odor fétido de podridão. Que mal fizera para sua família merecer esse castigo? Pensava e chorava, depositando leves beijos naquele que surgiu em seu caminho com a tarefa de substituir alguém que amava. Ledo engano. Não se substitui um amor. Apenas se ganha outro e o lugar esvaziado por quem se foi sempre fica intocado, inalterado. Venha o amor que vier. Quem ama sabe muito bem sobre isso. Era o que pensava quando a porta de seu quarto abriu e certo garotinho com olhos cor de esmeraldas entrou correndo e preocupado. Bob não conseguiu conter a impaciência do pequeno furacão loiro chamado Dean__._

— _O que há com o meu irmãozinho? Por que ele está chorando tanto?_

_Perguntou assustado com as mãozinhas na cama da mãe, olhando-a com seus olhinhos pidões._

— _Acho que ele está sentindo a sua falta, amor! Por que não senta na poltrona para que o papai o coloque em seus braços? __—__ O garoto sorria em expectativa._

— _Mamãe, por que você também está chorando? _

_Perguntou curioso ao ver as lágrimas abundantes que encharcavam o rosto da sua mãe._

— _Só estou feliz, meu amor! Agora tenho dois anjinhos para cuidar. _

_Nesse momento, John depositou o bebê nos braços do pequeno Dean. O loirinho o olhava maravilhado._

— _Não chore, bebê! Quer brincar comigo?_

_Perguntou com sua típica voz infantil enquanto segurava o pequeno ajudado pelo pai. Ergueu uma de suas mãos e começou a passar bem devagar os dedinhos nas lágrimas do outro._

— _Pronto! Você vai melhorar!_

_E como se compreendesse o significado daquele gesto, o bebê foi se acalmando. Suas duas mãozinhas seguraram firmes na mão do garotinho. Seus olhinhos pequenos encararam-no estáticos. _

— _Meu amor! Ele gostou de você. __—__ Dean sorriu mais ainda._

— _Mamãe, meu irmãozinho é lindo! Posso brincar com ele?_

— _Que tal você esperar ele crescer, hein campeão? Acho que o Sammuel ainda não sabe jogar bola. __—__ John falou mais calmo. As lágrimas completamente secas em seu rosto._

— _Papai, posso chamá-lo de Sammy?_

_Mary, John e Bob que observavam a cena, riram com gosto do apelido carinhoso que a criança inventara para seu irmãozinho._

— _Claro, amigão! E quer saber, ele vai adorar ser chamado assim. __—__ O patriarca falou ainda sorrindo com a inocência de Dean._

_E foi assim! Naquele mesmo dia, Mary recebeu alta e junto com o marido sepultaram o filho sanguíneo enquanto Bob cuidava do pequeno Sammuel e seu irmãozinho Dean, porém o casal de caçadores se comprometeram daquele dia em diante de procurar a verdadeira família do pequeno Sam, pois não acreditaram na ajuda vinda de um demônio. No entanto, a busca de ambos não durou mais do que seis meses. Descobriram o paradeiro da verdadeira mãe da criança e não só isso; descobriram que Mary fora envenenada e por isso quase morreu no parto e o motivo para tal ato? Para que recebessem o pequeno Sam __—__ cujo sangue de demônio pertencia ao seu corpo __—__ e pudessem criá-lo como membro de sua família até a plena ascensão de seus poderes. A única coisa que não descobriram era que Sammuel foi colocado entre os Winchesters porque precisava crescer ao lado de seu complemento, sua alma gêmea para que juntos cumprissem a profecia quando chegasse a hora traçando assim o caminho para a humanidade quando fizessem sua escolha. Não fora o plano dos céus que a família sofresse a dor de uma perda, mas um ataque inicial das trevas comandado por uma líder que almejava mais do que tudo o retorno de lúcifer a quem ela escolheu como mestre antes mesmo do início dos tempos._

_Infelizmente para o casal Winchester as notícias ruins não pararam por ai. Uma semana após a descoberta do real plano do demônio Lilith e sua falsa boa ação, Mary descobriu onde morava a verdadeira mãe de Sam. Naquele mesmo dia, combinou com o marido que contariam tudo para Dean na manhã seguinte e seguiriam para a Irlanda no qual devolveriam o bebê e reuniriam caçadores para defender a mulher e o bebê até encontrarem uma forma de matar o demônio maior. Mas, aquela foi a última noite em que John viu a esposa viva. O demônio incendiara o quarto do casal quando o patriarca saíra com os bebês e Bob para um passeio na praça pública a três quarteirões de onde moravam. Mary ficou porque queria descansar. Esse foi seu erro. Sua casa, do nada, pegou fogo enquanto a mulher dormia profundamente. Ela nem sequer teve tempo de fugir._

— _NÃO! MARY! __—__ John gritou desesperado ao ver a casa coberta pelas chamas. Em poucos minutos tudo foi consumido pelo fogo não sobrando nem sequer as cinzas daquela que dizia amar._

_**14 de abril de mil novecentos e noventa e três**_

— _SAM! COMO PODE FAZER ISSO! — John gritava com o adolescente. Estava fora de si._

— _Papai, por favor! Não fique bravo comigo! Eu amo o Dean mais do que um irmão deve amar outro. — Tentava se justificar._

— _Você não merece o meu filho! Nunca mereceu. _

— _CHEGA, JOHN WINCHESTER! — Gritou enfrentando o pai, pondo-se em sua frente._

— _V__ocê sempre me odiou, sempre me tratou com indiferença. Até mesmo quando nos treinava você era diferente comigo. Por que pai? Por que me odeia tanto?_

— _Deixe-me em paz, moleque!_

_Foi em direção __à__ porta. Abriu-a. Preferia sair a continuar aquela discursão com Sammuel. Dean logo chegaria com Bob e ele nunca admitia as desavenças entre os dois, repreendendo-os severamente. O patriarca e seu caçula não discutiam mais porque Dean era firme em não aceitar essa situação._

— _NÃO! PRIMEIRO VAI ME DIZER POR__ QUE ME ODEIA TANTO. NÃO VAI SAIR ASSIM._

_Jogou suas costas contra a porta fechando-a novamente em um baque. O mais velho perdeu a paciência e quando segurou o adolescente pela gola da camisa ele lhe falou compassado e ameaçador._

— _Vai, covarde! Bate no próprio filho se isso vai te fazer mais macho._

— _VOCÊ NÃO É MEU FILHO!_

_Gritou soltando o garoto com força, fazendo-o tombar ainda mais contra a porta fechada. Mas, não foi isso que realmente doeu e machucou seus sentimentos._

— _Papai, o que está dizendo? Eu sou..._

— _Você não é nada meu. Não tem uma gota do meu sangue e não pertence a essa família._

_O adolescente tinha o rosto banhado pelas lágrimas._

— _É MENTIRA! ESTÁ MENTINDO PORQUE ME ODEIA._

— _EU NÃO ESTOU MENTINDO, DROGA! — Os dois se encaravam nos olhos. — Você é filho de um maldito demônio que reencarnou nesse mundo para destruí-lo._

— _Não pai! Não diga isso! — Seu mundo desabava em lágrimas._

— _E__u não sou seu pai, Mary não era sua mãe e Dean não é seu irmão. Você é filho de um maldito demônio com uma humana que quem sabe não seja uma vagabunda como você! O que sei __é que esses estranhos poderes que você tem são provenientes do seu verdadeiro pai._

— _NÃO!_

— _Sim! E tem mais; por sua causa o meu verdadeiro filho morreu antes mesmo de nascer. Sabe por quê? Porque você devia ser criado perto do lugar onde seu pai seria liberto do abismo infernal. Eu perdi quase tudo, Sam! Minha esposa e meu filho estão mortos por sua culpa e agora você quer tirar o Dean de mim também? ISSO EU NÃO VOU PERMITIR NUNCA! _

— _Meu Deus!_

— _E não para por ai, Sammy! Minha Mary querida morreu porque tentou devolvê-lo a vadia da sua verdadeira mãe, sabia?__.__ Ela convenceu a mim e ao Bob a ajudá-la a procurá-la e quando a encontrássemos, protegeríamos junto com você, então depois seguiríamos com a nossa vida esperando o momento certo para Dean saber o que aconteceu com seu verdadeiro irmão e aquele a quem considerava irmão. Ela nem sequer teve tempo de curtir sua ilusão. Foi morta por querer mudar o rumo do filho do demônio, foi morta porque quis ajudar. _

_Sammy caíra de joelhos aos prantos. A dor do que ouvira fazia não somente sua alma, mas seu corpo pesar._

— _É por isso que o senhor me odeia. É por isso que nunca me tratou igual ao Dean. Apesar de nunca ter levando a mão para mim ou me humilhado, nunca me amou, nunca foi carinhosos comigo. Sempre foi o Dean que me deu todo o amor que uma criança precisa para crecer._

_O homem o olhava e apesar da fragilidade e sofrimento do garoto, seu rancor e raiva se mantiveram inalterados._

— _Saber o motivo da morte do meu filho, foi um golpe que só aguentei por causa de Mary e do meu verdadeiro filho. Mas, ela morrer, principalmente porque tentou ajudar o filho das trevas... Isso é algo que eu nunca vou perdoar. A culpa é sua__,__ Sam. Como acha que Dean vai reagir quando souber que o irmão que ele tanto queria morreu para dá lugar ao filho do mal? Como acha que ele vai reagir quando souber que sua amada mãe morreu porque tentou ajudar a você e a sua mãe vadia, sendo você quem é?_

_O adolescente deitou completamente no chão abraçando o próprio corpo e chorando copiosamente. John o deixou sozinho à luz de sua dor e saiu porta a fora. _

_Meia hora depois, Dean chegou e estranhou a luz do quarto de motel ainda apagada. Ao entrar assustou-se com a imagem de seu irmão caído e sem sentidos. Tentou reanimá-lo, percebeu que havia chorado. Cuidou dele junto com Bob._

_Durante uma semana Sam teve febre e não tinha vontade para nada. Seu irmão mais velho não saiu do seu lado e seu amor e carinho o reergueram fazendo-o reagir para a vontade de viver. No entanto, nada entre os dois foi igual. Amavam-se e Dean continuava o mesmo jovem apaixonado que o possuíra ele completou quinze anos, mas a partir daquele momento o mais novo passou a temer perder aquele que mais amava. As coisas entre os dois nunca mais foram iguais._

O clarão branco reluzente que apresentara as imagens do passado se apagou revelando o rosto de Jesuel Stailys Fargor, o detetive contratado por Enya cuja missão era encontrar seu filho perdido. O que ela não sabia é que ele seguia as ordens do alto e trabalhar para ela fazia parte do plano para que o bem triunfasse quando a profecia se cumprisse.

— Sim! Agora entendo porque ela não pode reencontrar o filho. Mas, quanto a Dean Winchester? — Fargor olhava para o céu escuro. Conversava com o arcanjo Miguel. O primeiro no comando depois de Deus.

— Entendo, senhor! Farei com que os receptáculos aceitem seus destinos e destruam lúcifer.

**S&E**

Ouvia o barulho de pessoas conversando sem conseguir distinguir suas vozes. Sentia o corpo sob uma superfície macia e uma luz tenra sobre seu rosto. Onde estava? O que tinha acontecido? As lembranças lhe fugiam impossibilitando saber o que realmente se passara. Tinha a sensação de que dormira por algumas horas. Seu corpo estava cansado e o lado esquerdo de suas costelas doía como se alguém a tivesse ferido.

Foi então que lembrou. A dor em seu lado lhe despertou para lembranças pavorosas, lembranças tristes pela qual se pudesse escolher, escolheria esquecer.

Um suposto demônio chamado Lilith Matou seus pais, sequestrou seu filho e matou o amor de sua vida. Sim! Começava a lembrar.

**Flash back on...**

– _Sabe querida! Você nunca se perguntou por que o seu filho foi sequestrado?_

_Enya a olhou não contendo as lágrimas que correram livres de seus belos olhos._

– _O que você sabe sob o sequestro de meu filho? Foi você? Você mandou alguém tirá-lo de mim?_

_A estranha sorriu e em seu rosto brincava a mesma expressão de repúdio misturada a uma expressão perturbadora._

– _Não! Claro que não! Eu mesma o tirei de seus braços a vinte e dois anos. E sinta-se honrada, pois desde tempos imemoriáveis eu não saia do lugar ao qual pertenço, lugar esse para onde pretendo levá-la para atormentar sua pobre alma para todo sempre! _

_000_

_Uma risada alta ecoou pelo banheiro e de repente uma rajada de vento entrou por uma das janelas próxima a última pia. A cantora foi jogada com força contra o chão e o colar rompeu do pescoço do demônio caindo a seus pés. Ela se abaixou e segurou a outra pelo pescoço._

– _Minha querida! Nunca vai encontrar o seu precioso filho! Precisamos dele, sabia? Ele nos pertence, por isso foi escolhido._

– _Escolhido para quê? O que querem com ele? – Falou agoniada em meio __à__ pressão em seu pescoço._

– _O retorno do mestre depende dele. Por isso, infiltrei-me em sua vida e matei quem foi preciso: primeiro sua doce mamãe quando você tinha apenas três aninhos, depois o seu papai, mas... Você não imagina o quanto me diverti quando matei o seu precioso, Joe!_

_Ao ouvir aquilo parou de se debater e olhou horrorizada para o ser a sua frente._

– _Nã-Não! É mentira! Não acredito em você!_

– _Não! Não é mentira, não! E eu sabia o quanto ele a amava, o quanto ele queria estar ao seu lado para cuidar de você e do seu filho._

_000_

As lembranças vinham em flashes mostrando-lhe o que se passara. Lembrava-se do Universal American Academy e do encontro inesperado no banheiro feminino. Uma mulher que se dizia um demônio e que falara sobre fatos de sua vida que somente alguns empregados e o detetive que contratara sabiam.

A tristeza a consumia e à medida que as lembranças voltavam, mergulhava na agonia de saber por respostas, uma luz no fim do túnel. Precisava agir. Precisava levantar e seguir adiante. Descobrir quem era aquela mulher e se de fato ela dissera a verdade. Mesmo assim, afastava de sua mente as coisas inexplicáveis que presenciou. Buscava justificativas sólidas sem querer acreditar no que seus olhos presenciaram de sobrenatural feito pela tal de Lilith.

Decidida, tentou se mover, mas sentiu uma fisgada no lado que doía. Gemeu baixo. Forçou o corpo mais uma vez e tentou abrir os olhos. Piscou várias vezes até ajustar-se à tenra claridade. Encontrou um par de olhos azul-esverdeado semelhante ao seu. Observou que se tratava de um garoto. Ele o olhava preocupado.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite!**

**Desculpem-me o atraso, gente! Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Aguardo rewies.  
Uma santa e abençoada noite.  
Beijos!**

* * *

**Patrícia Rodrigues -** Eu te entendo, minha linda e agradeço a consideração em explicar. Mas, eu estava tão acostumada a me corresponder com você por MP qua até estranhei sua falta de respostas. Espero que você tenha férias e que possa relaxar, pois eu sei o que é está cansada precisando de férias. (Preciso urgentemente).

**Casammy - **Do not worry, dear! I think that man is beautiful as the mother of Sam, she will support the love between these two souls which one belongs. The question is how Dean will react when they discover the secret. But let us trust the love he feels for Sammy, is not it?  
Kisses, friend!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13 —A verdade

Quando Enya emitiu um som baixo, os irmãos se afastaram e puseram-se a observá-la. Seu rosto retorcia-se um pouco, certamente estava sentindo dor.

Sam se aproximou mais quando a viu tentar abrir os olhos, observava seus movimentos. Estava preocupado. Enya piscou várias vezes ajustando-se à claridade da sala que apesar de tenra lhe machucava a visão. Seus olhares se encontraram quando ela finalmente despertou completamente da escuridão. Olhava para o jovem a sua frente com admiração.

— Você é um anjo?

Foram as palavras da mulher quando se deparou com a figura bela e de feições doces que a olhava preocupado. O jovem sorriu sem graça.

— Como a senhora se sente? — Dean também estava preocupado.

— Bem, eu acho. Onde estou? Que lugar é esse?

Mesmo deitada olhou para a sala em que estava sem conseguir entender como viera parar ali. Estava em um hospital? Na casa de alguém? Tentava lembrar, entender o que tinha acontecido e como escapara daquele ser que destruiu sua vida. Sim! Mesmo inconsciente, os pensamentos sobre o que ouviu fluíam em sua mente como um sonho e enquanto voltava a si, revivia toda a dor do passado através das palavras daquela maldita. Precisava sair dali. Precisava encontrar novamente aquela estranha e tentar arrancar dela uma pista sobre o paradeiro do seu filho. Falhara na primeira tentativa, mas isso não quer dizer que falharia novamente. Pensava decidida.

— A senhora lembra do que aconteceu no Universal American Academy?

Enya parou novamente seu olhar no jovem encantador. Como ele era lindo! Devia ter a mesma idade do seu filho e...

— Esperem! Conheço vocês! Eu os vi na cerimônia de entrega do prêmio Warnner! Você é o segurança do meu amigo Richard e... — Olhou confusa para Dean. — Ele é o Richard?

Pegos de surpresa pelas lembranças repentinas da mulher, os Winchesters viam-se num beco sem saída. Não queriam continuar mentindo, mas tinham medo que ela interpretasse mal o seu salvamento, pois como se não bastasse eram acusados de terrorismo e tinham quase certeza de que os seguranças sequestrados os reconheceriam depois de libertos do cativeiro.

— Nós podemos explicar. Se a senhora nos ouvir... — Sam tentou justificar.

— Deixem-me em paz! O que está acontecendo? Quem são vocês?

Levantou abruptamente da maca, gemendo de dor. Seu gemido chamou a atenção do doutor John que estava no laboratório reservado dentro da sala operatória.

— Precisa se acalmar ou teremos que amarrá-la.

— DEAN!

O caçula chamou a atenção do irmão que se pôs em frente à mulher, segurando-a firmemente pelos braços antes de falar de maneira ameaçadora. Sam o afastou de perto dela. Enya saiu abruptamente de perto dos dois e quase caiu devido a tontura que sentiu.

— Está tudo bem! Acredite em mim, senhora Bhraranaim! Só queremos ajudá-la!

O garoto se aproximava dela aos poucos. Dean olhava a cena de frente para os dois, enquanto o doutor parou perto da cama em que a mulher antes repousava. Ela estava confusa. Aquele era o mesmo jovem que a tratou friamente no salão de recepção, mas ao mesmo tempo, o mesmo que a fazia lembrar seu amado filho.

— Fique longe de mim!

Embora exasperada não conseguia gritar. O lado esquerdo do seu corpo doía. Sam estava cada vez mais perto dela, encurralando-a na parede da pequena sala de laboratório.

— Não!

Ao encostar-se à parede, abraçou o próprio corpo e se abaixou. O garoto também se abaixou para vê-la melhor.

— Está tudo bem! Só queremos ajudá-la. Prometo que vou levá-la novamente para sua família. Eles vão ficar muito felizes em saber que está bem.

Ela o olhou completamente arrasada. Sua família tinha sido destruída por um demônio.

— _Oi, meu pequeno! Eu sou a sua mamãe, sabia? Não esqueça que eu te amo._ — As palavras de Sam a fizeram lembrar-se do dia em que deu a luz.

— _Você precisava ver! Tive tanta dó dele! E olha que sou um demônio, hein! Mas... O jeito como ele se engasgava no próprio sangue quando o carro despencou do abismo, o pensamento dele voltado para você, o seu nome sendo pronunciado como um mantra... Ai, ai... O amor! Seu amado Joe desejou tanto te ver uma última vez! Desejou tanto está ao seu lado quando o filho de vocês nascesse... Saiba que ele faria qualquer coisa pelo seu amor? E eu te tirei isso, querida! Que delícia! _— E finalmente, a lembrança tão dolorosa quanto perder seu filho; a perda do homem que amava.

Seu choro compulsivo entristeceu ainda mais o jovem que lentamente a puxou para si e a abraçou.

Encostada em seu peito, Enya soluçava de tanto chorar. Punha para fora toda a dor em forma de lágrimas. Amava Joe. Sempre o amaria. Mesmo um demônio maldito tendo tirado a sua vida, acreditava que um dia se reencontrariam e então, ninguém mais os separaria. Mas, enquanto esse dia não chegava, precisava encontrar seu filho e lhe dar todo amor de mãe que a vida negou a ambos. Ele era seu pequeno, um presente de Joe para si. Havia perdido para a eternidade um dos amores de sua vida. Evitaria que perdesse o outro.

— Shhh! Vai ficar tudo bem!

Sam a levantou pondo-a em seus braços, levando-a de volta para a cama. O doutor John aproximou-se trazendo um copo com água e um comprimido.

— Eu não quero dormir!

Relutou em ingerir o remédio achando que seria dopada.

— É apenas um calmante. Não é um sedativo, senhora. Vai ajudá-la a se sentir melhor. — Dean o olhou desconfiado.

— Não está mentindo, está doutor?

— Acredite, meu rapaz! Quero ajudá-la assim como vocês a estão ajudando.

Dez minutos após tomar o remédio, a mulher já não tinha vontade de chorar. Sentia-se mais calma e apta a conversar. Soltou-se do abraço acolhedor do jovem Winchester acomodando-se no encosto da cama.

— Então, eu devo minha vida a vocês? A vocês três? — Falou olhando para cada um dos homens.

— Não nos deve nada. Acredite! Ficamos felizes que esteja bem. Meu irmão e eu quase não chegamos a tempo de impedir que os demônios a matasse. — Sam justificou.

— O quê? Demônios? Como assim, demônios? — O doutor perguntou exasperado ao ouvir o que Enya dissera.

— ISSO NÃO É DA SUA CONTA. E EU ACHO MELHOR VOLTAR A FAZER O QUE ESTAVA FAZENDO ANTES.

Dean estava nervoso devido a sua preocupação com Sam e o bem estar da mulher, pois sabia que se algo acontecesse com ela, seu irmão que já andava triste devido a algo que ele não sabia, poderia ficar pior. No entanto, sua atitude não assustou somente o bondoso doutor que se afastou dele na mesma hora, mas a Enya, que ao ouvir seus gritos, lembrou-se da violência física e psicológica que fora tratada a algumas horas.

— Doutor John, desculpe-me pelo meu irmão, mas estamos todos nervosos. Por favor, pode nos deixar a sós? Precisamos conversar com a senhora Bhraranaim.

O doutor deu um sorriso tranquilo para ambos os jovens e saiu voltando para a sala reservada. Continuaria a analisar a amostra sanguínea tirada de Enya.

— Não tenha medo! Ele não vai machucá-la. — Falou para a mulher que abraçava o próprio corpo e olhava para Dean da mesma maneira que olhara para Lilith quando ela a encurralou no banheiro.

— Desculpe-me, Enya. Posso chamá-la assim? — Dean recobrou sua velha e conhecida postura profissional. — Sim! Pode me chamar assim. — A mulher respondeu mais confiante.

— Enya, eu me chamo Dean Winchester e este é meu irmão Sammuel Winchester. Nós somos caçadores e antes que pergunte o que seja isso, nós caçamos todo tipo de criatura maligna, inclusive demônios, como aquele que a atacou no Universal American Academy. Não temos tempo para explicar muita coisa, só peço que confie em nós. Pode fazer isso?

A mulher acenou afirmativamente, atenta a tudo o que Dean dizia.

— O que Lilith queria com a senhora? Por que ela a atacou?

— E... Ela... Matou o meu marido e sequestrou meu filho.

Ao responder à pergunta do loiro, mesmo estando sedada, o choro foi inevitável.

— Meu Deus!

Os irmãos falaram em uníssono.

— Por favor, Enya! Por mais que seja doloroso, precisamos saber o que eles queriam! Só assim poderemos ajudá-la.

Dean entendia seu estado de espírito, mas se fazia necessário o depoimento dela.

Ela secou as lágrimas com os lenços de papel oferecidos por Sam, respirou fundo e falou. Falou tudo. Desde o sequestro do seu filho pelo próprio pai, a morte do mesmo dez anos depois, a confissão do doutor Maison sobre sua possessão demoníaca e o que Lilith lhe falou antes de tentar matá-la. Falou também sobre o nome de Deus evocado por ela e que desestabilizou o ser por alguns instantes.

Sam ouviu a tudo com atenção. Juntava os pedaços, conectava tudo e em sua mente chegava a uma terrível conclusão.

— Não pode ser! — Sam falou alto sem perceber.

— Sammy, está tudo bem?

Dean perguntou confuso. Eram profissionais e não demonstravam pena ou raiva na frente de quem ajudavam.

— Estou bem, sim! Pode continuar irmão.

— _Não pode ser! Não! Seria muita coincidência. _— Pensava.

— E onde está o cordão que a senhora puxou do pescoço de Lilith?

Dean perguntou esperançoso. Provavelmente esse cordão era uma pista para ajudá-la a encontrar seu primogênito.

A mulher pôs a mão no pequeno bolso do vestido e retirou o cordão preto com o pingente em metal fosco cuja imagem se assemelhava a um anjo. Mostrou aos jovens caçadores.

— Eu puxei do pescoço de Lilith antes de fugir. Não entendo o que ela queria com ele.

Os Winchesters se entreolharam ao olhar para o cordão. Era semelhante ao de Dean. Era apenas uma coincidência? Por que uma mulher tão rica usaria algo tão simples, tão sem valor? No entanto, não revelaram isso a Enya. O garoto nem mesmo comentou como conseguira o seu quando criança.

— Enya, onde conseguiu esse cordão? — Sam perguntou curioso. Queria saber se ela o conseguira da mesma forma que ele.

— Esse pequeno cordão pertence a minha família a várias gerações. Desde tempos imemoriáveis, eu diria. Não entendo porque foi roubado de mim. Ele não tem valor algum. — Era o que ela pensava.

— A senhora, pode nos dá licença? Preciso falar a sós com o meu irmão.

Após falar com a mulher, o loiro puxou o caçula para perto da porta de entrada.

— Agora tudo faz sentido, Sammy! O filho que essa mulher procura é o receptáculo do anjo expulso depois da briga no céu. Lembra-se do que o Bob disse ao nosso pai quando ainda caçavam juntos? As pessoas desaparecidas, as quedas de pressão do ar, descargas elétricas violentas em vários continentes, todos presságios do demônio. Eles estavam agindo esse tempo todo entre nós. Estavam preparando terreno.

— Para a vinda de Lúcifer? Para quando o bebê da profecia estivesse pronto para assumi-lo em seu corpo? Você sabe que o papai não acreditou nisso, Dean. — Sam tentava esconder o nervosismo.

— Sam ... Foco cara! Tenho quase certeza que é isso.

— Mas, quase certeza não é certeza absoluta. Precisamos pedir ajuda ao Bob, investigar o que ela falou... — Dean o interrompeu.

— Certo, certo! Já entendi! Vamos atrás de mais detalhes, mas que fique claro que o filho dessa senhora, certamente é um dos jovens médiuns como você.

— Ok, mas não vamos agir sem ter certeza. Essa senhora já sofreu demais com a perda do namorado e o sequestro do filho. Caso essas histórias sobre receptáculo, Lúcifer e tudo mais sejam verdadeiras, o que pensa em fazer? Matar o garoto?

O mais velho o olhou sério antes de responder:

— Sinto muito, Sam. É isso mesmo que vou fazer se essa loucura toda se confirmar.

E dizendo isso saiu, deixando o irmão caçula perdido em seus medos.

— Meu Deus! Imploro que eu esteja errado. Por favor! Que eu esteja enganado. — Fazia uma prece silenciosa.

Dean continua conversando com Enya enquanto Sam, sem ser percebido, entrou no pequeno laboratório onde o doutor John estava terminando sua análise.

— Doutor John, se eu lhe pedir um favor, pode manter só entre nós dois? Promete?

O médico parou o que estava fazendo voltando toda a atenção para o rapaz.

— Do que se trata?

— Quero que tire uma amostra do meu sangue e... Bem, parece estranho o que vou lhe pedir, mas vai tirar um peso das minhas costas.

O doutor falou calmo tentando lhe passar confiança.

— Pode confiar, filho! Manterei sigilo médico. Eu prometo!

O garoto assentiu com um aceno de cabeça.

— Quando colher a amostra do meu sangue quero que faça um exame de DNA com o sangue dessa senhora que salvamos. Pode fazer isso?

O homem formulou em seus pensamentos o que estava acontecendo. O jovem a sua frente pedira ajuda ao outro jovem para salvar aquela mulher. Ele desconfiava que fosse mãe deles e só contaria ao irmão a verdade quando tivesse certeza.

— Então, você acha que ela pode ser a mãe de vocês? Por isso a salvaram?

— De vocês? Como assim de vocês?

— Você e seu irmão. Aquele rapaz mais velho não é seu irmão?

Sam se tocou. O doutor formara uma teoria errada sobre o que acontecia. Isso era ótimo! Dar-lhe-ia mais tempo para investigar sobre suas suspeitas e pensar em como falaria para Dean. Ele precisava saber. Tinha direito.

— Sammy! Traga o doutor Maison! — a voz do mais velho chamou a atenção dos dois.

— Doutor, preciso de soníferos. Algum que faça alguém dormir por pelo menos quatro horas. Traga também um copo com água.

O homem rapidamente fez o que lhe foi pedido.

— Dean, quem você planeja apagar?

— Sammy, Enya se sente melhor e já pode andar normalmente. Então é hora de pegar a estrada. Deixaremos o doutor Maison dormindo nessa sala, mas antes ele vai ligar para a esposa e dizer que precisou substituir algum médico ou coisa parecida. Isso nos dará tempo de fugir e ir para onde tínhamos combinado.

— Por favor, rapazes! Deixe-me ajudá-los! Prometo que não vou contar nada a ninguém! Sam, deixe-me ajudá-los!

Pediu ao garoto gentil que sentia prazer em ter conhecido e poder ajudar.

— Eu sinto muito, mas isso não será possível! — Dean nem se quer deixou o irmão responder ao pedido do médico.

O doutor sabia que não tinha como argumentar com o mais velho dos irmãos.

— Tudo bem! Deixe-me pelo menos etiquetar o material coletado?

O loiro concordou.

E assim ele fez. Etiquetou sigilosamente as amostras sanguíneas de Sam e Enya colocando-as em um lugar reservado no armazenamento. Quando passasse o efeito do sedativo, terminaria o que começara antes de ir para casa.

Depois de organizar seu laboratório e ligar para a esposa, Jonh entregou um cartão ao jovem winchester antes de tomar o remédio.

— Se eu poder ajudar de alguma forma, qualquer forma, não exite em me procurar, garoto. Eu o ajudarei. Até mesmo a você.

Dean revirou os olhos quando o doutor se referiu a ele.

— Obrigado, doutor John. — Após agradecer pelo cartão, guardou-o na carteira.

Quinze minutos depois o doutor John caiu em sono profundo. Sam, Dean e Enya saíram pela frente. Ambos vestidos com roupas médicas, mas Dean usava também uma máscara para não ser reconhecido pelo segurança que o perseguiu.

Os médicos e enfermeiras de plantão não suspeitaram de nada. Afinal, estavam em um hospital. Pensavam apenas que eram seus colegas de trabalho.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite!**

**Agora Almas acorrentadas será atualizada toda semana até seu final, ok? Toda quinta-feira vou postar um novo capí próxima semana postarei o capítulo 14. Espero que leiam e comentem.**

**Sweet August nesta quinta-feira, ok?**

**Beijos e uma excelente noite se segunda-feira.**

* * *

**Responmdendo aos rewies:**

**Patrícia Rodrigues - **Concordo com você, Patty! Que culpa o garoto teve de Mary ser uma mulher generosa e querer devolvê-lo a sua verdadeira mãe? E não se preoculpe, querida! Ela acordou nesse capítulo e foi o momento certo, pois o nosso Sammy vai ter que contar a verdade antes que os demônios façam. Beijos, linda!

**Jade -** Gostou mesmo? Que bom! Compará-la à série, ai que honra! Sim! O John como sempre egoísta e só pensando em si. Ele feriu os sentimentos do garoto e ele nunca mereceu isso. Vamos ver no que esse rolo vai dá. Não se preocupe! Vou atualizar essa história toda semana a partir de hoje. Beijos, querida!

**Soniama livejournal - **Concordo com você, amore! Enquanto Lilith estiver na cola dos dois eles não serão felizes. Vamos ver como as coisas entre os dois ficam. E sobre o seu pilot, vou responder quinta-feira quando eu postar Sweet August, ok? Beijos, linda!


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14 — Amores em conflito

Quando fugiram do General Hospital of Independence, Sam Dean e Enya seguiram para o portão principal onde deixaram o Impala estacionado próximo à calçada, sob uma árvore. Pegaram a estrada rumo a Chicago, Illinois. Lá encontrariam Hellen, Jô e Ruffus. Ambos aguardavam os jovens na casa de Bob.

Pretendiam viajar por toda a noite, no entanto estavam cansados devido as recentes perturbações que os três enfrentaram, sem falar que Enya ainda estava se recuperando dos seus ferimentos. Resolveram parar para descansar no Motel Tailand quase cinco km depois de cruzarem o estado do Colorado.

Então, ainda se passando por médico, usando mais uma vez um de seus cartões de crédito falso e ignorando a curiosidade da atendente pela suposta doutora usar um protetor em seu rosto, Dean pediu dois quartos, ambos com cama de casal. Esse detalhe não passou despercebido por Enya, mas ela nada comentou.

Sam e Dean queriam se revezar e vigiar por dentro o quarto da cantora, mas a mulher foi imperativa ao negar. Precisava de um pouco de privacidade para descansar, precisava de um tempo sozinha para pensar e entender melhor a reviravolta em sua vida. Além disso, algo lhe dizia que aqueles dois também precisavam de privacidade.

Sendo assim, após os winchesters riscarem todo o chão do quarto dela com símbolos contra demônios e selarem portas e janelas com sal grosso, foram para o próprio quarto. Lá, combinaram entre si: Sam dormiria primeiro e depois de cinco horas, seria a vez de Dean. Temiam que quem tentou matá-la a estivesse caçando.

**Uma hora depois...**

Após um banho relaxante e vestir uma roupa limpa e confortável, Dean saiu do banheiro pronto para seguir adiante com o que ele e o irmão combinaram. Pegou de sua mochila uma pistola automática com balas de prata e um rifle com munições extras de balas de sal grosso seguindo para a cadeira que deixara próximo a janela.

Tentou se concentrar no clarão do brilho da lua que resplandecia lá fora, mas foi impossível. Olhou para o irmão. A visão de Sam dormindo lhe encheu os olhos despertando em si todo o desejo que o amor que sentia gritava. Como queria possui-lo! Como queria mais uma vez tê-lo gemendo em seus braços! Amava-o e por mais que demonstrasse isso não entendia o que o fazia ter tanto medo de se entregar novamente a ele.

Lembrou-se de quando assumiram seus sentimentos, a noite perfeita e romântica que tiveram. A entrega, o carinho e o amor exalando pelos seus poros. Fora realmente uma noite mágica, pois há oito anos, não foi apenas o corpo que o seu Sammy lhe entregou, mas todo o seu ser.

— _Sam..._

Sussurrou em meio aos seus pensamentos.

— _Como eu te amo, Sammy..._

Aproximou-se devagar da cama em que o outro dormia sentando ao seu lado.

— _Fica comigo!_

Sussurrava observando o rosto de feições infantis que tanto amava: os lábios pequenos e delineados, as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas, os cílios curtos e cheios, os longos cabelos escuros...

— _Você é tão lindo, meu amor!_

Como se ganhasse vida própria, suas mãos desceram pelo rosto do jovem em uma caricia lenta e contínua. Isso fez Sammuel acordar aos poucos e ao fitar os olhos verde-esmeralda que o observavam avidamente, sorriu, recebendo como resposta um beijo calmo, compassado, mas que se aprofundou ao passar dos segundos.

Dean pôs-se sobre o corpo do caçula, que sentia a excitação dele sob o moletom que vestia.

Sam se entregava às sensações permitindo que a hábil mão do loiro percorresse cada pedacinho do seu corpo, isso até seu cérebro dá o sinal de alerta e o jovem lembrar-se das palavras de John e a ligação que elas tinham com a história de Enya.

— _Deus! O que estou fazendo? Eu não posso ceder! Dean precisa primeiro saber a verdade!_

Não podia fazer isso com o irmão. Precisava confirmar suas suspeitas primeiro e depois Dean saberia por seus próprios lábios. Então, num ímpeto de medo, Sam empurrou-o para longe levantando abruptamente da cama.

— Por que você fez isso Sammy? – A frustação e a raiva estavam estampadas no semblante do mais velho.

— Por favor, Dean! Entenda que não podemos!

O loiro perdeu o pouco de paciência que tinha e puxou o caçula pelo braço, jogando-o novamente na cama e o segurando pelos pulsos. Estava a um passo de cometer um ato irracional.

— Eu te amo e sei que você também me ama. Sinto muito Sammy, mas se você não quer facilitar as coisas, vai ser do jeito difícil.

Após suas duras palavras, prendeu os pulsos dele com um de seus braços, enquanto o outro buscou descer o short do pijama que o garoto vestia. Ele tentava se libertar porém, o irmão mais velho era mais forte.

— Solte-me Dean! – Sua voz demonstrava o seu desespero.

— Depois que eu o tiver, eu o soltarei. – Respondeu frio.

— DEAN! EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ ME AMASSE! – Aos prantos, Sam gritou. Tinha os olhos fechados e o rosto voltado para o lado. Estava ofegante.

Então, o loiro parou. O grito do caçula devolveu-lhe a sanidade. Olhava perplexo para o rosto banhado em lágrimas do irmão caçula.

— O que eu estou fazendo?

Recuperado do seu surto, Dean falou assustado ainda fitando o rosto daquele que tanto amava.

— Perdoe-me, amor! Eu jamais te machucaria. Eu juro!

Saiu de cima dele ao proferir suas sinceras desculpas, mas o garoto nada respondeu. Chorava e abraçava o próprio corpo encolhido como uma conchinha.

— Não aguento mais essa situação, Sammy! Não dá! Eu sinto muito.

Saiu noite a fora depois de pegar a carteira e as chaves do Impala.

— DEAN!

Gritou na tentativa de que isso fizesse o irmão voltar. Ledo engano. Refugiou-se novamente em seu abraço acolhedor tendo apenas lágrimas como único amparo naquele momento.

— Sam!

A voz de Enya lhe chamou atenção. Abriu os olhos e a viu em pé, com a porta fechada atrás de si.

— Senhora Bhraonáin!

Tentou falar, mas as lágrimas o faziam soluçar.

— Shhh! Não precisa me explicar nada, querido! Eu ouvi sua discursão com Dean. Ouvi cada palavra do que disseram.

O garoto continuava chorando, mas se encolheu ainda mais diante do que ouviu. Percebendo isso, Enya buscou acalmá-lo. Estava ali para acalentá-lo, não para julgá-lo.

— Calma, menino! Não estou aqui para julgá-lo. Por favor, criança, deixe-me cuidar de você!

Sentia um calor brotando dentro de si. Uma crescente vontade de embalar aquele lindo menino e lhe secar as lágrimas, niná-lo até que adormecesse em seu colo. Assim como faria se seu amado filho estivesse sofrendo como aquele garoto sofria.

— Você deve ter a idade do meu filho!

Falava enquanto apoiava a cabeça do caçula Winchester em seu colo.

— Não chore mais! Vai ficar tudo bem!

Acariciava seus fartos cabelos lisos, repetindo frases positivas como um mantra.

— Tenha paciência com Dean! E não se preocupe! Se ele realmente te amar, vai voltar. Dê-lhe apenas tempo para esfriar a cabeça.

Mais calmo, o choro de Sam foi cessando. Enxugou seu rosto com as costas das mãos e limpou o nariz com lenços de papel acomodados em uma pequena caixa sobre o criado mudo. Nunca soube o que era sentir um carinho materno e agora, embalado pelos carinhos e cuidados daquela bela senhora, uma emoção diferente crescia em si, aquecendo sua alma, sarando suas feridas. Feito esse que só seu irmão conseguira até antes de Enya aparecer.

Naquele momento, mesmo temendo a verdade ser revelada, desejou de todo o coração que algum dia pudesse ser feliz ao lado do amor de sua vida e tendo aquela senhora como mãe. Desejou de todo o coração que suas suspeitas virassem realidade, então teria pela primeira vez na vida uma família de verdade.

— Eu o amo como um irmão não deve amar outro. – Já recuperado das lágrimas, falou o que lhe veio ao coração.

— Eu sei! – A mulher apenas confirmou.

— Quando eu tinha quinze anos eu me entreguei a ele após termos uma conversa sobre o que realmente sentíamos um pelo outro.

— Desde quando você o ama assim, Sam?

— Desde sempre, eu acho, mas não podemos ficar juntos. Não ainda.

— Por que você diz isso, querido? Foi por isso que brigaram agora a pouco? Você guarda algo que seu irmão não pode saber? – Perguntou preocupada.

— Bem, é uma longa história. Desculpe-me por não lhe contar, senhora Bhraonáin. É que eu...

— Shhh! Antes de continuar, posso te pedir duas coisas? – Interrompeu o garoto que acenou afirmativamente ainda deitado em seu colo.

— Em primeiro lugar quero que me chame de Enya, pois ficaria muito feliz se me trata-se como uma amiga. E, em segundo lugar, quando se sentir apto a desabafar seu segredo com alguém, pode confiar em mim. Garanto que farei de tudo para ajudá-lo. É o mínimo que posso fazer por você e também por seu irmão. Afinal, salvaram minha vida.

— Tudo bem, Enya. Obrigado por seu apoio.

Sam não comentou que ele e Dean investigariam sobre o filho dela. Também não falou sobre a verdade que John lhe esfregou na cara, mas principalmente, não falou sobre suas suspeitas de ser seu filho perdido. Essas eram questões a serem resolvidas depois que ela estivesse em segurança. No momento, isso era prioridade para o ele e o irmão mais velho.

**Uma hora depois.**

Dean caminhava pelas mediações do motel Tailand desde que deixou o irmão sozinho. Sua intenção não era ir embora. Apesar de ter deixado isso claro para Sam. Queria apenas magoá-lo, feri-lo, assim como se sentia ferido, assim como estava desde que ele deu chilique uma semana após a noite de amor que tiveram.

Não entendia o que se passava na cabeça dele. Havia algo que ele não sabia? Um segredo? Por que durante esses sete anos, o garoto falava que apesar de se amarem não podiam ficar juntos? Era sempre a mesma história, sempre o mesmo dilema. Por Deus! Quando esse tormento teria fim?

No entanto, pensava preocupado no que quase fizera com seu Sammy. Por acaso ia violentá-lo?

— Não me deixe nunca machucar aquele que amo!

Olhou para o céu e pela primeira vez em sua vida pediu algo a um ser que nem mesmo tinha certeza se existia. Mas, que se dane! Os demônios não existem? Por que Deus também não existia?

— Meu dever é amá-lo e protegê-lo até de mim mesmo.

Continuava a olhar para o céu manchado pelo clarão da lua. Estava decidido a voltar e conversar com o caçula. Não tentaria forçá-lo a falar. Queria apenas voltar para ele, amá-lo mesmo ao longe como sempre fez, como faria por toda a vida se assim fosse necessário.

**S&D**

Enya olhou para a porta que abria lentamente arrastando o sal grosso em frente a ela. Era Dean.

Após fechá-la novamente, o loiro arrastou com os pés o condimento selando novamente a proteção contra o mal. Depois, olhou para Sam. Ele dormia profundamente no colo de Enya e abraçado ao próprio corpo.

— Que bom que você chegou! Seu irmão precisa de você.

Assustou-se com a voz firme e o olhar decidido da mulher.

— Eu sei, Dean! Sei que você e o Sam são mais do que irmãos. E também sei porque brigaram.

O loiro respirou fundo antes de falar:

— Enya, eu não quero lhe faltar com respeito, mas isso... – Ela o cortou.

— O quê? Não é da minha conta? Acha que não? Sabe, senhor caçador, seu irmão deve ter a mesma idade do meu filho e se fosse ele que estivesse nessa situação, eu juro que lhe daria um soco.

Mais uma vez o rapaz olhou assustado para aquela mulher que aparentemente frágil, tinha muita força para lutar por quem amava.

— Não quero ser grossa, nem metida, Dean Winchester, mas o Sam precisa do seu amor, seu carinho. Confie nele! Seja o que for que ele esteja escondendo, acredito que não é o momento certo para você saber.

Não tinha que contestá-la. Enya estava certa. Sam precisava dele e seja o que fosse que ele guardasse, fazia-o sofrer e se tinha algo que Dean não admitia sob hipótese alguma era ver o sofrimento presente na vida do seu irmãozinho. Isso não. Sammy era sua vida. Continuaria a cuidar de sua vida como sempre fez.

— Obrigado por cuidar dele. A senhora veio assim que eu sai? – Ela confirmou com um aceno.

Dean se aproximou de Sam. Era tarde. O início da madrugada trouxe consigo o frio daquela época. A cama em que o garoto dormia estava emaranhada e levemente molhada. Provavelmente pelas lágrimas dele. Sentiu-se mal por deixá-lo sozinho e chorando. Sentiu-se um porco sem sentimentos.

— Venha, amor!

Falou baixo quando o colocou nos braços ouvindo-o resmungar algo. Calmamente o deitou na cama em que ia dormir. Ela estava seca e arrumada. Puxou um lençol fino e depois um edredom, cobrindo-o até o pescoço. Observou seu rosto adormecido por alguns instantes, antes de se voltar para a mulher e pedir que ela também fosse descansar. Cuidaria de ambos àquela noite.

— Acho melhor você dormir, Dean! Eu dormi muito enquanto estava sedada, sem falar que antes, fiquei algum tempo sem sentidos.

— A senhora ainda está se recuperando dos ferimentos! – Tentava convencê-la do contrário.

— Querido, como pretende proteger alguém estando tão cansado?

— A senhora é minha responsabilidade. Se algo lhe acontecer, Sam vai se sentir culpado pelo resto da vida. Eu conheço o meu irmão. Quando cisma que tem que salvar alguém, ele precisa conseguir.

A mulher sorriu levemente com a doçura do rapaz. Por mais que estivesse chateado, o amor que sentia pelo garoto falava mais alto. Esse pensamento o fez lembrar Joe, o pai de seu filho. Ele também agia assim em relação a ela.

— Façamos o seguinte: eu fico nesse quarto, acomodada naquele sofá enquanto você e o Sam descansam. Qualquer problema ou qualquer suspeita que eu tenha, eu os chamarei. Afinal, vocês são rápidos. Sei que acordarão a tempo. O que me diz?

Dean sorriu simpático pela maneira que a mulher resolveu o impasse. Ela o fazia lembrar Sam e seu jeito persuasivo em conversar com as pessoas usando seu olhar doce e sua voz suave, cheia de argumentos.

— Temos um acordo, então.

O loiro foi dormir na cama que antes Sam estava enquanto Enya, deitada no sofá, pensava em uma maneira de chegar até o demônio Lilith. Ainda tinha em sua mente a ideia de interrogá-la.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite!**

**Como prometi, Almas acorrentadas vai ter continuidade toda semana, duas vezes por semana. Então, o capítulo 15 sairá nessa sexta-feira junto com o capítulo 35 de Sweet august. Peço desculpas por não ter postado ontem, mas eu ainda não tinha terminado o capítulo.  
**

**Quero agradecer a todos vocês que comentam minhas fics, principalmente aos meus leitores do outro site que estão marcando presença aqui também. Obrigada, gente! Essa assiduidade e apoio de vocês ajuda tanto na inspiração! Desejo a todos uma excelente noite de terça-feira e me deixem saber o que acharam do capítulo por meio de seus rewies, ok?**

**Beijos!**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**PadacklesRoques - **O Dean nem imagina que seu amado irmão é receptáculo do mal, mas quando souber que é o Sammy... Sim! Terá o arcanjo Miguel e mais algumas coisinhas que não posso revelar. kkkkkkkkkkk Beijos, amigo!

**Jade -** Concordo com você. Dá uma certa preocupação sim, porque os dois se amam, mas não se sabe até que ponto o passado de Sam vai influenciar. No entanto, esses dois se amam. Obrigada pelos elogios, querida. Apoios como o seu ajudam e muito a um fic writer. Beijos!

**Elisete -** e eu fico deveras feliz por saber que você ama essa fic. Sério! Eu sei o que é isso. Espero não decepcioná-la como já aconteceu comigo com duas fics que eu também amava. Não tema por eles, linda. Acredite no amor. Beijos!

**soniama livejournal - **Minha linda! Os seus pilots são maravilhosos. O problema é que comigo não rola M-preg ou fic com crianças, independentes de Wincest ou Padackles, mas eu gostei muito do segundo pilot, a fic espirita. Façamos assim: vou adaptar o seu segundo pilot bem de acordo com a doutrina Kardecista e você quando me mandar rewie para essa história, pode me passar seu endereço de e-mail. Podes me mandar MP quando tiver dúvidas ou sugestões, ok? quanto a fic, adoro saber que estão gostando de minha história. Preciso desse icentivo. kkkkkkkkkkkkkk Sou mimada. Beijos, linda!

**Patrícia Rodrigues -** Calma, mulher! kkkkkkk A Enya é uma mulher gentil e educada, daí o Sammy ser essa fofura que ele é. Tal mãe, tal filho. Você ainda vai vê-la em ação lutando pelo amor do Sammy. Beijos, amiga!


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

A manhã de sábado era fria. O sol resolveu não aparecer deixando assim um rastro de nostalgia. Pessoas transitavam pacatas indo e vindo pelas ruas semidesertas, pouco se importando consigo mesmas ou com o bem estar dos outros. No entanto, não eram esses os pensamentos de Sam.

Quando despertou, o jovem sentiu uma paz que a muito não sentia e mesmo mantendo os olhos fechados, sentia-se cuidado, protegido, envolto a uma camada impenetrável de calor, no qual o mal não seria capaz de atravessar.

Então, ao abrir os olhos após uma leve esticada em seu corpo, encontrou um par de olhos verde-esmeralda que o olhavam docemente. Era ele, seu Dean.

— Seis e quinze da manhã e você ainda dormindo, Sammy! Está mal acostumado, não acha?

Sorriu divertido com a brincadeira, recendo apenas o silêncio como resposta do seu amado.

— Acho que já deu para perceber que a manhã está fria. Eu posso fechar a janela,se você quiser. — Sam apenas balançou a cabeça negando. Seus olhos não desviaram dos olhos do irmão.

— Olhe... Sei que não é o momento certo... — O garoto virou o corpo para o lado contrário de Dean. Não queria falar sobre o que aconteceu. Não ainda.

— Eu te amo! Amo tanto... Sei que ontem exagerei, mas...

— Exagerou?

Incrédulo, o jovem virou-se rapidamente olhando-o outro nos olhos, falando alto, demonstrando sua mágoa.

— Você ia me violentar. Entende isso? Tomar-me à força, ou seja lá como queira chamar, mas a verdade é que eu nunca esperei isso de você. Nunca, Dean!

Não ia fingir que estava tudo bem porque não estava. Sabia que estava em falta com a verdade. Seu irmão merecia saber sobre suas origens, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de agir como um bruto. Levantou-se com pressa fugindo sem pensar que com esse ato fugia do calor gostoso que sentia por está perto de Dean, pois se pensasse deixaria de lado o que aconteceu. E não podia.

— Sammy...

— Não Dean! No momento temos prioridades! Onde está a senhora Bhraonáin? Ela...

De repente sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça, a vista escureceu e seu corpo pesava como chumbo.

— _Droga, droga, droga! Agora não!_

Xingava-se internamente. Sabia o que estava acontecendo consigo. Esses eram sintomas de uma nova visão.

— Sammy! O que você tem? Deixe-me te ajudar!

Dean falou preocupado, pois o caçula mal se aguentava em pé e mesmo assim fugia do seu abraço acolhedor.

— Não precisa Dean! Estou bem! Estou...

Então, perdeu os sentidos.

_Uma luz branca fluía do interior de uma igreja abandonada. Uma figura fantasmagórica surgia de uma fenda aberta em meio a uma fonte desativada. Era Lúcifer e a seu lado o demônio Lilith que gargalhava__._

_O arcanjo caminhava em direção ao demônio. A forte luz que emanava nada mais era do que seu poder e glória angelical expandindo-se em proporções mínimas porque o planeta não aguentaria toda a rajada do seu poder._

— _Pai! Finalmente o senhor está de volta!_

_Lilith sorria aguardando ansiosamente a aproximação de seu mestre, aquele que chamava de pai. E, à medida que o ser ia andando, sua fisionomia tomava forma humana. Então viu a si mesmo na visão. Sam Winchester era o arcanjo caído, aquele expulso do céu pelo irmão e alma gêmea, o arcanjo Miguel._

— Sam! Sammy! Vamos, garoto! Reaja!

Ouviu a voz de Dean ao longe e uma segunda voz que logo reconheceu. Era Enya.

— Vamos, amor! Fale comigo!

Sentia a preocupação na voz do mais velho. Buscou forças para respondê-lo, apropriando-se dos sentidos que voltavam pouco a pouco.

— Es... Estou bem! Dean... — Sussurrava sem ainda conseguir abrir os olhos.

— Fique quieto, amor! Eu vou cuidar de você.

Sentiu-se ser erguido e algo macio lhe amparar as costas. Foi posto novamente na cama. Foi quando abriu os olhos aos poucos ignorando o ato que parecia intensificar a dor de cabeça que sentia.

— O que você viu Sammy? Você teve outra visão, não foi?

O que dizer ao mais velho? Que não era o filho de Lúcifer como achava, mas o próprio? Confirmando também suas suspeitas de que era filho de Enya? Isso estava fora de questão. Resolveu omitir a verdade, por enquanto. Precisava de provas. Precisava confirmar seu parentesco com a cantora e o que John Winchester lhe dissera há sete anos.

— Estão atrás de nós! Lilith quer Enya e a está procurando.

— Oh, meu Deus! — A cantora levou as mãos à boca quando ouviu a notícia.

— Calma, senhora Bhraonáin! Vamos sair daqui o quanto antes. Nós a protegeremos. Sam, como se sente? Pode levantar?

O garoto forçou o tronco para frente. A dormência o abandonava.

— Sim! Posso.

— Tudo bem! Enya, vamos levá-la a sua casa em segredo. Ninguém deve saber que está conosco. Nem mesmo nossos amigos que nos aguardam em Illinois.

— Como isso será possível, Dean? Esqueceu que Bob nos aguarda junto com os outros? — O caçula não entendia os pensamentos do irmão.

— Essa é minha intenção, Sammy! Lilith acha que todos nós a protegemos. Se ela for atrás de Bob e os outros caçadores, eles saberão se defender. Acredite! Eles estarão mais seguros se Enya não estiver lá e ela estará mais segura se estiver conosco.

Ele estava certo. A vida da cantora corria perigo e quem a protegesse também estava em perigo. Então, os três agiriam conforme o plano de Dean. Usariam seus talismãs xamânicos, rabiscariam símbolos Salomão em todo o Impala e seguiriam viagem, rumo a Irlanda. Tinham os seus cartões de créditos e passaportes falsos, usariam de todo subterfugio disponível para salvar aquela mulher. Se os demônios a queriam morta, com certeza tinham que mantê-la viva. Ela era importante e tinha um papel decisivo em algo. Mas, o que não sabiam é que ambos tinham um papel decisivo e nem o céu, nem o inferno queriam os três juntos. Ainda não.

**Chicago, Illinois, duas horas depois.**

— Por que essa demora, Bob? Os rapazes não conseguiram fugir com a mulher? — Hellen andava de um lado para outro. Estava nervosa.

— Calma, Hellen! Há algo que aprendi com esses rapazes durante esses meses de convivência e que se chama confiança.

— Confiança? Confiança em que? Que estejam mortos? Que não deem notícias? Eles merecem levar uns bons tapas. È isso que vou fazer quando eles chegarem!

— Mãe, por favor! Sam e Dean estão bem! Tenha paciência. Eles vão aparecer!

— Joana Bete Harvelle, não me diga o que tenho que fazer! — A moça resolveu se calar. Não era inteligente discutir com a mãe quando ela estava nervosa.

— Ela é sempre assim quando está zangada? — Ruffus cochichou a pergunta à jovem.

— Sim! Sempre que está preocupada ela fica insuportável.

Desde que fugiram de Los Angeles, Ruffus, Jô e Hellen estavam na casa de Bob e junto com ele aguardavam notícias dos rapazes. Apesar de ligarem para vários contatos e se manterem bem informados através do rádio da polícia, nada foi noticiado sobre a prisão dos supostos terroristas. Apenas o que descobriram era que a polícia de Los Angeles havia resgatado o pianista Richard Clayderman, os seguranças dele e os policiais que faziam a segurança do evento. Isso graças ao telefonema anônimo dado por Bob.

— _Rapaz__es! Só espero que estejam bem._

Eram os pensamentos do senhor Singer que rezava internamente para que nada tivesse acontecido com os Winchesters e a cantora Enya.

**Aeroporto Internacional de Nova York**

Sam, Dean e Enya pegariam o avião da companhia Star Mars. Viajariam na primeira classe em um voo sem escala até Portugal, onde pegariam outro voo rumo à Irlanda do Sul, no qual seguiriam até Killiney no Impala de Dean. Ele foi unânime em afirmar que seu carro ia junto.

A cantoria insistiu para que ela fretasse um jato particular, mas os irmãos negaram. Queriam descrição, serem mais um no meio da multidão. Então, quanto menos chamassem a atenção, melhor.

Estavam há dez minutos sentados em uma sala de espera aguardando a senhora Bhraonáincomprar as passagens. Ela não deu chance dos irmãos negarem sua ajuda. Sua atitude foi premeditada. Sabia que os dois precisavam conversar.

— Você não acha que é perigoso para ela? Digo, ela está se expondo ao comprar as passagens. — Dean puxava conversa com o caçula. Estava preocupado com Enya, mas principalmente em saber se o seu irmão o tinha perdoado.

— Qual é! Ela está há seis metros de distância de nós e mesmo não estando armados, eu sei o ritual de exorcismo em latim e você tem um saco com sal grosso e pó dos lobos nos bolsos de sua jaqueta. Não a com o que se preocupar. — Sam respondeu da mesma forma séria e sem emoção quando conversou com o irmão ao acordar.

— Por favor! Perdoa-me Sammy!

— Dean, eu não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu. Vamos deixar como está, ok? — Havia mágoa em sua voz.

— Você nunca vai me perdoar então, não é mesmo? — Baixou a cabeça e se deixou levar por sua tristeza. Estava realmente arrependido de quase ter cometido uma loucura.

— Eu não tenho o que perdoar, Dean! Eu te amo e prefiro acreditar que você nunca ia me machucar. Apenas me dê um tempo.

O mais velho o olhou calmamente afirmando com um aceno de cabeça. Amavam-se e sabia que se ele não era capaz de sentir rancor do caçula ou mesmo feri-lo, a recíproca era verdadeira.

—Seja o que for que esteja entre nós, Sammy, vai encontrar seu fim e então poderemos ficar juntos. Para sempre!

O garoto olhou para o irmão e sorriu diante de suas palavras. Tocou gentilmente na mão dele e teve a sua segura entre as mãos dele. Olhavam-se.

— Eu não quero ser indiscreta, rapazes, mas já comprei as passagens e o Impala já está no compartimento de bagagens. Podemos ir?

— Como a senhora conseguiu? Eles não revistaram o porta-malas? — Sam perguntou curioso.

— Infelizmente, Sam, o dinheiro move o mundo. Nada como uma boa quantidade de dinheiro para driblar a lei.

Os irmãos concordaram. Era verdade. O fato de terem seus cartões de crédito falsos e a cantora ser milionária era uma grande ajuda para fugirem da polícia e dos demônios que queria a senhora Bhraonáin morta.

Os três seguiram para o salão de embarque. Ambos vestidos com trajes que não permitiam reconhecimento de seus rostos. Nem sequer desconfiavam que estavam indo ao encontro do destino traçado a ambos desde o início dos tempos.

**Killiney, Irlanda do Sul, doze e quarenta e cinco da tarde.**

Depois de horas desgastantes em voos domésticos, expostos a alimentação mínima de seus serviços, finalmente o trio havia chegado ao destino; Killiney, Irlanda do Sul.

Depois que o Impala foi liberado do voo, os Winchesters e Enya seguiram caminho pelas charmosas ruas daquela cidade, em direção ao castelo Manderley, lar da cantora.

No carro, o silêncio era imperativo. De um lado, uma mulher com a ideia fixa de ir atrás de quem tentou matá-la buscando respostas sobre o filho amado. Do outro lado, um jovem em conflito com uma verdade escondida ao irmão durante sete anos. Ambos carregando seus conflitos e entre eles um jovem loiro com a responsabilidade de salvá-los, apesar de ainda não saber.

— Meu Deus! Que lugar lindo!

O Impala entrava na propriedade de Enya. Um vasto jardim que mais parecia uma avenida florida, contornado por vários estilos de flores em nuances que destacavam a beleza e simplicidade delas. E ao centro, o castelo Manderley, uma construção antiga de épocas remotas quando os reis e rainhas ainda governavam o modo de vida das pessoas.

— Que bangalô, hein?

Sammuel e a senhoraBhraonáinolharam sérios para Dean.

— Que é isso gente! Estou apenas elogiando o lugar!

Apesar de falar em tom risonho, seu irmão e a cantora continuavam com as expressões sérias.

— _Eu, hein? Essa senhora é tão sem graça quanto o meu irmão._ — Pensava, mais uma vez comparando a personalidade dos dois.

Quando o Impala cruzou o jardim do castelo, os seguranças deixaram-no passar sem resistência. Viram a cantora no Banco do carona, na parte de trás do carro. Avisaram ao mordomo que a patroa tinha retornado. Então, quando Dean estacionou na porta principal do lugar, James já os aguardava e em seu olhar a mais pura preocupação com a mulher. Ele nem ao menos a deixou falar primeiro.

— Senhora, Bhraonáin! A polícia dos Estados Unidos e da Irlanda a estão procurando. O que aconteceu? Quem são esses dois rapazes?

— James, acalme-se, por favor!

Falou paciente ao sair do carro e ver seu mordomo abrindo a porta para ela e a bombardeando com perguntas.

— Senhora, nós não conseguíamos encontrá-la. Tenho novidades.

De repente ela parou no meio das escadarias do seu castelo encarando o homem.

— James, não me diga que é sobre...

Ele confirmou com um aceno de cabeça.

— Sim, senhora Bhraonáin. O detetive Fargor encontrou seu filho.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite!**

**Desculpem-me não ter postado mais um capítulo dessa fic na sexta-feira. Eu tentei muito, mas o FF estava com problemas. Eu não conseguia acessar minha conta. Espero que gostem e comentem também esse capítulo, pois eu senti falta de algumas pessoas que eram constantes e não comentaram o capítulo passado. O próximo sairá sexta-feira, ok? Daqui a pouco eu vou postar Sweet August e responder aos rewies dos leitores logados, combinado?**

**Beijos e uma excelente noite de segunda-feira.**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Elisete -** Minha linda! O Sam é todo fofo, não é? Tadinho do lindinho... Imagine como deve ser crescer sem nunca ter tido o carinho de uma mãe? Quanto ao Dean, o loirão quase perdeu as estribeiras, mas acredito que ele nunca machucaria o Sammy. Na hora H recobraria o juizo. Quanto a sua pergunta... Suspense! kkkkkkk Beijos, linda!

**Patrícia Rodrigues -** O Sammy bem que estava precisando de um pouco de afeto. Resolve dá isso para o nosso bebê. Obrigada mais uma vez por suas palavras de carinho, amiga! Vê se também não some mais, né? Beijos, querida!

**soniama livejournal -** quanto ao Sam, o tadinho está segurando uma "barra" pesada, mas ele é forte e o amor que ele sente pelo DEan também é mais forte. Obrigada por sua compreensão e não se preocupe: sua fic vai sair mais cedo do que você imagina, junto com a da minha amiga Vitorinha. Sweet e Almal acorrentadas estão perto de acabar. Beijos, querida!


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16 - Revelações ll

Enya perdera a fala. Olhava atônita para James ainda assimilando a informação, imaginando se seria mesmo possível que esses vinte e dois anos de espera tinham enfim terminado.

Sam, Dean e o mordomo, observavam preocupados o semblante da mulher. Ela estava ficando cada vez mais pálida e simplesmente não manifestava nenhuma emoção.

— Enya? Está tudo bem? — A voz de Sam soava preocupada.

— Enya! FALE ALGUMA COISA! — A impaciência de Dean se fez presente em sua pergunta rude.

A cantora pendeu para trás sendo segurada pelo mordomo. Os Winchesters não esperaram a ajuda dos seguranças que vinham em direção a ambos. Dean a tomou nos braços enquanto Sam abriu passagem para levar a mulher para dentro de casa. James os seguiu dando ordens a uma das criadas que providenciasse um chá e chamasse um médico. Ela foi levada para seu quarto.

— Rapazes! Obrigado por sua ajuda. Creio que não sejam mais necessários...

— Uma ova com sua conversa de necessidade. Meu irmão e eu só vamos sair daqui quando o médico a examinar. Antes disso quero só ver alguém tentar. — Bradou o mais velho, mostrando a arma automática que guardava em sua jaqueta.

— Não precisamos chegar a isso, meu jovem. Tudo bem! Podem ficar. Apenas falei isso porque a senhora no momento não está em condições de falar com ninguém.

Enya estava sem sentidos e ainda pálida, acomodada em sua cama king size.

— Senhor, prometemos não incomodar, mas nós cuidamos dela durante esses dois dias. É o mínimo que podemos fazer. Ter certeza de que ela vai ficar bem. — O caçula winchester tentava apaziguar a situação.

— Como queiram. Já que vão ficar, sugiro que a deixemos descansar até a chegada do médico. Eva vai cuidar dela.

Dizendo isso, saíram os três homens do quarto, enquanto a empregada entrava com uma xícara de chá de camomila em uma bandeja.

_"Preciso afastá-los daqui. Nenhum dos três deve descobrir a verdade". _

Eram os pensamentos de James, enquanto guiava os rapazes escadaria abaixo, rumo a sala de estar. Ele nem sequer imaginava que o caçula estava a um passo de descobrir sua verdadeira identidade.

**Meia hora depois.**

Enya foi medicada por um médico clínico-geral. Tomou um calmante leve, mas que não lhe dava sono. Era apenas um composto para lhe acalmar os nervos.

Sam, Dean e James conversavam enquanto esperavam pela recuperação da mulher e a chegada do detetive Fargor. No entanto, o que os rapazes não sabiam era que o detetive nunca chegaria com o suposto filho perdido da cantora, enquanto estivessem ao lado dela.

— Ela precisa descansar. — O doutor descia as escadas, fazendo-se ouvir em um tom calmo, mas incisivo.

— Como ela está?

Perguntaram Sam e Dean em uníssono.

— Está acordada, mas demonstra sinais visíveis de esgotamento nervoso. Apliquei-lhe um calmante para aliviar os nervos, mas que não lhe dê sono. Não é o mais recomendável, porém, ela insistiu muito. Disse que tinha assuntos a resolver e que dormir só os atrasaria. Achei melhor fazer sua vontade, mas vocês estão avisados. A senhora precisa descansar.

James agradeceu ao doutor, repassando em seguida o cheque pela consulta. Acompanhou-o até a saída deixando Sam e Dean à sós.

_"Então, eu não sou filho dela? Será que o que John me disse quando eu tinha quinze anos, não era verdade? Afinal, demônios mentem! Mas, porque eu estou com essa sensação de que o assunto não está resolvido? E aquela visão que eu tive? Não! algo não se encaixa"._

— Terra para Sammy! — O garoto olhou para o irmão.

— Cara, em que estava pensando? Eu falei com você três vezes e você só ficava ai, parado, com cara de tacho, olhando para lugar nenhum.

— Desculpe-me Dean! Só estou pensando se essa história realmente terminou.

— Ô meu irmão! Você não viu o mordomo dizer que o detetive encontrou o filho da ricaça? E que o está trazendo? Sammy... O que temos que fazer agora é caçar o demônio que a quer morta, ou seja, o mesmo que quer Lúcifer fora da jaula. E de quebra não precisaremos matar o filho dela. Em seguida, seguiremos nosso rumo.

— Eu sei! É só que...

— É só que você se preocupa demais, irmãozinho! É só mais um caso quase encerrado, mais um, em nossa lista de uma vida maluca. Vamos! Vai ficar tudo bem!

O jovem o olhou e sorriu sem graça. Sentia algo o incomodando, mas no momento não diria ao irmão. Esperaria o resultado do DNA para falar com Dean e quando isso acontecesse, não só falaria sobre suas suspeitas, contaria tudo. Tudo o que escondera do loiro durante esses sete anos.

— Bem, rapazes, vocês ouviram o doutor. A senhora Bhraonáinprecisa descansar. Precisa está disposta e renovada para quando o detetive trouxer o seu filho.

— James, eles vem ainda hoje? — Dean, achou algo diferente no mordomo. Seu tom de voz sugeria que eles não estivessem no palácio no momento do reencontro entre mãe e filho. Talvez fosse impressão. Pensava.

— Se não houver atraso no voo, o detetive Fargor acompanhado pelo jovem, chegarão amanhã, mais ou menos às oito horas. Isso deve ser tempo suficiente para a minha senhora descansar. Não acham?

— Sim! Claro, mas nós não podíamos... — O mordomo não deixou Sam concluir seu pensamento.

— Rapazes! Vocês já fizeram muito! Trouxeram-na para casa. Sem falar que cuidaram dela durante esses dois dias. Serão recompensados. E para começar, marcarei uma entrevista coletiva para que a senhora Bhraonáinpossa mostrar aos fãs que está bem e que vocês dois não a sequestraram. Pelo contrário: salvaram-na de um sequestro. O que acham? Sem falar que certamente receberão um cheque com uma generosa quantia.

— Dispensamos o dinheiro, mas agradecemos se puder nos livrar da acusação de sequestradores. Obrigado e passar bem!

Sam falou ríspido, caminhando em direção à porta, dispensando a ajuda do mordomo que fez sinal de que o acompanharia. Estava irritado pelo homem ter mencionado dinheiro. A vida de alguém valia muito mais do que bens materiais.

— Desculpe o meu irmão. Ele é meio temperamental.

Dean falou sem graça quando o caçula atravessou a grande porta do palácio e a bateu com força. Depois, atravessou sozinho o grande salão e ao também cruzar a saída, encontrou o garoto com os braços cruzados, cabeça baixa e o rosto emburrado.

— O que Deu em você, Sammy! — O moreno não respondeu.

— Cara, o que foi que eu fiz?

Sam o olhou mais calmo, suspirando longamente antes de falar:

— Perdoe-me! Você não fez nada! É que aquele cara oferecer dinheiro por termos salvo uma vida... Achei grotesco da parte dele. Sem falar que deselegante e uma atitude anti-cavalheiresca.

Dean sorriu orgulhoso. Adorava o jeito sério e intelectual daquele garoto falar. Sempre certinho. Sempre estudioso.

— Adoro quando você fala assim! Esse seu ar de sabe-tudo. Suas palavras medidas e bem trabalhadas.

— Dean!

Falou sem graça devido ao brilho que via no olhar do mais velho enquanto ele lhe falava aquelas coisas.

— _O que __foi Sammy! Adoro tudo em você. Eu amo você!_

Sussurrou antes de se aproximar mais do caçula e lhe selar os lábios com um beijo delicado e apaixonado.

— Eu também te amo!

Respondeu o jovem quando cessaram o beijo.

Dean deu partida no Impala e saiu prometendo a Sam que pesquisariam sobre o demônio Lilith e a matariam para que a senhora _Bhraonáin _ficasse em paz com seu filho. Afinal, sem demônio maior, não haveria probabilidade nenhuma de Lúcifer ser liberto da cela. Mas, Dean Winchester não podia está mais enganado.

"_O destino de vocês está selado, rapazes. __No entanto, qual será o destino que darão ao mundo?"_

James, de uma das janelas superior do palácio, observava os Winchesters desde que cruzaram a porta principal.

**Motel Vinneto, Killiney, Irlanda do Sul.**

Dean queria ter saído daquele país. Por Deus! O que seu Sammy tinha na cabeça? Deviam ter pego um voo de volta aos Estados Unidos ou mesmo está no aeroporto aguardando o mais próximo, mas seu irmão insistira em ficar mais um pouco, pois caso algo desse errado com Enya, eles estariam próximos para ajudá-la.

Não entendia o que se passava com o irmão. No entanto, respeitava, pois acreditava que ele teve algum pressentimento. Mesmo tendo lhe omitido isso.

Foi assim em Lawrence, Cansas, quando ele viu uma mulher sendo atacada por um porteigist. Talvez fosse novamente o caso. E quem sabe, a cantora não corria perigo. Mas, o que o Winchester mais velho não sabia, era que o irmão prenderia a ambos naquele país até que o exame de DNA estivesse pronto. Até que ficasse provado que ele não era filho de Enya. Então, o garoto contaria a Dean sobre o que John Winchester lhe falou há sete anos e mesmo sendo irmãos, ficaria ao lado de Dean e o amaria como ambos sonhavam, se assim ele permitisse.

Não seria assim tão fácil como o jovem planejava. Nada nunca foi fácil para os Winchesters.

Agora, despido de suas roupas e sob o calor revigorante da água quente do chuveiro de mais um motel barato, Sam fechava os olhos e imaginava passo a passo da conversa que teria com Dean. Sabia que ele ficaria chateado, mas depois de tudo esclarecido, as coisas tomariam um rumo diferente entre eles: assumiriam seus sentimentos. Primeiramente para eles mesmos, depois para seus amigos. Continuariam caçando, mas com um detalhe que faria toda a diferença: teriam um ao outro não só como irmãos, mas também como amantes.

Seus devaneios foram cortados quando sentiu dois pares de mãos o segurar firme pela cintura ao mesmo tempo em que um corpo forte, cujo membro desperto, colava-se em suas nádegas, deslizando pele com pele no embalo da água que jorrava em abundância.

— De-Dean! O que você está fazendo? — Gaguejou sentindo o irmão lhe apertar mais contra o corpo dele.

— Por enquanto Sammy, nada demais, mas quero fazer muito se assim você permitir. — Sussurrou.

— Deannn! Não faz assim! — Esperava que o mais velho tivesse mais um pouco de paciência.

— Não fazer? O que, Sammy? Isso?

Deslizou com precisão seu membro já totalmente desperto entre o vão das nádegas do irmão, deliciando-se com os gemidos que ouvia dos lábios dele.

— Sammy... Eu te amo!

Continuava com sua torturante e deliciosa tarefa de provoca-lo.

— Deaaaan, nós não...

— Shhh! Diga só que me quer! Eu não vou forçá-lo. Jamais o machucaria, Sammy! Eu te amo tanto, tanto...

Seus lábios carnudos escorregaram pelo pescoço do moreno, indo e vindo com beijos suaves e leves chupões.

— Fique comigo, Dean! Aconteça o que acontecer, fique comigo!

— Eu sempre vou está com você, meu amor!

Calmamente, Dean o virou de frente para si e ao agarrar-lhe pela cintura, segurou-lhe pelas nádegas e o ergueu. Sam entendeu o gesto e circulou suas longas pernas na cintura dele que habilmente desligou o chuveiro para então encostar o moreno contra a parede onde antes jorrava a água. Atacou-lhe o pescoço com leves sucções enquanto o prensava fazendo-o sentir o quão duro estava.

— Dean! Dean! Ah!

Gemia alto, sentindo arrepios lhe percorrer a pele. A sensação do corpo amado contra o seu era acolhedora, reconfortante.

— Você é só meu, Sammy! Apenas meu!

Sussurrava possessivo ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas e nádegas do garoto sentindo a maciez da pele levemente morena.

— Apenas seu, meu Dean!

Sua cabeça pendia para trás dando espaço para o mais velho explorar seu pescoço. Sam era beijado, mordiscado e chupado com gosto. Sentia-se completamente indefeso, à mercê do irmão. Dean Winchester era um homem fogoso e as poucas vezes que foram para cama ele fizera "horrores" com seu corpo. Ah! Amava esse loiro!

— Tanto tempo sem te ter! Tanta vontade eu senti de ter você assim, como hoje!

Continuava com sua dança erótica ouvindo o moreno gemer cada vez mais alto, abrindo ainda mais espaço para que explorasse seu corpo. E ele exploraria. Dean não era homem de trabalhos inacabados, principalmente quando isso dizia respeito ao amor de sua vida, seu amante, seu tudo, seu Sammy!

Devagar, retirou-se da área do chuveiro levando o garoto consigo, ainda com as pernas dele em volta de sua cintura. Caminhou até a bancada em mármore daquele banheiro que diferente dos banheiros nos Estados Unidos, era espaçoso e largo.

"_Perfeito__"__!_

Pensou com um sorriso sedutor ao sentar seu amado sobre ela e deitá-lo, retirando as pernas dele de sua cintura e as apoiando em seus ombros. Olhou mais uma vez para ele. Queria a plena permissão de que podia amá-lo sem restrições como a primeira vez que fizeram amor.

— Minha alma e meu corpo são seus, Dean! Tome-o mais uma vez, possua-me como mais ninguém fez.

Gruniu possessivo ao ouvir isso. Amava, amava demais aquele deitado a sua frente e como sempre, vê-lo tão entregue e vulnerável, despertava ainda mais o macho-alfa existente dentro de si. Sempre foi dominador, mas a maneira que dominava o garoto amado, sempre foi buscando em primeiro lugar o bem estar dele, depois buscava o seu.

Abriu a pequena porta do armário acima deles, retirando de lá o lubrificante, guardado propositalmente. Tinha calculado seduzir o amado, estivesse onde estivessem. Só não imaginava que seria em outro país, distante da Terra natal de ambos.

— _Vou compensá-lo por tê-lo assustado ontem. Eu jamais o machucaria Sammy!_— Sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido.

— _Dean!_

Foi a única resposta do caçula, já de olhos fechados e ofegante, aguardando o que viria.

Depois de lambuzar seus dedos, o loiro inseriu o primeiro indo e vindo devagar, vencendo a rigidez do pequeno orifício que almejava se encaixar.

— _Ah! Dean! Ah!_— Gemia e se contorcia devido ao desconforto.

— Calma!

— AH!

Gritou quando sentiu três dedos lhe invadir e mesmo aos poucos era uma sensação dolorida.

Dean se esforçava para ser gentil, mas não aguentando a pressão pulou a parte dos dois dedos e invadiu o caçula com três. Anos de desejo reprimido em ter o corpo do moreno, motivavam-lhe a agir afoito.

— _Desculpa, Sammy! Já vai passar._

Inclinou-se sobre ele e o beijou ao mesmo tempo que seus dedos continuavam indo e vindo na entrada dele.

— _Está pronto para mim?_

Perguntou-lhe novamente ao ouvido quando cessaram os beijos.

— A partir de hoje e para sempre, se assim você quiser.

A resposta pegou o mais velho de surpresa. Isso queria dizer que acabou a resistência? E o medo que o garoto tanto sentia? Será que era porque eram irmãos e ele tinha medo de repressão? Não sabia ainda, mas fosse o que fosse no momento certo saberia. Não se preocuparia com isso porque tudo o que queria era possuir aquele corpo forte e moreno cujas pernas abertas em seu ombro, expunha a intimidade daquele que um dia virgem, permitiu que apenas ele o desvirginasse e o possuísse apesar dos anos depois de reclusão.

Pegou a camisinha sobre o balcão e a abriu apressadamente, vestindo-a com a mesma pressa em seu membro. Temia que seu Sammy se arrependesse. Era bom demais para ser verdade finalmente saber que o garoto deixara suas neuras de lado.

Iniciou lentamente a penetração ao mesmo tempo em que o segurou pelas coxas, inclinando seus joelhos para frente, expondo ainda mais sua entrada.

— AH! AH!

Sam gritava e se retorcia. Apesar da lentidão com que era penetrado, a dor era presente.

— Calma, meu amor! Vai ficar gostoso daqui a pouco!

Continuava a penetrá-lo, vez ou outra parando para acalmá-lo com beijos e declarações apaixonadas.

— DEAN! DEAN!

Jogava a cabeça para trás e tentava fincar as unhas no balcão em mármore.

— Eu te amo, Sam! Eu te amo!

— Eu... AH! AH! — Tentou falar, mas não conseguiu.

— Shhh! Calma!

— TAMBÉM TE AMO! AH!

Disse num só fôlego, soltando a respiração e parando de se contorcer quando finalmente o mais velho estava todo dentro de si. Dean sempre fora cuidadoso quando o amava, mas o fato de seu irmão ser "enorme" só aumentava o desconforto da penetração.

— Olha para mim, menino lindo! Olha para mim!

Pediu, encarando um Sam de olhos fechados, respiração ofegante e rosto voltado para o lado. Mesmo assim, com muito esforço, o caçula fez o que lhe foi pedido e ao encarar o mar verde dos olhos do mais velho, agradeceu aos céus por finalmente está livre do medo que o impedia de abraçar esse amor com unhas e dentes.

— Vamos ficar juntos para sempre!

Ao ouvir isso Dean winchester o segurou da mesma maneira que fizera na penetração e o estocou lentamente.

— AH!

Sam gritou, jogando a cabeça para trás e voltando a arranhar o balcão.

— Sammy!

Não se aguentou. Ia e vinha com gosto no caçula fazendo o garoto gemer e gritar com seu prazer insano e apaixonado.

— Dean!

Gemia e arfava, alternando com seus gritos desesperados cada vez que o irmão atingia sua próstata.

— Por favor! Dean! Ah!

Sentia a pressão do corpo do loiro. Era amado com luxúria e desejo.

— Vou descontar esses anos de reclusão, todo esse tempo em que reprimi a vontade de te ter, todo esse tempo em que eu procurava mulheres parajogarr nelas minha frustação por não te ter.

Não o estava violentando, tão pouco machucando, mas a maneira como fazia o caçula ficar imóvel, totalmente exposto a sua vontade, causava nele um prazer desesperado. Era como se estivesse imobilizado naquela bancada.

— DEAN! DEAN! DEAN!

— Pode gritar, Sammy!

Ainda bem que estavam em um motel. Os sons que saiam dos lábios do moreno misturados aos gemidos de Dean certamente fariam as pessoas ficarem em alerta se estivessem em outro lugar. Apesar de estarem se amando.

Quase meia hora depois, as forças se esvaiam do corpo do caçula winchester. De olhos fechados, respirando com dificuldade e apenas gemendo devido a dor que sentia em sua garganta, Sam buscava forças para continuar olhando o amado nos olhos, mas estava difícil. Dean havia retardado o gozo de ambos e parecia que não gozaria tão cedo. E ao contrário dele, o moreno estava esgotado.

— Vem, amor! Vamos gozar juntos!

Diminuiu o ritmo das estocadas e pôs-se a estimular com uma de suas mãos o membro dele.

— AH!

Gozaram juntos, ambos gemendo e mergulhando no alívio expelido pelo ápice.

Quando o caçula abriu os olhos, estava deitado na cama e vestido com roupas limpas e leves. Dean estava ao seu lado, apoiando a cabeça em seu braço esquerdo, observando-o dormir.

— Dean! — Olhou confuso para o irmão e para o quarto. — O quê aconteceu? Como vim parar na cama? — Lembrava-se de terrem feito amor, um selvagem amor no banheiro do motel e de repente acordou deitado com o irmão ao seu lado.

O loiro sorriu antes de responder-lhe com luxúria, ainda encarando o garoto.

— Depois do nosso maravilhoso sexo selvagem você adormeceu em meus braços. Então, eu o banhei e o vesti com algo mais confortável e depois de fazer o mesmo comigo, deitei nessa mesma cama, abraçado a você. A quase uma hora estou acordado, observando-o dormir.

— Quanto tempo eu dormi?

— Bem, são quatro da manhã, então...

— O QUÊ? EU DORMI POR MAIS DE DOZE HORAS?

Falou alto. Não estava irritado, mas assustado. Não imaginava que estava tão cansado.

— Calma Sammy. Nós estávamos precisando desse descanso. Afinal, depois do que passamos nesses últimos dias...

— Mas, Dean! Eu não podia dormir tanto assim! Eu estava esperando uma ligação e...

— LIGAÇÃO DE QUEM, SAMMY?

A voz autoritária e ciumenta de Dean se fez presente. O caçula sorriu com o gesto do irmão, beijando-lhe os lábios antes de falar:

— Ninguém em especial, seu bobo! Pare de neura! Você é o único ocupante do meu coração. Eu te amo!

Confiante, o Winchester mais velho sorriu diante do que ouviu. Deitou novamente sobre a cama macia, trazendo o moreno sobre o seu corpo e o abraçando. Iniciou um carinho lento e contínuo em seus cabelos escuros.

— Eu te amo, meu irmãozinho! E sempre vou te amar!

Sam suspirou e abraçou ainda mais o homem sob seu corpo, deixando sua cabeça repousar no peito dele.

— Eu também te amo, Dean e te amaria ainda mais se você arrumasse algo para comermos. Estou faminto!

Dean gargalhou diante do que ouviu, mas sabia que era verdade. Ambos não comiam desde o voo que pegaram ontem ainda cedo.

— Por sorte, antes de deitar com você, comprei dois hambúrgueres em uma lanchonete ao lado do motel. Dê-me apenas cinco minutos. Tem uma máquina de refrigerantes perto do estacionamento. Vou lá buscar um para você e outro para mim.

O jovem olhou para o irmão e sorriu todo covinhas antes dele levantar e pegar sua carteira para ir buscar as bebidas.

Então, quando a porta do quarto se fechou, Sam buscou seu celular esquecido na mochila. Olhou o visor.

"_Cinco chamadas do doutor John? Mas, eu não __me lembro de ter dado meu número! Lembro-me que peguei o dele"._

Além das chamadas, havia também uma mensagem de voz na caixa postal. Ativou-a.

"_Oá__, jovem Winchester. Sou o doutor Eithan Jonh Hernant, do General Hospital of Independence. Consegui seu número com a ajuda de um raque amigo meu. Não se preocupe. É alguém de minha inteira confiança. Ligue-me quando ouvir essa mensagem! Preciso falar com você. É sobre sua mãe. Isso mesmo! Eithne Patricia Ní Bhraonáin é sua mãe biológica. Os exames apontaram 99,99% de compatibilidade entre seu sangue e o dela. Parabéns para você e seu irmão"._

Assustado, Sam deixou o telefone cair sobre a cama. Sua cabeça era um turbilhão de pensamentos.

— Meu Deus! Então era tudo verdade o que o John disse! Como vou explicar ao Dean?

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite, pessoal!**

**Um excelente feriado de carnaval para todos. E para aqueles que como eu, não gostam da folia, mas aproveita o feriado escrevendo, lendo e descansando, muita inspiração!**

**Aqui está mais um capítulo de Almas acorrentadas. Sexta-feira postarei o capítulo 17 e nessa quarta mais um capítulo de Sweet August.**

**aguardo os seus rewies. E, só lembrando, hoje a noite responderei aos rewies de Máscaras do ciúmes capítulo 8 e Almas acorrentadas capítulo 15 dos leitores logados, ok?**

**Aguardo novamente seus rewies nesse novo capítulo.**

**Beijos e uma excelente noite a todos!**

* * *

**Repondendo os rewies:**

**Patrícia Rodrigues -** Mandei uma MP para você Patty e além de agradecer a sua sinceridade, sua opinião me ajudou com o enredo na nova fic que vou lançar dia 01 de março para Vitória Winchester. Beijos, linda!

**Elisete -** Fico feliz por você ter conhecido a Enya por meu intermédio. Ela é uma cantora maravilhosa e com certeza canta com a alma. Quanto a fic, como será que o Dean irá reagir? E o Sam? Bem, uma coisa é certa, o amor dos irmãos é capaz de superar qualquer coisa. Beijos, querida!

**Pérola -** sim! O Sammy é nosso eterno bebê. Aquela carinha dele da primeira temporada é algo épico. Nunca deve ser esquecido. ele sempre vai ser meu "bebê" kkkkkk. SAbe, está se aproximando momentos decisivos e nessa história de amor, uma mãe buscando seu filho e dois irmãos que se amam acima de qualquer suspeita. No que isso vai acarretar? aguardo-te nos próximos capítulos.

**Jade -** Tudo bem, Jade! Embora eu fique realmente triste quando sou esquecida. (dramática! kkkkkkk) Brincadeiras à parte, também adorava na primeira e segunda temporadas, a doçura e meiguice do Sam e a pose de machão do Dean, sempre tão protetor e esbanjando amor pelo seu caçula. Bons tempos aqueles! Aguardo-te nos próximos capítulos. Beijos!

**Sonnaruto -** Gostou mesmo do capítulo 13? Pois é! as coisas estão sendo reveladas e cada dia se aproxima mais da verdade, mas os Winchesters se amam. Acreditamos nesse amor tão puro, não é mesmo? Obrigada por abrir uma brecha em seu tempo corrido. Ficarei aguardando seus comentários e obrigada pela lembrança. Beijos, querido!


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17 — O som da verdade

Quando Sam ligou para o doutor, apesar da hora avançada, foi atendido após a terceira chamada. Acordara um homem que mesmo desperto àquela hora, o atendeu com certa calma, pois como profissional entendia o que se passava na cabeça do garoto.

No entanto, isso não foi o verdadeiro problema, mas explicar a Dean porque teriam que voltar à casa de Enya, visto que o loiro estava decidido a simplesmente caçar Lilith e encerrar mais uma caçada.

Agora, estavam na estrada, quase duas horas depois de tentar convencer o mais velho de que era melhor voltar para o castelo Manderley.

— Eu não te entendo, Sammy! Por que temos mesmo que voltar? — Mesmo fazendo o que o moreno pediu Dean não se conformava.

— Eu já te disse, irmão! Apenas para ter certeza de como ela está!

— E você espera que eu acredite nisso? — O caçula o olhou desconfiado.

— Você acorda feliz em meus braços, depois de ter finalmente perdido o medo de assumir o que sente por mim, aceita o fato de caçarmos Lilith e deixar a senhora Bhraonáin em paz com o filho, então depois joga tudo para o alto? Vamos mesmo esquecer o que existiu, o que existe entre nós?

Sam o olhou calmo antes de lhe pedir com a voz comedida.

— Por favor, Dean! Pare o carro! — O mais velho freou bruscamente.

— O que foi? Não gostou do que ouviu? Mas, é isso mesmo! Estou cansado de você me abandonar, de você fazer de conta que não nos amamos e "brincarmos" de irmãos, unidos apenas contra o mal...

Não terminou de falar. Sam o beijou segurando seu rosto com uma das mãos. Beijava-o depositando todo o amor que sentia reprimido pelo medo que deixou John winchester lhe impor. Amava-o e ficar com Dean era prioridade. Amava-o tanto que estava disposto a abrir mão de sua mãe biológica, deixando-a viver feliz ao lado de alguém que tomaria o seu lugar de filho na vida dela.

O garoto cessou devagar o beijo e ainda com uma mão no rosto do irmão, declarou-se enquanto o acariciava:

— Às vezes temos tanto medo de perder quem amamos que na tentativa de lutar contra isso, acabamos errando. Eu errei com você e agora estou aqui tentando me redimir. Eu te amo, Dean Winchester e mesmo quando eu me afastei eu já havia escolhido ficar com você. Para sempre!

— Sammy... Eu não te entendo! — Sussurrou completamente hipnotizado com as palavras e a entrega do moreno.

— Vai entender no momento certo. Você confiou em mim até agora. Confie mais um pouco! Eu lhe peço.

Dean segurou a mão que o acariciava e ao virá-la, beijou-lhe o dorso, entrelaçando depois seus dedos nos do garoto.

— Quando esse caso terminar, finalmente vamos poder ficar juntos e Sam... — Envolveu as duas mãos do caçula antes de continuar. — Eu quero casar com você!

O jovem olhou para o irmão com os olhos esbugalhados e se o loiro esperava risos ou piadinhas de mal gosto sobre seu desejo secreto, surpreendeu-se com a atitude do irmão.

— De... Dean! O quê? Como assim? Nós... Nós dois...

— Calma, amor! Não se preocupe que você não vai vestir nenhum vestido branco. Será algo compartilhado somente entre você e eu, mas quando toda essa confusão acabar e nosso "rastro" e dos nossos amigos estiverem livres do foco da polícia. Você aceita, Sammy? Aceita casar comigo?

Seus olhos eram pura expectativa. Dean Winchester não era a débito a uma casinha com cerca branca e jardim, um cachorro no quintal e o barulho de crianças pela casa, mas se teve algo que ele sempre sonhou desde que se descobriu apaixonado pelo caçula, era que o queria para sempre em seus braços, tendo como símbolo em seus dedos um anel em ouro puro, no qual simbolizaria um matrimônio que já existia, pois almas gêmeas não precisavam de representantes de Deus para uni-los. Elas já estão unidas desde a criação dos tempos, mesmo que não saibam disso.

Era o que Dean sentia sobre ele e Sam e seu instinto nunca lhe traiu.

— Eu aceito, Dean! Aceito casar com você.

O loiro o beijou mais uma vez e não escondia seu sorriso de felicidade.

— Vou te compensar por esse tempo de medos e incertezas, Sammy! Vou fazê-lo o homem mais feliz desse mundo. Eu te amo.

Beijou-lhe mais uma vez antes de voltar à atenção para o volante e seguir viagem. Lá fora, os primeiros raios do dia surgiam, iluminando a gélida e bela Irlanda do sul.

**S&D**

— Porque Fargor está demorando? James, tem certeza que ele encontrou o meu filho? Falava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro.

— Senhora, tenha paciência! O detetive logo chegará com o jovem. Só mais um pouco de paciência...

— PACIÊNCIA! DROGA, JAMES! NÃO ME PESSA PARA TER PACIÊNCIA!

Gritou chamando a atenção do mordomo que a conhecia e sabia de sua educação e bons modos.

— Perdoe-me! Eu não quis ser rude! Todos esses anos você foi mais que um mordomo. Protegeu-me e cuidou de mim mais do que meu verdadeiro pai e você nem é pago por esse "extra".

Falou envergonhada depois de gritar com o mais velho. Olhava para os próprios pés segurando as lágrimas dos olhos. Queria seu filho. Ansiava por isso.

— Não me deve desculpas e eu a entendo. Sinto muito por não poder ser mais rápido em lhe devolver seu unigênito.

— Você disse ontem que às oito horas o detetive estaria aqui. — Retrucou.

— Mas, senhora, também disse que se não houvesse atrasos nos voos. E a senhora sabe, mesmo com a influência do detetive Fargor, às vezes torna-se difícil conseguir passagens aéreas de um dia para o outro. Vai ter que ter mais paciência! Lembre-se do que o médico lhe recomendou.

Resignada, Enya sentou-se em uma poltrona próxima a janela da sala de estar. Olhava o horizonte através dos vidros, sentindo que uma nova perspectiva de vida nascia para si. Imaginava o momento em que finalmente teria o filho em seus braços. Ele era uma parte sua e do amor de sua vida.

"_Malditos Winch__ester! O fato de não terem partido atrasou os nossos planos. Espero que o mestre tenha conseguido fazê-los desistir de voltar ao castelo"__._

Eram os pensamentos de James.

**S&D**

**Castelo Manderley, dez e vinte e cinco da manhã**

Sam e Dean finalmente chegaram ao castelo onde a cantora morava. O que era para ter sido uma viagem de quarenta e cinco minutos teve um atraso de mais de quatro horas: Ventania, pneu do carro furado, Sam passar mal devido à mesma visão sobre Lúcifer que ocultava do mais velho e por último, do nada, a gasolina do carro acabou.

Dean chegara a conclusão que o caçula estava certo e que deviam realmente se certificar se Anya estava bem, pois em sua experiência de caçador, imaginava que algo ou alguém não queria que eles retornassem para o lar da cantora.

Finalmente, depois de muitos contratempos, chegaram às dez e vinte e cinco da manhã. Esperavam ver o garoto e a cantora. Sam foi o primeiro a sair do carro e correr para a porta de entrada e, ao tocar a campainha, a surpresa de James foi tanta que ele não conseguiu esconder a decepção em seu semblante.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui, Winchesters?

— Bom dia para você também, James. Chame sua patroa! Queremos falar com ela.

O mordomo o olhou com desdém.

— Seu moleque, petulante! Quem você pensa que é para chegar de repente e me dá ordens? A senhora está descansando. Ela não tem tempo para vocês!

— É mesmo, velhote! Se ela não tem tempo por bem, vai ter por mal.

Dean avançou contra o mais velho, mas antes de empurrá-lo foi segurado pelo irmão.

— Por favor, irmão! Componha-se! — Sam falou assustado segurando o loiro pelos braços.

— Vocês não podem...

— Podemos! — Dean falou empurrando o mordomo e dando caminho para Sam entrar, entrando depois.

— Senhora Bhraonáin,este é seu filho sequestrado quando bebê.

Sam adentrou a sala de estar no momento em que o detetive apresentava um impostor, aquele que se passaria por filho de Enya até a profecia fosse cumprida para só depois, a verdade ser revelada.

O que Fargor não esperava era que a intervenção dos arcanjos havia falhado em relação aos winchesters.

— Sam!

Falou sorridente ao olhar para o lado esquerdo e ver o jovem Winchester, esquecendo-se de olhar para o outro jovem ao lado esquerdo de Sam.

— Senhora, por favor! Não vai cumprimentar seu filho?

Enya olhou para o outro rapaz e sorriu. No entanto, diminuiu a distancia entre ela e o Winchester caçula, tocando o seu rosto ao chegar perto.

— Eu encontrei meu filho. E tudo graças a você! — Sorria feliz ao vê-lo em sua frente, demonstrava isso lhe acariciando o rosto.

— Não apenas, a mim. Meu irmão fez tudo para salvá-la junto comigo e nossos amigos também ajudaram.

— Fico feliz que tenha voltado! Achei que não o veria mais.

— Eu só queria me certificar de que a senhora ficaria bem. De que seria feliz ao lado do seu filho.

— Eu vou ficar bem e sei que serei feliz. Não totalmente. Já que o pai dele...

Sam secou a lágrima que escorria do olho esquerdo dela ao pensar em Joe.

— Tenho certeza que ele a amava e não era essa tristeza que ele desejava ver em seu rosto. Sorria, Enya! Encontrou seu filho. Vai poder falar sobre o pai para ele, vai poder sentir um pouco de quem mais amou, na pessoa dele. Acredite!

— Obrigada, meu filho! Desejo que você e Dean sejam muito felizes!

— Nós seremos!

Juntou as mãos dela entre as suas e as beijou. A mulher o envolveu em um abraço, sentindo o jovem se abaixar para retribuir o gesto.

Da porta, na entrada da sala, Dean observava a tudo com um sorriso nos lábios. Seu Sammy estava em paz agora que se certificara que aquela senhora seria feliz.

— Venha, senhora Bhraoná filho a espera.

A voz de Fargor soou imperativa e ao soltar o moreno do abraço, beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça e se voltou para o outro moreno, quase tão alto quanto Sam.

— Este é Thomas John Patrick Welling. Seu filho. Fiz os exames necessários...

O moreno observava Enya de braços dados com o suposto filho, avançar em direção ao escritório da mansão ao lado do detetive Jesuel Stailys Fargor.

— Vamos, Sammy! Hora de ir! — Dean se aproximou do irmão e o tocou nos ombros. Ao virar-se para olhá-lo, o jovem sorriu todo covinhas e o abraçou.

— Rapazes! Vocês precisam ir. Não tem nada aqui para vocês.

— Tão educado! — O loiro retrucou ao soltar o irmão.

— Dean! Não começa! — Olhou para o mordomo. — Já estamos indo, senhor.

Segurou o mais velho pelo cotovelo esquerdo e saíram dali, cruzando sem olhar para trás, a porta daquele lugar que sem saber, também era seu lar.

— E agora, Sammy! — Perguntou curioso antes de entrar no carro.

— Agora, vamos pesquisar um meio para matar o demônio Lilith e depois, temos um casamento para realizar; o nosso.

Dean sorriu como a tempos não sorria. Estava feliz. Faltava pouco par ter o amor de sua vida em seus braços. Finalmente, o amargor das caçadas seria aplacado pelo doce da felicidade ao lado daquele que tanto amava.

**S&D**

A viagem de volta para os Estados Unidos não foi nada tranquila. Primeiramente porque Dean teve que encarar todo o nervosismo e o mal estar que voar sempre lhe proporcionava. Isso lhe rendeu alguns sacos plásticos cheio de vômitos, depositados em uma lixeira reservada do avião. Isso a cada meia hora. Definitivamente a viagem de volta estava pior do que a de ida.

Depois, vinha o medo de Sam ser reconhecido. Afinal, não sabiam se os homens sequestrados por eles tinham dado alguma descrição. O jovem Winchester sabia que tinha sido visto. Evitava o contato olho no olho com as pessoas. Sem falar na incômoda boina que usava e a esquisita roupa escocesa. Tentava se passar por um estrangeiro.

— Dean, sinto-me ridículo com essa roupa! — Falou baixo, visivelmente constrangido.

— Cara, você está reclamando de barriga cheia. Quer trocar? Você fica com meu mal estar e eu visto a sua roupa.

Sam o olhou de lado. Realmente, a situação de seu irmão era bem pior: rosto pálido, suando frio e a cada intervalo de quatro ou cinco minutos, jorros de vômitos em um indiscreto saco plástico. Chegou até mesmo a achar que o mais velho poria para fora as próprias tripas.

— Não me leve a mal, Dean! Eu te amo e muito, mas vou preferir ficar com minha roupa ridícula. Obrigado!

— Sabia escolha. — Respondeu o mais velho.

Como não houve atraso, por conta de Enya ter antecipado as passagens de volta quando ainda estavam em Los Angeles, nem turbulência, por causa do bom tempo, chegaram ao aeroporto internacional de Illinois, com um pouco mais de duas horas de viagem. Porém, antes de pegar a estrada, Dean se empoleirou em um dos chuveiros do banheiro do aeroporto, trancando-se nele e só saindo após um banho revigorante e tranquilo. O jovem winchester também aproveitou para vestir suas roupas normais, pois o Impala já havia sido liberado, podia esperar pelo irmão acomodado no seu lugar tão conhecido: o do carona.

**Chicago, Illinois, quatorze e trinta.**

— Quem é? — A voz de Bob soou séria do lado de dentro de sua casa.

— Bob, somos nós. Abre logo essa porta! — Dean respondeu impaciente.

— "Tô" cheio de fome. O que tem para comer? — Falou com sua típica educação, adentrando a casa daquele que chamava de pai e mexendo em sua geladeira. O homem o olhava incrédulo.

— Oi, Bob! Como você está? — Sam o cumprimentou e o abraçou.

— Quando é que o seu irmão vai parar de agir como um grosso? — Perguntou olhando para o loiro que devorava a metade de uma torta guardada em um prato e tomava um longo gole de cerveja.

— Eu ouvi isso, hein? Deixa de ser ranzinza, Bob!

— Ranzinza? Seu filho da mãe, maldito! Como vocês me aparecem depois de três dias sem notícias e nem sequer me explicam o que aconteceu? Você simplesmente entra e ataca minha geladeira antes de me dá explicações e eu ainda sou o ranzinza?

— Ai... Não somos demônios não, valeu? — Falou Dean com a boca cheia. Explicando-se como o mais velho queria.

— Eu sei idiota! O bolo e a cerveja foram bentos. Caso fosse um demônio estaria se retorcendo agora. — Deu um longo suspiro e sentou em uma das cadeiras da sala de jantar. Sam que o acompanhava, fez o mesmo.

— Sabe rapazes, ela está muito chateada por essa falta de notícias de vocês.

— Quem Bob?

Sam perguntou curioso, mas antes que Bob pudesse responder...

— Singer, você já tem notícia dos garotos... — Parou de falar quando os viu próximo ao caçador mais velho.

— SEUS MAL EDUCADOS! INSENSÍVEIS! — A mulher avançou em direção aos irmãos. Dean soltou sua cerveja e torta sobre a mesa e se abaixou, escondendo-se atrás do irmão, segurando-o pelos cotovelos às suas costas, enquanto Sam esticava as mãos em sinal de rendição e tentava explicar.

— Desculpe-nos, Hellen, por favor! Aconteceram muitas coisas nesses últimos três dias e nós estávamos protegendo a vida da senhora Bhraonáin e a de vocês também.

A mulher parou e olhou mais calma para o rosto doce do jovem Winchester. Realmente, Dean sabia o que estava fazendo quando decidiu usar o irmão como escudo, pois o semblante doce e os olhos pidões de Sam, realmente convenciam.

— Conte-nos filho. O que aconteceu? — Ruffus e Jo que chegaram ao local depois de ouvir a barulheira, também sentaram próximo aos irmãos para ouvir o que tinham a dizer.

— Pessoal, os demônios estão atrás da senhora Bhraoná a querem morta. Dean e eu achamos que é porque o filho dela é o receptáculo de Lúcifer.

— Como é? Sam, por que você está dizendo isso? — O senhor Single perguntou assustado.

— Ela nos contou sobre quando foi atacada no banheiro por Lilith, então...

Os irmãos contaram tudo. Alternaram entre momentos no hospital em que ela foi levada por eles e a mansão da cantora. Falaram sobre o que descobriram, suas suspeitas, até mesmo sobre o estanho colar que ela usava, semelhante ao de Dean.

— Pessoal, estamos falando sobre o tal garoto da profecia. O receptáculo de Lúcifer. — Hellen falou séria, após ouvir o relato dos irmãos.

— Mas, mãe. Isso não é um mito? — Jo perguntou apreensiva.

— Claro que não, que-ri-da!

Os seis caçadores voltaram seus olhares para a porta de entrada avistando Lilith no corpo de uma mulher morena, aparentando quarenta anos. Estava acompanhada por dois outros demônios.

— Deixe-nos advinhar: Lilith! — Dean perguntou, pondo-se à frente de Sam, desde que o demônio invadiu a casa de Bob.

— Poupe suas forças, Dean Winchester! Eu não vim aqui para brigar ou mesmo tentar matá-los. A única que matarei é aquela que chamam de Enya.

— VOCÊ NÃO VAI MATAR NINGUÉM, DEMÔNIA VADIA!

Sam gritou e tentou avançar contra Lilith, mas foi barrado por Dean que não saiu de sua frente.

— Que lindo! Defendendo a mamãezinha! — Falou com desdém.

— O QUÊ? Sammy! Do que ela está falando? — Perguntou exasperado olhando para o rosto pálido do garoto.

— Permita-me mostrá-lo a verdade, Dean Winchester.

Ao dizer isso, seus dois comparsas usaram de seus poderem mentais, prendendo Jo, Hellen, Bob e Ruffus à parede oposta a eles. Sam que não fora imobilizado devido a seus poderes parou quando Lilith fez voar o facão de Ruffus, mirando-o na jugular de Dean.

— Basta um pensamento meu, Sam Winchester e o seu precioso irmão perderá a cabeça. O que seria um desperdício.

O jovem já próximo aos demônios parou diante da ameaça à vida de quem mais amava.

— A verdade ilumina, Dean! Permita-me lhe dá à luz da verdade. Aquela que seu irmão tanto negou a você. Há quanto tempo mesmo? — Fez de conta que estava pensando. — Lembrei! Há sete anos.

Um feixe de luz branca surgiu no chão e cresceu transformando-se em uma tela de luz, ocupando a sala com imagens sons e realidades. Tudo do passado.

E ela mostrou tudo: a gravidez de Mary, a alegria da família winchester com a chegada do caçula, a possessão do doutor Maison e o parto de Enya, o sequestro do filho da cantora, a morte do caçula winchester, a troca de bebês entre Lilith, no corpo do doutor Aniston, e John, a morte de Mary por ter descoberto a verdade e tentar fazer as coisas voltarem ao normal, a conversa de Sam aos quinze anos com John winchester e finalmente, lembranças mais recentes, aquelas em que Sam descobriu sua verdadeira origem, aquela que junto com as outras, encaixavam as peças do quebra cabeça, levando todos naquela sala a descobrir quem era o bebê da profecia, quem era o verdadeiro receptáculo de Lúcifer.

O demônio só não conseguiu mostrar o plano dos anjos, pois ela mesma não sabia. Eles eram muito mais espertos e poderosos.

— Meu Deus! Não pode ser! — As lágrimas escorriam abundantes dos olhos de Dean.

— Vocês humanos e essa mania idiota de chamar por Deus. Acorda, garoto! Seu Deus não se importa com você, com qualquer um de vocês. Que Deus é esse que permite um ser inocente ser morto por um demônio para que o receptáculo de Lúcifer tome o seu lugar?

E dizendo isso, o ser das trevas soltou o facão no chão. Sabia que Sam estava perdido demais em sua dor para reagir. O medo de perder aquele que mais amava, consumia seu ser, enquanto Dean, chocado, não sabia o que pensar, o que fazer ou como agir.

Após uma gargalhada sonora, os três demônios simplesmente desapareceram e os caçadores presos pelo poder psíquico, caíram com um baque no chão.

— Dean! Vai ficar tudo bem! O Sam é seu irmão apesar de tudo. Você o ama como tal. Lembre-se disso.

— Dean permanecia parado, estático, enquanto as lágrimas continuavam banhando seu rosto.

— Eu te amo, Dean! — Sam arriscou dizer.

O loiro que estava de costas para ambos, virou olhando friamente para Bob e Sam.

— Vocês dois descobriram e não me contaram nada. — Sua voz não tinha emoção alguma.

— Dean, vamos com calma... — Bob tentou falar.

— VOCÊS DOIS DESCOBRIRAM E NÃO ME CONTARAM NADA!

O grito do rapaz assustou a todos naquela sala, mas Sam continuava a olhá-lo, apesar das lágrimas ganharem intensidade.

— EU TE AMO, DEAN, E SE NÃO TE CONTEI FOI POR MEDO DESSA REAÇÃO QUE ESTÁ TENDO AGORA!

O jovem devolveu o grit, na tentativa de fazer o cabeça dura do seu irmão, entendê-lo.

O winchester mais velho apenas o olhou. Encaravam-se. Ambos não seguravam o pranto de dor, angústia e sofrimento.

— Eu... Preciso de um tempo só! Por favor, Sammy! Deixe-me só!

E virou em direção a porta, saindo apressadamente em direção ao Impala.

— NÃO! DEAN!

O garoto tentou ir atrás do irmão, mas Hellen o abraçou pela cintura.

— Filho! É muita coisa para ele assimilar e a maneira como ele descobriu tudo, só vai piorar a situação se você for atrás dele. Deixe-o ir. Dê-lhe o tempo que precisar.

Sam se virou e a abraçou forte, inclinando-se para encostar a cabeça em seu ombro. Chorou copiosamente como no dia em que descobrira essa mesma verdade. Verdade essa no qual John winchester, sem dó, esfregara em sua cara.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite!**

**Voltei com A****lmas acorrentadas, depois de uma semana de atraso. Espero que não tenham me abandonado, mas eu estava ocupada aplicando provas. É fogo essa época.**

**Para quem não sabe, postei uma fic nova. Ela se chama ****"****Erros do passado****"****. Para quem gosta de Padackles, ela é estilo Sweet August, ou seja, o foco voltado para o amor entre os Js. Espero contar com meus leitores de Almas acorrentadas e Sweet August. Leitores novos também são bem vindos e mesmo os não cadastrados. Basta clicar no balão no fim do capítulo e comentar.**

.net/s/7889038/1/Erros_do_passado

**Esse é o link da nova fic. Espero que gostem.**

**Domingo postarei o capítulo 18 de Almas acorrentadas, segunda-feira de Sweet august e quarta-feira o capítulo 2 da nova fic. Aguardo vocês.**

**Muitos beijos a todos e um excelente fim de semana.**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Soniama — **Gostou do lemon? O Dean não nega fogo mesmo, hein? Eita loirão gostoso! Kkkkkkk Mas, a realidade é dura. Sam tem uma mãe. Vamos ver como ela vai reagir quando souber que ele é seu filho.

**Elisete — **Muito excitante o amor que eles fizeram no banheiro, não foi? Nossa! Dean é uma potência e o Sam todo indefeso perante esse loiro!Será que o médico é demônio? Talvez sim e talvez não! Às vezes, pessoas só querem ajudar. Qual o CD de Enya que você comprou? "A day without rain? Escuto-o quase todo dia. Adoro a voz e o talento da Enya. Beijos, linda!

**Patrícia Rodrigues —** Os leitores são meu termômetro. Reavaliei a fic e vi que estava dando mais foco a Enya, quando o foco é Sam e Dean. Ela merece o filho, mas sabemos que Sammy é a vida de Dean. E quanto a transa, ficou bem no jeito Dean de ser, concordas? Ai aquele loirão! Também gosto muito de você, amiga! Quando quiser, podes mandar uma MP. Adoro me comunicar com meus amigos. Mil beijos!

**Jade ****—**Eu disse que era sexta passada, não foi? Desculpe-me! Mas, pense positivo, estou postando em uma sexta-feira. Kkkkkkkk Está gostando mesmo? Espero que acompanhe e comente as próximas emoções. Acredito que vá gostar mais ainda. Beijos, querida!

**Casammy — **Yes, Casammy! The focus of the story are Sam and Dean. in spite of everything, these two love each other above everything and everyone and as you also agree with that. So, as I also believe that Jensen is Jared and vice versa. I hope to continue watching. Your opinion is very important. A thousand kisses!


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18 — O início da guerra

Sam chorava abraçado a Hellen. Estava inconsolável. Os outros não arriscaram dizer nada ou perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Talvez porque não quisessem ser indiscretos, talvez porque respeitassem a tristeza do garoto. Mas, era visível o que existia entre o caçula Winchester e seu irmão mais velho. O amor não fraternal entre os dois já era desconfiança de todos os presentes e a maneira como os garotos se comportaram perante a confissão de Lilith só confirmou antigas suspeitas.

— Venha, querido! Venha comigo!

Sentindo-o mais calmo, Hellen afrouxou o abraço, guiando-o pela cintura até um dos quartos de hóspedes no andar de cima. Subiam em silêncio sob o olhar preocupado de Bob, Ruffus e Jo.

— E essa agora, Bob! O que vamos fazer? — Perguntou Ruffus.

— Vocês eu não sei, mas eu vou ligar para o cabeça dura do Dean! Ele não pode abandonar o irmão. Afinal, não é só ele que está sofrendo! Pelo que vi nas visões daquele demônio maldito, Sam sofre com essa história desde que o bastardo do John contou para ele.

— E você não sabia disso, Bob? — Perguntou Jo e em sua voz era visível a descrença.

— Claro que não, garota! Eu sempre amei esses garotos como meus filhos. Se eu tivesse descoberto o que John fez, teria resolvido essa situação há muito tempo.

O senhor Singer, ajudado por Ruffus e Jo, alternavam ligações para os vários números, em diferentes celulares que o Winchester mais velho usava. Ligaram até mesmo para o celular em que ele atendia pelo verdadeiro nome. Sem resultados. Quando as chamadas não iam para a caixa postal, eram desligadas ao primeiro toque.

**J2**

Illinois era um bom estado para se morar. Desenvolvido e pontuado por belezas naturais. No entanto, isso não importava para Dean Winchester, pois o que ele queria naquele momento era livrar-se da sensação de traição e respirar aliviado por Sam não ser seu irmão de sangue, mesmo que isso nunca tivesse importância para ele, pois decidira há anos ter o garoto em seus braços, apesar do suposto grau de parentesco.

Ah! Como queria deixar para lá as palavras de Lilith e abraçar seu caçula, consolá-lo, confortá-lo...

Sabia que o deixara para trás, aos prantos. Ouvira o grito dele o chamando quando atravessou a porta da casa de Bob. Seu peito doeu de tristeza e se segurou muito para não voltar atrás porque precisava esfriar a cabeça, precisava ficar só, incomunicável, sem ninguém para influenciar na decisão que para tomar.

Sim! Precisava tomar uma decisão em relação a essa história e sabia que qualquer que fosse ela, jamais tiraria o garoto de sua vida. Se não desistiu dele durante os anos de recusa ao seu amor, porque desistiria agora? Então, porque não conseguia se livrar da sensação de traição e abandono? Por que não voltava, tomava Sam em seus braços e o amava até levá-lo à exaustão?

A verdade era que Dean não havia digerido tudo o que o demônio Lilith lhe falou, não havia assimilado a ideia de que sua mãe e irmão tinham sido assassinados por causa de uma trama diabólica e mesmo sabendo que o amor de sua vida não tinha culpa nenhuma, sentia-se mal porque ele fazia parte dessa jogada macabra. Porém, à medida que pensava assim, pensava também que mesmo que seu Sammy fosse a própria reencarnação do diabo, encontraria uma maneira de ficarem juntos, ainda que tivesse que escolher o inferno como morada, ainda que tivesse que abrir mão de ser caçador para se tornar caçado por outros caçadores, ainda sim, seu Sammy seria seu caminho, sua saída.

"_Droga, Sammy! Por que tinha que ser você o escolhido do diabo"!_

Verbalizou um de seus pensamentos.

"_Espero que entenda. Eu preciso de um tempo para digerir essa situação"._

Sentia-se muito mal por saber que o caçula estava sofrendo.

"_Eu queria tanto um irmãozinho! Amava tanto a nossa mãe"!_

As lembranças da visão do seu irmão morto e a mãe queimada "chicoteavam" seus devaneios.

"_Será que eu amaria meu irmão como amo você? Acredito q__ue não! Você é único, Sammy, único para mim. Sempre vai ser"._

Continuava em seu rumo incerto guiando o Impala a lugar nenhum. Seguia em frente sentindo a vontade de voltar aumentando dentro de si, ganhando espaço apesar das dúvidas. O que ele ainda não sabia era que se tratava de mais um de seus pressentimentos em relação a seu Sammy, mais um de seus pressentimentos, como aquele quando o salvou de ser queimado vivo quando o buscou em Stanford.

_000_

_Sam estava dentro de uma igreja antiga em um cemitério abandonado em Los Angeles, Califórnia. Cruzes deterioradas, solo apodrecido, urubus sobrevoando, um cenário de horror causando inveja aos cemitérios de filmes de terror._

_De repente, o jovem tirou um pequeno punhal do bolso de sua jaqueta fazendo um corte em sua mão esquerda. O sangue escorria e ele pôs a mão sobre uma fonte desativada dentro do local. Ele sabia que não havia corpos guardados naquela igreja, mas a essência do mal que encontrou um caminho de fuga através daquele local, dentro do cemitério e__,__ para impedir a ressurreição de Lúcifer, precisava usar seu sangue mesmo que isso custasse a sua vida._

— _NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!_

_Um grito ecoou no cemitério quando as forças de Sam já estavam se esvaindo. Era Lilith, gritando fervorosamente em meio à visão de seu mestre sendo selado eternamente em sua morada. O garoto se virou e com desdém falou:_

— _Sim! Vadia! E, para completar o serviço..._

_Ao dizer isso usou todas as suas forças restantes para destruir Lilith dentro do corpo da mulher morena que ela habitava. A estranha caiu e passados alguns segundos abriu os olhos assustada. Viu o garoto winchester caído no chão com a mão ensanguentada, mas enfaixada com a jaqueta dele. Foi ao seu auxílio._

— _Eu vou ficar bem, senhora! Chame meu irmão! Chame Dean._

_000_

Sam acordou assustado. Sua respiração irregular e seu coração parecia que ia sair pela boca. Não tinha forças para levantar, pois sentia uma dor de cabeça excruciante. Sabia o que aquilo significava.

— Deus! Isso foi uma visão?

Perguntou apenas para si mesmo ainda deitado. Tentava levantar.

— Será que é assim que posso evitar a volta de Lúcifer?

Sua mente era uma reviravolta de perguntas sem respostas. Queria muito fazer o certo e marcar ponto positivo contra o mal. Afinal, Dean sofria por causa do que foi feito a sua família. Ele próprio sofreu esses sete anos por isso, devido às acusações de John Winchester.

— Maldito seja, anjo infernal! Espero trancafiá-lo em sua jaula para sempre.

Falava enquanto erguia-se lentamente da cama, apurando sua visão, respirando calmamente e recuperando as forças antes esvaídas devido a recente premonição. Calçou suas botas, vestiu sua jaqueta que estava em uma cadeira ao lado do criado mudo e foi em direção ao banheiro lavando o rosto e secando-o. Após arrumar os cabelos, pegou sua carteira e andou sorrateiramente até a porta do quarto, abrindo-a com cuidado. Ouviu vozes. Hellen e Bob conversavam no andar de baixo, provavelmente próximo a escada. Sam não esperou para saber o conteúdo da conversa, pois não queria arriscar passar pelos dois. Do jeito que estava quando Hellen o levou para o quarto, era bem provável que não o deixassem sair de lá. Voltou para o quarto fazendo uma corda com os lençóis da cama, descendo para o pátio cheio de carros velhos e "pegando emprestado" o de Bob que estava na garagem mais à frente já que não precisava de chave para dá partida no veículo.

xxx

— Como assim não conseguiu localizar, Dean! O GAROTO PRECISA DO IRMÃO!

Hellen estava possessa com Dean Winchester. Há duas horas o procuravam. Ruffus e Jo ligaram para todos os contatos que conheciam buscando ajuda enquanto Bob e Harvelle tentavam localizar o mais velho dos winchester também por meio de contatos. Sem sucesso.

— NÃO GRITE COMIGO, SENHORA CAÇADORA! Estou tão preocupado com os dois quanto você. Acha que não quero o melhor para eles? — Os ânimos de ambos estavam exaltados.

— Desculpe-me, Bob! Estamos todos nervosos e preocupados. Temos um demônio perigoso à solta e um garoto no qual os demônios querem arrastá-lo para o lado escuro e agora o irmão mais velho dele some. Não quis ser egoísta. — Estava mais calma.

— Vai dá tudo certo! Acredite!

Os dois caçadores mais velhos voltaram a sentar no sofá próximo a entrada da casa. Esperavam que Ruffus e Jo tivesse mais sucesso que eles na tarefa de encontrar Dean.

**Cemetery Eternal Home, Los Angeles, Califórnia, cinco e quarenta e cinco da tarde.**

O odor de morte impregnava o lugar tornando a respiração uma tarefa cansativa. A luz remanescente daquele fim de tarde, ocultava parte da escuridão que encobria o local manchando até mesmo o verde reluzente das ervas daninhas que resistiam às ações do tempo. O vento frio circulava o ambiente em sopros rápidos e barulhentos em uma melodia ritmada, fúnebre e para completar, o barulho dos urubus que circulavam a cima do cemitério entoava ainda mais o ritmo de morte sobre as velhas lápides e cruzes, desbotadas e quebradas, perdidas em meio ao esquecimento àqueles que ali repousavam.

— Que lugar horrível!

Sam comentou assustado enquanto cruzava o vasto lugar. Era caçador desde criança, mas não se lembrava de um lugar tão tenebroso quanto aquele em que se encontrava.

— Espero que eu esteja certo! Espero que aquela tenha sido mais uma visão.

Continuava falando mesmo para o nada. Não negava para si o medo que sentia. E mesmo tendo poderes mediúnicos, decidiu trazer consigo duas pistolas automáticas carregadas com balas de prata e estacas do mesmo material. Não sabia se havia zumbis naquele lugar. Era o que pensava, antes de pisar em uma grossa corrente.

— O que é isso? — abaixou-se com cuidado, erguendo devagar a corrente do chão. Seguiu-a.

— Achei!

Sim! Havia encontrado a igreja abandonada que vira em sua visão. A grossa corrente que encontrara era parte das trancas de uma cerca de arame grosso e resistente, isolando-a.

Sam sorriu com a tentativa das pessoas em vedar a igreja. Certamente, quem fez isso, não sabia da existência dos caçadores.

Usou uma de suas chaves especiais e sem nem mesmo precisar de um maçarico ou um material cortante, em cinco minutos cruzara os limites entre a cerca e o local misterioso depois dela. Não houve esforço para forçar a antiga fechadura. Adentrou o cômodo escuro e fétido que jazia naquele espaço. Viu a sua frente a fonte desativada que procurava. A mesma que vira. Respirou fundo e como na visão, buscou o punhal que sempre carregava consigo. Arregaçou a manga esquerda de sua jaqueta.

— É agora ou nunca!

Pôs a ponta do punhal sobre a palma da mão, próximo ao dedão e fechou os olhos com força antes de apertá-lo e fazer um corte longo e profundo até o fim da palma, perto do pulso. Fechou o punho deixando que o líquido vermelho e vital jorrasse sobre a fonte. O sangue esvaia rápido e Sam sentia a fraqueza o consumindo.

— Há, há, há, há! — Uma risada macabra ecoou pelo lugar e mesmo atordoado, o garoto virou para olhar não encontrando ninguém.

— Não, Sam winchester! Não está ficando louco.

Uma rajada de vento forte e fétido cruzou todo o cemitério pairando sobre o jovem caçador que fraco, caiu sobre o local molhado pelo seu sangue. Não conseguia abrir os olhos. A consciência ameaçava lhe abandonar.

— Você e o mestre são as únicas belezas desse lugar, sabia? — Uma voz feminina e fantasmagórica falou próximo ao seu ouvido. Sam se lembrou de quem se tratava. Lilith.

— O que você quer? — Virou o rosto em direção à voz fazendo esforço para abrir os olhos.

— Garoto! Você é o mais inteligente dos winchesters. Ainda não percebeu o que você fez? Dentro de alguns segundos o mestre vai está livre e tudo graças a você.

— Não! Meu Deus! Não! — As lágrimas rolavam de seus olhos.

— Sim, querido! Seu Deus não vai salvá-lo. Entenda! A visão que você teve foi implantada por mim e graças ao afastamento do seu irmão, pude me aproximar de você e tocar sua alma. Dai a visão que você teve há algumas horas atrás.

— Não! Dean!

— Não chore, garoto! Você receberá uma dádiva. O meu pai adentrará o seu corpo. Será jovem e belo para sempre! Sem falar que ele é o rei e depois de se vingar dos humanos, vingar-se-á do pai que o aprisionou. Céu, inferno e céu serão um só e como ele é misericordioso vai poupar o seu irmão por você. Acredite!

— Dee... — Sam desmaiou devido à perda de sangue.

De repente, a igreja e todo o cemitério começaram a tremer. As lápides e cruzes do lugar tornavam-se apenas pó à medida que o tremor aumentava.

— FINALMENTE, MESTRE!

Uma luz branca fluía do interior da igreja abandonada. Uma figura fantasmagórica surgia de uma fenda aberta em meio a fonte desativada. Era Lúcifer e ao seu lado, o demônio Lilith gargalhava.

O arcanjo caminhava em direção ao demônio. A forte luz que emanava nada mais era do que seu poder e glória angelical expandindo-se em proporções mínimas porque o planeta não aguentaria toda a rajada do seu poder.

— Pai! Finalmente o senhor está de volta!

Lilith sorria aguardando ansiosamente a aproximação do mestre, aquele que chamava de pai. E, à medida que ele ia andando, mais se ajustava ao corpo do jovem no qual possuía.

— Você conseguiu, filha! Desde o início dos tempos que eu espero por isso! Sabia que não ia me decepcionar. — No corpo de Sam, o anjo falava com arrogância e prepotência. Não havia vestígios da doçura e meiguice do garoto winchester.

— Pai! O senhor voltou! E agora? O que vamos fazer? — Lilith perguntou com entusiasmo depois de se curvar a Lúcifer.

— Vamos esperar. Apenas esperar.

— Senhor! Não acha melhor... — O anjo pôs as suas mãos no rosto dela e falou comedido:

— Acredite em mim, filha! Dean winchester virá atrás do irmão. Ele já sabe que algo aconteceu ao seu caçula.

— Mas, eu não entendo, senhor! Como ele sabe?

Lúcifer sorriu da ignorância do demônio a sua frente, aumentando ainda mais o escárnio que sentia por eles. Só não os repudiava mais do que aos humanos e Deus.

— Ele já sabe porque o garoto, cujo corpo possuo, é alma gêmea de dele assim como meu irmão Miguel é a minha.

Lilith assentiu resignada. Esperaria então, ao lado de seu mestre, a hora de reencontrar os antigos inimigos: o arcanjo Miguel e a deusa Athena.

— Dessa vez, meus caros, eu sairei vencedor. — Bradou Lúcifer.

**Paralelamente em Chicago, Illinois.**

— Bob, Hellen! Onde estão vocês. Cadê todo mundo? — Dean adentrou a casa do amigo caçador, deixando a porta da frente escancarada. Não tinha tempo para nenhuma formalidade.

— Porra! Cadê vocês? — Falou exasperado depois de passar pela sala de estar, cozinha e andar de cima, nos quartos.

— BOB!

— Calma ai, nervosinho! Finalmente resolveu dá as caras?

— Onde está o Sammy! Por favor, Bob! — Sua voz era pura angústia.

— Ele está dormindo em um dos quarto de hóspedes. Adormeceu pouco tempo depois de você sair.

— Não! Não está! Acabei de olhar. Meu irmão corre perigo! Alguma coisa aconteceu por ele. Precisamos ir!

Quando Dean avançava em direção à saída, o senhor Singer o segurou pelo pulso e o puxou de volta.

— Você acha que pode chegar assim, sem dá explicações de nada, achando que se preocupa com seu irmão mais do que eu ou qualquer outra pessoa que cuidou dele? Esqueceu que o deixou sozinho e desolado conosco? Se Sam saiu por ai, você é o culpado. Não lembra que... — Dean o segurou pelos ombros, olhando-o firmemente:

— Eu sei que eu errei e talvez por causa disso o Sam agora esteja em perigo. Bob, depois você me xinga, soca, faz o "iscambau", mas por hora preciso da sua ajuda e a dos nossos amigos caçadores. Temos que salvar meu irmão.

Mais calmo, o velho caçador se recompôs.

— Você sabe onde ele está? Como chegar até lá?

— Cemetery Eternal Home, Los Angeles, Califórnia. E eu já providenciei o roubo de um jatinho particular.

**Paralelamente no Castelo Manderley, Irlanda do Sul.**

Enya andava de um lado para outro em sua sala de estar. Sentia algo ruim comprimindo seu peito. Uma sensação de perda, como se algo estivesse em contagem regressiva em sua vida. Trancou-se no escritório há quase duas horas, deixando seu suposto filho aos cuidados de James. Nem mesmo quis a presença do garoto, pois por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, não deixava de pensar em Sam, chegando até mesmo a desejar fazer uma troca entre seu filho recém-encontrado e o jovem Winchester.

— Dean! Por que você não atende? — Tentava pela quinta vez falar com o loiro. Queria conversar com ele e o caçula sobre o que sentia. Foi até a janela e olhou para o céu escurecido pela noite. Fez uma prece silenciosa. Buscava a raiz de sua aflição.

— Que droga de mãe eu sou! Não quero ficar perto do meu filho porque está perto dele só faz essa angústia que estou sentindo piorar. Como pode ser?

Falava olhando para o auto.

**xxx**

— Fargor, o que está acontecendo? — O mordomo James falava com o detetive Fargor no escritório da senhora Bhraonáin.

— As coisas não saíram como o planejado. Perdi o rastro dos demônios.

— Eu sabia, mas o que ainda não sei é das consequências do seu erro. Fargor, ele traçou um plano e de acordo com ele, os receptáculos não estavam prontos para aceitarem seus destinos, ainda não!

— Eu sei e estou tentando concertar isso, mas aconteceu algo que não esperávamos.

— O que aconteceu? — O mordomo perguntou preocupado.

— Você sentiu a vibração há pouco tempo, não sentiu? — James concordou com um aceno de cabeça. — Quando perdi o rastro dos demônios, eles selaram os caminhos que levavam aos winchesters fazendo uso de símbolos enoquianos. Não consegui mais encontrá-los, então...

— Oh, meu Deus! Não, Fargor, não me diga que... que o jovem Winchester...

— Eu sinto muito! Sam Winchester foi possuído por Lúcifer.

— Como assim, possuído? O que aconteceu com o Sam? — A voz da mulher era incisiva interrompendo o diálogo entre os anjos.

— Senhora Bhraonáin, por favor...

— James, se tem alguma coisa acontecendo àquele garoto, eu quero saber agora! Eu exijo saber agora!

— Eu acho...

— VOCÊ NÃO TEM QUE ACHAR NADA, FARGOR! — Os homens a olharam espantados.

— Se aquele garoto precisa de ajuda eu vou ajudá-lo.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa tarde, gente!**

**Como prometido mais um capítulo de almas acorrentadas. Terça-feira postarei o capítulo 19, ok? agradeço imensamente aos rewies que recebi em um curto espaço de tempo. Espero contar com eles no próximo capítulo. E, para aqueles que acham que não é importante comentar, saibam que isso motiva mais os fic writes a escrever capítulos mais rápidos e com criatividade, sabia? Pensem nisso!**

**Quarta-feira sairá o capítulo 2 de Erros do passado e Sweet August, só sexta-feira, amores. Desculpa amores, mas a realidade do trabalho não deixa ser diferente.**

**Uma ótima tarde de domingo e curtam muito a noite.**

**Mil beijos!**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Elisete - **Fofa, o doce Sam está sofrendo e o Dean também, mas o Winchester mais velho ama verdadeiramente seu Sammy e é amado da mesma maneira. Acredito que tudo entre eles vai se resolver, pois nada separa esses lindos. amiga, ainda não tive oportunidade de assistir o anime deles. Vou procurar assistir e comento contigo, ok? Mais emoções e revelações acompanharão os próximos capítulos. Beijos!

**soniama livejournal - **Calma, querida! O amor supera tudo, mas o Dean descobrir aquilo e ainda mais sobre o amor de sua vida estando envolvido, mesmo que indiretamente, mexeu com a cabeça do loiro. Mas, eles estão conectados e como são almas gêmeas, um não sabe viver sem o outro. Acredite! O bem vai triunfar e haverá justiça. Sweet, minha linda, só sexta-feira. Beijos!

**Anedarko** - Obrigada pelo seu rewie. que bom que está gostando! ESpero-te nos próximos capítulos então. Beijos!

**Patrícia Rodrigues -** Sem problemas. Depois do que você falou, percebi que estava voltando o foco mais para Enya e Sam e não era isso que queria. queria ele e a mãe, mas principalmente ele e o irmão. que bom que está gostando agora dessa fic! Patty, Erros do passado postarei quarta-feira e Sweet na sexta-feira. Beijos, amiga!

**Casammy -** Dean estava de cabeça quente, mas você sabe que ele ama seu Sammy acima de tudo, né? E, o loirão também é amado da mesma forma. Acredite! DEan vai recuperar o equilibrio. Deixar seu caçula nunca passou pela cabeça dele, mesmo na série ele demonstra isso, mesmo quando ficavam separados por brigas. Beijos, amiga!


	19. Chapter 19

Atenção! As citações que faço sobre anjos, demônios ou a deusa Athena, são adaptações em relação às suas reais histórias. Não tenho a intenção de ferir identidade religiosa de ninguém. Escrevo apenas para entretenimento meu e dos leitores. Obrigada!

* * *

Capítulo 19 — Aceitação

— E então? Não ouviram o que falei? Se o Sam Winchester está com problemas eu tenho que ajudá-lo. É o mínimo que posso fazer.

— Acredite! Não é algo que a senhora possa resolver. — O detetive Fargor tentava apaziguar a situação.

— Eu não quero saber Fargor. Eu já disse! Vamos! O que está acontecendo com o garoto? FALEM AGORA!

Ao gritar, expressando claramente sua ordem, o colar que recuperara de Lilith brilhou em seu pescoço iluminando toda a mansão com um feixe de luz branca. A própria Enya ficou surpresa com o que aconteceu resolvendo agir com os anjos como agira com o demônio quando fora abordada por ela. Retirou o colar do pescoço, erguendo-o em frente aos homens, falando com convicção.

— Em nome de Deus ordeno que vocês me digam o que está acontecendo!

— Não vai funcionar conosco! Não somos demônios. — A mulher os olhou assustada diante das palavras de James.

— Como vocês sabem? Como? Quem são vocês? — Perguntou temerosa.

— Não somos demônios, senhora Bhraonáin. Não se preocupe!

— Como acha que não vou me preocupar? Eu não cheguei a comentar com vocês sobre os demônios, sobre nada do que aconteceu comigo. Por acaso foram os Winchesters? Eles falaram como me salvaram? Sam disse...

Fargor ergueu as mãos em um pedido claro para que a mulher se acalmasse.

— Infelizmente, não podemos lhe omitir mais a verdade. Estando pronta ou não, cumprirá seu destino ao lado dos Winchesters.

— Somos anjos e fomos enviados pelo arcanjo Miguel. Tentamos a todo custo evitar sua aproximação com os irmãos porque quando chegasse o dia, o destino do mundo seria decidido por vocês três. — James completou a fala do detetive.

— Mas, o que é que vocês estão falando? Que maluquice é essa? O que os Winchesters e eu temos a ver com o destino do mundo? E como podem ser anjos? RESPONDAM! — Estava nervosa e ao mesmo tempo farta dessa história de demônios e agora anjos.

Calmamente, Fargor explicou:

— Jesuel Stailys Fargor realmente era um importante advogado que morreu em um acidente de carro. No dia de sua morte, adentrei o seu corpo e continuei o percurso até sua casa. Eu sou o anjo Iriel e esse é meu receptáculo original. Recebi a missão de não deixá-la reencontrar seu filho. Pelo menos até que o momento da batalha entre o bem e o mal chegasse.

— O que não aconteceu, já que um demônio foi muito mais esperto que vocês dois. — Respondeu amarga, não escondendo a raiva pelo que ouviu, recebendo apenas um tímido aceno de cabeça do detetive.

— James Brian Mindlei é realmente seu mordomo. É um bom homem. Apareci para ele há mais de dez anos e prometi que se ele me deixasse adentrá-lo, no momento certo a senhora encontraria seu filho, pois eu mesmo a ajudaria. Ele concordou e durante todos esses anos, tenho protegido a senhora, afinal, nós anjos nos preocupamos com os nossos protegidos, mas nos preocupamos também com os receptáculos.

— E não é só isso: Sam Winchester é seu filho, seu verdadeiro filho. Aquele jovem que trouxemos é um impostor, parte do plano para afastá-la do seu unigênito temporariamente. — James falou com convicção.

— Sam é o receptáculo de Lúcifer, Dean de Miguel e a senhora, da deusa Athena. — Continuou Fargor.

— Tentamos afastá-la dos irmãos para que o laço de sangue que a une ao caçula Winchester não influenciasse em sua decisão de aceitar a deusa em seu corpo. Ela e o arcanjo Miguel precisam destruir a serpente.

Dos olhos de Enya, lágrimas grossas e silenciosas escorriam molhando abundantemente sua face. Suas pernas tremiam. Apoiou-se na poltrona próxima à entrada da porta, sentando de imediato. Respirou fundo.

— _E... O que vai acontecer com o meu filho?_

Sua pergunta seguiu compassada e em um sussurro agoniado.

— Sentimos muito lhe informar, mas o mais provável é que ele não sobreviva à luta.

**S&D**

Dean dirigia o Impala às pressa tendo em seu encalço Bob e Ruffus na caminhonete do velho caçador e Hellen e Jo em um furgão. Quando chegara a casa daquele que considerava como melhor amigo e pai, Ligou para os outros caçadores que foram a sua procura, reunindo todos em apenas quinze minutos na casa de Singer. Não sem antes ouvir um belo sermão de Hellen.

Armaram-se com todos os aparatos de luta e bentos que possuíam, seguindo caminho para a Old Farm Village a apenas dez quilômetros do ferro velho de Bob. Lá, Dean pousara o jatinho em um milharal, pois como era tempo da colheita, as folhas estavam a mais de dois metros do chão, cobrindo a visão do transporte.

À medida que se aproximava do local, Dean pensava em como fora idiota com aquele que mais amava: seu Sammy, seu amor, sua vida. Nunca deveria tê-lo deixado só por mais confuso e desolado que estivesse, por mais triste que se sentisse.

Quando estava próximo a cruzar a fronteira do estado de Illinois, rumo a um motel na encosta da serra, sentiu algo ruim lhe apertar, Sentiu algo agindo contra Sam e a sensação de não deixá-lo ganhou força em seus sentimentos. Estava tão angustiado, tão desprotegido que nem sequer percebeu quando sua vista embaçou enquanto estava dirigindo, adentrando às cegas, um canteiro pontuado por inúmeras rosas, freando bruscamente e mergulhando na nebulosidade que o envolveu. Então viu: Sam chegando a um cemitério abandonado, seu sangue se esvaindo do profundo corte que fizera, a voz de Lilith próxima a ele, o jovem desmaiando quando suas forças se foram, Lúcifer adentrando seu corpo em meio a uma luz branca, e por último, viu e ouviu algo que lhe tirou o fôlego e o fez se arrepender mais do que já estava arrependido por ter dado um tempo ao lado de quem amava: a revelação do anjo das trevas sobre eles serem almas gêmeas.

Dean nunca precisou de provas para ter certeza do quanto Sammy era importante para si. Jamais desejou que sua mãe houvesse sobrevivido e seu irmão morrido naquele incêndio mesmo que a saudade dela o apertasse, mas ouvir o que ouviu só confirmou o que já sabia sobre o caçula: o garoto era tudo para ele e eram muito mais do que um simples casal.

— Sempre fui capaz de fazer qualquer coisa por você, Sammy! — Pensava.

— Perdoe-me amor! — Não via a hora de chegar ao local onde o amado estava.

— Mesmo antes de saber o que eu soube Sam, quero que saiba que eu jamais escolheria ter meu irmão e minha mãe vivos se eu tivesse que perder você. Escolho você, meu amor! Sempre vou escolher.

A dura realidade atingia o mais velho dos Winchesters e ele temia não chegar a tempo para salvar seu irmão.

— Finalmente! Já estou indo, amor! — Um sorriso de alívio brincou nos lábios do loiro quando avistou o local onde escondera o jatinho.

**xxx**

— Não pode ser! Por favor! Ele é meu filho. Tem que haver uma maneira de ajudá-lo. Vocês não podem tirá-lo de mim! Eu não posso perdê-lo novamente! — Falava em meio às lágrimas.

— Senhora, entenda...

— Não tenho nada para entender! — Levantou secando o rosto com a costa das mãos, caminhando em direção à porta.

— Para onde a senhora vai? — Por conviver com a mulher durante muitos anos, o anjo no corpo de James sabia que ela não aceitaria seu destino tão fácil. Afinal, teria que matar o próprio filho, pois havia poucas probabilidades do rapaz sobreviver.

— Não quero saber de destino nenhum! Estou indo salvar o meu garoto ou morrer ao lado dele. Tanto faz. — Fargor se pôs em sua frente, impedindo-a de seu ato suicida.

— Saia da minha frente, agora! Você pode ser um anjo, mas não é alguém lutando pelo ser amado. — Falou ameaçadora, estava disposta a qualquer coisa para proteger Sam.

— E se nós prometermos salvar seu unigênito? Usarmos o mínimo de chance que temos para que ele sobreviva, aceitaria seu destino? Aceitaria a deusa Athena habitar o seu corpo? — Olhava-a com atenção.

— Existe uma chance para meu filho? Podem mesmo fazer isso?

— Damos nossa palavra, senhora Bhraoná seu destino e Sam Winchester sobreviverá. Não é isso que a senhora quer?

— Quero que nada aconteça também a Dean Winchester. Meu filho não saberia viver sem o irmão mais velho ao seu lado. — Queria garantir a felicidade do jovem Winchester.

— Não se preocupe! Athena e Miguel estão do lado da justiça. Ambos têm meios para proteger os receptáculos. Nada acontecerá com a senhora e com Dean. O jovem Winchester era o único que sofreria as consequências do confronto direto.

Decidida e sem ter mais porque prolongar a conversa com os dois a sua frente, Enya se aproximou dos anjos e estendendo sua mão direita, falou:

— Jurem que nada acontecerá a Sam.

Os dois seguraram sua mão ao mesmo tempo fazendo um juramente que certamente não seria quebrado. Logo após, ambos fecharam os olhos e impuseram as mãos sobre a fronte da mulher:

Sapientia et fortitudo domina terrae. Accipe pugnam corpore utatur malo suo ministerio habet offerens deam potentiam.

Uma luz dourada surgiu de repente cobrindo Enya com sua claridade. A deusa havia adentrado o corpo da mulher.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa tarde!**

**Esse é o antepenúltimo capítulo de Almas acorrentadas. O penúltimo postarei quinta-feira e o último sábado. Estão gostando? Notei que as quantidades de rewies diminuiram. conto com os comentários de vocês. Sabem o quanto eles são importantes, né?**

**Para quem espera por Sweet August, sexta-feira postarei mais um capítulo, ok? Palavra! E quanto a nova fic Erros do passado, Segunda-feira também terá capítulo novo.**

**Uma boa tarde para todos os meus leitores e um excelente início de semana.**

**Beijos!**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Casammy - **Honey, Casammy! Understand the Dean, he was sad and confused to have discovered so much bad, but never crossed his mind to abandon his Sammy. He wanted to give some time to figure things out, but missed it because if it has been to discover the truth, imagine the boy Sam? He went back to the beloved in a few days, but decided to come back before when he learned what had happened to the love of his life. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the rest.  
Kisses, beautiful!  
Ps. Have you read my new fic errors of the past?

**Soniama Livejournal -** Obrigada querida por suas palavras e não esqueci da fic que você me pediu. em abril, vou aproveitar o feriadão que terei por motivo da semana santa e vou trabalhar nela para postá-la em maio. Não sei se será tão longa, mas ela sairá. E, quanto a fic, Lúcifer quer vingar-se do irmão e dá deusa Athena. Será que ele vai conseguir? Beijos!

**Paty Winchester -** O Lúcifer quer se vingar do irmão e da deusa Athena. Ele nem mesmo se importa com o fato de Miguel ser sua alma gêmea. Obrigada pelo rewie. Espero-te no próximo capítulo.


	20. Chapter 20

Atenção! A guerra entre Lúcifer e Miguel com a ajuda da deusa Athena, não tem nada de bíblico ou fazendo referência a alguma religião. Basiei-me em um episódio dos cavaleiros do zodíaco que assiste muito em minha infância, no qual falava do ódio de Lúcifer pela deusa. No entanto, tudo o que escrevi é pura ficção e foi criado por mim mesma, sendo que qualquer semelhança é mera coincidência. Não tenho intenção de ferir a educação religiosa de ninguém ou copiar algo de alguém.

* * *

20 — A batalha do bem contra o mal

"_Quando os receptáculos__, enviados pelo céu, aceitarem sua missão, a espada da justiça e o escudo da sabedoria voltarão a se unir para que mais uma vez o príncipe das trevas seja aprisionado. E dessa vez, não haverá mais fuga de sua prisão infernal__"._

**Los Angeles, Califórnia, vinte e duas e vinte e cinco da noite.**

O jatinho roubado por Dean diminuiu a distância até o cemitério Eternal Home, mas não o suficiente, não o quanto precisavam. Enquanto sobrevoavam o céu escuro do território americano, mantinham-se conectados às notícias por meio de rádios com frequência da polícia dos estados unidos incluindo o FBI e elas não eram nada animadoras: tornados em toda a Flórida, queda de temperatura em quase todas as cidades da Europa, sem falar nos terremotos de proporções 5.2 no continente asiático. Os caçadores sabiam que as coisas podiam ficar piores, pois se antes da meia noite Lúcifer não fosse aprisionado novamente, ele libertaria os quatro cavaleiros do apocalipse, pois, segundo a profecia, à meia do dia da libertação do arcanjo da prisão infernal, ele recuperaria completamente sua glória angelical libertando assim seus servos fieis aprisionados nos quatros confins do inferno.

— Bob, quanto tempo ainda temos de voo? — Dean que era o copiloto do mais velho, perguntou preocupado chamando a atenção dos outros caçadores que os acompanhavam.

— Acalme-se, garoto! Em cinco minutos estaremos no Cemitery Eternal Home.

— Bob, que porra de demora é essa? Não é a primeira vez que você disse que faltavam cinco minutos para chegarmos. — Falou irritado.

— E essa é a décima vez que você me pergunta desde que entramos no estado da Califórnia. Calma, rapaz! Vai dá tudo certo!

— Diga-me uma coisa: se o amor de sua vida estivesse entre a vida e a morte, o que você faria? — Perguntou olhando friamente para o amigo.

O velho caçador se resignou diante do que ouviu. Dean estava abalado pelo fato de quem amava está nas mãos do anjo das trevas.

— Eu te entendo rapaz, mas...

— Bob, olhe o radar! Chegamos a Los Angeles! — A voz de Hellen interrompeu a conversa dos caçadores.

— Sammy! Já estou indo te salvar! — Dean falou aliviado. Finalmente tinham chegado.

**S&D**

**Cemitery Eternal Home, Los Angeles, Califórnia, vinte e duas e quarenta da noite.**

Acompanhado pelo senhor Singer, Ruffus, Jo e Hellen, Dean Winchester adentrava as imediações do cemitério, cauteloso. Ambos os caçadores empunhavam suas armas e tinham proteção contra possessão. À medida que entravam, sentiam o sangue gelar devido a visão de horror que era aquele lugar. Ele ficou ainda mais destruído depois da ascensão de Lúcifer.

Sombras escuras se amontoavam sobre as lápides, cruzes em ruínas, risadas ao longe, choros coletivos e pedidos por socorro ecoavam em um sussurro agoniado e contínuo. Não sabiam se aquele cemitério era mal assombrado, mas pelos sons que surgiam a cada passo que davam, deduziram que sim.

— Vocês estão ouvindo isso? — Jo perguntou temerosa.

— Deve ser um cemitério amaldiçoado ou mal assombrado, por isso os barulhos. — Helen respondeu indiferente.

— Nossa, mãe! Você diz isso com tanta naturalidade! — Antes que a mulher pudesse responder algo à frente chamou a atenção não só delas, mas dos outros caçadores que ali estavam: as pessoas outrora mortas que repousavam naquele cemitério, formavam filas à frente deles bloqueando o caminho que levava à igreja que Dean viu em sua visão depois de Sam ser possuído pelo arcanjo.

— Meu Deus! Agora entendo o porquê dos barulhos que escutávamos! — Jo falou em um misto de surpresa e medo.

— Vocês humanos e essa velha mania de chamar por Deus. — A voz de Lilith fez-se ouvir enquanto ela caminhava por entre os mortos em direção aos caçadores.

— Olá, Dean! Olá para vocês também, otários amigos de Dean! Esperávamos por vocês! Por isso reuni um especial comitê de boas vindas! — O demônio apontou para os zumbis às suas costas.

— ONDE ESTÁ O SAM, VAGABUNDA? RESPONDA! — O Winchester mais velho pôs-se à frente dos amigos empunhando com a mão esquerda uma espingarda repetidora e com a direita uma estaca de ferro puro.

— Tenha modos, querido! Afinal, temos algo em comum: o Sammy!

— MALDITA! MALDITA DOS INFERNOS!

Ao gritar sua fúria, o jovem foi em direção ao demônio, mas foi interrompido pelo braço ágil de Ruffus.

— Garoto... Calma! Já pensou que o que ela quer pode ser realmente isso? Você de cabeça quente atirando às cegas? Assim estará desprotegido e acabará morto e se isso acontecer, como ficará o Sam depois que o salvarmos? — As palavras do amigo o acalmaram. Ele estava certo. Quem cuidaria de Sam se ele morresse? Quem o protegeria com a vida se fosse preciso? Respirou profundamente três vezes mantendo o contado visual com o demônio maior. Ela o encarava com um sorriso debochado.

— _Bob, tem alguma ideia do que vamos fazer?_ — Sussurrou a pergunta ao olhar friamente para o exército de zumbis que lhes vedava a passagem. Porém, o homem nada respondeu.

— _Qual é Bob! Isso não é hora de fazer suspense_. — Estava nervoso.

— Use mais o cérebro, garoto! Será que você não percebeu por que eles estão impedindo nossa passagem? Se não querem que passemos é porque algo de muito valioso está naquela igreja. O mestre deles, talvez?

Dean olhou para a visão horripilante que eram os zumbis. Quer dizer que estavam entre ele e a chance de salvar seu Sammy? Precisava passar por eles para seu amado ser salvo? Sim! Era isso que devia fazer e que Deus o perdoasse, mas para si, mais importante do que salvar o mundo era salvar seu amor, sua alma gêmea.

— Eu não sei quanto a vocês, caçadores, mas eu escolho lutar e se para salvarmos meu irmão, tivermos que passar por todos esses monstros, eu não vou recuar.

— Estamos com você nessa, rapaz! Abriremos caminho para que possa avançar e adentrar a igreja. — Ruffus olhou para os amigos recebendo deles a confirmação por meio de seus olhares.

— Então vamos agora!

E avançaram. Hellen ergueu seu fuzil portátil atirando contra a fronte de dois zumbis ao lado de Lilith, derrubando-os em definitivo.

— MATEM TODOS E TRAGAM-ME A CABEÇA DE DEAN WINCHESTER! — A ordem de Lilith ecoou pelo cemitério criando uma marcha de mortos-vivos contra os cinco caçadores.

A estaca de Dean cortou o ar golpeando internamente o cadáver de uma senhora idosa que tentara estrangulá-lo. Ruffus, fazendo uso de um facão ultrafino em ferro lapidado, cortou o pescoço de dois jovens que o atacaram enquanto Jo e Hellen alternavam os disparos de balas de prata mantendo-se próximas e de costas uma para a outra. Bob tomou para si a difícil tarefa de enxotar uma fileira de mortos-vivos que vinham contra ele usando uma lança de duas pontas.

— AVANCEM CAÇADORES! AVANCEM! — O grito de Singer fez os outros caçadores avançarem cobrindo simultaneamente a retaguarda de Dean.

— Não vai cruzar o paredão formado pelos mortos-vivos, Winchester! Conforme-se em ter pedido seu Sammy para sempre. — Havia fúria na voz do demônio.

— Vamos ver quem fica com ele, demônia vadia! Seu mestre com complexo de superioridade ou eu. — Tirou da mochila seu arco pondo as flechas prateadas no bolso interno da sua jaqueta. Corria em direção aos inimigos disparando de forma certeira e acertando-os. Alternava flechadas no coração e na fronte.

— Não! Você não vai... — Uma flecha especial foi lançada contra a serva de Lúcifer atingindo, em cheio, o meio de seu ventre. Era uma flecha de ferro bruto traçado com vários símbolos Salomão. Lilith foi ao chão gemendo e se contorcendo, imobilizada, sem conseguir morrer, sofrendo com a energia dos símbolos queimando seu espírito demoníaco. Era poderosa, mas levaria uns bons minutos para livrar-se do instrumento.

— BOB! — Olhou para o amigo em um sinal mudo de que adentraria a igreja.

— NÃO PERCA TEMPO! SALVE O SAM!

O rapaz derrubou mais dois zumbis que vinham em sua direção e antes de entrar na igreja olhou mais uma vez para os amigos constatando que apesar de estarem em desvantagem por serem quatro contra cem, estavam vencendo. Depois, seguiu seu caminho.

**S&D**

Ao adentrar a igreja, o loiro viu a sua frente a mesma fonte no qual Sam estivera a algumas horas atrás. Viu manchas de sangue. Abaixou-se passando o dedo pelo líquido escarlate, constatando que estava seco. Com certeza era do seu irmão. Pensava.

— _Sammy!__ Espero que esteja bem._

Um ruído distante chamou sua atenção. Levantou abruptamente empunhando a arma, deixando também o arco e as flechas ao seu alcance. Pegou a lanterna inclinando junto com a arma. Avançou a passos largos e silenciosos, o corredor escuro da igreja. Dobrou o lado esquerdo, ao fim do corredor, avistando um feixe de luz clara que saia de uma grande porta de madeira à frente.

— _Lúcifer!_

Sussurrou atravessando a pequena distância que o separava da grande porta. Estava destrancada. O jovem caçador não precisou fazer esforço algum para empurrá-la. De repente, ela se abriu sozinha.

— Eu sabia que viria, Dean Winchester! — A voz do arcanjo era compassada e despreocupada.

— Sammy! Você pode me ouvir?

— Sinto muito, garoto! Seu Sammy está inconsciente dentro do próprio corpo.

Dean olhou para as mãos do irmão. Não havia o corte que vira na visão.

— Não se preocupe! Ele está bem! Mas, infelizmente, nunca vai acordar.

O Winchester mais velho se arrepiou diante daquela confissão. O ser das trevas estava disposto a tomar o corpo de seu irmão para sempre e para piorar, ele era apenas um caçador, um ser humano como outro qualquer, alguém que lutava contra monstros e agora contra um possível apocalipse. Ele ainda não sabia que era o receptáculo daquele que aprisionaria para sempre a serpente no abismo infernal.

— Não vai ficar com o meu irmão, entendeu? Não vai ficar com ele, seu maldito! — Esbravejou as palavras pouco se importando com o grau de poder daquele a sua frente.

— Verme insignificante! Quem você pensa que é para falar comigo assim?

Lúcifer nem sequer esboçou reação. Ao esbravejar sua raiva contra o jovem a quem julgava um mero caçador, ergueu-o do chão com a força do seu pensamento e o jogou contra um altar antigo. Dean tentou levantar e não conseguiu. E para piorar, a consciência ameaçava lhe faltar devido a força usada contra si.

— _Sammy! __Preciso te salvar! _— Sussurrou inerte, imóvel no chão esburacado da velha igreja.

— Não adianta chamar pelo seu Sammy! À meia noite, todo o meu poder e glória angelical estarão restaurados. Ele será meu para sempre e você... Você partirá dessa para melhor. Eu mesmo vou me encarregar disso. — Enquanto falava, Lúcifer caminhava calmamente em direção ao caçador que apenas o observava sem conseguir se mexer.

— _Amor! Perdão! Isso tudo é culpa minha._— Fixava o olhar naquele que outrora fora um garoto doce e sensível, mas que por culpa de uma falsa premonição, agora não passava da criatura mais desprezível de toda a criação.

— _Eu te amo!_— Sem desviar o olhar do arcanjo no corpo de seu irmão, parado em sua frente, o loiro balbuciou pela última vez antes de perder os sentidos enquanto o outro apenas o olhava com desdém.

— Sem receptáculo, sem meu irmão Miguel para que eu possa me vingar. Não era isso o que eu planejava, no entanto, é desta forma que vai ser.

O ser ergueu a mão esquerda e fechou os olhos concentrando sua força nos sete pontos vitais do corpo do jovem Winchester, os chamados chacras. Em poucos segundos, um tridente de aproximadamente dois metros de altura apareceu em sua mão. Era o tridente de Origon. A arma de Lúcifer forjada com a força do universo pelo criador, no momento em que a estrela foi criada com o nascimento de Lúcifer. Ela foi presenteada a ele como símbolo de sua luz e beleza interior ao qual deixou corromper pela vaidade. O arcanjo corrompido deveria ser o "tridente" da paz se não tivesse se voltado contra as forças do próprio pai.

— Eu poderia muito bem estalar os dedos e quebrar o seu pescoço, mas como você é o receptáculo de meu irmão dar-te-ei uma morte honrosa. — Ao erguer o instrumento, uma luz dourada cobriu o Lugar arrancando de imediato a arma do arcanjo, jogando-a contra a parede oposta. A deusa Palas Athena salvara a vida de Dean.

— Não acredito! Minha ex-amiga e grande inimiga! Há quanto tempo Athena! — A deusa no corpo de Enya estava parada frente ao corpo de Dean, próximo aos seus pés.

— Não permitirei que machuque esse rapaz. Lúcifer, estou aqui não só para proteger os winchesters, mas para mandar você de volta para o inferno.

O ser a olhou com desdém sorrindo quando ouviu o que ela disse.

— Não me faça rir, Athena! Você é apenas uma deusa menor! Seus poderes não são nada se comparados aos meus. Além do mais, se eu me lembro bem, da última vez que nos confrontamos, você apenas ajudou o meu irmão, mas não foi responsável por minha prisão.

A divindade não se intimidou com as palavras do arcanjo das trevas.

— Quem disse que sou eu que vou selá-lo em definitivo no inferno?

De repente, uma luz cintilante, mesclada entre o dourado e o branco surgiu, preenchendo não só a igreja, mas fazendo-se notar em todas as imediações do cemitério, assustando os caçadores amigos de Dean que continuavam matando zumbis.

Lúcifer fechara os olhos devido ao brilho ofuscante daquela luz e ao abri-los novamente, seu irmão, o arcanjo Miguel estava parado a sua frente. Ele possuíra o corpo de Dean Winchester.

— Como vai, irmão! — O arcanjo da justiça o cumprimentou impassível.

**S&D**

Quando o mais velho dos Winchesters perdeu os sentidos, sentiu seu espírito flutuar por um lugar calmo, em paz e muito acolhedor. Abriu os olhos enxergando acima e abaixo de si, um lugar adornado por uma luz branca penetrante, uma mistura de branco puro e dourado. Pensava ter morrido.

— Dean Campbel Winchester! Está me ouvindo? — A voz tinha o timbre suave e piedoso.

— Você é um ceifador? Estou morto? — Imaginava que Lúcifer tinha ceifado sua vida.

— Não! Mas você quer está ou quer voltar?

Não entendia o que estava acontecendo. A única coisa que lembrava era que o arcanjo das trevas tinha levado a melhor contra ele, mas precisava voltar e salvar seu Sammy.

— Seja você quem for, eu preciso voltar! Preciso salvar quem mais amo, preciso salvar a vida do Sam!

— Façamos um trato, então! Se você me deixar adentrar o seu corpo para que eu possa lutar contra Lúcifer no corpo do seu irmão, eu prometo que seu Sammy será palpado. Meu único objetivo é trancafiar para sempre meu irmão gêmeo na jaula do abismo infernal, lacrá-lo junto com os quatro cavaleiros do apocalipse que estão aprisionados nos quatro cantos infernais, mas serão libertados à meia noite se meu inimigo vencer.

— Por que você me ajudaria? Por que quer prender seu próprio irmão? — Era natural de Dean não acreditar em ajuda de forças superiores.

— Você é o meu receptáculo. Nascido sobre a estrela Atila. A mesma criada pelo meu pai quando eu nasci. Assim como o Sam é sua alma gêmea, Lúcifer também é a minha, mas apesar de amá-lo com todo meu entendimento angelical, não podemos ficar juntos. Ele escolheu o lado negro dos sentimentos.

— Então, você e Lúcifer, assim como Sammy e eu...

— Sim! Assim como você e seu irmão. Ambos nasceram sob nossas estrelas. Eu sou aquele a quem chamam de "espada da justiça" e simbolizando toda minha glória, minha espada da justiça forjada com a força do universo no momento da minha criação, ressurgirá novamente para que aconteça o confronto definitivo entre meu irmão e eu.

— E por que você está me contando isso? — Perguntou desconfiado.

— Porque sei o que você mais ama e o que mais quer: o seu irmão caçula. Eu posso dá-lo para você e ainda me ajudará a salvar a humanidade que está sendo atacada pela fúria de Lúcifer.

Não tinha mais o que entender ou decidir. Agora sabia sua importância para o arcanjo Miguel e o porquê dele e Sam serem os escolhidos. Eram almas gêmeas assim como Miguel e Lúcifer. E, como ambos nasceram sobre as estrelas anunciadoras dos dois arcanjos, capitando suas essências no momento de seus nascimentos, eram os escolhidos para deixar que os irmãos angelicais os adentrassem decidindo assim o destino do mundo.

— Miguel, eu o aceito em meu corpo. Por favor, salve meu Sammy!

De repente, uma luz cintilante, mesclada entre o dourado e o branco, surgiu, preenchendo não só a igreja, mas fazendo-se notar em todas as imediações do cemitério, assustando os caçadores amigos de Dean que continuavam matando zumbis.

Mesmo sendo um arcanjo, Lúcifer fechara os olhos devido ao brilho ofuscante daquela luz, pois ela era superior a sua. Ao abri-los novamente, seu irmão, o arcanjo Miguel estava parado a sua frente. Ele possuíra o corpo de Dean Winchester.

— Como vai, irmão! — O arcanjo da justiça o cumprimentara impassível.

— Miguel! — Os dois olhavam-se profundamente.

— Permita-me demonstrar minha gratidão, irmão. — O ser desferiu um golpe de seu tridente a uma velocidade vertiginosa, mas o arcanjo da justiça era mais ágil e o interceptou. Miguel segurava sua espada, símbolo de sua justiça e benevolência para com os arrependidos.

— Desde o início dos tempos, você me trancafiou em um abismo de fogo e solidão. Você e essa entidade inferior me trancafiaram no inferno, mas agora eu voltei, maninho! Voltei para me vingar e quando acabar com vocês dois será a vez dos humanos que você e o papai tanto defendem. — Suas palavras continham ira, apesar da maneira sutil que as falava.

— Lúcifer, eu te amo e sempre vou amá-lo, mas essa sua raiva pelos humanos e agora por nós, sua família, está te afastando cada vez mais da luz. Nós somos irmãos e juntos seremos completos! Eu imploro, desista de... — Um novo golpe contra o arcanjo da justiça foi desferido, mas dessa vez foi a deusa da sabedoria que o interceptou. Até então, ela tinha preferido se omitir da conversa deles. Sabia o quanto se amavam, mas não se perdoavam.

— Concentre-se Miguel! Sei que ele é seu irmão. Porém, Lúcifer não hesitará em nos destruir. E se falharmos, a humanidade também será destruída. — A deusa ainda se mantinha em frente ao arcanjo e amigo, protegendo-o com seu escudo.

— Que discurso adorável! Sinceramente me comove a amizade de vocês. Vocês são patéticos! — Bradou o ser das trevas.

De repente, uma rajada de vento cortou o lugar e o odor podre dos corpos jazidos naquele cemitério, misturados ao odor de enxofre, aumentava gradativamente.

— O que significa isso, Lúcifer?

— Desculpe-me irmãozinho! Você esqueceu que aqui na Terra os humanos são monitorados pelo tempo e o espaço? Simplesmente faltam apenas cinco minutos para que minhas forças voltem totalmente. Teve sua chance para me destruir, mas como sempre, preferiu jogar conversa fora.

Miguel e a deusa Athena estavam estáticos. Esqueceram-se desse detalhe. Há milênios não pisavam sobre a Terra.

— Palas, se falharmos...

— Eu sei Miguel.

Em uma compreensão mútua, as duas divindades se posicionaram: Palas Athenas em frente a Miguel, empunhando seu escudo e este segurando a espada, cruzou-a sobre a arma da deusa. Ambos evocaram os chacras dos corpos que habitavam. Eles eram um meio para expandir seus poderes na Terra sem que ela fosse destruída por serem seres superiores.

— Jura? Vão usar o mesmo golpe que me trancafiou no inferno da última vez que brigamos? Sinto muito decepcioná-los, mas não vão conseguir me aprisionar novamente.

— Não subestime o humano que está possuindo, irmão. Não é mesmo, Sam winchester?

— O quê? Do que você está falando?

— Da última vez que nós lutamos, estávamos no céu e não tínhamos necessidade de corpos físicos. No entanto, devido a sua expulsão do paraíso, você perdeu sua forma angelical, obrigando-nos a abdicar da nossa, temporariamente, para lutarmos contra você. — Explicou Athena.

— A forma que você escolheu, quando deu início a profecia, é de um dos humanos que você tanto odeia. Porém, esqueceu que eles são guardados por sete pontos luminosos que nós não temos: os chacras.

— NÃO! ISSO QUER DIZER QUÊ... — Gritou desesperado.

— Sim, irmão! Eu acordei Sam Winchester dentro de você e ele me deixou invocar seus pontos de luz.

Uma onda de luzes coloridas crescia em todo o corpo do caçula Winchester, envolvendo-o. E, embora Sam ainda não tivesse assumido o controle do próprio corpo, em sua mente apenas um nome era proferido repetidamente: Dean Winchester.

— NÃO! VOCÊ É UM MERO HUMANO, GAROTO! EU VOU TE DESTRUIR!

— Acho que não, Lúcifer.

Como Tinham permissão dos corpos que habitavam, Palas e Lúcifer alinharam energeticamente os chacras de seus receptáculos, unindo-os ao de Sam, direcionando toda essa força para a espada de Miguel. A lâmina forjada pela força do universo era a única que podia derrotar outra força também forjada pelo universo: o tridente do ex-arcanjo de Deus.

— Não!

— Ι, θεά της σοφίας, να κατευθύνει τις προσπάθειές μου για λογαριασμό της δικαιοσύνης γι 'αυτό μαζί με τη σοφία, τελικά απαλλαγή της ανθρωπότητας από το κακό. — As palavras da deusa grega invocaram suas defesas.

Ego, Archangeli Michael, gladio iustitiae, redirect operam ad hoc gladium significat iustitiam caeli et misericordiam cum compunctus entia. Hostis generis humani fata signavit. — O arcanjo da justiça finalizou a invocação dos seus poderes de ataque.

— MALDITOS!

Lúcifer tentou explodir o receptáculo intencionando fugir das divindades, escondendo-se em uma das infinitas células do corpo de Sam, caso ele fosse morto, mas a deusa grega da sabedoria, imobilizou-o com a luz dourada de seu escudo, aprisionando o ser no corpo do garoto.

Tamanho esforço do receptáculo enfraquecera o corpo físico de Enya e a deusa para não prejudicá-la deixou-a de imediato. A cantora caiu no chão. Estava consciente, embora não enxergasse bem devido a grande quantidade de luz do lugar. Olhou rapidamente para Miguel no corpo de Dean fechando os olhos em seguida.

— _Mantenha os olhos fechados e corra sem olhar para trás. Athena ainda está aqui. __Ela a guiará até a saída__._— As palavras de Miguel ecoaram em sua mente. Ela fez o que lhe foi mandado, apesar de tropeçar pelo caminho e mal se aguentar em pé.

— Enya! Você está bem? — Bob veio a seu encontro quando a viu sair da igreja. Ele acabara de matar três zumbis quando a avistou.

— Segure-se em mim e feche os olhos. Vou protegê-la enquanto luto.

A mulher o abraçou por trás, baixando a cabeça e fechando firmemente os olhos. Os barulhos que os mortos vivos faziam não eram nada impressionantes.

Enquanto isso, no interior da igreja, Miguel havia quebrado o tridente de Lúcifer com sua espada e depois cravara-a no coração do jovem Winchester. Athena, que saíra do corpo de Enya, envolveu o garoto evitando sua morte. O gesto serviu apenas para arrancar o ser das trevas do receptáculo. Ele foi sugado pelo mesmo lugar que saiu. A velha fonte desativada.

— NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Com um estrondo, o ex-arcanjo de Deus adentrou o abismo infernal caindo até sua cela. Miguel e Athena se encarregaram de que o servo mais fiel dele fosse arrastado também. Lilith, ainda imobilizada pela flecha de Dean, fora sugada do meio do exército de mortos-vivos que comandava caindo junto com seu mestre no inferno, para sempre. Selando assim qualquer possibilidade da volta de ambos a Terra.

**xxx **

Jo, Hellen, Ruffus e Bob lutavam duramente. O chão era um amontoado de corpos dos mortos abatidos ou parte deles. Embora fossem maioria, as criaturas não eram páreo para a agilidade e força dos caçadores.

Enya, que há minutos atrás se juntara ao grupo, soltou-se do caçador recebendo dele um rifle que atirava balas de prata e sob sua proteção, ajudou-o a derrubar alguns mortos-vivos.

No entanto, pararam quando Lilith fora arrancada do corpo da mulher que possuíra. Ficaram abismados ao ver a fumaça negra escapar pela boca da senhora usada pelo demônio maior. Todos os zumbis caíram ao chão completamente inertes, mortos pela segunda vez. Não havia mais o feitiço que lhes dava vida e os incitava a lutar.

Mas, o que parecia uma ajuda vinda do alto, tornou-se um pesadelo para Enya ao ver a igreja em que Sam e Dean estavam explodir. Lançaram-se ao chão buscando se protegerem das labaredas de fogo atrás dos amontoados de corpos.

— MEU DEUS, NÃO! MEU FILHO! NÃO!

**S&D**

Uma reação em cadeia, devido à junção de poderes das divindades formou-se como uma bomba relógios que em segundos explodiria tomando proporções catastróficas para o mundo.

Os arcanjos Miguel e Rafael, após a passagem de Lúcifer ser selada em definitivo, desceram à igreja mesmo em seus corpos celestes e, junto com a deusa Athena, os dois arcanjos não conseguiram evitar a reação em cadeia, mas ela se deu apenas nas imediações da igreja enquanto Miguel protegia os Winchesters. A explosão aconteceu no exato momento em que o relógio dos homens marcava meia noite.

**xxx**

Enya chorava abraçada a Bob. Estava inconsolável. Acreditava que seu filho Sam e o irmão Dean estavam mortos.

— Eu o perdi, Bob. Perdi o único amor que me restou nessa vida!

Os outros caçadores estavam de cabeça baixa. Resumiam-se apenas a escutar o criptar alto do fogo que consumia a igreja e os lamentos chorosos de alguém que tanto lutou por quem amava, assim como Dean lutara até o fim.

— Não está sozinha nessa perda. Você perdeu um filho e eu perdi dois.

O homem também chorava. Aqueles garotos eram amados por ele como filhos. Eles foram o motivo de uma vez quase meter uma bala na cabeça de John Winchester, pois Bob o considerava um mal pai.

— Bob, Enya, olhem!

Os dois, que até então estavam abraçados, apoiando-se um no outro, olharam em direção à voz de Hellen. Ela apontava para o que antes era a entrada da igreja. A cena presenciada era impressionante.

Dean caminhava devagar em direção a eles carregando Sam inconsciente em seus braços. Apesar de ter sido desperto pelo arcanjo Miguel quando Lúcifer ainda o possuía, a luta interna que travou para se livrar do maligno dominou suas forças, levando-o a um profundo estado de inconsciência, apesar de está vivo.

Uma luz, mesclando o branco puro e o dourado, envolvia os jovens. Dean cruzara o fogo carregando Sam, desde o interior da igreja, local da explosão, envolvido pelo poder do arcanjo. Em sua mente uma máxima gritava com urgência: lutar pela recuperação do seu Sammy para que quando acordasse, o loiro pudesse mostrar para ele o que era a felicidade.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite!**

**Aqui está o penúltimo capítulo de Almas acorrentadas, como prometido. Sexta-feira dessa semana, postarei o último capítulo. Aguardo os comentários de vocês.**

**Ainda hoje, às 20:00 horas, postarei o capítulo 38 de Sweet August. O capítulo 38, dependendo dos rewies, será postado nessa quarta-feira.**

**Amanhã, postarei o capítulo 2 de Erros do passado.**

**Conto com o apoio de vocês.**

**Beijos e um excelente início de semana.**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Patrícia Rodrigues - **Obrigada, pelas suas palavras, Patty! Fico feliz que tenha gostado. confesso que também gostei mais da minha fic quando exaltei o amor tão forte que os irmãos sentem um pelo outro. Beijos, amiga! Leu minha MP?

**Elisete -** Obrigada pelos rewies duplos. Você é uma das leitoras que muito me apoia. Sim! A fic já está acabando. Acho que ela já rendeu o que tinha que render, contei nela tudo o que tinha para contar, entende? Mas, fico muito feliz que tenha gostado. É bom escrever algo que toque o leitor. Beijos, querida!

**Jade -** Oi! Que bom que não abandonou as histórias e que pena que não deu para comentar os capítulos passados. Obrigada por suas palavras, sério mesmo. Puxa! Querer que o capítulo passado fosse um capítulo da série, isso é muito legal. Obrigada querida! Espero que goste do penúltimo capítulo. Muitos beijos.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

Quando Lúcifer foi preso novamente na jaula do abismo de fogo junto com Lúcifer, Sam Winchester que ajudara internamente a Miguel estava enfraquecido pela força exercida de dentro para fora do seu corpo. O jovem permitira a ativação de seus sete chacras pelo arcanjo da justiça. Então, quando a espada dele adentrou seu peito lhe ferindo o coração, perdeu-se em meio à dor e o esforço físico excessivo entrando em um profundo estado de inconsciência, sendo amparado pelos braços de Miguel que junto com a deusa Athena e seus irmãos Rafael e Gabriel evitaram que a reação em cadeia de tanto poder superior explodisse o planeta. A explosão foi resumida apenas àquela velha igreja. Ela queimava arduamente e quando o fogo apagasse apenas o pó restaria em meio àquele tenebroso lugar.

Em meio à explosão, o arcanjo abandonou o corpo de Dean. Um pouco desnorteado, o jovem sentiu seus braços pesarem e ao olhar observou preocupado o semblante frágil e indefeso de seu irmão caçula inconsciente.

— _Dean Winc__hester, não se preocupe com Sammuel Winchester. Lutar contra meu irmão dentro de seu corpo minou suas. Ele precisa apenas de cuidados. _— sussurrou o arcanjo Miguel no ouvido do jovem caçador.

— E esse fogo? Como saiu sem que ele machuque meu Sammy e a mim? — perguntou em voz alta por conta do barulho da velha igreja em chamas.

— Não se preocupe! Continuarei a envolver você e seu irmão junto com a deusa Athena. O fogo não os atingirá. Vá! E seja feliz ao fazer quem ama feliz.

O rapaz agradeceu mentalmente a ajuda das divindades. Retirou-se do lugar observando as colunas e objetos a sua volta sendo consumidos pelas chamas. Seus passos eram rápidos e precisos. Não via a hora de sair daquele dali e recomeçar a vida ao lado de quem mais amava.

E enquanto Rafael, Gabriel, Miguel e Palas Athenas controlavam o fogo, o jovem caçador alcançava a saída fitando os rostos abismados de Hellen, Jo e Ruffus que ao vê-los avisaram para Enya e Bob que choravam abraçados. O loiro sorriu diante da expressão de felicidade dos dois mais velhos depois que eles o viram junto com Sam em seus braços.

— MEU FILHO! — O grito de Enya se fez ouvir apesar do barulho.

— Calma, Enya! Ele vai ficar bem! Precisa apenas de cuidados médicos. — disse Dean à mulher quando ela correu em sua direção junto com Bob.

— Garoto! Você está bem? Feriu-se? Precisa de algo? — Preocupado, o mais velho não parava de fazer perguntas.

— Não seja um velho chato, Singer! Não está vendo que o rapaz está bem? Vamos logo sair daqui! Este lugar é muito doido para meu gosto!

As palavras de Ruffus arrancaram algumas risadas dos presentes menos do Winchester mais velho que olhava preocupado para o rosto cada vez mais pálido de seu caçula.

— Querido, ele vai ficar bem! Acredite! — olhou para a voz gentil que lhe falava. Era Hellen.

Os três seguiram em direção à saída e lá, escondida em uma clareira próxima ao Cemitery Eternal Home, estava o jatinho particular roubado por Dean.

— Para onde vamos levar o Sam? Não podemos simplesmente chegar e invadir um hospital para que o garoto seja cuidado por um médico.

As palavras do homem lhe acordaram lembranças de alguém que demonstrou simpatia por seu irmão desde a primeira vez que o viu. Sorriu com a lembrança, pois o jeitinho doce de Sam realmente encantava as pessoas.

**Flash back on...**

— _Por favor, rapazes! __Deixe-me ajudá-los! Prometo que não vou contar nada a ninguém! Sam, deixe-me ajudá-los!_

_Pediu ao garoto gentil que sentia prazer em ter conhecido e poder ajudar._

— _Eu sinto muito, mas isso não será possível! — Dean nem se quer deixou o irmão responder ao pedido do médico._

_O doutor sabia que não tinha como argumentar com o mais velho dos irmãos._

— _Tudo bem! Deixe-me pelo menos etiquetar o material coletado?_

_O loiro concordou._

_E assim ele fez. Etiquetou sigilosamente as amostras sanguíneas de Sam e Enya colocando-as em um lugar reservado no armazenamento. Quando passasse o efeito do sedativo, terminaria o que começara antes de ir para casa._

_Depois de organizar seu laboratório e ligar para a esposa, Jonh entregou um cartão ao jovem winchester antes de tomar o remédio._

— _Se eu poder ajudar de alguma forma, qualquer forma, não exite em me procurar, garoto. Eu o ajudarei. Até mesmo a você._

_Dean revirou os olhos quando o doutor se referiu a ele._

— _Obrigado, doutor John. — Após agradecer pelo cartão, guardou-o na carteira._

**Flash back off...**

— O que faremos? Vamos invadir um hospital e pedir que algum médico atenda imediatamente o Sam? — Ruffus perguntou sarcástico.

— É justamente o que vamos fazer Ruffus. — Dean respondeu sério à pergunta do velho caçador, pois se tinha algo com que não brincava era com o bem-estar daquele que amava.

— Como assim! Seremos presos. E se ainda formos procurados pela acusação de sequestro à senhora Bhraonáin? E se o empresário que teve esse jatinho furtado prestou queixas à polícia? Por acaso ficou louco, garoto? — perguntava aflito enquanto os outros caçadores, em silencio, observavam a conversa dos dois.

— Sinceramente, Ruffus, a minha única preocupação é com o meu irmão.

**General Hospital of Independence, meia noite cinquenta e cinco.**

Eithan Jonh Hernant era médico chefe no General Hospital of Independence há mais de vinte anos.

Há alguns dias o doutor fora abordado no estacionamento do hospital por Dean Winchester quando saia do seu horário de plantão. Fora ameaçado de morte se não salvasse a vida de Enya Bhraonáin, a cantora irlandesa mundialmente famosa que ferida e inconsciente recebera cuidados de Sam, cuja doçura, educação e meiguice despertaram um total sentimento paternal no homem em relação ao garoto. Até mesmo Dean, mesmo o tratando de maneira arrogante caiu nas graças de Eithan, pois ele reconheceu o cuidado e o carinho que o mais velho dos irmãos dedicava ao caçula.

Então, quando o loiro adentrou aflito o hospital carregando o garoto Sam, inconsciente em seus braços, correu em direção ao médico assustado, apesar do que dissera o arcanjo Miguel.

— Por favor, doutor! Meu irmão, minha vida, meu amor... — jogava as palavras. Falava rápido completamente dominado pelo medo de que algo pior acontecesse ao amor de sua vida.

— Enfermeiros, tragam uma maca! Elise prepare a sala de exames e a de cirurgia, agora!

— Cirurgia? — o loiro perguntou temeroso.

— Calma, Dean! É para o caso de precisarmos.

Em segundos os dois enfermeiros chegaram com a maca acomodando o jovem inconsciente. Eles seguiram rapidamente para a sala de exames acompanhados pelo doutor. Elise já estava lá à espera de ambos.

— Não Dean! Você não pode entrar! — foi firme ao barrar o jovem.

— É o amor da minha vida que está ai! Não pode me impedir de ficar ao lado dele. — pouco se importava com o que os outros pensassem ao declarar abertamente sua preocupação com o amado. No entanto, surpreendeu-se com o que ouviu do mais velho. Esperava ser tratado com grosseria.

— Acredite! Eu sei o quanto você o ama e é correspondido. E em nome desse amor, apenas peço que espere. Sam precisa de cuidados e o quanto mais rápido melhor!

Ao ouvir as palavras gentis e sinceras do doutor, sentiu também uma mão pousar gentilmente em seu ombro. Olhou para trás encontrando o rosto compreensivo de Bob.

— Ele tem razão, filho! Tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar. Tenha fé!

Mesmo relutante o loiro aceitou, afastando-se da porta da sala de exames.

— Vou cuidar dele, Dean! Dou-lhe a minha palavra de que cuidarei dele como se fosse meu próprio filho.

O loiro assentiu sorrindo timidamente. E quando as portas da sala em que seu irmão estava fecharam, encaminhou-se à sala de espera sentando em uma cadeira próxima a janela e encostando os cotovelos nas pernas, baixou a cabeça.

— _Miguel, espero que cumpra com o que me prometeu._

Enya e os outros caçadores seguiram-no sentando ao seu lado. Todos estavam silenciosos. Sabiam e respeitavam a preocupação do mais velho.

**Três horas depois...**

Após vários exames, doutor Eithan constatou que o caçula Winchester não tinha nada quebrado no corpo, nem mesmo uma luxação, no entanto ele entrara em um estado de inconsciência profunda sem causa nem motivo aparente. Isso levou o médico a questionar o que acontecia com o garoto, pois em todos os anos de profissão que carregava como experiência nunca vira algo assim. O coma em que ele se encontrava era algo incomum.

Ao cruzar as portas da sala de exames encontrando a expressão aflita dos familiares e dos amigos do moreno, mediu as palavras antes de falar:

— Dean, Senhora Bhraonáin,Sam Winchester passou por vários exames em partes do corpo específicas e não foram encontradas nenhuma sequela, nenhum osso quebrado ou ferimento interno.

— Mas... — Dean entendeu o raciocínio do médico.

— Mas ele está em coma e sinceramente eu não sei como ajudar. Aparentemente Sam não tem motivos para está assim. Seu corpo está perfeitamente saudável.

— Como não sabe como ajudar? Meu filho está em coma e o senhor simplesmente diz que não sabe como ajudar? — Enya esbravejou.

— Senhora, eu o encaminhei ao melhor quarto de repouso que temos nesse hospital. Ele receberá por via venosa, uma bolsa de soro a cada duas horas para mantê-lo hidratado. Também será alimentado por líquidos caso demore mais a acordar. É só o que se pode ser feito no momento além de aguardar.

— O senhor tem certeza disso ou está querendo deixar o meu filho na mão? — aumentou o volume da voz.

— Senhora Bhraonáin,acalme-se! — o doutor pediu gentil.

— Como posso me acalmar? É do meu filho que estamos falando! Depois de todos esses anos procurando-o! — Esforçava-se para não chorar.

A discursão entre Enya, com os nervos à flor da pele e o doutor rendeu mais alguns minutos. No entanto Dean não fazia ideia do que falavam, muito menos o que os outros caçadores diziam na tentativa de apaziguar a situação. Em sua mente apenas o nome de seu Sammy gritava com urgência e a promessa que Miguel lhe fizera se o ajudasse a enviar novamente Lúcifer para o inferno. De repente falou com segurança chamando a atenção dos presentes:

— Eu quero ficar ao lado do meu irmão até ele acordar.

— Dean... Sei como está preocupado, mas não será possível!

— Por favor, doutor! Sei que o Sammy vai acordar e quando isso acontecer eu quero está ao seu lado. Eu imploro! Em momento algum lhe ameaçarei ou permitirei que alguns dos presentes nessa sala o ameasse. Só quero ficar ao lado do meu irmão. Não posso deixá-lo sozinho, principalmente nesse momento quando ele mais precisa de mim!

Olhou paternal para o rapaz que um dia julgou ser bandido. Ali estava o verdadeiro Dean Winchester, um rapaz forte, corajoso e valente, mas muito sentimental e dedicado quando se tratava do irmão caçula. Concluiu para si mesmo enquanto analisava o pedido dele. Sabia das regras do hospital e do fato de ninguém poder está ao lado de um paciente em coma. Porém, abriria uma exceção e deixá-lo-ia entrar e velar o sono de quem mais amava. Quem sabe isso não ajudaria mesmo o garoto a acordar?

— Tudo bem Dean! Vou abrir uma exceção para você porque acredito que sua presença ao lado de Sam vai ajudá-lo a se recuperar.

— Obrigado, doutor! Obrigado mesmo! — olhou para Enya, que mais calma devido aos conselhos de Bob, sorriu sincera para o loiro ao mesmo tempo em que com um aceno de cabeça lhe deu uma muda confirmação. Ela entendia o quanto os dois se amavam, o quanto precisavam um do outro. Esperaria. Quando Sam se resolvesse com o homem que amava, então poderia conversar com ele, explicar-lhe o que realmente aconteceu.

Doutor Heithan levou Dean ao irmão. Era hora de cobrar a Miguel o que ele prometera.

**Sam Winchester em sua inconsciência.**

_Sam caminhava tranquilo por um vasto jardim pontuado por belas e coloridas flores, desde os modelos mais simples aos mais sofisticados. O sol que aquecia o lugar não lhe queimava a pele, o vento frio que soprava errante lhe bagunçavam os cabelos, os pássaros voando em bando saudavam a beleza daquela manhã entoando uma linda melodia. _

_Há mais de três horas o jovem estava em um profundo estado de inconsciência, mas no lugar em que se encontrava o tempo não existia, muito menos o vazio e a escuridão. Lá__,__ as manhãs eram contínuas e a beleza apenas crescia além daquele lugar. _

_O moreno caminhava maravilhado admirando as belezas naturais, pois nunca vira tamanha harmonia e colorido pelos lugares que passara e olha que passara por muitos, já que por vezes precisou sair dos Estados Unidos junto com o irmão indo até onde o perigo se encontrava._

— _Dean!_

_O nome do amado foi sussurrado tristemente. Acreditava que ele o odiava. Acreditava que jamais o perdoaria pelo que foi feito contra sua família pelo fato dele ser o escolhido de Lúcifer desde antes do seu nascimento._

— _Que saudades eu senti de você minha criança! __—__ Às suas costas ouviu a voz calma e doce de uma mulher. Ao virar-se, reconheceu-a das fotos que Dean sempre lhe mostrava._

— _Mamãe? _

— _Sim, querido! Sou eu, sua mãe!_

_Mary aproximou-se mais do filho e o envolveu em um abraço. O garoto se refugiou em seus braços__.__ Chorava de tristeza pelo passado da família Winchester e de alegria por conhecer pessoalmente aquela que o amava como filho._

— _Perdoe-me, mamãe! O John me contou tudo. Você morreu por minha causa, por tentar me devolver para minha mãe biológica, por eu ter sido o escolhido de Lúcifer, por... __—__ A mulher afastou-o de seu abraço e ergueu gentilmente uma das mãos pondo-a sobre os lábios dele__._

— _Menino... Nada disso é verdade! O John deixou a raiva lhe subir a cabeça, procurou alguém para descontar a frustração que sentia, então escolheu você. Mas saiba meu menino, que o fato de na Terra não termos o mesmo sangue nunca influenciou no fato de você ser meu filho, meu anjinho lindo! __—__ olhava-o com ternura acariciando seu rosto._

— _Na noite em que eu dei a luz à criança cujo sangue dos Winchesters corria nas veias, também recebi uma nova luz em minha vida. Você, meu menino lindo!_

_Sam sorriu mais calmo diante daquelas palavras sinceras. Conhecera Enya e a bondade que ela carregava consigo e agora estava conhecendo sua outra mãe, aquela que os demônios envenenaram seu bebê antes dele nascer, a mesma que os demônios tiraram a vida por tentar devolvê-lo a sua mãe biológica._

— _Eu te amo, Sammy! Estamos ligados por um vínculo ainda mais profundo que o de sangue; o vínculo de alma. Sei que você entende, pois como caçador deve ter lido sobre isso. __—__ O jovem confirmou o que ouvira._

— _Estamos ligados, Sammy! Sempre estaremos!_

— _Quer dizer que a senhora não me odeia? Eu tenho o seu perdão?_

_Mary sorriu e acariciou ainda mais o rosto do moreno, antes de responder:_

— _Eu não tenho o que te perdoar minha criança! O que aconteceu comigo eu passaria novamente se fosse preciso. Morreria por você, por Dean ou pelo meu outro filho que se foi antes de mim. Faria isso sem pensar duas vezes. Vocês e John são o que de mais importante a vida me deu. Eu os amo!_

_Dessa vez foi o garoto que a abraçou e as lágrimas que rolaram de seus olhos azuis foram lágrimas que continham a mais pura felicidade, a mais pura alegria. Mary Winchester não o odiava, pelo contrário, ela o amava tanto quanto amava seus dois outros filhos e seu marido John._

— _Mamãe estou no céu? Estou morto? __—__ queria entender o que se passava. Desde que chegara àquele lugar sentia-se alheio às lembranças, com exceção do seu imenso amor por Dean. Lembrava-se de todos os momentos felizes que passara ao lado do loiro principalmente do dia em que se entregara a ele. No entanto, ao ver Mary, as lembranças de tudo o que viveu de bom e de ruim na Terra ao lado de John e dos amigos, surgiram rapidamente em sua mente e a velha angústia que sentia desde que o patriarca Winchester lhe esfregara a verdade na cara, apossou-se de si._

— _Querido, por hora só posso dizer que voc__ê t__erá a chance de escolher o caminho a seguir e que será muito feliz seja ele qual for._

— _Mãe, não entendo! Quando cheguei aqui só me lembrava do Dean, do quanto eu o amo, de tudo que passamos juntos! Mas ao vê-la, as lembranças de tudo o que passei em companhia com outras pessoas na vida de caçador, inclusive com John, vieram à tona. Por quê?_

— _Querido, você e Dean São almas gêmeas, mas acho que você já sabe disso. _

— _Sim! Eu sei!_

— _Então Sammy é impossível esquecer àquele que faz parte de sua alma, que o completa, que lhe dá verdadeiramente a felicidade que o nosso criador permite existir para aqueles que realmente se amam! Entendeu? __—__ explicou-lhe pacientemente._

— _Ele sente a sua falta, mamãe! Nós dois sentimos._

_A mulher nada respondeu. Pôs novamente suas duas mãos no rosto dele e o puxou, beijando-lhe a testa. Olhou-o nos olhos e falou emocionada:_

— _Querido, preciso ir! Meu encontro com você foi para matar a saudade que sentia de ti e para restaurar suas lembranças da Terra, já que você esquecera-se delas porque era isso o que queria. Mas agora é hora de partir. __—__ soltou-se do moreno caminhando lentamente de costas, desaparecendo aos poucos._

— _Mamãe! Por favor, não vá! Eu te amo! __—__ era impossível não chorar com a visão de sua mãe o deixando._

— _Querido, você terá uma escolha a fazer e seja qual for nos veremos novamente. Eu prometo! __—__ e sumiu deixando Sam tristonho e chorando de cabeça baixa._

— _Dean, você sempre sabe o que fazer em situações como essa. Ajude-me irmão! _

**General Hospital of Independence, quatro e trinta da manhã.**

Sentado em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Sam, Dean segurava sua mão observando seu rosto adormecido e indefeso. Sentia-se culpado pela dor que causara a quem mais amava e repudiava a mera lembrança do pai por ter sido injusto e egoísta com o garoto.

Algo em seu interior se entristecia algo dentro de si remexia-se negativamente. Era como se Sam precisasse de sua ajuda, seu apoio e incomunicável, não tinha como pedir. Isso o preocupava ainda mais. Não admitia o sofrimento de seu caçula, muito menos que o fizessem sofre.

— Espero que esteja bem, Sammy! Espero que esteja apenas dormindo à espera do momento para então voltar para os meus braços.

O mais velho dos Winchesters não podia está mais enganado.

**Sam Winchester em sua inconsciência.**

_Sam continuava caminhando pelo vasto jardim. Sentia um misto de tristeza e alegria. Tristeza por está longe do amor de sua vida e de sua mãe, alegria por tê-la visto e saber que o amor que sentia pelo loiro era mais forte que o v__éu invisível do esquecimento. __Dean foi a única que Mary não precisou fazê-lo lembrar._

— _Sammy, perdoe-me!_

_Parou e girou o corpo observando a paisagem a sua volta. Não havia ninguém consigo._

— _Olá? __—__ Silêncio. Continuou a andar._

— _Sammy..._

— _Por favor, tem alguém aqui comigo? __—__ Estava assustado._

— _Sammy, eu imploro o seu perdão!_

_Um arrepio lhe percorreu o corpo. Não tinha medo de fantasmas, mas aquela voz, aquela tão desprezível voz era algo que desejava nunca mais escutar._

— _John? John Winchester? Apareça agora! __Eu não tenho medo de voc__ê!_

_Então, como se invocasse o outro de onde estava, uma mancha cinza-escura surgiu a sua frente e foi se abrindo adquirindo proporções semelhantes a uma grande janela. Do outro lado, pessoas rastejavam em lodo sem forças para levantar, outras caminhavam errantes chorando e pedindo ajuda, havia até mesmo aquelas que perseguiam umas as outras e as machucava quando as alcançava, recomeçando a ação sempre que a anterior terminava. Porém, um homem encolhido embaixo de uma grande rocha, sujo e maltrapilho, chorava copiosamente e ao ver os olhos do rapaz que o observava assustado saiu do lugar em que se escondia indo em direção ao que parecia um portal. As lágrimas abundantes que dos seus olhos rolavam perdiam-se em sua barba exageradamente crescida._

— _Meu filho! Sammy! Perdoe-me! Você não sabe o quanto me arrependo de lhe ter privado de ser feliz ao lado de Dean. __—__ o homem soluçava em quanto falava. Sam o observava._

— _Você não é e nunca foi o filho do demônio. Eu falei aquilo__,__ há sete anos porque quando descobri o que houve entre você e Dean, a mágoa por ter perdido minha mulher e meu filho me segaram e eu só queria fazê-lo sentir como eu estava me sentindo._

_O mais velho simplesmente jogava o que sentia. Desesperado, aflito, ansioso por perdão. O jovem, no entanto nada respondia e seu olhar permanecia fixo naquele que um dia chamou de pai._

— _Eu errei Sammy! Tive medo de devolvê-lo a sua verdadeira mãe quando Mary morreu. Dean podia ser o próximo da lista e eu não podia perdê-lo também. Por favor, entenda! Eu já havia perdido meu caçula, o amor da minha vida e se perdesse também o Dean eu não ia suportar!_

— _Por que está me dizendo isso, John? Por que está me dando uma explicação? Nunca se importou comigo, nunca me amou! __—__ resolveu falar. Era impossível esconder a mágoa. Então, de onde estava John se aproximou mais e tentou passar a mão pelo portal que separava o lugar de agonia para o local de paz em que o moreno se encontrava. Não conseguiu. Era como se houvesse uma camada impenetrável, algo que não permitia o contato entre os dois mundos._

— _Eu também o amo, Sam! Aprendi a amá-lo, a querer seu bem, a desejar sua felicidade. No entanto eu estava ferido demais e deixei o orgulho me segar, refrear a vontade que eu sentia de te abraçar, de envolvê-lo em meus carinhos paternos. S__ó Deus sa__be o quanto me arrependo por ter sido injusto com você._

— _Acredito! O lugar em que está é realmente pavoroso. _

_Era difícil perdoar algu__ém que lhe fizera tanto mal. Não o odiava, mas magoado, não conseguia ver nele a figura de pai, amigo e companheiro, não conseguia enxergar nada além do homem frio e insensível que foi ca__paz de agir duramente com uma criança que só buscou seu amor, sua paternidade e ao revê-lo, descobrira que isso doía mais do que pensava__._

— _Filho realmente te amo! Voc__ê não imagina o quanto dói ver m__eus erros constantemente passarem diante dos meus olhos e não poder fazer nada para consertá-los. Não imagina o quanto dói saber que fui injusto e não te tenho mais ao meu lado para fazer o certo; ser realmente seu pai!_

— _John é um pouco tarde para dizer que me ama. Enquanto você estava preocupado em me julgar, afastando-me cada vez mais, Bob fazia o seu papel de pai e cuidava de mim. Ele realmente me amou. _

— _Sammy, entenda... _

— _Eu ainda não terminei! __—__ Cortou-o. _

— _Infelizmente é tarde para você me assumir como filho, mas não para sair desse lugar. Quero que seja liberto e prometo que farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para que seja levado para o lugar onde minha mãe Mary está. Dou a minha palavra._

_De repente uma luz branca e intensa surgiu às costas de John iluminando o local no qual antes só se via escuridão e trevas. O mais velho o olhou pela última vez. Sorriu emocionado, pois esperava por isso desde que morreu._

— _John o que está acontecendo? __—__ Sam perguntou assustado._

— _John? _

_Sua preocupação aumentou quando a forte luz envolveu o Winchester mais velho levando-o aos poucos daquele lugar. O homem sumia à medida que o clarão aumentava sua intensidade._

— _Ainda vamos nos reencontrar filho! _

— _JOHN? O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? __—__ Gritava esmurrando o portal que dividia os dois mundos._

— _Eu o procurarei e da próxima vez serei o pai que você merece. Eu prometo. __—__ Sumiu partindo junto com a luz branca, deixando para trás a culpa e o tormento._

— _Meu Deus! O que vou dizer ao Dean? __—__ Ajoelhou-se sentando sobre os calcanhares. Achava que a alma do mais velho havia sido destruída._

— _Ele vai ficar bem! Não se preocupe Sammuel._

_Ao levantar a cabeça encontrou o belo rosto de um homem moreno com incríveis olhos azuis. Seu cabelo castanho emoldurava seu rosto maduro. Ele lhe estendia a mão para ajudar a levantá-lo._

— _Nossa! Você é alto! __—__ o garoto falou ao perceber a altura do desconhecido._

— _Obrigado! Você também é e pelo que vejo é mais parecido comigo do que com sua mãe, embora tenha herdado a beleza dela._

_Estranhou o comentário. Quem era aquele desconhecido? O que ele sabia sobre sua mãe? Apesar de está do outro lado, Sam era um caçador, mas antes que usasse seus reflexos para uma possível defesa..._

— _Não precisa ter medo de mim, Sam! Eu sou seu pai. Seu verdadeiro pai._

_Era demais para sua cabeça. Primeiro vira sua mãe, falecida quando ele tinha apenas seis meses de idade, depois John Winchester, pai de Dean e agora aquele desconhecido aparecia de repente e dizia ser seu pai? Os pensamentos giravam em torno da cabeça do jovem que tonto com tantas surpresas sentou na grama verde olhando para suas pernas cruzadas. _

— _Minha criança! Eu entendo que se sinta assim! Quando eu falei sobre sua mãe, eu me referia a Enya Bhraonáin não a Mary Winchester. Eu sou Joe Ferguson. _

_Sam levantou o rosto. Sim! Ele realmente se parecia muito com aquele a sua frente. Talvez o homem estivesse dizendo a verdade._

— _Meu filho! Sinto tanta falta de sua mãe! Sinto muito por não ter tido a oportunidade de criá-lo ao lado dela. Enya sempre foi e sempre será a mulher que amo._

— _Então é verdade! Você realmente a amava! As poucas vezes que ela falou sobre você eu sentia tanto carinho, tanto amor! __—__ o garoto falou emocionado._

— _Sam, ela e eu temos o mesmo sentimento que você e Dean têm um pelo outro. Somos almas gêmeas, assim como você e ele são._

— _Então o senhor sabe? Sabe que Dean é outro homem como eu?_

— _Querido, não existe essa história de homem e mulher. As almas gêmeas apenas precisam se reencontrar e viverem o amor que sentem. Sua mãe e eu fomos abençoados, pois além do imenso amor que temos ganhamos como presente um filho lindo e que também merece toda a felicidade do mundo._

_Aquele que lhe falava docemente, que sentou-se sobre a grama em sua frente conversando consigo__,__ olhando-o nos olhos era mesmo uma boa pessoa e apesar de não conhecê-lo profundamente, sentia algo bom emanando dele._

— _Joe, pode me dá licença? É hora de Sam fazer sua escolha._

_Sammuel olhou em direção a voz e contemplou a figura de um jovem loiro, de profundos olhos azuis, cabelos curtos e arrepiados. Devia ter sua idade. Ele se parecia muito com Dean. O moreno também observou que o garoto vestia uma túnica branca igual a de Joe e agora puxando pelas lembranças recentes, Mary também vestia um longo vestido branco._

— _Quem é você? E por que todos neste lugar vestem branco? _

_Arrancou risadas dos dois pela inocência em sua pergunta. Apesar da experiência que Sam tinha na Terra como caçador sua curiosidade se assemelhava a de uma criança que descobre as coisas a cada dia._

— _Sam, sou Adam Winchester, o bebê de Mary e John que nasceu morto._

_Ao ouvir aquilo o jovem levantou de supetão pondo-se em frente a Joe na intensão de protegê-lo. Olhou desafiadoramente para o outro._

— _Não se preocupe irmão! Ferguson é meu amigo desde que chegou aqui no céu após sua morte._

— _O quê? Como assim? __—__ sua expressão era de pura dúvida ao se voltar para o pai._

— _Querido, ele vai explicar tudo o que você tem que saber. Vá! E se decidir voltar para o mundo dos vivos dê um recado por mim a sua mãe, diga a ela que eu a amo e que estarei esperando-a. Sempre vou esperá-la._

_Ferguson abraçou o filho passando suas duas mães nas lágrimas quentes que banhavam seu rosto. Beijou sua face direita e sumiu._

— _Não se preocupe Sam! Ele está aqui no céu e agora, graças ao seu perdão, meu pai também está. Joe e eu cuidaremos pessoalmente da reabilitação de sua alma. Não tema e venha comigo. Vou explicar-lhe tudo o que aconteceu. _

_Adam falou sobre sua morte. Ela não fora premeditada, mas o céu se apropriou da maldade dos demônios transformando a tragédia em bondade, permitindo o reencontro entre duas almas gêmeas; ele e Dean winchester. Falou também sobre a proteção angelical a Enya logo depois que ele fora sequestrado por seu avô paterno. Se o céu também não agisse a mulher estaria morta, impossibilitando o futuro confronto da deusa Athena ao lado de Miguel contra Lúcifer. Por último mostrou a imagem do colar que Sam ganhara quando tinha dez anos de idade, o mesmo que com carinho deu ao irmão. Ele fora presente de uma senhora aparentemente idosa e muito gentil. Ela nada mais era do que Lilith disfar__ça__da. O demônio possuiu a anciã apenas para que a bijuteria fosse dada ao garoto selando assim o seu vínculo com o sangue maldito. O que os demônios não esperavam era que o menino daria como presente a joia que a senhora tanto insistiu que ele usasse._

— _Eu não sabia que ela era um demônio. Se eu soubesse jamais teria dado ao meu irmão. __—__ Justificou-se envergonhado__._

— _Eu sei e graças ao seu gesto altruísta, os anjos puderam te rastrear e te proteger, embora eles fizessem de tudo para manter você e Enya afastados. Nunca deixariam você, Dean ou sua mãe morrer, mas temiam que quando chegasse o momento de cumprir a profecia, os laços que une vocês três o fizessem dizer não aos seus receptáculos. Na verdade vocês só deviam saber a verdade após o confronto final, mas os demônios como pode perceber, usaram de muita trapaça para que o "pai" deles vencesse, felizmente não deu certo. _

— _E agora? O que vai acontecer? _

— _Primeiro, quero que você veja algo. Depois, como disse, terá uma escolha a fazer._

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Boa noite, meus amores!**

**Finalmente estou postando uma fic depois de dias de atraso. É que a inspiração não bateu por isso que oo capítulo não saiu antes.**

**Então, aproveitando os "bons ventos" resolvi terminar a fic em mais uma capítulo. O próximo capítulo vai ser 90% dedicado ao amor entre Sam e Dean. Afinal, eles merecem.**

**Sexta-feira, posto sem falta o capítulo 22 e o capítulo 43 de Sweet August. Quanto a fic Erros do passado, teremos atualização segunda-feira.**

**Conto com seus comentários e muiot obrigada pela participação de vocês que tem crescido muito. Agradeço aos antigos leitores que sempre comentaram e aos leitores que estão saindo do anonimato e comentando.**

**Beijos a todos e uma ótima noite de quarta-feira.**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Elo Czelusniak -** Desculpe-me pela demora em postar esse capítulo. Prometo que nessa sexta-feira sairá o capítulo final. Beijos e adorei que tenha comentado o capítulo 20 duas vezes. kkkkkkkkkk Espero te ver mais nos comentários.

**Ricardo -** Oi, querido! Desculpe-me pela demora. Espero que goste do capítulo e decide terminar a fic apenas no capítulo 22. Beijos querido e obrigada por ter comentado. Espero-te mais vezes.

**Patrícia Rodrigues -** Obrigada por sempre me dá o prazer de suas palavras de apoio e incentivo. Você é uma pessoa muito legal e tenho muito carinho por você. Quanto a fic, decide terminar somente no capítulo 22, pois agora o Sam tem mãe e pode ser feliz ao lado do homem que ama. Beijos, linda!

**Perola -** Aquele burro é mesmo muito engraçado, não é? Ele sempre dá um fora, mas é um amigão. E sim! Achei bem legal escrever a cena em que o Dean sai do fogo carregando seu amado nos braços. O lindinho do SAmmy, apesar de caçador, é tão indefeso... Mas ainda bem que ele tem aquele loirão para amá-lo e protegê-lo. kkkkkkkkkk. E realmente, Bob e Enya mereciam a felicidade por verem seus filhos sãos e salvos, sem dúvidas. Obrigada por seu carinho sempre! Beijos querida!

Casammy - Querida, agora eles vão ser felizes juntos e nada nem ninguém vai atrapalhar ou se intrometer nessa felicidade. Fique tranquila! Espero qe tenha gostado do capítulo, pois ele era preciso para explicar alguns porquês. Beijos, linda!

Elisete - Que bom que gostou! Às vezes acontece isso comigo também. Visualiso a roupa do personagem em quanto estou lendo. Agora, esses dois são mesmo lindos juntos, não é? Quanto ao Cd, sou fan da Enya e acho ela o máximo. Uma verdadeira expressão artística. Beijos, linda!


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22 — O despertar

Dean observava o rosto adormecido de seu irmão. Como o amava! Como almejava tê-lo novamente em seus braços ouvindo seus gritos de puro prazer enquanto o possuía vorazmente!

Olhava-o e em seu íntimo temia que o arcanjo da justiça não cumprisse com sua palavra. O que faria sem aquele garoto desengonçado em sua vida? Saberia viver sem o calor de sua existência perto de si? Mesmo quando o jovem se afastou poucos dias após se amarem, sabia que o tinha por perto são e salvo, isso lhe dava força e esperança para seguir em frente na vida de caçador; força para lutar contra tanto mal que havia no mundo, esperança de um dia seu amado deixar de lado o medo que sentia e entregar-se novamente a ele de corpo e alma.

— Sammy... Eu te amo tanto! Volta para mim!

Apoiou os cotovelos na cama aproximando-se mais do garoto. Segurou as mãos dele entre as suas.

— Por que essa demora, meu amor? Por que você não volta?

As horas se arrastavam, mas para Dean às cinco horas em que seu Sammy estava em coma era como se o garoto estivesse cada vez mais próximo da morte.

— Perdoe-me por tê-lo deixado sozinho! Eu precisava pensar com clareza em tudo que ouvi de Lilith! Precisava entender! Eu nunca te abandonaria, Sammy! Por favor, irmão, perdoe-me se foi isso que você pensou.

Miguel prometera trazer o caçula Winchester de volta, disse também que ele estava bem, só precisava de alguns cuidados. Então, por que o garoto não acordava? Será que era seu desejo? Cumprira sua parte no acordo, no entanto existia algo chamado livre-arbítrio e se Sam não quisesse voltar certamente nenhuma entidade do céu o forçaria. Jamais!

— Sammy... Lembra-se do que você me disse antes de Lilith aparecer na casa de Bob? Você disse que resolveríamos o mais rápido possível o caso sobre o filho de Enya, pois havia um casamento nos esperando: o nosso. Espero que não tenha mudado de ideia quanto a isso.

Soltou gentilmente as mãos do amado repousando-as ao lado do seu corpo. Depois, retirou do bolso da jaqueta em couro que vestia uma pequena caixinha preta. E como se o jovem pudesse ver, retirou um par de aliança em ouro ligtítimo expondo-o em sua mão próximo ao rosto dele e falando com todo o amor que rasgava sua alma, um amor puro, arrebatador, antigo. Um amor mais que enraizado em seu coração, enraizado em sua alma.

— Eu, Dean Campbel Winchester, prometo te amar para todo o sempre, pois o que sinto nem mesmo a morte será capaz de apagar. Far-te-ei feliz, Sammuel Campbel Winchester, ser-te-ei fiel e cuidarei de você na saúde ou na doença, na alegria ou na tristeza até que partamos juntos dessa vida para a outra. E mesmo lá, seguirei te amando porque a imortalidade será nosso limite. Eu te amo!

Pôs um dos delicados anéis no dedo do jovem. Depois, segurou seu próprio anel em uma das mãos dele, colocando-o também em seu dedo.

— Estamos oficialmente casados, meu amor! Não pelas leis dos homens, mas por leis divinas como deve ser.

Beijou os lábios do amado demoradamente e ao encerrar o beijo falou sem conter a tristeza que o dominava. Sim! Tristeza. Talvez seu Sammy não quisesse voltar.

— Se a caso você partir... Se... Se eu não puder impedir — segurava as lágrimas — Saiba que eu escolhi ser um homem viúvo esperando se unir na outra vida à pessoa que mais ama.

Não conseguiu mais se segurar. Chorava todo o medo, toda dor que sentia e toda culpa que o consumia. Acreditava que Sam estava no limiar entre a vida e a morte por ter sido um fraco e como consequência, sua fraqueza levou o garoto a tomar uma decisão e quem sabe como recompensa ele não escolheu ficar para sempre em um lugar melhor onde não houvesse choro, os medos de um pai desalmado e um irmão confuso? Chorava enquanto seus pensamentos o assombravam. Conviveria com a culpa por toda a vida. Esse seria seu castigo por ter feito quem mais amava sofrer. Viveria "nas trevas" até o resto dos seus dias. Merecia isso.

**Na inconsciência de Sam Winchester.**

_— Adam, eu não quero que ele sofra! Não o odeio eu o amo mais do que tudo! Sempre vou amá-lo! _

_O moreno chorava e falava desesperado observando Dean com o rosto sobre seu peito também chorando como criança. Ele presenciava as ações do loiro em tempo real. Ouviu até mesmo os pensamentos de culpa dele e a punição que imporia a si mesmo._

_— Há mais a ser mostrado, Sam. _

_Então Adam fez mudar a imagem para algumas horas atrás, mostrando ao jovem o que Dean fazia e onde estava quando pediu um tempo a ele para ficar só depois que o demônio Lilith invadiu a casa daquele que consideravam um pai._

_Viu o loiro sentado no Impala, sozinho, perdido em suas reflexões, pensando em como queria um irmão e como amava sua mãe, mas também pensando em como a vida que ao mesmo tempo era traiçoeira também era justiceira, pois Dean perdera dois membros de sua família, mas ganhou algo muito mais grandioso; o amor de sua vida, sua outra metade, sua alma gêmea._

_— Era isso o que ele pensava Adam? — Perguntou confuso, pois ainda achava que o Winchester mais velho lhe tinha mágoa apesar do visível medo em perdê-lo._

_— Sam, não para por ai. Veja._

_Adam mostrou a Sam o momento em que Dean pressentiu que algo de ruim acontecia com ele e segundos depois a visão do perigo na figura do demônio Lilith. Viu sua pressa em voltar para a casa de Bob na tentativa de impedir que o moreno saísse, o desespero que o levou a roubar um jato para o resgate, o sim que ele deu a Miguel quando o arcanjo prometeu que se o aceitasse em seu corpo traria o amor de sua vida de volta a vida. Por último, viu-o saindo da igreja abandonada em chamas trazendo-o em seus braços. _

_— Dean! Você sempre me salva! _

_Sam olhava as cenas enquanto as lágrimas continuavam molhando sua face. Havia um misto de alegria e alívio se apossando dos seus sentimentos. Achava que não tinha mais porque voltar a Terra. Enganara-se._

_— Ele nunca te odiou querido Sam! Mesmo que você fosse diretamente responsável pela morte de seus familiares, não duvide do perdão sincero que receberia. Meu irmão te ama mais do que tudo, mais do que a mim e a nossa mãe, mais do que a si mesmo._

_Desolado o garoto levou as mãos ao rosto abafando o barulho do choro que lhe inflamava a alma. Como podera pensar em ficar naquele lugar sem Dean? Por que achara que ele não o perdoaria se toda a sua vida foi dedicada a amá-lo? Sim! Desde a tenra idade o loiro pensava, agia e sentia tendo como prioridade o caçula dos Winchesters. _

_— Shhh! Calma irmão! Não te mostrei isso para que sofresse, mas para que pudesse fazer sua escolha. Aqui no céu, viverá feliz e em paz ao lado dos seus entes queridos, mas lá na Terra, terá felicidade e paz ainda mais completas porque nosso irmão mais velho __é sua alma gêmea, sem falar que sua mãe biológica, Enya, é uma antiga amiga __de muitas idas e vindas suas em outras vidas. Ela também está ligada a você pelos laços invisíveis do espírito._

_Adam falava abraçado ao garoto. Apesar de terem a mesma idade e do garoto loiro ser mais baixo do que Sam abraçava-o retendo-o em seu ombro, alisando seus cabelos, esperando pacientemente que o moreno se acalmasse, algo que levou alguns minutos._

_— Sentisse melhor, meu irmão? — Adam perguntou carinhoso._

_— Sim! Obrigado! Eu me sinto péssimo por fazer o Dean sofrer! — respondeu ainda choroso._

_— Não se sinta! Você precisava vir para essa dimensão e fazer sua escolha, precisava falar com todos que te amam e já tinham partido para depois ver o mais importante: Dean!_

_— Adam, eu quero voltar para Terra. Quero envelhecer ao lado do homem que amo. Quero viver intensamente esse amor que sentimos e juntos compartilharmos as alegrias e dificuldades de uma vida a dois. Sei que nosso amor é mais forte do que qualquer obstáculo que a vida ofereça. Juntos ele e eu somos mais fortes!_

_— Claro que são Sam! Principalmente agora que estão casados._

_Ao dizer a frase o garoto loiro sorriu, pois o rosto do moreno adquirira a tonalidade vermelho-tomate. Havia aceitado casar com Dean antes do problema com Lilith. Porém, isso ser compartilhado com outra pessoa além do seu cônjuge era constrangedor._

_— Por favor! Sem comentários sobre isso Adam! _

_— Desculpe-me querido Sam! _

_Adam o abraçou mais uma vez. Permaneceram assim por longos minutos. _

_— Agora você vai voltar. Feche os olhos! Alinharei seus chacras espirituais aos chacras físicos e quando chegar a Terra acordará se lembrando de tudo que vivenciou aqui no céu. _

_Adam soltou-se do abraço do outro falando com a voz embargada. Era hora de dizer "até logo" àquele que também amava tanto quanto amava Dean, pois ambos eram seus irmãos queridos. _

_— Obrigado por tudo! Algum dia nos encontraremos novamente. Só que da próxima vez partirei trazendo meu "tesouro" comigo. _

_Ambos os rapazes sorriram cúmplices em uma mútua compreensão sobre Dean ser o "tesouro" do moreno._

_— Feche os olhos, Sammuel!_

_O garoto obedeceu ao outro e de seu interior uma luz branca fluiu inundando seu ser de paz e tranquilidade. Voltaria ao mundo dos vivos para continuar sua jornada espiritual, voltaria para o lado do amor de sua vida._

**General Hospital of Independence, seis e vinte e cinco da manhã.**

Os tenros raios de sol que entravam pela janela do quarto do hospital aqueciam seu corpo. Sentia-se leve, a respiração tranquila e os pensamentos ordenados. Estava em paz. Lembrava-se de tudo que vivenciara no céu.

— Dean? Dean?

Chamou pelo irmão antes mesmo de abrir os olhos sentindo um leve peso no braço direito.

— Droga! Que luz forte!

Afoito, abriu os olhos de repente sentindo a claridade ferir suas retinas. Fechou-os. Levou uma das mãos até a testa protegendo-se da luz do dia. Fez em uma nova tentativa: voltou a abrir os olhos e desta vez não houve o desconforto de segundos atrás.

— Dean... Acorda amor!

Falou carinhoso observando o amado. Afastou gentilmente o braço que apoiava a cabeça dele deslizando seus dedos pelos fios lisos e curtos dos cabelos do loiro. Ele se remexeu.

— Acorda dorminhoco! Vai dormir o dia todo?

Intensificou o cafuné nos cabelos de Dean sorrindo ao vê-lo erguer o rosto espreguiçando-se lentamente. E quando ele abriu os olhos...

— Sammy...

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite!**

**Amores, resolvi terminar a fic Almas acorrentadas no próxmo capítulo. Vou postá-lo somente sexta-feira da semana que vem, ok?**

**Na próxima semana postarei também os capítulos finais de Sweet August e o capítulo 4 de Erros do passado. Espero vocês.**

**Uma excelente noite de quinta-feira.**

**Beijos!**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Tanny Padackles – **Obrigada querida! Espero que possa acompanhar minhas outras fics e comentar. Beijos!

**Patrícia Rodrigues – **Quem sabe eu não faço uma one-shot com o John sendo um paizão para os meninos? Quem sabe ela não será a sua e a da Pérola que eu ainda estou devendo como presente de aniversário? Devo confessar que não gosto do John, principalmente pela maneira que ele tratava a esposa e os filhos depois que ela morreu. Mas o Sam tinha que ajudá-lo a ir para um lugar melhor, apesar do garoto ainda sentir mágoa dele. Espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo final. Beijos querida!

**Soniama livejournal –** Minha querida, apesar de não gostar do John eu queria que o nosso lindo Sammy o ajudasse a ir para um lugar melhor, até porque o homem se arrependeu de coração. Pena que ele magoou de mais o menino, não é? O Sammy vai voltar sim! Sua alma gêmea e mãe esperam por ele. Beijos fofa!

**RicardoSN –** Obrigada pelo seu carinho Ricardo! Que bom que minha fic é um mundo alternativo em sua imaginação! Beijos querido!

**Elisete –** Sim! O Sam foi para uma das partes do céu e seus entes queridos souberam e receberam a permissão para visitá-lo. Ele vai voltar com certeza, pois sua alma gêmea e sua mãe precisam dele e ele também precisa receber todo o amor que lhe foi negado pela interferência dos demônios. Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo final. Beijos amiga!

**PadacklesRocks –** Obrigada pelo seu rewie apesar de estás tão atarefada. Pena que você só pode comentar esse, mas o importante é que gostou da fic e espero que goste do capítulo final. Beijos amigo!


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23 — A felicidade finalmente chegou

Os tenros raios de sol que entravam pela janela do quarto do hospital não lhe afugentaram o sono acolhedor. Seu corpo, vencido pelo cansaço e sua alma consumida pelo medo da perda lhe drenou as forças levando-o a um profundo estado de dormência. Em seu inconsciente sentia que se pudesse não mais acordaria enquanto Sam não voltasse ao mundo dos vivos.

E, estando imerso nesse merecido descanso, Dean Winchester era assistido carinhosamente pelo irmão recém-desperto. O loiro não imaginava que seu Sammy havia acordado.

Ouviu a voz carinhosa dele lhe falar. Pensou ter Sentido o braço que apoiava sua cabeça se afastar e dedos deslizarem gentilmente pelos fios lisos e curtos dos seus cabelos. Remexeu-se, mas estava cansado demais para se concentrar.

— Dean... Acorda amor!

Infelizmente era apenas o sonho. sua mente o iludia.

— Acorda dorminhoco! Vai dormir o dia todo?

Ouviu novamente, ao longe, a voz amada. Pensou está sonhando.

— Dean... Por favor, amor! Acorde!

Será mesmo que seu Sammy lhe chamava ou estava apenas sonhando? Remexeu-se um pouco sentindo a musculatura de suas costas protestarem por ter adormecido inclinado sobre os braços tendo a cama como ponto de apoio. Foi quando sentiu uma mão pousar sobre seus cabelos e gentilmente lhe acariciar, deslizando os dedos pelos fios em um cafuné suave e contínuo.

— Eu te amo, Dean e voltei para você!

Ouviu novamente aquela doce voz ao mesmo tempo em que sentiu o cafuné em seus cabelos se intensificar. Não! Não podia está imaginando coisas! Então, mesmo sonolento e ainda não acreditando no que ouvia, ergueu o tronco espreguiçando-se lentamente e quando abriu os olhos...

— Sammy...

Sussurrou o nome do irmão sem acreditar que ele estava mesmo acordado. Talvez estivesse apenas sonhando. Pensava assim enquanto olhava assustado para o garoto moreno, de olhos brilhantes cujas covinhas se destacavam em suas bochechas devido ao seu enorme sorriso de felicidade.

— Não é um sonho meu amor! Vamos! Toque-me!

Sam levou com carinho suas duas mãos ao rosto do irmão acariciando-o em um incentivo para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Desenhou seu rosto através do toque enquanto seus olhares permaneciam fixos um no outro. Foi quando sentiu as mãos dele envolvendo as suas e a voz embargada lhe falar com emoção:

— Meu amor, minha vida, minha metade... Pensei que... Que...

As palavras entalaram na garganta do mais velho. As quase seis horas passadas foram as piores de sua vida, pois temera ter perdido aquele que era a sua razão para seguir em frente.

— Eu estou aqui Dean e não vou a lugar nenhum sem você.

— Sammy... Eu... Eu

Desaguou em lágrimas. Não conseguiu suportar a pressão. Temera tanto perder o amor de sua vida. Aquele a quem tanto amava! Sam era seu mundo inteiro e depois da morte da mãe e do pai, sua vida resumiu-se ainda mais àquele garoto alto, desengonçado e de olhinhos pidões. Amava-o e se tivesse que passar por toda agonia que passou em sua jovem vida para está com ele novamente, passaria por tudo de novo.

— Dean! Acalme-se!

O moreno falou suavemente enquanto puxava o rosto do irmão contra seu peito fazendo-o inclinar um pouco sobre si. Sam lhe acariciava as costas e a nuca e Dean se deixava ser acariciado. Precisava desse conforto, desse carinho e das demonstrações de afeto que somente o amor de sua vida sabia e podia lhe oferecer.

— Pensei que tinha te perdido. Mi... Miguel me disse que... Que se eu o deixasse adentrar o meu corpo te salvaria. Pensei... Pensei que não quisesse voltar para mim. PERDOE-ME SAMMY!

Mesmo gaguejando falou em um só fôlego gritando desesperado o pedido de perdão. Seu pranto era dolorido, a culpa o consumia. Achava que as horas de terror que o amado passou quando tinha Lúcifer em seu corpo era culpa sua. Julgava-se miserável e fraco por ter se abalado com as palavras do demônio Lilith.

— Eu fui um fraco e miserável. Mas... Mas eu só precisava digerir o que ouvi... Nunca... Nunca te abandonaria. Seria o mesmo que deixar de... De respirar. Eu te amo Sammy!

Preocupado com o desespero do irmão, Sam apertou-o ainda mais contra si intensificando os carinhos e lhe sussurrando ao ouvido:

— Eu sei meu amor! Sei de tudo! Miguel permitiu que eu encontrasse as pessoas certas do outro lado e com isso muito me foi esclarecido.

Mesmo chorando o loiro ergueu o rosto olhando curioso para o caçula que se aproveitando do fato de ter conseguido a atenção dele, pegou a ponta do lençol que o cobria e pôs-se a secar suas lágrimas. Ambos mantinham o contato visual perdidos em seus sentimentos recíprocos.

— Dean Campbel Winchester, eu te amo tanto! Jamais deixaria de voltar para você. Principalmente agora que estamos casados.

Ergueu um pouco a mão que continha a aliança em seu dedo. Dean cada vez entendia menos as palavras do irmão e seu olhar demonstrava toda sua crescente curiosidade.

— Vou explicar tudo o que aconteceu enquanto estive fora desse mundo.

Então falou sobre Mary Winchester e o quão especial e amorosa ela foi ao falar com ele e quando mencionava o nome de Dean. Falou sobre o pai e o local de dor e pranto em que ele estava. Nessa hora, o jovem foi interrompido pelo irmão.

— Ele merece está nesse lugar escuro e sem amor. Merece isso e mais pelo que te fez sofrer. — Falou com mágoa, pois se decepcionara com seu "ídolo" desde que soube o quanto ele fez sua "vida" sofrer. Sim! Seu Sammy era sua vida.

— Amado! Não alimente essa mágoa! Eu também nunca mais o vi como pai desde que tivemos aquela briga há sete anos, mas mesmo assim lhe dei meu perdão apenas para que ele fosse para um lugar de paz.

— Você ainda quer vê-lo Sammy?

— Não Dean e por enquanto espero poder ter a escolha de não me reencontrar com ele em outras vidas. Vai demorar um pouco até que eu o perdoe completamente. Apenas não podia deixá-lo apodrecer no umbral. Por você, por mamãe. — O mais velho assentiu sorrindo e as lágrimas já não o incomodavam mais. Ambos acreditavam no ciclo reencarnatório.

— E então, meu esposo? Posso continuar ou você ainda vai me interromper?

Sorriu diante da expressão engraçada do outro ao ser chamado de esposo aproveitando a oportunidade para brincar ainda mais.

— Quem diria! Dean Winchester casado. — O moreno gargalhou ao fim da frase.

— Já vi que você voltou muito engraçadinho! Dá para parar de me zoar e contar mais sobre sua viagem ao mundo espiritual? — Falou assumindo sua tão conhecida pose de macho alfa.

— Adoro tirar você do sério.

Sam comentou ainda sorrindo voltando em seguida a falar sobre as pessoas que encontrou do outro lado. Falou sobre Joe, seu pai biológico e o fato dele e Enya serem almas gêmeas assim como ele e Dean. Não se esquecendo de comentar sobre o jeito doce e apaixonado quando ele se referia a sua mãe ou a ele, Sam. O loiro não deixou de comentar que era esse o pai que o garoto merecia.

Por último, falou sobre Adam o caçula sanguíneo dos Winchesters e sua triste morte ainda no ventre materno. Contou também o porquê do moreno ter sido arrancado dos braços de Enya pelo avô e o demônio Lilith e o fato dele ficar afastado da mãe biológica por tantos anos. Falou sobre o colar que ganhou de uma velha senhora e o bem que fez a ambos por presentear Dean com ele. Falou também sobre a premonição do mais velho quando o jovem estava em perigo, seu resgate, o casamento deles, entre outras coisas que Sam viu por ajuda de Adam e consentimento do arcanjo Miguel, porque essas eram lembranças que não lhe fugiram à memória. Era impossível, pois precisava desabafar tudo ao homem que amava. Precisavam seguir em frente com suas vidas e para isso precisavam virar a página dos anos de angústia que envolveram Enya e a família Winchester.

— Fico feliz por saber que meu irmão cuidou de você e mais ainda por saber que de hoje em diante viveremos juntos a vida que merecemos. Senti tanto a sua falta amor! — Dean falou sensual aproximando-se ainda mais do jovem.

— _Dean... _

— _Shhh... Não fala nada Sammy!_

Colocou um dedo nos lábios do garoto impedindo-o de falar substituindo-o depois por seus lábios. O beijo foi inevitável e Dean se inclinou completamente sobre o outro aprofundando o contato.

— Com licença!

O doutor Eithan deu três batidas na porta mesmo ela estando aberta. Como não foi ouvido, pigarreou falando em seguida.

— Doutor Hernant! — Os irmãos falaram em uníssono olhando constrangidos para o médico.

— Não se preocupem comigo garotos. Sam, vim para medir sua pressão arterial e batimentos cardíacos e tenho essa agradável surpresa! Você finalmente acordou! Pelo visto foi uma ótima ideia Dean ficar ao seu lado. Não acha? — Ambos os irmãos sorriram para o doutor.

— Claro que acho! Ainda mais porque o encontrei dormindo ao meu lado. Sabia que fui eu que o acordei e não o contrário?

O moreno gargalhou mais uma vez observando o rosto sisudo do loiro, enquanto o doutor Eithan o acompanhava nas risadas. Estava feliz. Finalmente viveria em paz com o amor de sua vida.

— Meu irmão estou começando a sentir falta do Sammy sério e certinho. O loiro comentou tentando manter uma postura firme, falhando terrivelmente, deixando-se envolver nas risadas dos outros dois.

Doutor Hernant se aproximou mais dos rapazes abrindo a pequena maleta preta que trazia. E, enquanto retirava o monitor cardíaco e o estetoscópio observava de relance Dean se remexer inquieto na cadeira em que estava sentado. Seu riso sincero de minutos atrás se transformou em uma expressão de desconforto.

— Algum problema Dean Winchester? — Perguntou simpático.

O rapaz apenas negou com um aceno de cabeça, porém seu semblante dizia outra coisa.

— Garoto, quer me falar ou perguntar algo? Fique à vontade. Se eu puder ajudar...

— Eu estou bem doutor! Apenas... Apenas arrependido.

Cortou a fala do médico na tentativa de soltar logo o que o incomodava. Sentia isso desde que entrou naquele hospital carregando Sam inconsciente nos braços, mas o medo de perder quem amava falou mais alto. No entanto, passado o medo da perda, era como se a adrenalina tivesse sumido do seu corpo dando lugar à quietude. E agora, feliz e aliviado por ter seu Sammy de volta, as lembranças do mal que fizera àquele bondoso homem o atingiam com mais força principalmente depois que ele entrou naquele quarto enquanto beijava seu Sammy.

— Está tudo bem, meu amor! Apenas fale!

Sam entendeu o que se passava com o irmão e ao segurar a mão direita dele com a sua esquerda, falou calmo e confiante. Queria que o amado também se sentisse assim para falar.

— Perdoe-me! Por favor!

Ao encarar o olhar curioso do homem, proferiu o pedido de perdão pausadamente. O mais velho nada disse. Interrompeu o que estava fazendo, puxou uma pequena cadeira que havia perto da janela do quarto sentando-se de frente para Dean.

— Qual a sua idade meu rapaz?

— Tenho vinte e seis anos. — Dean respondeu receoso.

— E você Sam?

— Bem, antes de saber toda a verdade eu lhe diria vinte e um, pois até então julgava ter nascido dia cinco de maio, mas depois que descobri que sou filho de Enya Bhraonáin, completei vinte e dois em quatorze de abril do mês passado, então...

Doutor Heithan sorriu para o rapaz devido à complexidade proposital em sua resposta. Era nítido o excelente humor do moreno. Dean também sorriu antes de voltar a encará-lo.

— O meu filho mais velho tem sua idade Dean e meus filhos caçulas são gêmeos e eles são um ano mais velhos que você Sam. Eles ainda moram comigo e no que depender de minha esposa e eu só saíram de nossa casa depois de casados e sabem por quê?

Os irmãos negaram balançando a cabeça.

— Porque minha esposa e eu os amamos. Eles são responsáveis. Trabalham e estudam durante a semana e nos fins de semana fazem questão da companhia dos pais. Ambos têm defeitos e certas complicações, mas as qualidades que possuem falam mais alto. Elas se destacam e os tornam os garotos especiais que são.

Os Winchesters ainda não entendiam o que o doutor estava querendo dizer com isso. E como se lesse a mente de ambos, o homem explicou pacientemente:

— Quando você me abordou nesse hospital e me ameaçou, rezei internamente para que um milagre acontecesse e eu pudesse ser salvo. O milagre aconteceu, mas não da maneira que eu esperava. Você e seu irmão não foram presos, muito menos a senhora Bhraonáin foi resgatada pela polícia. Sabe, durante as poucas horas que fiquei refém de vocês, observei o comportamento dos dois e o carinho pelo qual tratavam Enya, mesmo ela sendo uma estranha para vocês. Claro que de cara, afeiçoei-me com seu irmão caçula, mas passado o susto fui percebendo que você também era como ele: doce e gentil, embora de uma maneira particular, uma maneira apenas sua.

O loiro tinha os olhos marejados.

— A maneira pelo qual tratava o Sam, o brilho nos olhos e a voz suave, apesar da grosseria para comigo, mostraram-me quem você realmente era. E eu sei garotos, somente alguém que ama de verdade, trata o outro como vocês se tratam.

Ao ouvirem isso os Winchesters se olharam cúmplices entrelaçando suas mãos. Hernant apenas observou feliz a cena.

— E por último, enquanto estavam nesse quarto, tive a oportunidade de conversar com sua mãe Sam. Ela estava muito aflita e triste. Eu a confortei e ofereci um pouco do meu tempo para que desabafasse. Enya só confirmou o que eu já sabia, falando-me também sobre outras coisas, entre elas, que vocês não são irmãos de sangue.

— Por isso o senhor não nos recriminou quando nos encontrou aos beijos? — O caçula perguntou perplexo.

— Menino! Mesmo que vocês fossem irmãos quem sou eu para jugar duas pessoas que realmente se amam e se querem? Jamais os jugaria. Saibam que se eu descobrisse que a mulher que amo é minha irmã, isso não mudaria nada de mim para ela. Ela continuaria sendo meu mundo inteiro.

Dean puxou as mãos de Sam ainda entre as suas e as beijou soltando-as gentilmente sob o olhar permissivo do médico. Em seguida se levantou, tendo seu gesto imitado pelo mais velho. Ficaram frente a frente. Ambos ansiosos por selarem mais um laço de amizade.

— Isso que dizer que o senhor já me perdoou?

Hernant nada respondeu, apenas envolveu o rapaz em um abraço apertado. Dean, pego de surpresa pelo gesto, levou alguns segundos para se situar e quando o fez envolveu as costas do agora amigo e lhe devolveu o abraço permitindo que ele encostasse a cabeça em seu ombro. Sam observava a cena sorrindo. Lágrimas de alegria molhavam sua face.

— _Obrigado!_ — O loiro sussurrou quando se soltaram do abraço.

— Eu que os agradeço. E peço que deste dia em diante me visitem e quando digo isso falo também em minha residência. Amigos não precisam de permissão para serem amigos. Verdadeiros amigos simplesmente são e as mazelas da vida não podem corromper tamanho laço.

Sam e Dean confirmaram o que foi falado dizendo um sonoro sim para aquelas palavras tão verdadeiras.

E assim os Winchesters ganharam mais um amigo e este amigo, depois de examinar o moreno retirou-se do quarto com a promessa de deixar a senhora Bhraonáin entrar. Afinal, ela tinha muito que falar com o filho. Mas...

— Sammy! Ela é sua mãe! Sinceramente cara, eu não estou entendendo! Você se dá tão bem com ela! Sem falar que você descobriu primeiro que ela era sua mãe. Por que então não quer vê-la? — O Winchester mais velho não entendia o nervosismo do caçula.

— Acho que pelo fato de ter decidido manter isso em segredo para ficar com você. Decidira cuidar dela ao longe antes de Lilith aparecer na casa de Bob e fazer a revelação.

Ao ouvir isso Dean adquiriu uma expressão de culpa lembrando-se do mal que fizera ao fugir daquele jeito do amado.

— Pode tirar essa expressão de culpa desse rosto que eu amo tanto. Você foi manipulado pelo mal tanto quanto Enya e eu fomos. Entenda isso!

— Eu sei Sammy! Tudo bem! — Inclinou-se dando um selinho no esposo. — Mas você vai falar com sua mãe.

— Mas Dean...

Antes que pudesse protestar, Enya apareceu na porta. Tinha um sorriso nos lábios e um olhar cheio de expectativa, pois sendo sincera consigo mesma seu inconsciente sempre soube que o doce moreno que protegeu sua vida e cuidou de sua segurança, era o filho um dia arrancado de seus braços e depois da revelação dos anjos, o exame de sangue que fez durante a inconsciência dele foi apenas para entrar com o processo legal de registro e confirmação de guarda porque provas já tinha o suficiente.

— Entre Enya! O Sam estava te esperando.

Olhou para o caçula lendo em seu olhar um "fique" respondendo-lhe com outro olhar que dizia "vai dá tudo certo". Beijou uma das mãos dele e se retirou do quarto. Deixaria mãe e filho conversarem o quanto precisasse. A mulher entrou e entou na mesma cadeira que Dean sentara. Olhava profundamente para seu unigênito deslumbrando-se com o olhar doce e suave apesar da insegurança refletida neles.

— Você é tão lindo!

A frase dita com tanto sentimento pegou o jovem de surpresa que sem conseguir mais encará-la, baixou o rosto sentindo uma mão macia lhe tocar o queixo e erguê-lo novamente.

— Você se parece muito com seu pai. Como não prestei atenção nisso desde que te conheci?

O moreno ainda não encontrava as palavras certas para falar. Em sua jovem vida, apenas Dean o tratara assim.

— Não tenha medo, minha criança! Eu só quero fazer parte de sua vida. Eu te amo tanto!

Do queixo a mão dela deslizou para a bochecha direita. Virando o dorso, acariciava-o devagar alternando os lados da face. Sam fechou os olhos para sentir mais o contato. Ah! Como era bom esse carinho materno!

— _Mamãe..._

Sussurrou quando sentiu as lágrimas lhe inundarem os olhos.

— Shhh... Tudo bem, meu menino! Mamãe está aqui.

Levantou da cadeira e sentou na cama dele, ao lado, trazendo-o contra seu peito. Sam retribuiu o abraço deixando as lágrimas escorrerem livremente.

— Perdoe-me! Mesmo sabendo que a senhora era minha mãe, eu fiz uma escolha e o Dean... Dean...

Chorava e tentava explicar sua decisão. Não se arrependera dela, mas não queria que sua mãe alimentasse mágoa por ele.

— Está tudo bem, querido! Eu sei de tudo e te entendo também. Dean é sua alma gêmea, o amor de sua vida. Provavelmente eu teria feito o mesmo que você!

O garoto afastou um pouco do abraço e a olhou curioso. Como assim ela sabia? Então, lendo uma muda pergunta no olhar do filho...

— Quando a deusa Athena estava em meu corpo, antes do confronto com Lúcifer, ela me mostrou tudo o que aconteceu desde a noite em que dei a luz ao dia em que você foi possuído pelo arcanjo do mal. Eu sei sobre sua escolha e não o recrimino. Como eu disse provavelmente eu teria feito o mesmo, pois nunca optei por perder Joe, minha alma gêmea. Graças a Palas Athenas, agora sei o profundo vínculo que me liga ao homem que sempre vou amar.

Sam viu que ao falar do homem que amava, Enya se perdia em lágrimas. Levou suas mãos ao rosto dela e as secou.

— Não chore mamãe! Somos uma família! Você, Dean e eu seremos muito felizes juntos. Eu prometo! E tem mais: durante minha inconsciência, eu vi o papai e ele pediu que eu te desse um recado.

— O quê? Querido, você viu meu Joe? Viu o seu pai? Que recado ele pediu que você me desse?

Sam voltou a abraçá-la antes de falar:

— Ele disse que a amava e que estava te esperando. Sempre vai te esperar.

— Ah meu Joe! Um dia vamos ficar juntos novamente!

Abraçou o unigênito mais forte dizendo as palavras com devoção. Seu pranto era o medidor da alegria que sentia. A vida lhe sorria novamente; soubera notícias sobre o homem que amava e reencontrara o filho perdido sabendo que este também fora agraciado com o amor verdadeiro. Finalmente a felicidade lhe batia a porta, mas não só ela, os amigos do seu filho também. Literalmente falando. Enya e Sam olharam assustados para Hellen, Jô, bob e Ruffus que ao lado de Dean presenciavam a choradeira entre mãe e filho.

— Ai, ai Sammy! Você sempre foi uma "drama queen".

O loiro falou entrando no quarto e se aproximando dos dois. A cantora entendeu os olhares de ambos e permitiu que ele ficasse ao lado de seu unigênito. Viu quando ele o puxou para si, beijando-o sem se importar com os presentes. Esse era o tipo de amor que seu rebento merecia. Pensava feliz observando a cena.

— Essa não! Temos mesmo que presenciar isso? Vocês dois, podem parar de fazer inveja a este homem maduro e solitário? Ela não mata, mas está me maltratando bastante! — Ruffus arrancou risadas de todos. O clima era descontraído.

— Como se sente, filho! Está mesmo bem? — Bob abraçou o moreno.

— Pronto para outra, Bob!

— É assim que se fala garoto! — Hellen ergueu os braços para o ar também feliz por encontrar são e salvo aqueles que assim como Bob, considerava seus filhos do coração.

— E agora Dean?

O caçula perguntou ao amado enquanto seus amigos conversavam com sua mãe.

— Agora, senhor Sammuel Campbel Winchester, vou te mostrar o que é ser feliz de verdade.

**Continua...**

* * *

**Boa noite queridos!**

**Gente! eu estava olhando as datas das minhas últimas atualizações de fics: Almas acorrentadas e Erros do passado um pouco mais de um mês sem atualizar e Sweet August mais de três meses! Espero que me perdoem e que não tenham abandonado nenhuma das minhas fics, pois eu não desisti de terminá-las, mas a falta de inspiração me pegou de jeito e por mais que eu tentasse não saia nada que preste. Espero sinceramente que gostem desse capítulo. Sabe, como minha inspiração é doidinha, resolvi novamente terminar Almas acorrentadas somente no próximo capítulo e eu lhes prometo que esse próximo capítulo será segunda-feira, ok?**

**Quanto a Erros do passado, amanhã postarei o capítulo 4. Isso mesmo! Amanhã. **

**Sweet August terá seu penúltimo capítulo postado nesta sexta-feira. Podem aguardar.**

**Muito obrigada àqueles que não me abandonaram e continuarão a ler e comentar minhas fics. Simplesmente adoro o carinho de vocês.**

**Beijos e um excelente início de semana.**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies:**

**Elisete - **Concordo! Precisava haver essa interação entre o que aconteceu e àqueles que participaram disso junto com Sam. Afinal, para passar por cima do passado é preciso virar a página. Quanto ao Dean, ele realmente ama o irmão e sua dor é compreensiva, concordas? querida, a Pérola não só viu o Jay como tirou foto com ele. (Ai que tudo!) Beijos querida!

**Soniama Livejournal - **Minha querida, ele gostou de reencontrar as pessoas que fizeram parte da vida dele, mas como poderia ser feliz deixando triste e solitário sua alma gêmea, a pessoa que ele mais ama? Eles vão ser felizes e depois reencontrarem juntos os seus. Eles merecem isso, né? Obrigada pelos seus elogios. que bom que gosta de minhas fics. Beijos fofa!

**Jade - **Achei melhor ser assim. Tinha muita gente boa que morreu e o amava. Ele merecia encontrá-los e então Miguel permitiu que os entes mortos falassem com o garoto, mas já imaginávamos o que ele ia escolher, né? Está ao lado do seu Dean. Beijos!

**PadacklesRockes -** amigo ela já era para ter acabado, mas como a inspiração resolveu travar... O enredo ficou melhor assim, não foi? Eu também achei. Beijos!

**RicardoSN -** Não se preocupe Ricardo! No último capítulo terá romance e cenas calientes entre Sam e Dean. Beijos querido!

**Patrícia Rodrigues -** A sua crítica construtiva foi bem vinda, mas porque você soube fazê-la, acredite! Concordo com você, pois adoro esses dois juntos, sejam Sam e Dean ou Jared e Jensen. Obrigada por ter comentado. Por que você não comentou o capítulo 43 de Sweet august? Não gostou? Beijos amiga!


	24. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24 — Juntos e felizes

Uma semana se passou após o fim do que seria o apocalipse sobre a Terra. Finalmente, os Winchesters podiam desfrutar temporariamente do momento de paz que tanto mereciam. Lúcifer voltara para a prisão, Enya reencontrara Sam, seu filho sequestrado há vinte e dois anos e Dean soube finalmente soubera do segredo que o caçula guardara com tanto medo. Mas no final, o loiro que ao saber a verdade, provou que esse mesmo amor que tanto o outro temeu perder foi o mesmo que o trouxe de volta à vida. Sim! Dean Winchester arriscara sua própria vida ao permitir que o arcanjo Miguel, em seu corpo, lutasse contra Lúcifer em troca de salvar a vida de Sam. O arcanjo da justiça se apropriara do momento para convencer o jovem a deixar adentrá-lo. Sabia que ele faria qualquer coisa pelo moreno.

No dia seguinte após Sam acordar do coma, os anjos fizeram uma última revelação a Enya quando ela chegou ao castelo Manderley acompanhada por seu filho, o marido dele e os novos amigos que fez. Para sua surpresa, o rapaz Thomas John Patrick Welling era o receptáculo de um anjo chamado Misael. Ele ocupara o corpo do rapaz depois de receber sua permissão ao firmarem um acordo. Tudo que Thomas queria era encontrar sua mãe sanguínea que não via há vinte e três anos, desde que ele tinha apenas três anos de idade.

Os anjos cumpriram o acordo com tomas e Misael saiu do corpo dele quando a verdade foi revelada à senhora Bhraonáin. Os anjos que ocupavam o corpo de seu mordomo James e do detetive Jesuel Stailys Fargor, morto há alguns anos em uma acidente de carro, também abandonaram seus receptáculos. O mordomo não se lembrava de nada. Era melhor assim para que Enya continuasse tendo os seus serviços e o senhor Fargor teve um enterro.

Dois dias depois foi a vez do doutor Andrew Eliot Maison ser libertado da prisão Gweedore, Irlanda do Sul. Antes da mulher aceitar Palas Athenas em seu corpo, fez duas pequenas exigências à deusa enquanto sua luz divina circundava seu corpo: a primeira que a vida do filho e do amado dele fossem preservadas e a segunda que o doutor Maison fosse retirado da prisão e que de alguma maneira todos os envolvidos ou que soubessem sobre o sequestro de Sam, esquecessem o acontecido resultando em uma lavagem cerebral em massa daqueles que presenciaram, ajudaram ou souberam da prisão do médico. Isso o ajudaria a ter sua vida de volta e poder voltar a trabalhar no ramo da medicina, estabelecendo-se em seu antigo emprego sem nenhuma sequela. A deusa concordou, pois sabia que a mulher que Lilith possui morreria no campo de batalha. Ela não poderia dá algum testemunho a favor do homem. Mesmo que pudesse, quem acreditaria?

No entanto, havia algo que nem Athena e nem mesmo Gabriel tinham permissão para fazer: Eliot, Sam, Dean e seus amigos sempre saberiam a verdade. O que passaram infelizmente não podia ser apagado por ser parte de seus carmas. E entre eles, quem mais lutaria para recomeçar a vida era o doutor Mason, pois fora acusado e preso injustamente.

**Mansão Manderley, Irlanda do sul.**

Sam estava sentado em uma grande e redoma banheira de hidromassagem. Há mais de vinte minutos era banhado em água mineral regada à sais de banhos e aromas perfumados e enquanto uma das serviçais do castelo lhe massageava as costas com uma bucha vegetal aproveitando a densa espuma acumulada na banheira, o jovem massageava o restante do seu corpo sentindo o vento frio do fim de tarde lhe arrepiar à pele em um gostoso contraste com a água morna da hidromassagem. Passava das cinco e trinta da tarde.

Vestido em um roupão escuro, de seda, Dean observava o amado extasiado. Estava sentado à borda da banheira e vez ou outra, beijava os lábios do moreno e lhe acariciava a face. A serviçal nem se quer ousava olhar. A primeira vez que o fez, ao ver o belo moreno com o corpo imerso em toda aquela espuma, levou um grito do loiro pedindo temerosa ao mesmo que a desculpasse e não contasse nada a senhora Bhraonáin.

— Pode se retirar Natasha! — Falou firme.

— Sim, senhor Winchester. Com licença! — Fez uma reverência e saiu sem olhar para ambos.

— Desde quando você é mandão e possessivo, meu amor?

O garoto sorria durante a pergunta. Dean estendeu-lhe a mão para ajudá-lo a sair da banheira, acomodando-o depois em baixo do chuveiro. E, enquanto a água escorria levando os resíduos de espuma do corpo amado, respondeu à pergunta dele com seu já conhecido tom apaixonado.

— Sammy! Não me entenda mal! Ela estava te secando com os olhos e isso me irritou profundamente.

Antes de responder à afirmação do mais velho, desligou o chuveiro e se aproximou dele, enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, falando com devoção:

— Marry e Deise não paravam de te olhar quando elas te viram no jardim. Nem por isso eu me irritei. Eu confio em você.

Não queria que Dean sentisse ciúmes. Não queria que ele pudesse sentir algo que o fizesse sofrer. Aquele ritual de limpeza foi ideia dele mesmo, pois queria a pele do moreno macia e perfumada para uma noite de amor mais do que especial.

— Eu te amo, Sammy! E você sabe que meu amor é só seu! Lembra-se da Lisa e quando eu achava que Ben era meu filho? Mesmo assim escolhi você e escolheria novamente! Lembra-se da Jô e da Cassy? Não me importo se qualquer uma das serviçais desse lugar me olharem. Não quero saber de outro homem. Sam... Sempre vou te amar! Mas tenho medo que você... Você...

O moreno não o deixou terminar. Interrompeu sua fala com um beijo. Quando ambos cessaram o contato...

— Eu também te amo Dean! Não seria capaz de estar com outro homem ou mesmo com uma mulher. Só você pode me dá o que quero, o que preciso. Só você pode me dá o amor que espero viver nessa vida e em outras também ao seu lado. Entenda... _Eu te amo!_

Sussurrou à última frase sendo agarrado pela cintura, sentido as mãos fortes do seu loiro o segurarem com precisão. Inebriava-se com os beijos e mordidinhas que sentia em seu pescoço gemendo em desejo quando uma das mãos que o apertava desceu às suas nádegas, apertando firme o músculo torneado.

— _Sempre vou ser seu! Sempre... _

De olhos fechados jogava a cabeça para trás buscando mais contato enquanto sua perna direita dobrou-se em torno da cintura dele.

— _D__ean... Não quero que sofra. Não quero que se preocupe. Sou apenas seu! _

O membro de ambos totalmente despertos, roçava um no outro apesar de Dean ainda está vestido.

— _Eu quero você! Quero agora! Sammy..._

Ergueu levemente a cabeça sussurrando no ouvido do esposo, deliciando-se com os suspiros dele.

— _Dean... Também quero você! __Preciso de você! Faça amor comigo!_

O loiro grunhiu em reposta apertando ainda mais a pegada àquele corpo tão seu. Beijou-lhe novamente, erguendo-o depois em seus braços fortes.

— Dean! Você me trata como se eu fosse uma garota sabia? — Comentou rindo.

— Errado, meu amor! Trato-lhe como o homem sensível e delicado que é. Nunca tratei outra pessoa assim, principalmente qualquer uma das garotas que eu saí.

O moreno sorriu satisfeito com a resposta. Sabia que era verdade. Dean antes era um homem conhecido como "galinha". Tinha apenas encontros e transas casuais. Precisava esquecer aquele que tanto lhe rejeitava, aquele que só lhe dizia não depois que se amaram pela primeira vez. Mas sempre acreditou que um dia encontraria uma maneira de trazer seu Sammy de volta para si. Um dia o teria novamente e quando o dia finalmente chegasse, enlaçaria-o com todo o amor que sempre foi apenas dele; seu caçula amado.

—Eu adoro essa cama! Que gostosa!

Sam comentou todo covinhas, quando foi colocado sobre a grande cama redonda e macia no centro do quarto deles. Era um quarto tão grande que podiam jurar que três dos cômodos de qualquer dos motéis que já se hospedaram não se comparava ao tamanho daquele. Sorria e rolava na cama pouco se importando se seu corpo ainda estava molhado. De repente...

— _Dean..._

Gemeu rouco ao sentir o esposo sobre suas costas, também despido. O membro dele escorreu entre o vão de suas nádegas.

— _O que foi Sammy! Algum problema? Hum?_

Sussurrou a pergunta no ouvido do garoto enquanto seu quadril erguia e descia, aumentando a pressão com o corpo desejado.

— _Ah! Ah! Dean..._

— _Isso não é nada em comparação ao que vou fazer com você amor!_

Pegou um frasco de lubrificante sobre um dos criados mudos, lambuzando rapidamente seus dedos. Tinha urgência.

— AH!

Sam gritou ao sentir um dedo penetrar-lhe rapidamente.

— Sinto muito amor! Desculpe-me!

Afoito, penetrou o dedo na entrada do mais jovem esquecendo-se de ser gentil.

— _Pr__onto Sammy! Agora vai ficar melhor!_

Seu dedo ia e vinha lentamente. E nesse mesmo ritmo, acrescentou o segundo e o terceiro dedo. Movimentava-o naquele interior quente e apertado enquanto seus lábios escorregavam pela nuca e ombros do moreno distribuindo beijos molhados, sussurrando-lhe palavras de amor em seu ouvido.

— _Acha que já está pronto para mim, meu Sammy? Acha?_

— _Dee... Dean..._

— _Amor! Quero está bem fundo dentro de você! Você quer Sammy? Diz! Quer que eu esteja bem fundo dentro de você? Quer que eu o possua forte? Hum?_

Ah! Esse era um jogo e Dean Winchester sabia brincar muito bem. Era um amante por natureza, porém amante de apenas uma só pessoa: Seu querido Sam winchester. Com ele, o sexo não era apenas sexo, mas uma união entre almas. Sentia-se enlaçar àquele sob si cada vez que o possuía.

— _Eu te amo__ menino lindo!_

Ergueu o corpo pegando dois dos seis travesseiros macios e brancos sobre a cama. Apoio-os em baixo do quadril de Sam deixando suas nádegas ainda mais empinadas. Pegou uma camisinha sobre o travesseiro e depois de vesti-la em seu membro...

— Relaxa!

Espalmou as nádegas do moreno afastando as bandas, descobrindo o lugar em que mais uma vez ia está. Um lugar só seu, um lugar quente e acolhedor, pois foi ele quem possuiu aquele corpo pela primeira vez. Somente ele que possuiria. Seria sempre assim.

— _Ah! Dean! Ah!_

— _Eu te amo tanto! TANTO! AH!_

— _Calma Sam__! Estou quase lá!_

Ao penetrar completamente o corpo do jovem Winchester. Dean colou o abdômen sobre as costas largas de músculos trabalhados. Suas mãos enlaçaram as dele e suas pernas repousaram sobre a cama, encaixando-se entre as do moreno. Tinha-o completamente a mercê.

— DEAN!

— Grita Sammy! Grita!

Empurrava-se completamente adentrando o outro com força e pressão. Estocava-o firme e forte, rápido e profundo, preparara-o para isso. Queria se "fundir" a ele, queria mostrar-lhe que era o único que realmente o amava, o queria e daria aquilo que nenhum outro poderia dá. E se por ventura houvesse alguma dúvida nos pensamentos do amado sobre seus sentimentos por ele, nessa noite elas iam se esvair porque o amaria com devoção, amor e intensidade. Levá-lo-ia à exaustão.

— _Hum! Hum! Dee..._

Ainda gritava, mas os sons expelidos por seus lábios saiam em forma de sussurro. Mordia forte um dos travesseiros estancando os gritos que não conseguia conter. Aquele loiro sempre o enlouquecia quando o tinha nos braços.

— _Amo... Amo você! Tanto! Sam... Sammy... Sammy..._

Queria se declarar, rasgar todo sentimento em fim libertado. A prisão e as restrições que os afastaram por sete longos anos foram finalmente quebradas. Estavam juntos e casados, estavam um nos braços do outro, sempre estariam.

— Dean! A... Amor... Vou... Ah! Ah!

— Segura... — Respirou fundo para conseguir falar. — Segura... Só mais um pouco... Amor! Vamos gozar... Juntos!

— Dean! Dean!

— Quase lá! Sammy...

O ápice se aproximava. Respirações e vozes descompassadas, mãos se apertando ainda mais uma na outra e o quadril do mais velho subia e descia em um ritmo frenético.

— AH! AH!

Ambos gritavam enquanto seus líquidos seminais jorravam com força, manchando os lençóis, sujando seus corpos, misturando o gozo ao calor que banhava suas peles quentes e ainda sedentas.

— Você está bem? Sammy?

Perguntou preocupado ao sentir o caçula arriar completamente sobre a cama.

— Pelo amor de Deus criatura! Fala comigo! — Desesperou-se.

O moreno ergueu o rosto do travesseiro e inclinando-o em direção ao outro rosto que o olhava preocupado, sussurrou devagar:

— _Eu te amo Dean Winchester! Não podia está melhor do que estou__ agora__._

— _Sammy..._

Beijou-o enquanto lentamente se retirava do seu interior, sorrindo quando Sam fechou os olhos e suspirou em desaprovação.

— Vem, Sammy! Sei do que nós dois precisamos.

Levou-o ao chuveiro e juntos deixaram que a água morna levasse os resquícios do ato de amor mais uma vez consumado. Ao desliga-lo, Sam achou que podia descer para o jantar. Estava enganado. Foi tomado novamente nos braços e levado mais uma vez para cama. Dean o encarou falando com a voz sensual:

— Você precisa de uma massagem relaxante Sammy!

Pegou um pequeno frasco guardado dentro do bolso de seu roupão.

— Dean! Não acredito! Você vai me fazer uma massagem? — Perguntou sorridente.

— Qual o problema? Não posso massagear o corpo do meu esposo?

Ambos riram diante do comentário. Aquele era o mesmo Dean Winchester fechado e adepto a guardar os próprios sentimentos?

— Você está diferente! — Sam comentou pensativo.

— Você me fez diferente Sammy! Depois de tudo o que passou, depois de tudo o que aguentou calado, sem falar de minha incompreensão. Você escolheu voltar para mim, escolheu... — O jovem pôs dois dedos nos lábios do loiro impedindo-o de continuar.

— Sempre vou voltar para você Dean Winchester. Eu te amo!

Nada respondeu diante da declaração. Lentamente, deitou o caçula antes sentado na grande cama e abriu o frasco contendo um óleo cremoso e perfumado cuja fragrância lembrava flores do campo. Besuntou suas mãos com o líquido iniciando uma massagem lenta e gradual no mais alto desde o tornozelo. Sam suspirava e fechava os olhos. Era incrível como aquelas mãos calejadas mexiam com sua sanidade.

— _Ah! Que gostoso!_

— _Está gostoso Sammy? Vai ficar ainda melhor!_

Suas hábeis mãos iam subindo trabalhando em cada músculo torneado do garoto, sentindo cada cicatriz, cada pequena marquinha que mesmo existindo, devido à vida perigosa de caçadas, não roubava a beleza e maciez daquele corpo tão seu.

— _Dean! Amor!_

— Relaxa Sammy! A noite é uma criança!

O que mais poderia resultar daquele simples gesto? Quinze minutos depois o mais envolveu o caçula com o seu e entre beijos, carinhos e mãos deslizantes sobre a pele enaltecida pelo óleo mineral, Dean o possuiu novamente, mas dessa vez ambos olhavam-se nos olhos em uma troca mútua de beijos cheios de luxúria.

**Castelo de Manderley, dezenove e quarenta e cinco da noite.**

O jantar seria servido pontualmente às vinte horas. Essa era a primeira refeição de Enya ao lado do filho, o marido dele e um convidado muito especial. Alguém que precisava conhecer o jovem Sammuel . Alguém que ajudou a trazê-lo ao mundo, mesmo que um mês antes do nascimento sua casca tenha sido possuída por um demônio. Esse alguém era o senhor Andrew Eliot Maison.

Então, quando Sam e Dean desceram de mãos dadas às escadas que levava ao corredor dos quartos, assustaram-se ao encontrar o mais velho os aguardando na sala de estar. Não esperavam a visita do médico.

— Doutor Maison, esse é meu filho querido Sammuel Campebel Winchester. E este é seu irmão adotivo Dean Campbel Winchester, também seu esposo.

Enya apresentou-os orgulhosa.

— É um imenso prazer conhecê-los!

Cumprimentou-os sorridente. O homem não se assustou ou mostrou indiferença pelo que a mulher falou. Afinal, além de saber que não tinha direito algum de jugar, quem era ele para jugar duas pessoas que se amavam e se queriam? Segundo o que ouvira falar após sair da prisão, Dean, o mais velho, era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa pelo belo rapaz de olhos doces à sua frente. Se isso não fosse amor, o que mais seria?

— Sam... É um prazer conhecê-lo, criança! Por favor, perdoe-me!

Ambos os rapazes olharam curiosos para o mais velho sem entender o pedido de perdão.

— Sinceramente não sei pelo que devo perdoá-lo senhor!

— Garoto, por minha culpa você foi afastado de sua verdadeira família e este jovem, o Dean... — Sammuel ergueu uma mão indicando que o mais velho parasse.

— Temos muito que conversar senhor, mas não quero ouvir nenhum pedido de desculpas durante ou depois da conversa. Ambos fomos vítimas de um mal que abalou nossas famílias, ambos fomos marionetes de seres que não conhecem sentimentos como amor, fidelidade, carinho, entre outros. Acredite quando digo que não temos nada a perdoá-lo. Nenhum de nós!

Olhou para Dean e para a mãe recendo uma muda confirmação de ambos.

— Tudo bem! Agora podemos jantar que eu estou cheio de fome! — O loiro falou com seu típico jeito esfomeado arrancando risadas de ambos.

O jantar foi tranquilo. Conversavam, riam e comentavam sobre o futuro, sendo que Maison, tentando trabalhar como se nada tivesse acontecido durante todos esses anos era o mais empolgado. Isso confortava os Winchesters, pois sentiam a importância de salvar pessoas, caçar coisas, mas não mais como o negócio da família. Era algo que fazia parte de ambos.

Após o jantar a sobremesa foi servida. Vez ou outra Dean era chamado atenção por seu Sammy pelos maus modos à mesa. O garoto revirava os olhos e comentava brincando como podia amar alguém tão sem noção. O loiro simplesmente gargalhava quando ouvia os comentários.

Após o jantar, à luz da lareira, bebiam licor enquanto conversavam trivialidades. Depois, Bob chegou de surpresa. O velho caçador não avisou aos irmãos que pretendia passar uns dias ao lado deles no castelo. Enya não se opôs, pelo contrário, seria bom interagir com os amigos que seu filho fizera durante os anos de caça.

**Duas horas depois.**

Maison, Singer e Dean conversavam animadamente à luz da lareira. A senhora Bhraonáin pediu ao médico que pegasse o voo somente amanhã após o almoço. Não foi difícil convencê-lo, até porque ela contou com a ajuda de seu filho e os olhinhos pidões dele. Singer foi convencido no mesmo instante.

Cansados de jogarem conversa fora, mãe e filho sairão de braços dados em um passeio pelo belo e florido jardim do palácio. A lua cheia no céu iluminava aquela noite mágica.

— Não tem nada que eu possa fazer para que você mude de ideia?

Perguntou olhando para o rosto do rebento iluminado pelo brilho da lua.

— Mamãe... Nós já conversamos sobre isso! Eu não vou te abandonar, você sabe! — Seu tom de voz era carinhoso.

— Eu sei, mas não é a mesma coisa! Não é!

— Mãe, por favor...

— Por favor, digo eu Sam! Eu te amo e adoro o Dean! Por que não posso ter sempre meu filho e meu cunhado perto de mim? Você é o meu herdeiro, um dia tudo o que tenho será seu! Eu não entendo porque não pode ficar! Não é justo! Negaram-me a oportunidade de te ter nos braços, de te ninar, contar-lhe histórias e todas essas coisas que se faz com uma criança. Você é um presente do amor da minha vida, a pessoa que amo tanto quanto amo você e ao invés de ficar comigo, _vai me abandonar! _

A última frase foi sussurrada com tristeza e não conseguindo escondê-la, Enya desaguou em lágrimas sendo abraçada pelo filho querido. Ele a acalentou em seu peito e quando se acalmou, afastou um pouco e ergueu o queixo dela falando com devoção:

— Eu disse que Dean e eu íamos continuar nessa vida de caçadas, mas nunca disse que ia me afastar da senhora. — Ela o olhou sem entender.

— Não entendo meu filho!

— Mãe, Bob, Ruffus e Hellen decidiram fazer o que o Dean e eu fazíamos: viajar pelos Estados Unidos lutando e eliminando o maior número de coisas malignas possíveis e nós dois vamos continuar fazendo isso, só que aqui, na Irlanda do Sul. Ficamos sabendo que o número de caçadores é pequeno nesse país, então faremos da seguinte maneira: durante uma semana vamos ao trabalho e na outra semana somos seus. Você vai puder me mimar e me acalentar. E já vou avisando, sou bem folgado... — Não terminou de falar. A mulher agarrou-o pelo pescoço jogando-se nos seus braços.

— Isso é que é felicidade, senhora Bhraonáin! — Sorria rodopiando com a matriarca.

— Eu te amo, Sam! Você e seu pai são tudo para mim!

O moreno a soltou no chão segurando suas mãos. Olhou-a nos olhos:

— É Sammy, mamãe! Para Dean e para você eu sempre vou ser Sammy! Eu também te amo! — Abraçou-a mais uma vez.

— Ô Sammy! Cadê você?

A voz grossa e rouca do loiro chamou a atenção de mãe e filho que quebraram o contato.

— Falando em Dean... — O jovem comentou olhando para a sacada de onde vinha à voz.

— Vai querido! O homem que ama está te esperando.

O garoto beijou as mãos da matriarca e correu ao encontro do seu príncipe que apesar dos modos grosseiros e um pouco rústico, era seu príncipe, o amor de sua vida.

— Você será muito feliz, minha criança! Muito feliz!

**Castelo Manderley, sala de leitura.**

A voz de Dean Winchester vinha da sala de leitura, uma das grandes salas do castelo Manderley. Sam adentrara o cômodo procurando pelo esposo. Não o encontrou. Achou está ouvindo coisas, pensou em ir à sala de visitas saber se ele não estava lá, quando o ouviu novamente:

— Sammy!

— Dean! Você está ai?

Foi em direção à sacada. Não encontrou ninguém lá. Olhou para a mãe que continuava em seu passeio noturno. Ela lhe sorriu e antes que pudesse retribuir o sorriso, sentiu braços fortes o envolverem pela cintura e sussurrar-lhe no ouvido:

— _Estou aqui, Sammy! Senti sua falta. Queria está com você. _

Sam fechou os olhos suspirando ao sentir o corpo do amado colado ao seu. Virou a cabeça para o lado, em busca de se aninhar melhor aos beijos depositados em sua Buchecha.

— _Onde você estava amor? __Procurei-te em nosso quarto e não te encontrei._

— _Eu estava com a mamãe, mas vim assim que o ouvi chamar por mim._

— _Sammy... Eu te amo e sua mãe vai ter que se acostumar porque vou roubar você sempre dela._

O moreno virou, abraçando o esposo pelo pescoço.

— Seu bobo! Minha mãe é importante, mas você é parte de mim. Dean... O que mais vou ter que fazer para provar que sem você eu sou incompleto?

O loiro o enlaçou mais pela cintura e falou beijando-o em seguida:

— Nada! Apenas me beije!

Do jardim Enya observava Sam e Dean abraçados e aos beijos. Pensava em como seu rebento estava feliz. Sentia-se em paz por tê-lo finalmente recuperado, mas principalmente por vê-lo realizado ao lado do homem que amava. Ela um dia possuiu um amor assim e só esperava que um dia pudesse está novamente ao lado desse mesmo amor.

Ainda sob as vistas de Enya, Dean pegou Sam nos braços, levando-o para o andar superior. Amar-se-iam novamente à moda Winchester, seguiriam juntos enfrentando as dificuldades e os problemas do dia a dia. Tinham algo que poucos tinham: amor! Tinham um ao outro e em suas almas o amor verdadeiro que os aquecia e os unia cada vez mais. Estavam juntos e ficariam juntos. A partida era inevitável, mas quando chegasse a hora ela chegaria para os dois, juntos. O céu não mais permitiria que vivessem separados. Não mais!

**FIM!**

* * *

**Boa noite pessoal!**

**Depois de um ano e nove meses completos ontem, finalmente Almas acorrentadas chegou ao fim. Eu me afeiçoei bastante a esses personagens depois que mudei o foco da fic seguindo uma critica construtiva da Patrícia Rodrigues. Às vezes eu tenho vontade de prolongar minhas fics, mas o tempo corrido e as ideias para outras barram isso, o que não me impede de vez ou outra, quem sabe, lançar one-shots sobre o dia-a-dia de personagens das minhas fics longas terminadas. Adorei incluir a Enya. Sou fan desta mulher tão simples e talentosa, que apesar de todo o carisma conquistado em vários países, opta pelo anonimato aparecendo somente de tempos em tempos. Fazê-la mãe do nosso doce Sammy, permitiu sonhos, pois qual leitor ou escritor que não sonha quando se interessa realmente por uma história e a trama que envolve seus personagens?**

**Sexta-feira é a vez de Sweet August se despedir e essa fic acho que me arrancará lágrimas por está se despedindo.**

**Aguardo seus preciosos rewies e espero por vocês sexta-feira com Sweet August. Perdoem-me, mas Erros do passado só semana que vem. Ainda estou travada quanto a ela.**

**Mil beijos carinhosos e obrigada a todos que prestigiaram Almas acorrentadas. Tenham uma excelente noite e um excelente início de semana.**

* * *

**Respondendo aos rewies!**

**Patrícia Rodrigues –** Concordo! Também achei lindo escrever esse pequeno carinho entre eles pelo fato de um chamar o outro de esposo. Patty, quanto a sua sugestão, desculpe-me, mas não gosto de Mpreg ou incluir crianças nas fics. Centro-me no amor entre eles, amigos leais, familiares, fraternidade e carinho, mas Mpreg não rola. Espero que não fic chateada. Beijos querida!

**Pérola –** Obrigada por citar as partes que você mais gostou. Menina, a falta de inspiração tinha me pego em cheio, mas graças a Deus essa fase negra ficou para trás. Kkkkkkkk Espero continuar agradando com meus personagens emotivos e por vezes melosos. ( A la personagens mexicanos) Beijos querida!

**PadacklesRocks –** De forma alguma, amigo! O Sam lembrou os filhos caçulas dele desde que o viu e com o tempo ele se afeiçoou também ao loirão. Esses dois juntos são mesmo cativantes, não? Beijos!

**Elisete ****–**Sim! Eu quis criar um momento cheio de ternura quando o Sam despertasse e quando conversasse com a mãe. Afinal, os três sofreram tanto! No fim o amor prevaleceu e tanto Dean como Enya vão desfrutar bantante da companhia do moreno. Querida, também senti inveja da Pérola. Que sortuda, hein? Beijos linda!

**RicardoSN –** Que bom que gostou querido! Não sou Wicann sou espírita-Kardecista, mas já li sobre a Wicca e simpatizo bastante. Aliás, sou adepta a ler sobre religiões que creem na reencarnação. Beijos querido!


End file.
